CSI New York, Serial Killers
by lovlyangl
Summary: Short Stories based on Murderers and Serial Killers in New York/along with Family life of the NY team. Brutal&sexual violence/Adult themes/summaries inside/other cases to follow. "Review appreciated"
1. The Garter Belt Murders

**The Garter Belt Murders**

**A new story by MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

I do not own the CSI:NY characters. Just the story that played on my mind.

**Please keep in mind, this story is very graphic in detail. It contains, brutal violence/including sexual. This is a story for adults only. This will be a series of short stories about serial killers.**

**......................................................................................................**

**What happens when a new serial killer comes to light, in New York. With a sick hunger for brides to be. Such a sexual predator, as he brutally rapes them, pours acid down their throats, and places a flower with a pink garter in each victims lower cavity. Will Mac and his team be able to stop this animalistic serial killer in time? Especially when the killer turns out to be a cop, who comes gunning, for Mac's bride to be? Or will the revenge of one sister, Mary Jeffers, beat the CSI team to the killer?**** Leaving her to lose her mind, and take over where he left off. **

**Meet Mary Jeffers, your average female who came from a abusive home with her sister. Learning how to survive on their own, Mary's sister meets the man of her dreams and decides to marry him. The day of her wedding, she is brutally raped, and murdered, by a serial killer known as the Garter Belt killer. Deciding to take matters into her own hands after detectives and Chief Sinclair can give her no answer. She lures the garter belt killer, torturing him, like he had her sister. **

**Now with the taste for killing, she completely loses what is left of her mind. Deciding to leave New York for a while, just long enough to recieve facial and body reconstruction, she comes back a new woman, with a new identity. Now known as Airanna Starr, she seeks revenge on Chief Sinclair, and the officers that failed her sister. Along the way, she becomes obsessed with Danny and his daughter Lucy. Deciding the child should be hers, she ruthlessly kills Lindsay, knowing that with her out of the way, she can have the perfect family life, with Danny and Lucy by her side.**

**Will Airanna Starr, aka Mary Jeffers become a well bred woman of society now? Or will the thirst for revenge, come on with a brutal hunger over the days to come? Let's find out.**

......................................................................................................................................

**Three Months before the wedding...**

Mac woke with a hunger. Reaching for his beautiful fiance he pulled her into his heat. Grinding his pelvis against her bum, she sighed... "Mmac... please behave. I'm tired this morning. Go back to sleep."

Kissing the nape of her neck, he whispered... _"but I'm dying for you, sweetheart. My heart aches to touch you. Just feel it, it beats only for you," _as he kissed her nape again. "What am I going to do with you, Taylor? Always you are in need. Does your limbido not get tired?" she laughed.

_"Please my love, just let me caress your soul. You can sleep, while I play," _he whispered with a deeper grind. Stroking his hand down her thighs, he worked his hand in between, raising her leg over his. Then softly, tenderly, he touched her liquid heat.

Closing his eyes, he felt her wetness from last nights love feast,_"so wet love, your body wants me to love you, it's crying upon my fingers." _Stella knew, Mac was going to get his way. He always got his way, when it came to making love. No matter how tired she was, he always knew how to wake her body, teasing it into play.

Turning to face him, she smiled at his sinsiter grin. _"Morning Mr Taylor, I love you."_ Pulling her closer he whispered... _"not as much as I do you, soon to be Mrs Taylor." _Mrs Taylor, she still couldn't believe it. They had denied their feelings for almost ten years, before they finally realized how much they were already in love.

I mean how many men did you know, that would chase a woman half way around the world, just to make sure she was safe. If that wasn't love, then nothing was. She could still remember sitting in his office when they got back. Her with her tea leaves, telling him what was in his cup. Making him blush, from her teasing words she had given him.

"What are you smiling about, love?" asked Mac. "Just memories, Mac." Reaching her hand to caress his face, he turned his head and kissed it. Then raining little soft kisses up her arm, she purred, as he neared her naked breast. Feeling the sheet fall back, he placed a fingertip caress on her nipple, watching as she bucked.

_"Easy sweetheart,"_ he whispered as his tongue replaced his finger. Twirling and flicking, in fevered passion. Dancing his fingers deep within her, as he continued to lick, and caress her breasts. Feeling her walls clench his fingers, as he knew she was ready to release. Climbing upon her, he took her into a beautiful, tongue dueling kiss, and as he plunged his tongue deep into her throat, he gave her his thickened shaft.

"Mmaaaaaaaac..." as the orgasm overtook her. Wild now, she wrapped her legs over his hips, squeezing him deep inside her, telling him without words not to move, as the orgasm bathed her to burn, all the way to her soul. Pulling her up, he felt the head of his shaft hit her womb, as he poured his seed deep into her, praying, that this was the morning, a new Taylor would be concieved.

Gently laying her back down, he wrapped her sweetly in his arms. "Mac... are you excited about our wedding?" she asked. "Of course I am, love. What kind of question is that?" asked Mac. "I'm sorry, honey. I guess it's just wedding jitters. Anyway... we should get ready for work." Kissing his lips once more, she headed into the shower.

................................................................................

**Meanwhile across town...**

He had followed the victim to be. For weeks now, he had kept close to her. She was a beautiful woman with long golden hair that curled at the bottom, bright sky blue eyes, and a warm inviting smile. Watching her enter her little living room, he knew she would be alone for the next few hours. For this was how her fiance and her, planned it. Neither had family. Just each other to have and too hold.

Softly knocking on the door, she answered it. "Yes... can I help you?"

"I have flowers for you, maam. Where would you like me to put them?" he asked.

"Just on the table is fine. Do you know who they are from?" she asked.

"No... I'm not sure," said the delivery guy.

Yelling thank you from the little washroom, she waited to hear the door click. Once she was sure he was gone, she walked out, wrapped in her robe. Nearing her little table, she felt the hand wrap around her mouth, followed by one around her waist.

Dragging her back into her bedroom, he punched her in the mouth, knocking her out long enough so he could secure her. Taking her legs, he placed garters around each ankle, securing them to the bed posts. Then taking each wrist, he repeated the process before slipping her engagment band from her finger.

Taking out his smelling salts, he stuck them under her nose, waking her. As she came around, she seen him. _"Please... _she cried._ What do you want?" _

"What do I want? Let's see. What do you think I want? I mean... you are naked on the bed, your hands and feet are secured. My cock is stiff and swollen for you, so I guess I want to rape you. Sound okay with you?"

Tearing up, the young girl tried not to cry. "Why? Why me?"

"That's the easy part. You let me in. You didn't hesitate. I knocked, you answered. So... here we are. also I have a thing for brides to be. It's been an illness of mine for a while. Ever since my Virginia left me at the alter for my best friend. Funny what makes some men go crazy, and insane. I mean the first time was understandable. I mean with the cold feet, and all, but to have it happen four times in a row. That just makes any man go insane for justice."

The young girl was in full tears. She knew her fiance wouldn't be back. Not for at least, four hours. Knowing she was at his mercy, she tried to talk him down. _"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened to you. If I could change it, I would. I know it must be very painful. But hurting me, isn't going to make you feel any better, right? So please, just let me go, and we will make like this never happened."_

"I can't do that, little lady. It's a craving, a craving that doesn't stop till I rape, abuse, torture and kill you. It's just the way my life, has to be."

As he stood, she watched him drop his pants. Closing her eyes against the erection that was now facing her, she tried to scream. Before she could get it out, he gagged her with another garter. Climbing upon her, he knealt between her legs, lowering his head, as he inhaled her scent. "I'll try not to be rough, but please forgive me in advanced if I turn animal on you. For I love to bite, and pinch."

Sliding his hands up her body, he squeezed her breasts, hard. Pinching the nipples, as she tried to scream though the gag. Watching in horror, as he lowered his mouth to her sheath, and bit down on it with anger, drawing blood, as he hissed out... _**"Don't fuckin' move, bitch."**_

Raising his head, she seen the blood covering his mouth, then she felt it. His fist, as he punched it into her cavity, tearing her wide, as she gagged into the garter. Feeling her bile rise into her throat, she could feel herself choking.

"Oh no... none of that now," he said as he removed the gag. "We can't have you choking on your vomit."

Covering her body completely, he entered her brutally from behind. Tearing her second cavity wide open. Lowering his mouth to her breast, he bit into her deep, causing her to pass out. "Damn... why do they always pass out before the best part?"

When he was done with his assault, he climbed off her and snickered_..."got what you deserved, didn't you? Serves all you brides to be, right. You're all the same, always saying no, when you get to the alter. always making the guy embarressed in front of his family." _

Taking out the acid from his little bag, he opened it and poured it across each breast, and deep inside both cavities. He knew, he had to make sure there was no trace of himself, left on her, or the bed. Making sure the acid was doing its job, he watched as it ate her skin, past the tissue, to the bone.

Then grabbing up the flowers, he placed one up her cavity, with a clean pink garter belt._ "Now the final step to my revenge," _he said to himself. Removing the gag, he poured the acid down her throat. Then leaving her home, he took off in his truck with her ring, hanging from his mirror.

**tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, **

**NYPD Crime Lab...**

When Mac and Stella arrived at work, they softly kissed at the car, before entering the building.

"I love you, Mac. See you at lunch, unless we get a crime scene."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Parting to different parts of the building, Mac sat down at his desk, when Danny came in.

"Mornin' boss, how was your night?" asked Danny.

"It was alright, how is Lindsay and Lucy?"

"They're good Mac. Though Lindsay misses being at work. So we've decided to take turns. I'll be doin' this week, and she'll be doin' next week."

"That sounds fair, Danny," said Mac as the phone rang. "Taylor."

"Mac... it's Don, we need you, and your team. Oh... and one more thing, make sure none of them have eaten, it ain't pretty."

"Okay, we'll be right there," said Mac.

"What's going on, Mac?" asked Danny.

"Homicide, female victim. Don said it's very gruesome, so let's find Stella and get out of here."

While Danny looked for Stella, he found her in the bathroom, throwing up.

"Stel... you okay?" asked Danny.

"I'm fine, Danny. Just a little stomach flu. What's up?"

"We have a crime scene, according to Flack, it's pretty gruesome," said Danny.

Stella rolled her eyes. Great... just what she needed, when she felt like hell. "Okay, let's go, Danny."

Heading out to the crime scene, Danny went with Adam, while Mac, had Stella. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" asked Mac with concern.

"I'm fine Mac, just a little tired from your early morning antics," she smiled. Reaching for her hand, he wrapped their fingers, as he kissed her knuckles. Pulling up to the house, Stella seen the officers outside with horrified faces. "Just what the hell are we walking into, Mac?" asked Danny.

"We're about to find out." Stepping into the house, they could smell the stench of flesh, and blood. Nearing the bedroom, Mac seen Sheldon leaned over the female victim. Trying to keep himself in check, he could make the outline of where her breasts were, and her vaginal area.

Leaning over Mac, Stella couldn't do it. Rushing to the corner, she leaned out the window, and threw up again. God... there was no explanation as to what had happened. It was beyond anything, even the horror movie industry, could think up.

Leaving the body for a moment, Mac caressed her back, not caring who was watching. "Stella, I think you should go home. You are obviously very ill. I'll have officer Deguess take you home." Nodding her agreement, Deguess helped her into the car.

Driving away from the crime scene, he tried to get her mind off of what she had seen. "Do you often get sick at crimes scenes, Det Bonasera?"

"No... I'm just not well this morning. Most likely pre wedding jitters."

"Oh... you're getting married?" asked Deguess.

"I am, to Det Mac Taylor," said Stella.

"Aww... nice. So when is the big day?" he asked.

"Three months from today." Pulling up in front of their apartment, he watched Stella enter, before heading back to the crime scene.

**tbc...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Back at the crime lab, Mac headed down with Danny, to see Sid. As they entered, they found Sid digging down into the victims throat. Watching as he pulled up what was left of a disintegrated garter.

"I'll tell you one thing, Mac. Your killer, really has a thing for garters. He had a total of six. One on each ankle, one on each wrist, one down her throat, and the one that was stuck through the flower, inside her lower cavity area. Never, have I seen any woman, or man for that matter, so violated. This goes beyond evil."

Danny cringed, Mac held his thoughts back. "So what killed her?" asked Mac.

"Well... from the pain, I can only guess she must have suffered, she most likely passed out. It was the acid he poured down her throat, that finally killed her. I really wish I had more for you, Mac. But any evidence, DNA or otherwise, disappeared with the acid. It seems to me, whatever he did to her before the acid, was horrific. Have you gotten in touch with her fiance, yet?"

"No... we can't seem to find him," said Mac.

"Sounds to me like you have your first suspect," said Sid. "Hey, where's Stella?"

"She wasn't feeling well. I made her go home," said Mac.

"Hm... give her my love," said Sid.

Nodding that he would, Mac left with Danny.

"I'm going to head home for lunch, Danny. If you need me, call me there. I'd like to check on Stella."

"Sure, Mac. See ya." said Danny.

..............................................................

**W**hen Mac arrived at home, he found Stella curled up on the couch. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to their bed. Covering her up, he kissed her and left the room. Sitting down at the table with his sandwich, and salad, Stella walked out.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?" aksed Mac.

"Better, the nausea has stopped," she said as she sat down beside him. Picking up his sandwich and taking a bite, he watched her chew, and swallow, he couldn't fathom it. She hated mustard with her bologne, she was a ketchup person.

"Is it good, love?" asked Mac. "Mm... it's wonderful," she said as she picked up a fork full of his salad. "Stella... you hate mustard with bologne, why are you eating it?"

"I don't know Mac, it always taste better when someone else makes it," Stella said with another swallow. When she had finished cleaning his plate, she helped herself to his lap. Sitting upon him, she snuggled under his neck.

Now Mac was really confused. Not only did she eat his lunch, but she was also very affectionate. Not that he cared, for he loved her like this. But he just couldn't figure, why all the changes?

"Mac... this is nice, isn't it? Just the two of us, snuggled in each others arms. I love you, you know that, right?" Now she was crying. What the hell was wrong with her. He had seen three sides to her since he arrived back home. all he needed now, was her head to spin around.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?"

"Hm... I don't know, Mac. I'm just happy. Our wedding is coming closer, I have a fitting on saturday with the bridal store. It's all coming together as planned. So much happiness, Mac. Something I thought neither one of us, would ever find."

Lifting herself off his lap, he turned her to face him, sitting her back down, on his lap. Grinding closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned down and softly whispered in his ear... _"love me , Mac. I need you to touch my soul." _Stella could feel his shaft swell from her whispered breath, she could feel the heat, as his hands slid around her waist, and locked.

Leaning in towards his lips, she caressed them softly against hers. Teasing, taunting, making him feel the hunger she was feeling, towards him.

Removing her shirt, watching as it fell to the ground, followed by her bra, he admired her silken skin. Taking his fingertip, he traced it from her nape, to her back, watching with passion, as her flesh came to life, from his touch.

Feeling his hands caress her thighs, she felt his little kisses he was raining down her back, to her waist, to her bum. Stella could feel, her knees go weak. She could feel her soul begin to heat, and tingle, begging without words, for more of her lovers play.

Softly kissing her neck, he rolled his tongue seductively down her shoulder, to her breast. Then with the lightest caress, he swept his tongue over the nipple, watching as it swelled from his touch, and as she felt his roughness, she scraped her nails into his back, and orgasmed. God... he could feel her spasm, as it shook them both to the core.

_"I'm sorry, Mac...please..."_

Sweeping her up, he layed her across the table, no longer able to wait, as her body was vibrating through his soul. Unzipping his pants, he plunged her deep, as her head fell back, and he licked her orbs. So out of control they both were. Needing to feel her deeper within him, he gripped her hips tighter towards him, plunging over and over, until they both screamed out, from the orgasms that burned through their souls.

Pouring into her, she bit down into his shoulder, letting him know without words, that he had satisfied her, beyond anything she could have dreamed of. Collapsing on top of her, the only sounds that could be heard, were the beating of their hearts.

**tbc...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He had his eyes on his next victim. Watching her at the bridal shop as she tried on her dress with her friends. He knew she would be sweet, afterall, seventeen years olds always were. He wasn't sure why she'd be getting married at such a young age, but all the better for him, for she'd be easy to lure.

Getting out of his car, Deguess walked into the shop, and smiled at the young girl. "Hello there, you must be a very lucky bride, yet you seem so young." he said.

"I'm seventeen. My fiance is twenty-seven. We have had an arranged marriage for three years now, tomorrow is my big day. Our parents are funny that way. Oh God... I don't even know why I'm telling you all this, maybe cause I know you are an officer, and you'll keep my secret. Anyway... bye for now, I have to go."

When she left the store, he looked around for the sales lady.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" asked the sales lady.

"We're having a bachelor party for our friend. We need six garters for our gag, do you have any in stock?" he asked.

"We do, here you go. That will be forty-seven dollars, please."

Passing the money to the sales lady, he smiled and left. Getting back into his car, he headed back to the station to give Don the garters, for Mac's bachelor party.

...................................

When the young girl arrived at home, she noticed her mom was still out. Slipping the key out from under the mat, she unlocked her door, and headed inside. Placing down her gown, she headed upstairs for a shower. Stripping herself of her clothes, he watched her from the door. Admiration set in his eyes, she was unflawed.

Feeling his shaft constrict against his jeans, he watched her head into the bathroom. Turning on the spray, was the last thing she remembered before passing out. When she woke, she seen herself tied to the bed with pink garter belts. Trying to let out a scream, he gagged her.

_"Shh... now, now, none of that. You just be a good girl, and I promise I'll be gentle for your first time, okay?"_

Tracing his hands down her naked form, he watched as her nipples swelled. "Mm... look at your body respond to me, it's telling me to suckle it. I'm sure you won't mind, I promise it will feel good." As the girl tried to twist away, he slapped her across her face. "Try that again, and I won't be gentle at all, understand?"

Lowering his head, he took her nipple into his mouth, suckling gently, as she sobbed out a cry. "Mm... you're a sensitive one, aren't you? I bet you're sensitve to pain too. Let's find out, I promise to only bite for a second, okay?" Lowering his mouth again, he took her nipple between his teeth, and bit down, drawing blood.

Seeing her stomach convulse from the bile that was forming in her throat, he pulled out the gag and leaned her head over to the floor, so she could throw it up. "Why is it all you woman throw up with a little roughness? Are we done, now?" he said.

Trying to cry out again, he stuffed the gag back into her mouth. As he leaned down to bite again, he heard the front door open._ "Fuck... not now," _he said as he grabbed his acid from the bag. Pouring some onto her breasts, he quickly removed the gag, and poured it down her throat. Taking out a rose from his bag, he tied the pink garter around it. Then stuffing it up inside her cavity, he headed for the window.

"Sorry girl, but you seen my face. I had no choice, but to kill you."

Hearing the mothers voice, yell for her daughter up the stairs, he jumped down into the alley, and took off. As he neared his car, he heard the mother scream.

**tbc...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When the team arrived on scene, Mac asked... "What have we got Sheldon?"

"Seventeen year old girl, same MO as the first victim, but it looks like he may have been interrupted. It seems the mother came home, but not before he killed her. Their is no sexual penitration that I can see, though it's hard to tell, when the acid has destroyed any evidence. TOD is no more then an hour ago. Victim is still warm, and rigor hasn't set in."

"Okay, thanks Sheldon. Danny let's get this room processed, and where is Don?"

"He said he had something to take care of, back at the station," said Sheldon.

"Hey Mac, look at this," said Adam.

"What is it, Adam?"

"I think we may have got lucky. Looks like the victim jumped through the window, but left some of his DNA behind."

As Mac looked, he noticed the bloody partial print. Good... get this whole window printed. I want everything in this room thoroughly checked," said Mac.

"You think he's a serial, Mac?"

"Looks like it, Danny. Everything matches, including the garters," said Mac.

While the team continued to dust and collect evidence, Mac headed down to talk with the mother.

"Excuse me, Mrs Staples. Could you tell me if you know of anyone, who would want to hurt your daughter?"

"No... she was a good girl. She was set to be married on saturday."

"Do you have any idea, where we could find her fiance?" asked Mac.

"Of course, he works at the Art Gallery. Though he should be here anytime, I called him about ten minutes ago."

"Okay, thank you, Mrs Staples. Once again, I'm sorry for your loss."

Once they had the interior of the home complete, they checked the exterior.

..........................................................................................

**A**rriving back at the station, Don seen Deguess.

"Deguess... did you get the garters, for tonight?"

"Yeah, they are right here, Flack," said Deguess.

"There's no pink? Where's the pink?"

"I don't know. You didn't say to get pink. You told me just to get six garters, Flack."

"Fine, I'll have to stop the bridal shop on my way home. We need at least one pink one," said Don.

"Hold on Don, I have one in my car. I'll grab it for you." said Timmons.

Following Timmons out to his car, Don and Deguess, smelled an odd stench on him. Not saying anything, he watched as Timmons reached into a box and pulled out a garter. "Here you go Don, enjoy."

"Are you not coming tonight, Timmons?"

"No, I have plans. Thanks for the offer though. So when is Mac's big day again?"

"Three months from today, why?" asked Don.

"Just wondering. I'll see you later," said Timmons as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Now where the hell is he going? He just got back," said Don. Smelling the garter, he noticed the same scent.

"Hey Donnie, what's going on? You ditched us at the crime scene," said Danny."

"Sorry Danno, had to get the garter belts for tonight," said Don.

"Ooo... is that one of them? Let's have a look, said Sheldon. As Sheldon took it from Don, he noticed the smell. "Eww... why the hell does it smell like rotten egg?"

"How the hell should know Sheldon. It came from Timmons, he had one in his car," said Don.

"Well... if I was you. I wouldn't use this one tonight. That's disgusting."

Shrugging his shoulders, they walked back into the station.

"I'll see you guys, later. I need to change." said Deguess. Heading downstairs to change he ran into Stella. Watching her from the door, he eyed her with heated passion. Ever since he had taken her home for Mac, he felt the fullness in his pants.

"Hey Stella, how's it going," he asked walking into the locker room.

"It's good, so... you all ready for boys night out, tonight?"

"We are, you don't mind if we get Mac drunk, do you?" asked Deguess.

Stella smiled, obviously Deguess didn't know Mac, to well. For he wasn't a heavy drinker.

"Well... I have to go. You guys have fun tonight," said Stella, as she walked out of the locker room.

Watching her leave, Deguess wondered if he should play ill, tonight. Afterall, he was sure Stella would love to see him, again. Caressing her locker, he changed and headed out.

**W**hen Stella arrived back upstairs, Mac was waiting for her.

"You ready to go, love?" asked Mac.

"I am, and I'm starving. So let's grab something Italian on the way home," she smiled.

"You have to be kidding me, Stella. You just ate not more then two hours ago."

"I can't help it, Mac. I'm starving, and you can't classify a sandwich and small salad, lunch. Now let's go," she said.

Heading out of the station, Don called him. "Mac... hey Mac. I'll pick you up at nine, okay? And thanks again for coming with me, I really appreciate it," said Don.

"No problem, Don. I'll see you then," said Mac.

**tbc...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Stopping at the little Italian restaurant, Stella ordered two of the Calamari Marinara, for her and Mac. Arriving at home, she rushed into the kitchen, and set the table. Placing the food onto plates, she then grabbed the wine.

"Mac... dinner is ready," she yelled. Walking into the kitchen, Mac noticed she was already half done hers.

"Just leave it in the microwave, love. I'm grabbing a shower." said Mac.

Placing his dinner in the microwave, Stella sat down to her own. Once she was finished, she could still feel her hunger. _"God this is confusing, I never eat this much, but I'm starving," _she whispered to herself. Taking out Mac's dinner, she was sure it wouldn't hurt, to have a small bite. Sticking in her fork, she scooped up a heaping, and swallowed it down, followed by another, and another, until it was gone.

Walking out into the kitchen, Mac checked the microwave. "Stel, sweetheart, where is my dinner?"

Sneaking up behind her handsom man, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and inhaled his cologned scent.

_"Um... I was still a little hungry, Mac, so I kind of ate it. I'm sorry."_

"You ate it? You ate two helpings of that high calorie, high fat and carb dinner? Stella... what am I suppose to do now? I'm starving."

Grinding herself against him, she whispered with the purest seduction... _"I can take care of your hunger, lover."_ Placing her teeth, on his bottom lip, she suckled it, driving Mac's shaft to jolt into her thigh._ "Mm... looks like someone is ready to play," _she purred.

_"You're playing a dangerous game, love,"_he hissed with heat.

_"Mm... bring it on, Taylor,"_ she grinded against his swollen shaft.

That did it. Tearing at the clip on her pants, he tore them off her, followed by her shirt and bra. Then slamming her against the fridge, she let out an excited scream. So hot... as Mac's body heat was leaving every nerve in her body, to vibrate.

Crushing his lips to hers, with hunger, with greed, his hand reached down, and cupped her sheath, leaving her to bite into his shoulder, releasing her first orgasm. Feeling her body convulse, he removed the belt form his robe, allowing it to fall to the ground, then lifting her up against the fridge, he slid himself into her liquid heat.

"Mmaaaac... she screamed out, as the second orgasm, rocked her core. Pulling him closer with her hands, she forced his head down to her breast, telling him without words to suckle it deep. Burning now, she needed to feel his tongue scrape, and lick, in wicked sin.

Grinding himself to the hilt, he felt her walls tighten and pulsate, leaving him to drown her in his own orgasm, that now filled her womb. Slowly coming down, to some sense of reality, Mac kept her within him, carrying her to the bedroom, causing one more orgasm from her, as his shaft vibrated in her core.

Tossing her on the bed, she bounced with a laugh. "Mmaaaaaaaaaac... you bugger."

Grinning wickedly, he told her not to move. Being ever obedient, after eating his dinner, she watched him with fevered passion as he dressed. Watching as his muscles bulged, and constricted against his black jeans, followed by his black tshirt, that hugged each muscle in his arms. Remembering what it felt like, not more then a few minutes ago, as they were wrapped around her.

Fully dressed, he walked over to her and sat down beside her. _"I've got to go, love. Miss me, like I'll miss you. I love you, Stella."_

_**"**__Always I miss you, Mac. I love you too." _Passionately giving her one last kiss, he headed out to meet Don.

**tbc...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Opening the door, Mac ran into Sinclair. "Taylor, what the hell are you doing about this damn serial?"

Sighing, Mac knew he wasn't up for Sinclair's shit tonight. "We've done all we can for now, so if you will excuse me, I need to meet Don downstairs."

"I'm telling you, Taylor. This case needs top priority, people are already calling him the garter belt murderer. So I suggest once you, and Don are done doing whatever it is, you have to do. You, and your team, get back on this God damn case, understand?"

Walking away, Sinclair headed back to his office. "Mac... you going to be okay?" asked Stella.

"I'm fine, love. I don't want you to worry about it, I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you."

...................................................................................

When they arrived at the Hotel room, Mac was confused. "Don... what the hell is going on? I thought you wanted my help with a new apartment."

"I do Mac, I just need to check something, come on in."

As they walked through the door, Mac heard the guys yell... "SURPRISE." Laughing, Mac said... "I should have known, obviously my mind wasn't with it."

"I guess not, with Sinclair riding it," said Don.

"What the hell did he do now," asked Danny.

"He's got the Media on his ass, especially with the garter belt murderer," said Don.

"Murderer? God... this guys work goes beyond murderer. The torture he does to these ladies, is degrading, and disgusting. He is definetly not stable, and now they've given him a name, he'll be urged to kill all the more." said Sheldon.

"Okay, guys, enough of this for tonight. It's a bachelor party, so let's start the party," said Don.

While they drank beer, and joked around. Deguess went into Mac's pocket, and took out his keys. Heading into the washroom, he took his house key off the ring, and placed them back in his jacket.

"Hey guys... I've got to go out for a bit. Anything you need me to bring back?" asked Deguess.

"Yeah man, more beer," yelled Danny.

"Alright, see you in about five," said Deguess, as he headed out the door to have a key made for Mac, and Stella's home.

.......................................................................................

With the key made, he decided to test it. Pulling up in front of their home, Deguess didn't notice Timmons sitting in his car, across the street. Watching as Deguess entered the place, he got out of his car, and followed.

Walking through the apartment, Deguess seen Stella sitting with her back to the door. Sneaking up behind her, he wrapped his one hand, around her mouth, and the other, around her neck, squeezing just long enough to knock the wind out of her. Then as he dragged her to the ground, Timmons walked in, and twisted Deguess's head, snapping it, instantly killing him.

Picking up Stella in his arms, he carried her to the bed. Laying her upon the sheets, he tucked her in and kissed her hair. "Soon, Stella. Soon it will be your turn. Sleep now, it was all a dream."

Walking back out the the living room, he picked up Deguess's lifeless body, along with the key, and carried him to his car. Tossing him in the back of his own seat, he drove him to the bridge. Watching to make sure no one was around, he tossed him over into the water.

Putting on his gloves, he wiped down the car, making sure he left nothing behind. Then walking back to his own car, he got in and left for home.

**tbc...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

With the party still going strong, Mac felt his cell phone vibrate against his leg. Flipping it up, he said...

"Taylor! Okay, we'll be right there." Hanging up the phone, Mac turned off the music. "Guys, that was the Chief, Deguess has been murdered, they found his body floating in the water."

"Christ, all the guy did was go the the beer store, what the hell happened?" asked Danny.

"That's... what we need to figure out, let's go. This is one of our own guys, so we need to be thorough," said Mac.

When they arrived at the waters edge, Sheldon checked time of death. "He's fresh Mac, not more then thirty minutes ago."

"How did he die, Sheldon?"

"His head was twisted. Snapped him like a twig. Whoever did this Mac, was very strong. This type of assault, was done with more then anger."

"Thanks, Sheldon. Danny... did you get anything from the car?"

"Nothin' yet Mac. Still checkin'," said Danny.

Flipping up his cell, Mac called Stella. He knew there was no way, he'd be home before morning.

....................................................................

Hearing the phone ring, Stella leaned over to answer it. God she had the weirdest dream of being choked. "Bonasera."

"Hi sweetheart, were you sleeping?" asked Mac.

"I was, honey. What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just needed to hear your voice, love. That... and to let you know, that I most likely won't be home till morning. Deguess, was murdered tonight."

"What? How? By who?" asked Stella.

"We're not sure, love. Just get some sleep. I'll be home, as soon as I can. I love you, Stel."

"I love you too, Mac."

Hanging up the phone, Stella headed to washroom. Looking in the mirror, she could see no marks, or bruising. But damn... her neck was sore. Turning out the light, she headed to the kitchen, and grabbed a glass of milk, with some fresh fruit. Sitting down to eat, she smelled a light scent of rotten eggs. Ignoring it, she took her snack to her room, and turned on the television.

Snuggling back down into bed, she heard the door open. "Mac... is that you?"

Walking into the bedroom he smiled, as he leaned down, and kissed her sweet lips. "I missed you, love. It's good to be home. Oh... and you left the door unlocked."

"I missed you, too. I did? I could have swore I locked it, are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich," she said.

"No thanks, love. I had plenty to eat at the bachelor party. The one I'm sure, you knew about it?"

Laughing she said... "yeah, I did. I'm glad you had fun, even if only for a while. How did Deguess's wife and kids take it?"

"I'm not sure, love. Don was on his way there, as I headed home," said Mac. Stripping himself of his clothes, he climbed in beside his wife, taking her into his arms. "Mm... now this is nice, cuddling my lovely wife to be, in my arms." Burying his nose in her hair, he fell into sleep.

**tbc...**

**............................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews, *SMILES***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Mac woke the following morning, he let Stella sleep. Starting coffee, he headed into the living room. Turning on the television, he heard the news story...

_"New York has been hit with a new breed of serial killer this morning. So far, he has brutally raped and killed two women. His female of choice... would be brides to be. They say he like to use pink garter belts to tie his female victims, before sexually torturing them. A source said, that he pours acid in their body cavities, and down their throats, when he's done sexually assaulting them. After speaking with Chief Sinclair, he said that the city of New York, has no reason to panic, and the information the source gave us, is most likely exaggerated. When we tried to question the Chief further, he walked away with a no comment."_

Clicking off the television, Mac rubbed his hands over his face, he knew, he'd be walking into a battle field this morning. Just one more damn headache, on top of the one he already had. Turning on the taps, he stepped in, and tried to work out the kinks in the neck.

Turning his head, side to side, he felt warm hands caress his nape. "What's the matter, Mac? You're really tense." said Stella. "It's a damn media circus out there, Stella. Sinclair must be fuming. Just where the hell did the media, get so much information on our serial killer?"

Continuing to caress his neck, she felt the nausea hit. Jumping from the tub, she threw up in the toilet. Climbing from the shower, Mac grabbed a cool cloth, and placed it on the back of her neck.

"Hey... come on Stel, back into bed. You've come down with something, love. Let's get you some Tylenol." Picking her up in his arms, Mac carried her back to bed. Bringing her a couple tylenol, she refused them. "No... I'm not going to be able to keep them down, Mac. Just some water, okay?"

Coming back with a glass of ice water, he sat beside her. "Are you going to be okay by yourself today, love? Or should I stay home?"

"I'll be fine, Mac. Please, don't worry. If I feel better later in the day, I'll be in."

Giving her a kiss, he whispered his love and headed out.

........................................................................

He was at the church. he had been watching the bride to be for an hour now. Seeing the mother and sister finally leave, he headed inside. Walking up to the room, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called the bride.

"I'm with the NYPD, I need to speak with you about your fiance."

Opening the door, She allowed him inside. "Is anyone here with you, maam. Or have they left alone?"

"It's just me. Please, what happened to my fiance?" she panicked.

Punching her in the mouth, he watched her fall to the ground. Looking around the room, he knew there was no bed to tie her to. Dragging her body, he gartered her wrists to the chair that was mounted on the floor. For her feet, he tied them to the table.

Pulling out his smelling salts, he stuck them under her nose, watching, as she woke. Hearing her try to scream, he stuffed a garter into her mouth, as he told her... _"shh... if you stay quiet, I promise not to hurt you to much. Understand?"_

Nodding her head yes, she watched as he undid the belt to her robe. Looking at her breasts with hunger, he lowered his head and kissed him, caressed them, licked them, before bitting down with greed. Hearing her scream against the gag, he bit down into the other one, pulling it up with his teeth.

Then bitting her stomach, he traced his bloody tongue across her thighs, bitting down on the inside, tearing her flesh. Eyeing her, he could see her fear as her eyes went wide. Then spreading open her sheath, he tongued her clit, till it swelled. Once he seen her pulsate, he bit into it, drawing blood as he suckled.

God, the taste of blood, mixed with her liquid was more then arousing. No longer able to wait, he noticed she was passed out. Wanting her to feel the pain he was about to inflict, he woke her again with the smelling salt, and as her eyes opened, he plunged his thick shaft into her backside, without so much as a thought, to the warmth he was feeling from within her.

He could see, she was near death. Removing himself from her backside, he took his fist and slammed it into her lower cavity. Twisting, as her eyes closed, finally giving in to her death. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out the acid. Taking off the cap, he poured it onto each breast, her stomach, inner thighs, both cavities and around the area. Then removing the gag, he poured it down her throat, stuffing the garter back into her mouth.

Reaching back into his bag, he took out the flower, tied it to a clean pink garter, and shoved it up her cavity. Making sure everything was back in its place, he rolled off the condom, followed by his gloves, and left.

**tbc...**

**.............................................................................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Later that afternoon, Stella walked into the lab just as they got the call out. Heading over to the church, Mac took Stella with him.

"How are you feeling now, love?"

"Much better, Mac. I'm sure it was just some twenty four hour bug, that I picked up."

Pulling into the driveway of the church, they parked the car and headed inside. When they entered the room, they could smell the stench. Trying to conceal her face, Stella noticed the same smell last night in their kitchen.

"You smell that, Mac?" she asked.

"Smell what, Stella?"

"Rotten eggs. I remember smelling it last night in our home. Not as heavy, but enough to carry a light sent.

"That's the acid Stella, said Sheldon. Though I'm not sure why, you would be smelling it in your home."

"Time of death, Sheldon?" asked Mac.

"Two hours ago. The mother and sister found her, when they came back from picking up her gown. They are both sitting downstairs with Don," said Sheldon.

"I suppose I don't need to ask about any trace, or DNA, right?" said Mac.

"Nope, sorry Mac. I hate to say it, our serial killer is very smart. If he doesn't slip up soon, there is going to be riot, with Chief Sinclair in the thick of it," said Sheldon.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'm going to talk with the mother," said Mac.

Once Mac left downstairs, Timmon's watched Stella as she placed the ring in a little evidence bag. Turning around to collect something else, she left it sitting on the floor. Coming back to it, she noticed it was gone.

"Sheldon... did you see the little evidence bag? It had our victims ring in it."

"No... I didn't. Why? Did you lose it, Stella?" asked Sheldon.

"No... I left it beside the victim, when I turned back around, it was gone," said Stella.

"Hm... you better let Mac know, Stella." said Sheldon.

Heading downstairs, Stella pulled Mac aside. "Mac... I lost a piece of evidence," said Stella.

"Hm... what piece, Stella?" Mac asked with concern. "The victims engagement ring. I placed it in an evidence bag, and when I turned back around, it was gone."

"Did you check everywhere?"

"I did Mac. Sheldon checked too. It's no where to be found," said Stella.

"Was anyone else, in the room with you?" asked Mac.

"Um... just Timmon's, but he wasn't near the victim," said Stella.

"Okay, we can't worry about it right now. Let's just get everything back to the lab. Danny or Adam, could have picked it up."

"I hope so, Mac. I feel really stupid," said Stella.

"You have nothing to feel stupid about, Stella. Everyone makes a mistake, let's get back to the lab."

When they returned to the lab, Stella headed down to see Adam.

"Hey Adam... did you happen to pick up a piece of evidence from the floor at the crime scene. It would have been an engagement band."

"No... I didn't Stella. Check with Danny, he's downstairs with Mac, and Sid I think."

"Thanks Adam. See you later," said Stella. Heading downstairs she couldn't find Danny. "Hey Sid, have you seen Danny and Mac?"

"They headed back upstairs, Stella. I thought you were off today, don't you have a fitting this afternoon?"

Looking at her watch she said... "shoot, I forgot all about Sid. I'll see you later."

Running from the lab, she headed to the bridal store. Parking the car, she ran inside.

"Miss Bonasera, you are two hours late," laughed Sarah.

"Sorry Sarah. The life of a detective, never ends. So... where's the dress?"

"Right here, Stella. God it's so beautiful. I love the peach color, with the white pearls down the neck line and sleeves. So gorgeous," said Sarah.

Taking the dress, Stella walked into the change room and tried it on. Pulling up the zipper, it wouldn't move pass her hips. "Oh no... no way. Saaaaaaaaaaaaaarah..." she yelled.

"What is it Stella," called Sarah.

"I can't get it done up. God... how much weight have I gained?" cried Stella.

Helping Stella out of the dress, Sarah noticed the roundness of her tummy. "Oh... um... Stella, by chance could you be pregnant?"

Stella laughed. "What? No... why would you even joke about that?"

Standing Stella infront of the mirror, she said... "look at your tummy Stella, it's just starting to form. If my guess is right, I'd say you're maybe ten or eleven weeks along," smiled Sarah.

Stella teared up. "Do you really think so? Oh... that would be so wonderful. Mac and I, have longed for children of our own. Now what? What about the dress?"

"We will have you come in, a week before your wedding. The alterations will be done then. That way, the day of your wedding, it will fit. I'm so happy for you Stella, how are you going to tell, Mac?" asked Sarah.

Smiling, she said... "one teardrop at a time," cried Stella.

**tbc...**

**....................................................................................................**

**thanks for the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Instead of going back to work, Stella headed to the Pharmacy to buy a pregnancy kit. As she paid for it, she didn't notice Timmons behind her. Sniffing the air, Stella smelled the scent of rotten eggs again. Turning she seen him.

"Oh... hey Timmons. Did you just get done at the crime scene? You kind of smell like rotten eggs, she smiled. Not being rude, just thought you might want to know."

"Thanks Stella, I was just heading back to the station to shower. Did you need a ride?"

"No thanks, Timmons, I'll see ya around." Timmons watched Stella leave, as he thought to himself... _"great, she's pregnant. So now I have to interrupt my plans, and take care of this little problem."_

Getting back into his car, he drove over to see a friend, who owed him a favour. Knocking on the door, he couldn't get an answer. "Open the damn door George, or I'll drag your ass back to jail." Hearing the door open, Timmons walked inside.

"What the hell do you need, Timmons?" asked George.

"I need something that will make a woman miscarriage," he said.

"What the fuck? Timmons... you naughty boy. Got some tramp knocked up, and here I thought you'd be more careful than that." laughed George. "Here, give her two of these in her drink, that will take care of your problem. How far along is she?"

"How the hell should know, why?" asked Timmons.

"They won't work if she's past her first trimester," said George.

"Then give me something else. Just incase she is," said Timmons.

"There is nothing else," said George.

"Well then... if she's further along than that, I'll stick something up there, and break her damn sac." said Timmons.

"Christ... You worry me, Timmons. You've gone fuckin' psycho."

Slamming him up against the wall, he said... "don't ever call me psycho, understand George? Or I'll fuckin' show you psycho." Walking out with the pills, Timmons now had to think of the best way to get them into Stella's food, or drink.

................................................................

When Stella got home, she rushed to the bathroom, opened the kit, and tested herself. To excited to wait the minute, she watched it, as the two little lines appeared.

"Ohhhhhhh... ooooooooooooooh... she cried. A baby, we did it. We are having a baby," she said to herself. Keeping the stick with her, she called her doctor. After speaking with her, she set Stella up with an appointment for four, that afternoon. Hanging up the phone, she called Mac.

"Taylor."

"Mac... how you doin'? You sound stressed," said Stella.

"I am, love. Where are you? I thought your fitting would be done by now."

"It is Mac. But I made an appointment with my doctor for this afternoon, at four. Just to make sure I'm okay."

"Did you need me to come with you, love?"

"No... I'll be fine, Mac. I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

"I love you too, Stella. Take it easy love." Hanging up the phone, Mac sighed.

"Hey boss, you okay?" asked Adam.

"I'm fine Adam, what is it?"

"I thought you should know. We were unable to locate the ring. It's still missing," said Adam.

"Thanks, Adam. Listen... if anyone needs me, tell them I'll be with Stella at the doctor. They can reach me on my cell."

"She's okay, isn't she Mac?" asked Adam.

"She's fine Adam. Don't worry. I'll see you later."

Heading out the door, Mac missed running into Sincalir, by a second.

**tbc...**

**................................................................**

**Thanks guys, you Rock. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Mac arrived at the doctor's office, he seen Stella waiting to go in.

"Hi sweetheart, I thought I'd come make sure you are okay," said Mac.

Stella wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want Mac to find out this way. She had plans for the way she wanted it done. "Oh... that's nice, Mac. But don't you have things to do?"

"Nothing is more important, then being with my wife to be. I love you, Stella, I just need to make sure, everything is okay."

"Stella... the doctor will see you now," said the nurse. As Stella walked in, Mac tried to go with her. "It's okay Mac, I'll be fine." Closing the door, Mac sat back down, and waited for her to come out.

..........................................................

"Hi Stella, what am I seeing you about today, dear?" asked her doctor.

"I'm pregnant, I need to start a pre natal plan."

"Stella... wow. I'm so happy for you. Are you absolutely sure?"

"As sure as this stick is blue," she cried. Showing the doctor her stick, she smiled.

"Yup... looks like you are. First things, first. I need to give you an internal, then we will send you for your first ultrasound. Would you like Mac with you?"

"No... I'd like to surprise him tonight. I have something very special in mind."

"Alright, I'll let you slip into your gown, then I'll be back," said the doctor.

Stepping out, the doctor seen Mac coming in. "Mac, did you need something?"

"I need to see Stella for a moment. I just recieved a call out."

"She's just slipping into a gown for her exam, did you want me to let her know?"

"Sure, that would be fine, . Also... tell her I love her."

"I will, Mac. See you later."

Once Mac left, the doctor sent Stella down the hall for blood work, and an ultrasound.

...................................................................

"Hi Stella, I need you to hop up on my table. Have you been pregnant before? Or is this your first time?" asked the radiologist.

"This will be my first time. I'm so excited," said Stella.

"It is very exciting, especially for first time parents. Your husband must be excited too."

"He will be, once he finds out tonight," Stella laughed.

"Aww... good stuff. Okay, lay back for me."

As Stella layed back, the radiologist placed the cool jelly over her tummy. Then rolling around the little ball, Stella seen her baby come to light.

"Oh my... is that my little baby? Oh... it's so tiny," she cried.

"Actually Stella, your baby is a good size. How far along did you think you were?"

"I wasn't sure, a friend of mine said I looked about ten or eleven weeks."

"Your friend is right on. I'd say you are close to your twelfth week. Are you still experiencing morning sickness?"

"Some. But not too bad, actually. Will it stop soon?"

"It should Stella. Usually after the first trimester, things settle down. From now, till about twenty weeks, your baby will increase his or her weight 30 times and will about triple in length. See right here, that is your baby's head, and down here is the heart. If you look a little closer, you can see little toenails and fingernails, just starting to form. Did you want to know the sex?"

"Um... maybe with the next ultrasound. I think Mac and I, should make that decision together."

"Okay, all done. You can get dressed, and the receptionist will have a set of pictures for you."

Once Stella had her pictures, perscription for vitamins, and next appointment, she headed to the store to get the supplies she would need, to surprise Mac tonight.

.............................................................................

**When** Mac finally got home, he reached for his keys. Checking the key ring, he noticed his house key was missing. Using the spare he kept in his wallet, he opened the door to blue, and pink rose petals that were spread across the floor in a trail.

Following the path, he came to the table where he found pink, and blue candles, with a baby blue table cloth. "Stel... Stel... where are you, love? What's with the color scheme, and rose petals?"

Coming out of the kitchen, Mac seriously tried to hold his thoughts. But his wife was practically glowing. Carrying out two dishes, she sat them across from each other. Then heading back into the kitchen, she brought out two bowls that were covered with lids.

Once everything was set, she walked over, wrapped her arms around him, and passionately kissed him. "I missed you, Mac. I love you, more then I can ever show or express," she cried.

_"Steeeeeel..._ he sighed out. _I love you too, sweetheart, please don't cry. What did the doctor say?" _he asked with concern.

"I'm fine Mac. She said I'm very healthy. Why don't we eat, before everything gets cold?"

Sitting down, Mac tried to open the covered bowl.

"Forget it, Taylor. Don't touch that. It's a very special dessert. One you can't see till after dinner."

Mac laughed. "Okay love." Picking up his wine glass, he took a swallow and almost spit it out. "Blah... what is this sweetheart?"

"It's grape juice, Mac. The next best thing to wine," she smiled.

After enjoying their dinner. Stella passed Mac his dessert. Starting to tear up, she watched as he lifted the lid. Seeing his expression, which at first was confusion, as he looked at this blue and pink cake, that had two little marshmallow babies, on each side. One pink, and one blue, holding up an ultrasound picture between them, he froze.

"Mac... Mac... are you okay?" asked Stella, as she noticed he still hadn't moved. Rushing from her seat, she reached for him. "Mac... come on, snap out of it," she cried.

Finally coming to his senses, he looked at her with misted eyes. Bringing his hand up to her cheek, he whispered_..." just when I thought my heart couldn't hold anymore of your beautiful, soulful gifts, you bless us with our first child."_

_"Maaaaac..." _she choked out. Gripping her in his arms, he couldn't let go. His heart was so constricting, as he felt the love flow out, as he felt their world expand, with the greatest gift God could have given them, a child.

**tbc...**

**...................................................................**

**Thank you, guys. *Smiles.***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Still holding his beautiful lady, Mac picked her up and carried her to their bed. Carefully placing her in the center, he didn't dare touch her. Using fingertip caresses, he unbuttoned her shirt, opening it to reveal her beautiful tummy. Tracing the outline with his fingers, massaging, caressing, nurturing their child.

Laying his head to rest on his child, Stella ran her fingers through his hair as she felt his warm tears, soak her. "Shh... it's going to be okay, Mac. Our child already knows, how much his parents love him or her."

_"It's so hard to believe this is a reality, Stella. For so long, we have both longed for children, always talking about it, always hoping in our mind, that each night we made love, we would make our child. Now that it has happened, it feels like a dream I never want to wake up from. I love you, and I know I may say it too often, but it's only becuase my heart feels it, Stella. It feels the love, and light you have filled with it. It's no longer empty, no longer in pain. You've replaced all that loneliness, and hurt, with your love. Do you understand Stella? You are my life, if anything ever happened to you, or our child. I would never know love again. You are it for me, Stella. There would be no replacing my heart with another. My heart would die with you, and our child_."

Not giving her time to speak, he tenderly kissed her tummy, blowing softly across her belly button, her waist. Removing her pants with tenderness and care, he slid them from her legs. Then gently lifting her legs over his shoulder, he blew softly across her bud, as she came in firery passion. Seeing her pearly fluid drop on her bud, he stroked her, a soft sensual sweet stroke, one that spoke of....so much more to come.

With her head tossing, side to side, Mac watched with fevered eyes as her pelvic softly swayed upwards, leaving him to sensually stroke her, love her, smother her in his world. Not wanting the feeling to end, he caressed two fingers into her heated core, while suckling her bud in the same rhythm, until she poured forth again in heated rapture. Raising himself up, Mac stood. Then taking his wife's hand, he lifted her from the bed, sitting himself on the edge, as he sat her upon his lap, so her bum was against his pelvis.

Spreading her legs, he sensually positioned her sheath, on his shaft, laying her back against him, wrapping his hands around her breasts, caressing them, lightly pinching them, while she continued to grind against him. Feeling her orgasm begin, she leaned her head on her lovers shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck, while he moved his hands, softly down her belly, where their child was sleeping, until he reached her swollen bud once again, and as they grinded, plunged, and rocked, they both came undone, whispering words of love, into each others swollen hearts.

With the passionate storm ended, Mac lifted his wife from his lap, carefully turning her, laying her back on the bed. Pulling back the comforter, he covered them both in its warmth. Hearing her soft, loving sigh, as she curled herself into her lovers arms, and slept.

......................................................

Later that night, Mac woke with an uneasy feeling. Something he just couldn't shake, about losing his key. Picking up his phone, he called Don.

"Flack."

"Hey Don, it's Mac. By chance are you still working?"

"I am, Mac. What's up?"

"I need you to drop me by a new lock for our front door. I lost my key, and I'm not feeling to comfortable about it. Especially with finding out, Stella is carrying my child."

"What? Stella's pregnant?"

"She is Don, I'm going to be a dad. It's such an amazing feeling."

"I believe it, Mac. I'll stop by the locksmith and be there in five."

"Thanks, Don."

"No problem, Mac. See you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Mac started a pot of coffee. Seeing his dessert on the table, he picked up the picture and held it up to the light. Tearing up again, he could see his child nestled comfortably in his/her mommy's womb.

Watching him from the doorway, Stella smiled. "What's the matter honey? Can't sleep." Wrapping her arms around him, she softly kissed him.

"No love. I'm just waiting for Don to get here. I lost my apartment key, and I don't feel to comfortable about it. So Don is bringing over a new lock."

"Oh... hm." sitting down, Stella helped herself to Mac's cake. Watching her woof it down, he smiled, as he opened the fridge and poured her a glass of milk.

"Thanks, Mac. Did you want some?"

"No love, you enjoy it. All my happiness is found in your love, and this picture."

Hearing the knock on their door, Mac let Don in. Walking back into the kitchen, he smiled. "Hello, mommy. Feeding your little angel?" laughed Don with a wink. Kissing her on the cheek, Don said... "congrat's Stella. I'm so happy for you, and for Mac."

"Thanks, Don. Why don't you two get that lock done, and I'll make you a coffee."

Smiling, as the guys left the kitchen, Stella whispered to her baby... "you are going to be a very lucky boy or girl. With lots of uncles to love and spoil you."

Patting her tummy, she walked out with the coffee.

**tbc...**

**............................................................................................**

**Thanks again, for the wonderful reviews :) :):)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After an early morning with Don, Mac decided the two of them should head into work. Checking on Stella before leaving he found her quietly sleeping. Giving her a gentle kiss, he left out the door.

Watching from across the street, Timmons seen Mac and Don heading out. Getting out of his car, he headed into the apartment. His only thought being... he needed to get the drug into Stella's drink. Placing his key in the lock it wouldn't open, with frustration setting in, he banged the door, waking Stella.

Nearing the door, Stella could here someone jiggling the lock. Reaching for her gun, she said... "Who's there?" Waiting a few minutes she could now only hear silence. Cautiously opening the door, she found the hall empty. Coming back in, she locked the door and called Mac.

When he arrived back at the apartment with Danny, he rushed inside. "Stella... Stella, where are you, love?"

"I'm right here Mac, calm down."

Rushing into the kitchen, he seen her sitting down with a glass of milk, fresh fruit, and pancakes. Pulling up a seat, Danny helped himself to one. "Mm... these are great Stel, so I hear congrat's are in order."

"Messer... stop eating my breakfast, and go print the door," laughed Stella.

"What happened, Sweetheart?" asked Mac.

"I heard someone bang on the door. It woke me from sleep, as I neared the door, I heard someone trying to get in with what I think, was a key. So I grabbed my gun, and asked who it was. After getting no answer, I opened the door, and found no one there."

"Okay, sweetheart. Danny, did you find anything?"

"Lots of prints on the knob,Mac, but nothing on the door. I'm going to get these back to the lab. See ya, Stella."

"Bye Danny, thanks. Give me five minutes Mac, I'll come back with you."

Following her, he watched her change, realizing his mistake to late, that her body would cause his to respond. "Sweetheart... I need..."

"Oh no, forget it Mac. We have to much to do. Now be good, and let's get out of here," she laughed.

"But love... just five minutes, pleeeeeeeease..." he begged.

"I kind of like this side of you, Taylor. You should beg more often, it's sexy on you." Turning the handle on the door to leave, Mac reached for her hand and held her. Turning her to face him, she felt his warm lips join hers, leaving the fever to begin.

Giving in, to his loving assault, she tongued him back, as her fingers gripped into his skin. Softly closing the door again, his cell phone went off. "Damn... not now," he sighed with frustration. "Taylor."

"Mac... I got a hit on the prints. any idea what Timmons fingers, would be on your door?"

"No... I'll be right there, Danny." Hanging up the phone he whispered... "to be continued love. Danny got a hit on the prints. One of them came up, Timmons," said Mac.

"Timmons? Why would Timmon's prints be on our door?"

"That's what we need to find out, love. Are you ready?" asked Mac.

""Mhm... let's go."

Taking her by the hand, they walked to the car, with Timmons following behind.

..............................................................

Back at the station, Don ran into Danny. "You wanted to see me, Danno?"

"Yeah, Mac's on his way in with Stella, it seems we found Timmons prints on Mac and Stella's door."

"His prints? Why the hell would his prints, be on their door?" asked Don.

"I don't know, Donnie. That's what we need to find out."

"Okay, I'm going to call Timmons in, tell Mac and Stella that I'll bring Timmons to his office when he comes in."

Flipping up his cell, Don tried to reach Timmons. Not getting an answer, he had dispatch try through his radio, as Mac walked in with Stella.

"Did you find him, Don?" asked Mac.

"No. He's not picking up. Dispatch can't contact him by radio either."

"Hm... I'm going downstairs to change Mac, I'll be back in a bit," said Stella.

Walking downstairs to the lockers, Stella smelled the stench of rotten eggs again. Turning to leave, she smacked right into Timmons. Trying to regain her senses, she tried not to gag. Then she realized it. The scent, the crime scenes, the bodies dosed in acid. Looking up at him, he knew she had figured it out.

Covering his hand over her mouth, he dragged her out the emergency exit. Hearing the alarms, Mac, Don and Danny ran downstairs. Looking towards the emergency exit, Mac seen Stella's badge and gun.

"Look Mac, there he goes. He's got her," yelled Danny.

Running on foot to the car, Don called it in, while Mac gave chase.

**tbc...**

**.................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Following at high speeds, Mac heard his cell phone ring. "Grab that for me, Danny."

"Messer."

"Danny... what are you... oh never mind, where's Mac?" asked Sheldon.

"He's chasing Timmons, he has Stella."

"Okay... shit, I'm too late. Tell Mac, that I got a print off one of the flowers from our victim. It came back to Timmons, he's our serial killer, which means Stella is his new target."

"Christ... a few minutes sooner, would have been helpful." Hanging up the phone, Danny sighed before he said... "Mac... Timmons is our serial killer. Sheldon got a hit off one of the flowers, it looks like Stella is his next target."

Mac drove all the faster, zooming through traffic, doing his best to keep up with Timmons, while Don called out an APB on him. Swirving to miss a car, Mac watched, as Timmons cruiser rounded the corner, and disappeared.

"Shit... Where the hell are they?" yelled Mac with frustration.

"Calm down Mac, we'll find her." said Don.

"Don't tell me to calm down. This is my fiance and child we are talking about, here. If anything happenes to her, or my child, I'll never forgive myself. I should have kept her safe, I promised to keep her safe," yelled Mac.

Stopping the car, Mac ran on foot asking people on the street, if they seen a cruiser. Finally running into a couple, they informed Mac that they seen one speed into the unground parking right beside them. After thanking them, Mac called it in.

Once all exits in and out, were blocked, they started searching the levels. "First one to find the cruiser, calls me immediately, understood?" yelled Mac.

...............................................................................

With everyone searching the levels, Mac and Don reached the top. Nearing the end of the ramp, they seen Stella passed out on the ledge. "Easy Mac, if you startle her to wake, she'll roll off the ledge," said Don.

"If I leave her, and she wakes, she'll roll off anyway. I have no choice Don," whispered Mac. Reaching her side, he could see her teetering on the ledge. Praying with all his heart she didn't wake, he reached for her, as she fell forward. "Help me Don, before she slips through my hand."

Grabbing Stella by the waist, Don helped pull her up. Still passed out, Mac held her tightly in his arms, as the EMT's arrived. As they tried to assess her, Mac pushed them away, refusing to let her go.

"Mac... let them assess her," said Don. Mac... let go of her."

Finally releasing his hold a little, he still refused to let her go. After checking her vitals, they loaded her onto the stretcher, with Mac following right beside her. Still holding her hand, as he continued to whisper she was okay.

"Christ Donnie, she gonna be okay," asked Danny.

"I don't know, we have a bigger concern. Timmons is still on the lose, which means Stella is still in danger," said Don.

Nodding that he understood, Don had his guys set up roadblocks in and out of New York. Followed by men at all the Airports, Bus Stations, and Subways before having NYPD tow his car back to the garage.

"Let's get back to the station. Once everything is in order, we'll head over to see Stella.

......................................................................................

When Mac arrived at the Hospital with Stella, they took her right in, as Mac yelled... "you need to be careful, she's three months pregnant."

"We will detective, please, just give the nurse her information at the front desk. Once we have her stabilized, we will come get you."

After Mac gave Stella's information to the front desk, he called the Minister that was going to marry them. Following a brief converstaion, Mac hung up the phone and called Danny to stop by his home and pick something up for him.

"Excuse me, Detective Taylor? You can see your fiance now."

"Thank-you. As he walked into the room, he heard the sound of the monitor. "Excuse me nurse. Why is my fiance on a monitor?"

"She's not detective, that is your baby's heartbeat you hear. Amazing isn't it? To actually hear him or her." said the nurse.

With misted eyes, Mac had to agree. "She's going to be okay, right?"

"Yes detective, your fiance and child will be fine. I'll be back later to check on her."

Once the nurse left the room, Mac took Stella's hand and whispered... "I have surprise coming soon for you, love. So I need you to wake up."

Passionately holding his lips to hers, he felt his teardrops slide down his cheek, as they mixed with his kiss.

**tbc...**

**....................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When Danny arrived with Lindsay, Lucy and the rings, they headed down to the little Hospital chapel. As they walked in Lindsay awed.

"Oh Mac... this is beautiful. You did all this alone?"

"No Lindsay, I had help," smiled Mac.

"It's stunning, boss," said Danny.

The chapel was glowing in candlelight. Kleenex flowers, lined the pews that the nurses had made during their break.

"Is Stella awake yet, Mac?" asked Lindsay.

"She is, Sarah is helping her into a different gown I purchased. This one is off white, fluid as silk, and looks like a nightgown, instead of a dress. I don't want Stella to know anything, till the last minute when she walks in," said Mac.

"Doesn't she wonder why Sarah is here?" asked Lindsay.

"I told Stella she stopped by, to make sure she was okay. Then I made the excuse, that I had to leave. Leaving Sarah to get her ready," smiled Mac.

"Wow... who would have thought of Mac Taylor, as such a hopeless romantic," laughed Danny.

"Here Danny, take Lucy. I'm going to check on Stella," said Lindsay.

When Lindsay arrived at Stella's room, she tried not to tear up. But Sarah had put these dainty little daisy's in Stella's hair. Looking at her, she could have swore she was a flower child, never mind a bride.

"Hi Lindsay, Sarah is dressing me up for Mac, she laughed. She said I scared the life out of him, and now I have to look beautiful, to distract him from the hurt he felt."

"Oh Stella, that will do it. You look beyond gorgeous. Mac is going to melt, when he sees you," cried Lindsay.

"There we go Stella, all ready, said Sarah. Should we head down to the chapel, and say that prayer for your child?"

Walking down the hall, visitors watched the beautiful vision before them.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" asked Stella.

"Cause you look like an angel, Stella," said Sarah.

When they neared the chapel entrance, Stella seen Mac, Danny and Don standing at the little alter. Then feeling a set of warm hands behind her, she turned and seen Sid. "You look beautiful Stella, shall we walk you to Mac?"

Stella couldn't catch her breath... "did Mac plan all this?"

"He did Stella. He loves you very much. You really scared him today."

Kissing Sid's cheek, they walked down the aisle towards Mac. Nearing the Minister, Sid placed Stella's hand into Mac's. Facing the Minister, Mac leaned down and whispered... _"I love you, Stella."_

Stella tried to say it back, but nothing would come, as her heart was constricting, from all the beauty that surrounded her.

"It's okay sweetheart. Just take nice deep breaths," said Mac.

"Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today to join Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera in Marriage. To celebrate their union, and to honour their commitment to not just gaze at one another, but look outward together in the same direction. From what I've been told, Mac has a very special vow for his wife. Mac... you may proceed...

"_Stella, I always carried the fear that after my first wife died, I was meant to travel the rest of my life, alone. To have no one to share my dreams, my hopes, my future with, ever again. But you taught me how to live through your laughter, your understanding, your warmth. I finally realized... we don't need a church, we don't need flowers, pictures, receptions or friends. All we need is our little CSI family. The family that has always been there for each other, loving each other, caring for each other. This is what life is about, Stella. It's about what we build from this day forward with our child. I love you ,Stella Bonasera and in front fo God, and this little Hospital chapel, I give you not only my heart, but my soul, to carry you, guide you, hold you, every waking moment of every new day."_

Leaning in before the I do's. Mac lightly kissed her tears as she whispered_..."I'm sorry Mac, I don't have vows for you, I haven't had the...." _losing her breath, she couldn't continue. "I don't need vows Stella, just having you say I do, is the greatest vow of all. I love you, not the vow you do, or do not give."

"Aww... damn Mac, that was beautiful, I'm crying, man." said Danny with tears, as Lindsay slapped his arm for interrupting their ceremony.

The minister continued... "Mac, please take Stella's ring, and place it on her finger, and repeat after me...

_"Stella, Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of indestructible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted confidante and partner for life," _said Mac_._

"Stella, please take your ring, and place it on Mac's finger, and repeat after me...

"Mac, _Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of indestructible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted confidante and partner for life," _said Stella_._

"By the power invested in me, this holy chapel, and your family. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Mac... you may now kiss your bride."

Leaning in, Mac softly touched his lips to hers. Feeling as her hands slid up to his neck, as her fingertips caressed leaving them to take each other deeper. Remembering where they were, Mac broke the kiss, but continued to hold her against him, as everyone came forward and embraced each other, whispering their congratulation and love.

.............................................................................

Meanwhile at a run down Motel, Timmons was waiting for nightfall. He had no intention of leaving New York. He planned to restock his supplies he had lost, and continue on his quest of torturing would be brides. He'd just have be more conniving, and deceitful then was before.

**tbc...**

**.............................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After the little wedding, everyone headed out. Closing the door to his wife's room, he helped her undress. _"Are you sure we won't be disturbed, Mac?"_

_"No love, we won't. I already talked to the nurses, they know not to enter till I open the door again. I just need to touch you, sweetheart. I need to feel my wife's beautiful soul, burn with mine again."_

Stella smiled. His wife, something she had longed to hear. Now they had their fairytale, something Stella would never have believed in, till today. With all that Mac had done for her, it would stay nurtured in her mind forever. Something she could hardly wait to share, with their first child.

Afterall... all children love fairytales, and Stella was almost positive, her son or daughter, would love to hear the one she would have to tell.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"Our baby, Mac. Our baby and our happiness, you have brought to our lives," she cried.

Wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb, he softly, tenderly kissed her. Then sweeping her up in his arms, he layed her on the bed. Seeing the passion in her eyes as they turned a deep grassy green, as he layed himself on his side, and kissed her soft warm lips anew.

Drowning in each others sensual heat, Mac pulled her on top of him, moving her hair to one side so he could kiss her beautiful neck. Caressing his hands across her silken gown, as they slid under her, causing her to sigh into his heated mouth.

Placing his fingertip caresses across her shoulder blades, back down to her waist, until she was sensually grinding herself against him, in heated passion. God she was so giving as each touch, each stroke became deeper, more meaningful then the last.

Slipping off her nightgown, he kissed each side of her neck, down her breasts, till he reached her swollen nipples. Gently, with passionate care, he tweaked, pinched and caressed them, causing Stella to erotically dance, against his already swollen shaft.

So lost now, he flipped her back over, and raked his teeth across her nipple, as it perked up for more. Giving the other nipple the same caress, Stella bucked, as the orgasm passionately took her, leaving Mac to see, the wet, moist heat, upon his glistening fingers.

Needing to taste her nectar, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, softly sweeping it across, in erotic circles around her swollen bud. Watching, as she tried to move herself away from the next orgasm Mac was forcing on her. Leaving him to grip her hips tighter, not allowing her movement from the erotic strokes, of his tongue.

Crying out, she gripped her hands around his short cropped hair, and held him there as her legs squeezed together, releasing the orgasm into his mouth. Removing his pants, Mac climbed back up upon her, and wrapped his fingers with hers, locking them together, as he lifted them over her head.

Feeling him on the tip of her soaken core, she tried to remember how to breathe, as his thickness, his length, stretched her core wide. Moving in deep erotic rhythm, Stella brought up her legs and wrapped them around waist.

Looking into each others eyes, they could see the passion glaze over their every thought, their every need and want. Until the only thing left to see, was the love, shinning from their souls.

Flipping her over on top, Mac allowed her hair to shadow them in their own little world, while his hands gripped her hips, and forced her to erotically grind against him, with deep even strokes. Knowing he was on the edge of his own orgasm, he looked into his wife's eyes to make sure she was there with him. Seeing she was, they both cried out in shattered sighs, as their orgasms flowed through them.

With Stella's soft sighs and purrs filling the room, Mac wrapped her closer against his chest as he whispered... _"I love you, Mrs. Taylor." _Smiling against his chest, she whispered... _"Not as much as I love you, Mr. Taylor ." _Flipping her over, he looked into her teasing eyes, that still held the passion he had fed her.

"Tease, he joked, sleep now love." Curling herself back into his arms, she kissed his chest, and closed her eyes. Knowing that her husbands warmth, comfort, and love would keep her forever safe.

**tbc...**

**........................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**3 months later...**

With Stella now being in her sixth month of pregnancy, her cravings had doubled. Sinclair, had told Mac and Don, to call off the immediate search, for Timmons. After three months of no signs, Sinclair had lulled himself into believing Timmons had left New york for good.

Sitting in his office, Mac was going over the case file again. He just couldn't get the feeling out of his gutt, that Timmons was far from gone. Rubbing his hands over his face, he looked up, and seen Stella with a chocolate sundae.

"Sweetheart, where did you get that?" he asked.

"Mm... Don. he went out and grabbed it for me. Want some?"

Mac admired his wife's form. She was stunningly beautiful, and her pregnancy belly showed their child taking shape. Watching her sit down on his desk, he placed his hand on his child, caressing him or her with small circles.

"You look beautiful Stella, so vibrant as you carry our child."

Stella could see the love in Mac's eyes, she could feel the light caress of his hand, as he caressed his child. "I know, it's such an amazing feeling. I still have thoughts, that this is all a dream we are going to wake up from," said Stella.

Leaning up, Mac tenderly kissed her.

"Hey Mac... we got a call out. Behind the alley on 47th. Female victim, same MO as Timmons. Sheldon is there now. Hey Mrs. BonaTaylor, how goes it," laughed Danny.

Stella snickered, ever since her and Mac married, Danny had taken it upon himself to call her, Mrs. BonaTaylor.

"Great... what the hell did I tell Sinclair, Danny. Not to call off the search, right? Now we have to start all over again. Timmons has had the upper hand, for three months now. Which puts him ahead of this sick game."

_"Come on, Mac. Try and calm down,"_ whispered Stella.

"I know, love. I want you to stay here, Danny, Don, Adam and I, can handle it. You're on desk duty till after your pregnancy."

"I know that, Mac. Don't worry so much. I'll stay in your office, or visit Sid. Danny, take care of him." said Stella.

"I will, Stel. Don't worry."

Once they were gone, Stella finished up her sundae, when Sinclair walked in.

"Stella... where's Mac?"

"He's at the crime scene. How does it feel to have made a mistake, Sinclair? I imagine the media will be after you shortly, have you got a good reason to give them?" asked Stella.

Collapsing on Mac's couch, he sighed. "Damn it Stella, I'm really not sure. I know I screwed up, I should have never called off the search. Now it's up to me, to cover my own mistake." said Sinclair.

"The only thing I can suggest, is be truthful about it. Tell them right out, that you made a mistake. I'm sure they will eventually come to understand," said Stella.

"I hope so, Stella. anyway... tell Mac to see me, when he gets back."

"I will, Chief. Good luck," said Stella.

Turning to face her, he nodded as he left the office.

............................................................................................

When Mac and his team arrived at the crime scene, they could smell the acid that surrounded the air.

"Hey Mac, he's back. Only this time, he's dropping bodies off, instead of leaving them behind," said Sheldon. The victims been dead over twelve hours, I'd say she was dumped before seven this morning. No ID, or distinguishing marks. I guess we'll have to wait for someone to report their fiance missing."

"Danny, take Sheldon and check the area for any trace. Don... any witnesses?" asked Mac.

"Nope, no one seen anything. Mr. Comeche, he owns the restaurant behind you. He came out this afternoon for a smoke, and noticed the hand sticking out of the trash bin. He said it wasn't there this morning."

"Okay, thanks Don. I imagine Sinclair is being drilled by the Media?"

"He is Mac. He's taking alot of heat with this mistake. They are ready to hang him for screwing up." said Don.

"Live and learn I guess, said Mac. Anyway... I need to get back. Stella and I, have an ultrasound appointment for this afternoon. We've decided to find out the sex of our child."

"Nice... make sure you call us, when you find out the sex. Give Stella my love," said Don.

"I will, Don. Call me if anything changes."

Getting into his car, Mac wondered if they would ever put this case to bed.

**tbc...**

**...........................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When Mac arrived back at his office, Stella was ready to go.

"Just give me a minute, love." said Mac has he headed back out.

"Mac... hold it, the baby just moved? It moved Mac, oh God, I can feel it," cried Stella as she gripped the desk.

Rushing over to her side, Mac placed his hand across her tummy, and felt the ripple as the baby moved through her sac._ "Stella..." _he choked out. Laying his head against her tummy, he whispered..._ "hi there ,daddy's little angel. Are you saying hello to us? I love you, little one, daddy loves you."_

As Mac continued to talk to his child, the ripples coursed through Stella, like crazy. "Okay, Mac... you need to stop now, or I'll never get him/her back to sleep," she laughed.

Not caring who was watching, Mac kissed her tummy. "I'll be right back, love."

.........................................

After talking with Sinclair, Mac and Stella headed over to their appointment. Changing into a gown, Stella climbed up on the bed, with Mac's help. Laying down, Mac massaged his child, while they waited for the radiologist to arrive.

"Good afternoon, Stella. How are you feeling? And you... must be the proud daddy. Mac, I believe, right?"

"I am, it's nice to meet you," said Mac as he shook his hand.

"Okay, let's get started. Squirting the gel onto her tummy, he rolled the ball around. "See right here, that is your childs head. Right now your baby is approximately one foot, and weighs about a pound. I'm sure you've been feeling the baby doing somersults in your womb, Stella?"

"Mhm... it's amazing. Mac and I both felt it, today."

"Good, that shows your child is responding, and playing in his, or her, nice warm sac. Also... you two should know that you can make contact with your child. Gently press the side of your wife's side Mac, and the baby will respond with a kick. Give it a try."

As Mac gently pressed on Stella's right side, he felt the baby move. As the doctor watched his expression, he smiled. "Amazing isn't it, Mac?"

"It is, it's beyond words," he smiled.

"You two can also talk, sing, and read to him/her now. Each time you do, he or she will respond with a ripple, or a kick. He or she, already know your voices, and who you are."

"Can we find out the sex, please?" cried Stella as she held Mac's hand.

"Of course, watch now," said the doctor, as he rolled the ball down.

Mac seen the little organ, of a boy. "He's a boy love, we got ourselves a boy, Stella. I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry, but he's so beautiful," said Mac.

As they watched, they seen the baby's little hand move to his mouth, as he placed his thumb into his mouth. "Oh my, you two are really lucky today. I'm sure you both seen that, your son is suckling his thumb. Do you see it, Mac?" asked the doctor.

_"I do..._ he cried. _I'm sorry... I'm at such a loss, for words. We are truly blessed in our lives, and now our child, just completes our little circle. It's come full circle, love. Everything in our lives, is now complete. Everything we thought we would never have, or thought we weren't destined to have, we found in each other, Stella. All this... we found and shared. Never to spend another day alone. I love you, Stella. I love you so much, and I know I say it alot. But you deserve to hear it, love. You and our child deserve to hear it."_ said Mac as he rained kisses all over Stella's beautiful face.

The radiologist smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. Stella you can get dressed as soon as you get your husband calmed down. I'll see you a week before you deliver."

_"Thank you, thank you for everything,"_ Mac said again with tears.

"You're welcome Mr. Taylor. Take care."

Once the doctor left the room, Mac continued to drown Stella in kisses, as he whispered over...._ "a boy, love. We have our little boy."_

.......................................................................................................................

Across town, Timmons realized he would have to change, his MO. He knew brides were no longer going to be his choice of kill. Moving himself up in the world, he decided to try his hand at any women he could find available.

He knew his sick craving, had become worse. Worse then any addiction, as the need to kill, ached within his soul. One was no longer enough, he needed multiples, young, old, he no longer cared. He just needed to hear the torturous screams, of his unexpected victims.

Standing in the shadows, he waited. Waited for the first victim to show their face.

**tbc...**

**........................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews, as we near the center of the fic.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

She had entered the Back Room bar. Meeting some friends after work. She knew she was there to find someone to hook up with. I mean... afterall it was a singles bar. Waving to her friends, she walked over and sat down. After ordering a few drinks, and having a few laughs, she left the bar with a good looking guy.

Smiling as they walked out of the bar, he pulled behind the alley and tried to rape her. Fighting as best as she could, he knocked her out. Bending over her, the guy tried to undo the button of her pants. Sniffing the air, he smelled a horrible scent. Looking up, he seen the cop standing there. Scrambling to his feet, he took off, leaving the girl passed out.

Timmons looked down at her. Admiring her sleeping form. "_You girls just never learn, do you?"._ Dragging her to his car, he tossed her in, taking her to an abandoned warehouse. Pulling her inside, he gartered her wrist to the pipes in the walls, followed by her ankles. Then slapping her face, he woke her.

Opening her eyes, she tried to scream, but as the sound died, he stuffed a garter into her mouth. "Shut the fuck up, you try and say one more word, or scream, I'll tear your body in two, understand?"

Nodding her head, he took his knife and sliced it up her blouse, exposing her flesh and bra. Then tracing the knife down her flesh, he jabbed the tip in a few inches, just enough to have her blood trickle down her tummy, to her waist.

Seeing the blood excited him, he could actually smell her fear. "Mm... look at the mess you've made of your pants, I guess I'll have to get rid of them now, won't I?" Unclipping her pants, he pulled them down her legs, followed by her panties. Then taking the butt of the knife, he caressed it across her clit.

Watching as she turned her head, he could tell it excited her, for her nipples had gone rock hard. "You like that, don't you? You little slut. You like the way the ridged edge rubs against your cunt." Lowering the butt of the knife, he twisted in the first few inches, while he bit into her nipple, tearing it as he pulled it off.

Seeing her head fall forward, he knew she had passed out from the pain, grabbing the smelling salt, he stuck it under her nose, waking her. "You little slut, don't you fuckin' fall asleep again, understand? Or I will kill you, right fuckin' now."

Plunging the butt of the knife up further, he bit into her other nipple, suckling it ,as the blood filled his mouth and trickled down his chin in ecstacy, as he came in his pants. "Oh Goooooooooood... damn you, you made me cum. No girl has ever made me cum. I don't like that, you hear me bitch, now I get to have my second pleasure, and kill you."

Pulling out the knife, he turned it around, crammed it up her core and twisted. Watching as the blood squirted onto his hand and clothes. Smiling with the purest of evil, he seen her head fall forward. Knowing she was dead, he took out his acid, and bathed her body completely.

Standing back to admire his work, he watched as the acid ate at her flesh. Exposing her bones and internal organs._ "Hm... not much space to leave the flower and the garter. Oh well, Timmons do the best you can, and shove it up there." _he said to himself.

Once everything was complete, he cleaned the area around him, and left.

**tbc...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As Mac and Stella headed home, they recieved the call.

"Taylor."

"Mac... it's Danny, looks like Timmons has killed again. We're at the warehouse on 52nd. According to Sheldon, he's slightly changed his MO. He's no longer after brides to be. His choice seems to be any young female."

"Okay Danny, I'll be right there, I just have to drop Stella off at home."

"Mac... I can take myself home, I'll drop you off," said Stella.

Nodding his agreement they headed to the crime scene. Leaning over the seat, Mac kissed his wife and child goodbye. "I'll be home as soon as I can, I love you, Stella."

"I love you too, Mac. Stay safe."

..............................................................................

Entering the warehouse, Mac could smell the scent of acid in the air. Nearing the female victim, Mac could make out her face, legs, and arms. Everything else was like a puddle. "Christ... she's unrecognizable, TOD, Sheldon?"

"Eight hours ago, Mac."

Don interrupted... "She's been ID already. Tereasa Jeffers. She was at a bar last night with some friends, they said she left some loser, named Gary Hudson. I have officers picking him up now. Her friends became concerned this morning, when she didn't show up for work."

"Thanks Don. Sheldon, let's get her back to Sid. See if we can figure out how far Timmons has progessed, since his last kill. It's obviously getting easier for him, and more frequent," said Mac.

"You got it, Mac. Oh... before I forget. Did you find out what you, and Stella are having?"

"We did, Sheldon. A boy. A beautiful baby boy," smiled Mac.

"Good job, dad. Stella must be excited."

"She is, but not as excited as I am. I'm more emotional then she is," laughed Mac.

Once they all returned to the lab, Mac headed down to see Sid.

"What did you find out for me, Sid?"

"Not alot Mac. Most of her organs were destroyed with the acid. I can tell you she was pregnant. It seems Timmons used a knife, you can see here, where the knife was twisted into her womb, almost shredded. That's when I noticed the fetus. I'd say she was about ten or eleven weeks along."

"Do you think Timmons knew this?" asked Mac.

"I don't think he would, Mac. His focus seems to be on torture, not getting himself involved with the victim. On the other hand, I'm sure if he did, it would have made no difference," said Sid.

Just as Mac was about to ask another question, a woman came flying through the door, with Danny on her tail.

_**"Is that my sister? Let me see, let me see..."**_ she screamed, as Danny held her around the waist, stopping her from seeing the body.

"Danny... get her out of here," yelled Mac.

_"I'm trying Mac, it's not easy."_ Picking her up in his arms, he carried her back to the hall, with Mac following behind.

_**"Pleeeeeeeeease... I need to see my sister. She was pregnant. Did that bastard know she was pregnant? What the hell is wrong with you all? How could you have called off the search for him? This is all your fault. You here me? All your fault."**_

"Shh... please try and calm down. I'm very sorry for your loss," said Mac.

_**"You're sorry? You're sorry? That's all you can say? Well you can go too hell. I'll kill the bastard myself. I'll hunt him down. And when I find him, I'll torture him, like he tortured my sister."**_

Breaking out of Danny's arms, she took off out of the building.

"Don... get some officers on her, please. Have them follow her," said Mac.

"You don't think she'd go after him, do ya Mac?" asked Danny.

"What do you think, Danny? Don... now please." said Mac.

Calling it in, Don put Gillard and French on her.

**tbc...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

When Mac got home late that eveing, he found his beautiful wife sound asleep on the couch. Turning off the television, he picked her up in his arms, and carried her to bed. Placing her on the pillows, she woke.

"Mmac... how was your day?" she asked.

"It was the usual love, how are you, and our son feeling?"

"Good, he's actually been sleeping for a while. Though when I had my chocolate sundae, and banana, he was kicking up a storm. I think we have a food junkie on our hands," she smiled.

Lifting her shirt, he kissed her tummy, and said... "hey daddy's boy, were you enjoying mommy's sundae?" Feeling the ripple, Mac sighed. It truly amazed him how his child moved towards the sound of his voice.

"Are you hungry, Mac? I left you dinner in the oven."

"Thanks love, are you coming?" he asked, as he held his hand for her to take.

Sitting at the table, Stella helped herself to part of Mac's dinner.

"Sweetheart, aren't you full yet?" laughed Mac as he fed her another piece of his chicken.

"Mm... yup, I'm just about there. So... Danny said the latest victim was pregnant, do you think Timmons is after pregnant women now?"

Mac could see she was a little concerned. As she had every right to be. Especially with her being the target of a crazed animal, the first time around.

"I don't think so, love. According to Sid, Timmons would not have known. She was only ten to eleven weeks along. Her sister knew though. She came running in, demanding to see her. Danny had to carry her out, screaming. She also vowed to catch Timmons herself, and torture him the way he had her sister."

"She sounds very determined, Mac. I hope you have someone on her. Especially if she decides to take to the streets, using herself as bait."

"Don put Gillard and French on her. Hopefully they are smart enough, not to leave her," said Mac.

Placing his plate in the dishwasher, he picked up his wife, and carried her back to bed.

.........................................................................

Meanwhil... she was standing in the alley. Exposing herself to all who walked by. Hoping that he would come by, and try to take her. Checking her pocket again, she felt the syringe full of Diprivan to inject him with.

The only thing she knew about him, was that he smelled like rotten eggs, and he was a wanted cop. Looking at her watch, she noticed it was three in the morning. Feeling the tiredness hit her, she decied to head home.

Walking down 52nd street, she realized she was being followed. Turning the corner, she waited for the car to go by. Seeing it park, and wait, she realized she was being followed by the police. Which explained why the killer hadn't shown up. He knew, they had given themselves away.

Keeping to the alley, she finally lost them. Stopping at the little fast food place, she grabbed a burger, and that was when she smelled him. Turning to face him, she smiled. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," she said.

"No problem. Would you mind if I sit with you? I hate being alone," said Timmons.

"Not at all. Let's sit over here. So... not to be forward, but are you single?"

"I am, single and looking. How bout you?" he asked.

"Mhm... I'm actually ready to give up. It's alot harder then what I thought," she smiled.

"I know what you mean. Maybe if you're up for it, we could go to your place for a drink? Timmon's asked.

"Sure, sounds great. Do you have a car?"

"I do. This way. So... where do you live?" asked Timmons.

"Just over on 47th. I'm actually looking after my sisters apartment. I'm the only one she trusts in there."

Opening the car door for her, she buckled in and smiled. Knowing soon, she would have her revenge for her sisters death.

**tbc...**

**.........................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It was three fifteen in the morning, when Mac recieved the call. Leaning over his sleeping wife, he picked up the phone...

_"Taylor,"_ he whispered.

"Mac, it's Don. We have a problem. It seem Gillard and French lost Mary Jeffers. She gave them the slip around two forty-five, this morning. They headed back to her place, but she hasn't shown up yet."

_"Okay... come pick me up Don, bring danny. We'll check her sisters place. If she went anywhere, it would be there."_

"Okay Mac, see you in five."

As Mac hung up the phone, Stella woke. _"Mmac... is everything okay?"_

_"It's fine love, go back to sleep. I have to head out for a while. I'll be home soon. I love you."_

Leaning down to her tummy, he whispered his love to his son, then kissed his wife before heading into the shower. _"I love you too, Mac. Stay safe."_

_..................................................................................._

When Mary arrived at her sisters place with Timmons, she unlocked the door, allowing him entrance first. As he walked through, she stabbed him in the neck, injecting the Diprivan into his system.

Watching as he collapsed to the ground, unable to move, she dragged him into her sisters living room. Then taking the cuffs she had purchased, she cuffed him to the cabinet that was embedded into the wall. Going back downstairs, she checked his back seat, and found his bag of garters with the acid. Heading back up, she entered the apartment and locked the door.

Thinking to herself, she knew it would be about an hour, before he woke. Deciding to grab a quick shower, she stuffed a garter into his mouth, just in case he woke before she was done.

...................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Don arrived to pick up Mac. As they headed over to grab Danny, Don asked...

"What are you thinking, Mac?"

"I'm not sure. I have this strange feeling, this case is coming to its end."

"What makes you think that?" asked Don.

"To be honest, I don't know. Just my gutt instinct I guess. There's Danny."

"Christ... could you have picked a worse day to have a hunch," asked Danny.

"Why? What's the matter?" asked Mac.

"Lucy is sick. Lindsay, hasn't slept for two days. The doctor tells us it's just the flu, and that we worry to much. God... whoever said parenthood was easy, was lying," sighed Danny.

"Now stop that, Danny. You are scaring the father to be," laughed Don.

"Hah... it takes more then that to scare me. She'll get over it Danny. Let's just hope you, or Lindsay don't come down with it," said Mac.

Parking in the street, Mac noticed the light on, in Tereasa Jeffers apartment.

"What do you think, Mac? Should we disturb her, or just watch?" asked Danny.

"We just watch for now. As long as she is home, we know she's not getting into trouble."

Sitting back in the car, they continued to watch the apartment, not realizing Mary already had Timmons inside.

**tbc...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

When Mary was finished her shower, she changed into old clothes before heading back out into the living room. Stepping near the sofa, she seen Timmons was just waking up.

_"Well... look who's awake. Bout time, now we can get started on my little game. But first, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mary Jeffers, and last night, last night you tortured my sister. so tonight... I get to torture you. Though I should really say this morning," _she laughed wickedly.

Timmons tried to move his arms and legs, but nothing would move. He was completely immobile.

_"Trying to figure out what I've done to you? Don't bother. It's just a little relaxer, I promise you'll feel alot of pain, pain that will burn you down to your flesh, just like my sister did. She was pregnant you know. Almost three months when you butchered and tortured her. Killing her innocent child, for your sick sadistic pleasures."_

Watching in fear, Timmons eyes went wide as she neared him with the knife.

_"Hm... I wonder if it would hurt if I stuck the tip of his hunting knife, into your urethra. It's one of the many things we learned in medical school about the male anatomy. You see, the penis contains numerous sensitive nerve endings. so any little poke, or touch, is going to be quite excruciating."_

Timmons closed his eyes, his only thought being... she was more disturbed then he was.

_"Oh come now, open your eyes. I'm sure that's what you told my sister, right? Most sick animals love to see the torture they inflict on the innocent."_

Opening his eyes, he watched as she sliced his jeans down the legs, exposing his flesh.

_"I see you don't wear boxers or briefs, this is good, makes it all the easier for me."_

Taking the point of the knife, she poked the tip into his urethra. Feeling the sickening pain as she twisted it inside, he tried to move and scream. God the pain was horrible, as he could do nothing but feel.

_"Ouch... betcha that hurt, huh? Should I dig a little deeper now?"_

Grinding the knife in again, this time further up, she seen the blood come flowing through as he passed out.

_"Oh come now, you are not allowed to pass out."_

Looking in his bag, she took out the smelling salts and stuck them under his nose.

_"There we go, now you must stay awake. I know you must be enjoying this little game, as much as I am. I mean you live for this stuff, right?"_

Feeling the sweat trickle down his face from the excruciating pain, he gagged into the garter.

_"Eww... gross. Is that what my sister and those other girls did? Did they gag like that too? Anyway... as much as I would like to stay here and play with you all day, I can't. You see... I'm leaving town to start a new life. Now that all my sisters stuff is in storage, I'll be leaving New York for a while. Just long enough to have some facial surgery. Then I plan on coming back and taking over your signature. Only me... I'll be torturing men. All kinds of men, cause they are all pigs you know."_

Reaching into his bag again, she pulled out the acid. Then taking the knife, she sliced off each nipple, pouring acid into each opening as he screamed against the gag.

_"Ohoh... looks like the Diprivan is wearing off. But that's okay, I'm almost done. Now deep breath, as I pour the acid into your urethra, okay."_

Pouring into the opening, were she had the twisted the knife, she watched as he bucked and convulsed. Removing the gag, she then poured the acid down his throat, killing him. Watching as his body finally lay pliant, she cleaned up her mess, showered, and packed up the bag, before heading out.

Reaching the parking lot, she seen the detectives. Walking over she said... "Morning detectives. I really want to thank you for watching me last night. I've never felt so safe. I also wanted to let you know, that I will be leaving New york this afternoon. There is nothing left here for me, so I've decided to try a new life, once my vacation has ended."

"You're welcome Mary, said Mac. I'm really sorry we weren't able to save your sister in time."

"I know detective Taylor. Anyway... you all take care, and I'm sure I'll be seeing you all, soon."

Getting into her car, she drove away from the building and New york, forever...

Or so they thought.

tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**One week later...**

"Mac... we just recieved a call from Trillium apartments, on 47th. They found a male DB, Sheldon is on his way there now," said Danny.

"Okay, let's go."

When they arrived, Mac noticed the distinct smell right away.

"Hey Mac, neighbor called it in. They said the smell was horrid, so they informed the building manager, when he came up here, he found Timmons dead," said Don.

"Holy shit, man... did she do what I think she did? Christ Mac... we let her go. All this time she had Timmons up here, and we weren't even aware of it." said Danny.

"Don, have you got an APB out on her yet? Or any idea, on where she was headed?"

"We do Mac. But we're not sure where she was headed, as she travelled by car. What we are sure of, is that she didn't travel out of state, otherwise we would have been able to trace her by her passport."

"You don't think she'd take up where he left off, do you Mac?" asked Danny.

"I don't know Danny. It may be something we never know, till we find her. Hopefully this was just her style of revenge for what had happened to her sister."

"Kind of over the top, don't you think, Mac?"

"It is. But who knows what goes through the minds of the family, who lose loved ones. Anyway... I'm going to head over to the Hospital and check into Mary's background. Danny, head back with Sheldon, and call me with any information, Sid finds."

"I will, Mac. See ya."

.................................................................

**When** Don and Mac arrived at the Hospital, they talked with a Dr Peters.

"Please... have a seat detectives. What can I do for you?"

"We have concerns about Mary Jeffers. As you know her sister was killed about a week ago by our serial killer," said Mac.

"I heard about that. That was a shame. Mary was one of our best nurses. As soon as she heard about her sisters death, she changed, became withdrawn. Alot of it had to do with the loss of her sisters child. You see... Mary couldn't carry a child, so she went to her sister, and asked her to have a baby for her. Her sister agreed. They were very close, both come from abusive parents."

"Hm... I wasn't aware of that. Is Mary married? Did her and her husband try?"

"She was engaged, but now... Mary hates men. Ever since her fiance was caught in bed with her mother. Like I said... Mary was a brilliant nurse, but her mind was not all there, after she suffered all this pain. Shame really... to have your own mother sleep with your fiance, just to have a child with him, to hurt her own daughter. A child, that she could never bare herself," said the doctor. "But that was the way Mary's mother was, pure evil with her daughters."

"I take it you have no idea, of where she might be headed?" asked Don.

"I'm afraid not detective. What I can tell you, is she is unstable. Which I'm sure you know already, with finding that serial killer tortured."

"Yeah... thanks for your help. If you happen to hear from her, please let us know right away," said Don.

"I will detective. Take care."

Shaking hands with the doctor, Mac and Don headed back to the station.

.......................................................................

"Hard to believe, isn't it Mac? That she could do this kind of kill." said Don.

"It is. But I have a bigger concern. If she's that unstable and lost a child, I really need to watch Stella. Call it gutt instinct. But I have a feeling my wife may be on the top, of her list of priorities."

"You really think, she'd try and steal your child, when Stella has it? She doesn't even know Stella, does she?"

"No Don, she don't. But it doesn't mean when she finds out , she won't attempt it. All I know, is we need to be ready for anything. Make sure we have officers watching all the entrance ways, into the city," said Mac.

"Sure Mac. Where are you headed?"

"Home... to check on my wife and child. Call me, if you need me."

Parting ways, Mac's only thought was his wife and child. Who may, or may not be in danger.

**......................................................................................................**

When Mac arrived at home, Stella was sitting in the couch eating a bag of potato chips. Walking into the living room, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Snuggling her in his arms, he kissed his baby and felt the kick.

"What is it, Mac? You're upset about something?" said Stella.

"How do you know that, love?"

"I know, because our son was sound asleep, until you sighed onto my tummy, and he rippled his way to you. He gave you away," she laughed.

"I'm sorry for waking you son, go back to sleep." Feeling the jolt against his hand, Mac inhaled deep. He just couldn't help the feeling that coursed through him, everytime his son moved. "Sweetheart, I need you to be really careful over the next few months. We found officer Timmons this morning, brutally assaulted by Mary Jeffers. It seems there was alot more to her then we first thought."

"Like what, Mac?" asked Stella with concern.

"According to the doctor she worked with, she was unstable. It seems her, and her sister, came from a home that housed mental, and physical abuse. Mary was menatlly abused by her mother, she slept with her fiance, and became pregnant. Leaving Mary heartbroken, as she is unable to have children herself. She in turn, asked her sister to have a baby for her, which she agreed too."

"Oh... oh my, Timmons killed the baby. That's right, I remember you telling me about that. So the baby was Mary's? Oh... how sad is that, no wonder she extracted her revenge." said Stella. "So now you think she'll come back for our child?"

"It's just a posibility love. I'm not saying she will, as she doesn't know you are pregnant. But we also don't know, if she is done with her revenge here. She could come back for Sinclair, afterall... he called off the search for Timmons, leaving her sister to be killed by him. I just want you and our child to be extra cautious, okay love?"

"I promise, Mac. We will keep ourselves safe, try not to worry. She's not even in New york anymore. As you said... the chances of her coming back are slim."

Caressing her husbands face, she softly kissed him. "Don't worry, Mac. We'll be okay."

.......................................................................

Meanwhile...

She was laying in the chair at the Plastic Surgeons office. Happily smiling, as she waited for her transformation to begin.

"Good afternoon, Arianna. Are you ready for your surgery?" asked the surgeon.

"I am. I'm so looking forward to becoming someone beautiful, and sexy," said Mary, who had changed her name after leaving New York.

"Very good. what we are going to start with is your face. We will pull your eyes back, your nose forward, and your cheek bones higher. This will bring your neck to swan. Once we are done with your face, we will send you for your liposuction, and skin pull. Trust me, by the time we are done with you, you will look like a gorgeous 5ft 7in model," said the doctor.

"Thank-you, I'm so excited. This is going to be amazing."

Placing down the magazine, she allowed the nurse to sedate her as she dreamed. Dreamed of the revenge she would soon have on all those who took away the one thing she wanted more then life itself. A child.

**tbc...**

**.................................................................**

**Hi guys, sorry for the confusion. I've decided to add on here with the story. As I read it over this morning, it just didn't seem finished to me. Thanks for understanding.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Three month later...**

Her face had healed, as she looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled. She was now completely stunning. She had long blonde hair, emerald green eyes, thanks to the contacts, long shaply legs, a lusty bust, and an ass that was bootilicious, at least that's what the guys had said, who seen her in the bar.

Packing up her stuff, she was ready to head back to New york. She had alot of revenge planned. Especially for Cheif Sinclair and his so called officers. Taking one last look around, she got into her car and left. She knew it would be at least an eight hour drive, and she wouldn't hit New York till late this evening.

Stopping by a local truck stop, she decided to see if she could find some unsuspected male, to practice her new killing skills on. She had spent a month training how to weild weapons. Ordering a coffee, she seen one sitting alone in a corner booth. Walking over she said... "Can I sit here?"

Looking up from his paper, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was stunning, from head to toe. "Sure, where ya headed, li'l lady?"

"To New York, I have some unfinshed buisness there," she smiled.

"Well, alrighty then, so what's yur name? I'm Pete, Pete Rodchester."

"Airanna, Airanna Stone. Like Sharon Stone, the actress," she winked. "So do you have a rig?"

"I do, right this way li'l lady." said Pete.

Heading out to his truck, he helped her inside. "Mm... very cozy, so do you sleep in here, alot?" she smiled.

"All the time, this is home. Would you like to see my little bed?"

"Oh Pete, you are a naughty boy, aren't you?"

Climbing into the back, she pulled out the knife from the back of her pants, and slid it under the blanket. Removing his shirt, Pete layed himself on top of her. "Whoa... you are a soft one, aren't you li'l lady?"

"Mm... is that your fat, juicy, cock I feel, against my thigh? Mm... you are certainly a horny little truck driver, aren't you?"

Trying not to gag as he drooled all over her, she brought up the knife, plunging it downward into his back, as he collapsed upon her. Flipping him over, she unbuckled his pants, pulled them down and made one clean slice, clear through, watching, as his penis lay beside him.

"Now that was awesome. Good job Mary, I mean Airanna," she said to herself. Hopping out from the truck, she made sure the way was clear, then heading to her own car, she took off down the highway, straight for New York.

...........................................................................

Stella and Mac, were decorating their nursery, for the arrival of their son in three weeks.

"Sweetheart, I think we should go with the blue wallpaper, and little white and blue bears for the boarder," said Mac.

"Come on honey, I like the green. It's so much brighter, babies love bright colors," smiled Stella who was now in her ninth month, and ready to burst.

Watching her waddle toward him, he smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her bulging tummy. _"Mm... I have an idea love, let's make love."_ he whispered seductively upon her ear.

Stella leaned her head back against her husbands shoulder. It had been a while since they made love, for they couldn't find a comfortable position that allowed them enjoyment. Sliding his hands down her thighs, he rained soft kisses across her neck, as they walked towards the mirror.

Removing her clothes, he stood her in front of the mirror and admired his child. _"You are so beautiful Stella. I'm going to miss you carrying our child. Maybe once we have our son, we should try right away for a daughter."_

_"Mmaac... as wonderful as that sounds, I need time to heal. I'd also like to be able to return to work, within the next year. I miss it."_

_"I know you do love, I also know I'm being greedy. It's just such an amazing piece of nature, to see the woman I love, carry our child."_

Stella knew the nursery was going to have too wait. It was obvious her husband needed her attention more. Taking him by the hand, they walked into their room. Laying down on the bed naked, Mac carefully pulled his wife to the edge, raising her legs, as he placed one foot, over each shoulder.

Stella closed her eyes in the ecstacy, she knew she was about to feel. Always Mac loved to use his tongue in play. He always had this little twirly, spinning thing he did, that forced her into endless sweet orgasms. Turning her body, into complete jelly.

Feeling the first stroke, she shuddered as her fingers gripped into the sheets. Then as she felt his thick fingers open her folds into a vee, she cried out.

_"Shh... easy love,"_ he whispered as he softly blew across her bud bringing forth her first orgasm. Watching her hips softly grind, while her clit pulsated in and out, he touched the tip of tongue on the outside of her core. Reaching for his hands, she twined her fingers with his, squeezing, telling him without words, that she loved his sweet erotic play.

Standing above her, he placed three pillows under her bum to raise her. Then placing her legs on each side of his thighs, he slid into her like a wish. Feeling the thickness of him, was Stella's undoing as she softly cried out his name... _"Mmaaaaaaaac... so passionate. I feel so cherished..." _as she orgasmed with her own words, and his rhythm.

Continuing his slow, sensual strokes, he felt her walls clench once more, welcoming him, kissing him, telling him with their pulsating, to pour into her pregnant womb. Carefully removing himself from her core, he helped her move back on the bed. Then climbing in beside her, he covered them before taking her into his arms.

"So much for the nursery, Mac. I'm begining to think, we will never get it done," she laughed.

"We will love, I promise before our son is born, our nursery will be complete." Kissing her passionately once more, they fell into sleep.

**tbc...**

**.................................................................**

**Thanks for the review:) *smiles***


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

She had arrived. She was home, sweet home, in New York, and the urge to start killing burned within her. Pulling into the parking lot of the apartment she had rented, she got out, grabbed her bag and headed upstairs.

Unlocking the door, she walked in and smiled. _"Well, Airanna... you've done it again, girl. Your little apartment looks great."_ she laughed to herself. Dropping her bag, she headed into the shower before walking the streets to find her next victim.

Turning off the taps, she dried, and felt the tiredness hit her. Knowing there was no way she would be able to stay awake, hunting, would have to wait till the following night. Slipping into her nightgown she brushed out her hair, collapsed on the bed, and fell into sleep.

....................................................................................

Meanwhile... next door, Stella was trying to get herself out of bed, unfortunetly that wasn't going to happen without assistance.

"Maaaaaaac... Mac..." she called.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he yelled from the kitchen.

"A little help please, I'm kind of middle heavy," she laughed.

"Sorry love," taking her hands he helped pull her into a seating position.

"I swear if junior doesn't come soon, I'm going to pull him out." Stella felt the kick. "Oww... stop kicking mommy, and be born already," she softly cooed as she caressed her tummy.

"You're upsetting him love, come on, I made breakfast."

Helping her sit down, he placed a plate of pancakes, sausage, and fresh fruit in front of her. Taking one of the berries, she bit into it as their son kicked. Sighing again from the ache, she said... "It's coming son, give mommy a minute."

Mac laughed. He couldn't believe how much their child understood already from the womb. Checking the calender, Mac realized they had one more week before their child would be born. Giving his wife a kiss, followed by his son, she walked him to the door.

Standing in the hall, Mac and Stella seen their new neighbor walk out. Turning to face them, Airanna noticed Mac right away. Playing dumb, she walked over and introduced herself. "Hi... I'm your new neighbor, Airanna, I moved in last night," she smiled as she eyed Stella's tummy. "You're having a child, you look just about due," she smiled trying to keep her feelings in check.

"Mhm... I have about another week before our son arrives," said Stella.

"A son... wow, lucky you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know."

"I will, I'm Stella by the way, and this is my husband Mac Taylor."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Anyway... I should get going, lots of unpacking to do. I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye Airanna." said Stella.

.....................................................................

Once she was out of ear shot, Stella said... "We must invite Don to dinner. I think he may like Airanna," she laughed.

"Stop playing matchmaker, Stel. I love you, see you tonight."

"Love you too, Mac. Stay safe."

Watching as he walked into the elevator, Stella headed back into her apartment to start her day.

**tbc...**

**.....................................................................**

**Thanks for understanding, MAFW. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Back in her apartment, Airanna looked at herself in the mirror and cried. Grabbing a pillow from her bed, she stuffed it under her shirt, admiring the look of pregnancy. How badly had she wanted a child, a child that, that bastard Timmons stole from her.

Tossing the pillow back onto the bed, she knew she had a job to do. She knew she was suppose to extract her revenge, but the thoughts of Stella's baby kept getting in her way. Walking to her kitchen, she made a coffee, sat down, and tried to think of a way she could have her revenge, along with Stella's child too.

......................................................................................

When Mac arrived at work, Don was waiting in his office.

"Hey Mac, we need to go. There's been a murder at the Mudtruck eatery, in east village. A trucker was found in his rig, with his lower anatomy sliced off."

Mac gave Don a quizical eye. Just what the hell are we dealing with now? A ticked off wife, or a prostitute out for revenge?"

"I guess we'll find out when we get there. Sheldon and Danny already left," said Don.

................................................................................

When they arrived at the truck stop, Mac, had Don get the officers to block off the area, with crime scene tape. Climbing into the back of the rig, he said...

"What have we got, Sheldon?"

"Male victim, approximate time of death between three, or four this morning. Victim was stabbed through the back, in a downward plunge, instant death, as the killer targeted the aorta. What I can't figure out, is the logic for slicing off his organ. It just doesn't fit the profile, Mac." said Sheldon.

"It does if the victim was a female. Could be we are looking at an enraged housewife, or scorned lover. One thing I've noticed, is whoever did this has knowledge in weilding weapons. The slice is perfect. One clean sweep, her weapon had to be razor sharp," said Mac. "Anyway... let's get him back to Sid, and see what else he can tell us."

"You got it, Mac. We'll see you back there," said Sheldon.

Once they left, Mac headed inside with Don to question the waitress.

"Excuse me, my name is detective Mac Taylor. Were you working last night?"

"I was. Though as I told the other officer, we were to busy last night to notice anything. We always have truckers stopping through here during the early morning hours, though I don't remember any of them being with a female."

"Well there was one, said Cathy. A beautiful blonde, miles of leg. She had lots of work done on her body, I can tell, cause my sister had the same thing done to become a model. Anyway... she sat at the end booth with the trucker that was killed. Whether they left together or not, I don't know. But they were flirting with each other, pretty heavily."

"Can you remember anything else about her? How she was dressed, or whether she carried anything with her, like a purse, or bag?"

"Nope... all I remember is her body. Like I said, she reminded me of my sister. Long legs, and lots of work done to herself."

"Okay, thanks Cathy. If you remember anything else, please give detective Flack a call," said Mac.

"I will, sorry I couldn't be more help," said Cathy.

Walking away from her, Mac and Don headed back to the lab to see Sid.

**tbc...**

**....................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Back at home, Stella was headed out the door when she banged into Airanna, again.

"Well... hello again, smiled Stella. Heading out for the morning?"

"I am Stella. I have alot to do, so how bout you? Where are you off to?" asked Airanna.

"Just to do some shopping, we're having our team over for dinner tonight. Three of them are single if you're interested," she smiled.

Airanna laughed. "Thanks... but I just arrived here. I'm not ready for any man in my life right now, but thanks for the offer. I'll see you later, Stella."

"Sure, have a good day, Airanna."

Watching Stella waddle away, Airanna lowered her head, and clenched her fists.

.............................................................

**NYPD Crime lab. **

When Mac and Don returned, Mac headed down to see Sid.

"Sid... what have you got for me?"

"Oh hey, Mac. Um... I found two hairs between his fingernails, and a partial print on his shoulder, most likely where she pushed him up, off her. Also... It was the downward plunge into the back, that killed him instantly. I'd say your killer is very experienced in weilding a weapon. The marks are almost untracable. Very sharp, as you can see they severed the nerves in the male organ with one clean swipe. Besides that... your victim was healthy. There were also no signs, of sexual intercourse, before the kill."

Thanks Sid, I'm going to get these up to, Adam. I'll see you later."

.........................................................................

When Mac walked in on Adam, he was dancing around the lab again. Turning to face Mac, he lost his footing, and fell into his seat.

"Oh... hey boss. What's up?"

"Not alot Adam, I need you to run this print and hair for DNA, for me. Danny's not available right now."

"Sure. So what does Stella have on the menu for tonight?" winked Adam as he started the process.

"I'm not sure, what ever she picked up, when she went shopping today."

"Cool, I'm down with that. I've got a new music tape made up for the little dude. Stella seems to think he's tired of the first one, cause he no longer moves when she plays it for him."

"Hm... she's most likely right, he's still in the womb and has a very demanding attitude already," smiled Mac.

"Whoa... okay than. Like father, like son, eh boss?" snickered Adam.

"Quit being a smart ass, Adam. Just get me a face, to go with the print."

As they watched, Mac couldn't believe who's picture came up in the system.

"Whoa... this isn't good Mac. Looks like Mary Jeffers is back," said Adam.

Turning to face, Mac. Adam noticed he was gone.

Heading to office, Mac called Sinclair. After a brief conversation with him, Sinclair set up a interview with the Media, to make the city aware that Mary Jeffers was back in New York.

....................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Watching from the Uptown lounge, Airanna smiled, as she seen her picture come across the television. Watching as Sinclair held it up, vowing to New York that he wouldn't rest, till she was caught.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" asked a gorgeous six foot male.

"No... please, have a seat. I'm Airanna, and you are?"

"Kevin... Kevin Rankin. So... do you hang here often?"

"No... I just moved to New york, how bout you?"

"I've been a New Yorker, all my life. Maybe I could show you around, sometime?"

"Why not now? I have the afternoon free," smiled Airanna.

"Then let's go, I'll show you some of favorite places," said Kevin.

"Mm... hopefully one of them include your home," she smiled.

Reaching for her hand, they walked out of the bar.

**tbc...**

**...................................................................................**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

When Mac finally got home, he could smell Stella's spaghetti sauce from the hall. Inhaling deep, he unlocked the door and walked in.

"Sweetheart, something smells really good. By chance are we having your spaghetti sauce?"

Mac could hear laughing coming from the kitchen, walking in he seen Adam sitting at the table rocking out with Stella's tummy, as he sang along with the baby.

"Adam... stop singing to my wife's tummy. That's my job?" he winked.

"Oh... um... err... sorry Mac. You should feel this. He's kicking up a storm with the new music, it's great, he's like a little boom box," laughed Adam.

"The only thing he's going to be, is deaf. Must you have those headphones so loud."

"Aww... come on honey, the baby loves it, said Stella. He's been dancing happily, since Adam got here."

"Hm... Adam's going to be one coming here for midnight feedings, and music, when our son doesn't go back to sleep without it," said Mac.

"Err... um... cool, I can handle that. I'd love to spend time with the little dude."

Hearing the knock on the door, Mac answered it.

"Hey Lindsay, come on in, where's Lucy and Danny?"

"They're comin' Mac. Danny was having a little trouble with the carseat buckle. Where's Stella, in the kitchen?"

"Yeah... She's in there with Adam. They are rockin' out with the baby," he smiled.

While Lindsay walked into the kitchen with dessert, Danny was heading up the elevator with Lucy when they ran into Airanna. Stepping into the elevator, she seen the beautiful little girl baby. A girl, she had always wanted a girl.

"Hi... I'm Airanna. Mac and Stella's neighbor, is this your daughter?"

"Mhm... This is Lucy, and I'm Danny."

Airanna already knew who Danny was. She remembered him as the one who held her in the hall, after her sister died. Hearing the elevator door open, they walked out. Heading down the hall, Danny seen Mac waiting.

"Bout time, Danny. What took you so long? Hi Airanna, how are you?"

"I'm good Mac, how's Stella feeling?"

"She's good. I understand she invited you for dinner, are you coming?"

"No... but I thanked her for the offer. I have a date tonight with a nice guy I met at a lounge today. We spent the day together, and decided to spend the night out at the movies."

"Okay, have fun. We'll see you later," said Mac, as he took Lucy from Danny.

"She seems really nice, Mac," said Danny.

"She does, Stella's already trying to hook her up, with Don."

Danny laughed. I'd like to see that, where is Don, anyway?"

"He's still with Sinclair. It seems they are drilling the officers on their duties, over the next forty eight hours."

"Poor Donnie. Just can't get a break," said Danny.

............................................................................................

Back in her apartment, Airanna showered, changed, grabbed a quick bite and sat down. Thinking back to the beautiful baby girl that Danny was blessed with. She could see herself with that baby girl. She had always wanted a little girl.

Thinking to herself, she knew she had a tougher decision to make. For not only did she now want her revenge, she also wanted Danny's little girl, Lucy. Stella's son was no longer a need, for her. Not since her heart was set on that baby girl. Even if it meant killing Lindsay, to get Danny and Lucy.

Evily thinking, it would be so easy for her to get rid of Danny, once they were married. Leaving her able to go away with Lucy, raising her, as her own. _"Damn Airanna, you just don't know what you want, do you?"_ she said to herself.

Grabbing up her keys, she headed out to meet Kevin for their date.

**tbc...**

**...........................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

When Airanna arrived at the movie theater, she was still thinking about baby Lucy.

"Hi Airanna, I wasn't sure you were coming," said Kevin.

"Of course I'd be coming. Shall we go in," she smiled with bitterness.

"Are you okay? You seen upset about something. If you like, we can skip the movie and head back to my place. I have a large selection of movies there."

"You know... I think I'd like that alot. More privacy. We can grab some wine on the way," said Airanna.

Arriving at Kevin's, he took Airanna's jacket and hung it, in his closet.

"So... what movie would you like to watch?"

"Hm... do you have Psycho," she grinned.

"Sure, the new version, or the classic?"

"How bout the new. There is so much more pleasure in color," said Airanna.

While Airanna sat down, she took the knife out of her pants and slid it under his couch. Keeping it close enough for her to reach, when she was ready to kill him.

"Alright... we are all set to go."

Sitting down beside her, Kevin reached his arm over the back of the couch and pulled Airanna into his chest.

"You're very beautiful Airanna. I'm really happy to have met you," said Kevin.

Airanna rolled her eyes. She thought for sure, someone like Kevin would be able to come up with a better line than that." Looking up into his eyes, putting on her most passionate face, she softly touched his lips, as her hand slid down to his crotch, caressing his already swollen shaft.

Hearing his sigh as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, she pulled him down on top of her. Then reaching for the knife, she plunged it in a downward motion, killing him instantly. Feeling him go pliant, she giggled. Tossing him off her with great strength, he rolled onto the floor.

Sitting herself up, she reached for the zipper and clip on his pants. Pulling them down to his knees, she grabbed his shaft and made one clean slice. Laying it on the ground beside him, she grabbed her jacket, took one last look around and left.

_"Now... I think I'll be able to make the Taylor dinner after all. It's time to get to know Lucy, and Danny a little better,"_ she said to herself.

................................................................................................

After a quick shower, she dressed and arrived at the Taylor's. Knocking on the door, Stella answered.

"Airanna, hi. Did you change your mind?"

"I did, Stella. That's okay, isn't it?"

"Of course it is, Airanna. Come on in."

Walking her into the living room, Stella introduced her to everyone.

"This is Don Flack, Danny Messer, who you met in the elevator, his daughter and wife, Lucy, and Lindsay. Then we have Adam Ross, and Sheldon Hawkes."

"Hi... I'm Airanna, it's wonderful to meet you all."

Sitting down beside Danny, she smiled at Lucy. "May I hold your daughter," she asked.

Danny wasn't sure why she was affecting his limbido, but she was. He could feel his pants get tight. She was damn hot, to hot for his piece of mind. "Of course."

Passing Lucy to Airanna, she held her sweetly across her breast. quietly humming and rocking her to sleep. While everyone watched and smiled. Don said... "you're a natural Airanna. Do you have little brothers or sisters?"

"No... I have no family. Just myself. My parents died years ago. She is very beautiful Danny, if you ever need a sitter, let me know."

Lindsay looked at her with jealousy. She could see, what the others failed to see, Airanna had her eyes set not only on Danny, but Lucy too. Leaving her to become suspicious.

"Danny, we should get going, with Lucy. I'd like to keep her on the schedule we made for her," said Lindsay.

"Sure Linds. Mac, Stella, thanks for dinner, we'll see you all at work tomorrow. Night Airanna."

"Goodnight Danny. Night Lindsay," said Airanna.

Watching them leave out the door, Airanna set her eyes back to Don. For she knew, she would need a alibi, in order to kill Lindsay.

**tbc...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Later that night after everyone left, Mac recieved the call from Don.

"Taylor."

"Mac, we have problem. I need you over at East 81st, Park and Lex Ave. Murder victim, looks like Mary Jeffers work," said Don.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone, Mac dressed and headed out.

.....................................................................

When he arrived at the crime scene, he sighed. "TOD Sheldon, please."

"Nine hours ago. I'd say around six, this evening. Same MO as the first victim, though something is really bothering me, Mac. I'm finding it unusual that any killer, psychotic or not, wouldn't be so stupid as to leave their DNA around. I mean... she's left hair, her lipstick on the wine glass. I just don't get it, Mac? Why would she want us to know? It's almost as if, she knows she won't be caught."

"I know, Sheldon. I was thinking the same thing myself. None of this is making sense," said Mac.

How can she just wander around, without anyone recognizing her, Mac. Her face has been plastered everywhere. I just don't get it," said Danny.

"I think we need to back up, and restart. Starting with the day she left, New York. Danny... I want you and Adam to retrace her steps, find out where she took her vacation. Then we will know where to start the investigation. I have a feeling we've missed something, along the way."

"You got it, Mac. Adam... let's go," said Danny.

"Err... um... sure. I'll see you later Mac," said Adam.

........................................................................

Once they had everything back at the lab, Mac noticed the sun was coming up, over New York. God he was tired, it had been a week since he slept peaceful. So much on his mind, leaving him unable to rest. This case was now haunting him, he needed to get it put to bed, before his son was born, else he would be a walking corpse.

"Mac."

Turning away from the window, he seen Sinclair.

"What is it, Sinclair?" asked Mac.

"You look as tired, as I do Mac. How are we handling this?"

"I have Danny and Adam retracing Mary's steps, when she left New York. Hopefully we can get an idea, where she may have ended up, before coming back to the city."

"Okay, Mac. Keep me informed. I have to get ready, to make a brief statement for the press," said Sinclair.

Watching him leave, Mac sat back in his chair, hoping that Danny and Adam, would find a lead on Mary Jeffers.

...............................................................................

Meanwhile...

Across town, Danny and Adam had a lead on Mary Jeffers. Oh... it took some hunting, but they found out she had been vacationing in Beverly Hills, California. Flipping up his cell, Danny called Mac.

"Detective Taylor."

"Mac... it's Danny. We found that information on Mary Jeffers. Seems she was vacationing in Beverly Hills, California."

"Beverly Hills? Okay... you and Adam get back here. I'm going home to pack. I need to head out there, and see what I can find out."

"You can't go, Mac. Stella is due any day now. Let me go. I'll take Adam with me."

"I can't let you do that, Danny. You have Lindsay and your baby."

"Lindsay, and Lucy will be fine. Let Adam and I do this, it's important that you be there for Stella. This is your first baby, Mac," said Danny.

"Okay, but the two of you check in as soon as you arrive. When you find out any information you call me with it, understand? We do this my way, Danny. I need you and Adam to check in every four hours. If I don't hear from either of you, I'll come out there myself."

"We will, Mac. Don't worry. We'll call you, as soon as we arrive. Talk to you, soon."

Hanging up the phone, Danny headed home to pack, and give Lindsay the news.

**tbc...**

**.....................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

When Danny arrived at home, he found Lindsay nursing Lucy.

"Hey Linds, we need to talk, sweetheart."

"Let me guess, you have to work late, and I shouldn't expect you home for dinner."

"I wish it was that easy, Linds. Adam and I, got a hit on Mary Jeffers, so we need to go to Beverly Hills, and check out a few leads."

"What? Why couldn't Mac go? Or why not send Adam, and Sheldon? How come, it has to be you, Danny?"

"Linds... Stella is due any day now, so Mac can't go, though he wanted too. It took alot of convincing to get him to stay, with Stella." Sitting down beside his wife, he took Lucy into his arms and held her. "Please try and understand, Linds. I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

"Fine Danny, but you call me every night, and when you arrive."

"I will, Linds. I promise." Giving his daughter a kiss, followed by his wife, he left to meet Adam.

.............................................................................

Back at the lab, Don was talking with Airanna when Mac walked up.

"Don... I need you to check on Lindsay and the baby, tonight. Danny and Adam are out of the city, working on the Jeffers case. So he needs us to keep an eye on them."

"Sure Mac. so where are they headed?" asked Don.

Mac didn't know Airanna well enough, to say anything. "Just out of town, they'll be back in a few days. Anyway... I'll see you later, bye Airanna."

"Goodbye Mac, take care. So... you up for dinner tonight, Don?"

"I'd love too, Airanna. How bout around seven. That will give me some time, to check on Lindsay and Lucy."

"Sounds good. But how bout I head home, and change now. That way, we can check on Lindsay and Lucy together?"

"Hm... we could do that. I'll pick you up at six, then." Leaning down, Don passionately kissed her.

"Mm... till tonight, Don. See ya."

Watching her walk out, Don admired the sway of her hips.

........................................................................................

Back at her apartment, Airanna came off the elevator and seen Stella leaning over the wall.

"Stella... Stella... are you okay?"

"I think so, Airanna. Just a mild pain in my lower back."

"Stella, by chance could you be going to into labor?"

"I don't think so. I just think Junior is trying to get comfortable. He's been moving himself all day."

"Well that's a good sign, isn't it? He's positioning himself for birthing. Which means within the next day or so, he should be ready to make his presence known," she smiled. "Let me help you back inside."

Once Airanna had her back inside, she sat her down. "What time will Mac be home, Stella?"

"I'm not sure, he's working really hard on the Jeffers case. Hopefully not to late."

"The Jeffers case? Isn't she the one that killed that serial guy?"

"She is. It seems she's returned. So far she's killed two men, in cold blood."

"Oh my... hopefully Mac can solve it quickly. Hard to believe how many psycho's are out there."

"I know. Anyway Airanna. I'm sure you have things to do, don't worry about me, I'll be alright."

"Are you sure, Stella?"

"I'm positive, go have fun with Don."

"Alright... you take it easy, till Mac gets home. Bye."

"Bye Airanna."

Once Airanna left, Stella layed down, trying to ease the ache throughout her back.

...........................................................................

**New York, The Airport.**

When they arrived at the Airport, Mac headed to the counter and grabbed the tickets, he had ordered. Passing one to each of the boys, he said...

"Don't forget. As soon as you arrive, you check in. Do you have her picture to show around?"

"Yes... would you stop worrying, Mac. You're worse then a mother," snorted Danny.

"That's funny, Danny. Adam... are you going to be okay?"

"Err... um... I'll be fine, Mac. I've never been to Beverly Hills. So... um... this is going to be great for me," he smiled.

"Flight 324 to California, now boarding Gate 7."

"Alright guys... there's your flight. Safe trip, and don't forget to call as soon as you arrive."

"We will dad, don't worry," teased Danny, as he walked through the tunnel.

"Smart ass, Messer." yelled Mac, as he left the Airport for home.

**tbc...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

When Airanna entered her own apartment, she quickly showered, changed, and grabbed a vile of valum, to drug Don with tonight, so she get in and out of Lindsay's apartment quickly. She knew this would be the best chance she would have, of killing her. Especially with Danny out of the way.

She also knew that Saxotoxin was untraceable, and was the best way to dispose of Lindsay for good. All it would take was a one tiny dose, but she would do two, to be safe.

Hearing the knock at her door, she slid the viles into her pocket and answered it.

"Hey Don, come on in. I'm just about ready."

"Good... I'd really like to check on Lindsay, she gets kind of jumpy when Danny's away."

"Okay, let's go." said Airanna, as she kissed him smartly on the mouth.

.............................................................

Arriving at Lindsay's, Don wasn't getting an answer. Trying the door, he found it unlocked.

"Linds... Lindsay, where are you?"

"I'm in the nursery Don. Come on in."

"I'll be right back, Airanna."

"Sure... take your time Don," she smiled.

Once she was sure Don was out of the room, she seen Lindsay's keys sitting on her kitchen counter. Taking the house key off the ring, she slid it into her pocket. Inhaling a deep breath, she realized she had finished just in time, as Don and Lindsay came out of the nursery.

"So... you're sure, you will be okay, Lindsay? We don't mind staying for a while," said Don.

"I'll be fine, Don. Go have a good time," she smiled.

"Okay... I'll be by in the morning to see you. Night."

"Night, Don. See you, Airanna." Lindsay said with bitterness.

"I'm sure you will, Lindsay. Take care."

As they headed out the door, Lindsay felt a chill down her spin. Just something about Airanna kept her in alert mode. Hearing the phone, she rushed to answer it.

"Danny..."

"Hi sweetheart. How's Lucy?"

"She's good. I just got her back to sleep. Did you just arrive?"

"We did. Has Don been by yet to check on you, and Lucy?"

"He was just here. He, and Airanna headed out for their date."

"Okay... if you need anything, you call him. He'll be right there for you. As will Mac."

"I know Danny. Just hurry home, okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Linds. Give Lucy a kiss for me, Night."

Hanging up the phone, Lindsay headed to the kitchen to make herself a coffee.

.......................................................................

Back at the Taylor's, Stella woke with double the pain, then she felt it. The warmth, as her water broke.

"Oh no... not now," moaned Stella.

Hearing the door open, she seen Mac standing there with dinner in his arms.

"Stel... sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Placing down the food, he ran to her side.

"My water just broke, Mac. It's time for the Hospital, now."

"Oh... um... err... Okay, love, um... just... um... just calm down, where's your bag?" asked Mac with panic.

Stella laughed. Watching her husband run around looking for her bag was funny. Especially when it was at the front door.

"Mac... it's at the front door already. Can we go now," she giggled.

"Yes love." Taking her by the hand, he walked her to the car. Helping her in, he placed her bag in the back. "Are you sure we don't need an Ambulance, Stella? Are you sure, you can make it?"

"Mac... please. Just drive, we are fine." reassured Stella, as she held his hand to keep him calm.

**tbc...**

**..........................................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

After their dinner, Don invited Airanna back to his place. Heading to the kitchen, he made coffee when the phone rang. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was one thirty in the morning.

"Flack."

"Don... it's Mac. Stella's in labor. We're at the Hospital now. God, Don... in a few minutes, or hours, I'll be a dad."

"This is great, Mac. Did you want Airanna and I to head over there?"

"No... you two enjoy your evening. I'll call you when he's born."

"Okay, Mac. We'll be waiting for your call."

While Don was talking with Mac, Airanna slipped the valum into Don's coffee. She knew it would only take ten to fifteen minutes to hit. Hanging up the phone, he walked back in and sat down.

"Stella'a in labor. Mac just rushed her to the Hospital."

"Oh... that's wonderful. I had a feeling she'd go tonight. I found her in the hall early, she was having back pain," said Airanna.

Picking up his coffee, she watched as he drank it. Once it was gone, she waited for the drug to take effect. Watching as his head fell forward, she layed him back and headed out.

....................................................................................

Back at the Hospital, Mac was feeding Stella ice chips, and caressing her tummy.

"How's the pain, now love?"

"It's not bad, Mac. Thank you for being so loving," she cried.

"Don't cry, love. This is my child too. Of course I'd be spoiling you. You've given me the greatest gift I could have asked for, our son."

Kissing her with tenderness, he climbed in beside her, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hello, Stella. How are we coming along?" asked her OBGYN.

"Good, the pain isn't too bad."

"Okay, I'm just going to have a look."

Opening her legs, she checked her dilation. "Very nice. Your dilation is at a seven, three more to go, and we will bringing your first child into the world."

"I can't wait. Oh Mac... we still need a name for our son. We haven't even thought about it," she smiled between her tears.

"We will, love. When the time is right, the name will come to us. Just try and breathe, I'm right here."

Snuggling in closer, Stella shut her eyes to rest, before the contrations would hit full force.

.........................................................................................................

When Airanna arrived at Lindsay's, she listened at the door, making sure all was quiet. Hearing no sound, she put on her gloves, turned the key and walked in. Nearing the kitchen, she placed the key back on her keyring.

Heading down to the bedroom, she neared Lindsay's room. Finding her asleep facing the wall, she quietly neared her side, poking the syringe into her anal tract, watching as she woke for a brief moment before dying.

Checking her vitals, she realized she was dead. Covering her back up, she checked on her new daughter, and left. Pulling back into Don's parking lot, she checked the time. "Four in the morning, not bad Airanna," she said to herself. Heading back inside, she noticed Don was still in a sound sleep on the couch. Crawling on top, she layed down in his arms.

...................................................................................................................

The next time they woke, was when the phone rang at six in the morning. Leaning over, Don realized he had one hell of a headache.

"Flack."

"Don... it's Danny. I need you to check on Linds? She's usually up at five for Lucy's feeding, but I couldn't get an answer. I'm really worried."

"Okay, calm down. I'll head over there, now."

"Thanks man, call me as soon as you get there," panicked Danny.

Hanging up the phone, Don woke Airanna.

"Airanna... wake up. We need to check on Lindsay. Danny called, she didn't answer the phone this morning."

"Oh no... okay, um... let's go."

Heading out, they arrived at Lindsay's. Knocking on the door, Don could get no answer. Becoming worried, he busted it open. As he rushed inside, he could hear Lucy screaming. Running into the nursery, Airanna picked up Lucy, while Don checked on Lindsay.

"Oh Chirst...."

**tbc...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

When Sheldon and Mac arrived, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Mac... you shouldn't be here. Who is with Stella?" asked Don.

"Sid... I called him to stay with her, till I got back. Hopefully my son will be willing to wait. Did you call Danny, yet?"

"I did, he and Adam are on there way back." said Don, as he held Lucy.

"Time of death Sheldon?" asked Mac.

"Not more then four hours ago, Mac. Around three, or three thirty this morning. Looks natural. Possible heart failure. I'll know more, once I get her back to Sid."

"Don... are you going to stay here, till Danny gets back?"

"Yeah... I'll look after Lucy. You should get back, Mac. There is nothing to investigate here."

"Okay, take care of Danny when he gets back. Don't let him out of your sight. He's going to need alot of help, getting through this."

"I will, Mac. Just go." said Don.

Watching as they carried Lindsay out in a new body bag, Don sat down with Lucy holding her close.

"Don... did you want me to stay?" asked Airanna.

"No... you can go Airanna. I'll call you later."

"Okay, take care of Lucy. Tell Danny, I'm sorry for his loss."

Leaving out the door, Airanna grinned evily. She couldn't believe how well everything was falling into place. About the only thing left to do now, was to break Don's heart and work her way into Danny, and Lucy's life.

..........................................................................................

When Mac arrived back at Stella's room, he seen Sid holding her hand as she gave a hard push.

"Just in time Mac. Stella's on her last push," smiled Sid, as he gave Stella's hand to Mac.

Trying to sneak out, Mac yelled... "where do you think you're going, Sid? You're involved, so you stay now," he smiled.

"Mac...huff, huff... is Lindsay really, gone..." she cried between her next push.

"I'm afraid so, love. It looks like heart faliure, but we'll know more after the autopsy."

"Oh... poor Danny and Lucy. I can't belie.....aaaaaaaaaaaugh...." she cried. Baring down, Mac seen the head.

"He's here love, one more push. That's it, push Stel."

Giving on finally push, the baby slid out screaming. Capturing him in her arms, the doctor held him up. "Look at that. We have a beautiful, little boy. Mac... would you like to cut your sons cord?" asked the OBGYN.

Smiling between his tears, Mac clipped it, as his son screamed even more. Placing him on the scale, he came in weighing 7lbs and 2ounces. Covering him in a blanket, the nurse passed him back to his daddy.

"I'll leave you three alone, to get acquainted," said the OBGYN.

Once she left, Sid interrupted. "Mac... I'm going to get going. I'd really like to get Lindsay autopsied, before Danny gets home."

"Okay Sid. Let me know if anything unusual shows."

"I will, Mac. Congrat's Stella. I'll let the team know."

"Thanks Sid, I'm glad you were here." Leaning up, Stella kissed his cheek.

With the room now quiet. Mac climbed in beside his wife. Passing her their son, she cuddled him into her chest. "Oh Mac... I'm really trying to be happy. But it's hard, I can't believe Lindsay is gone. She was so healthy. It doesn't make sense."

"I know love, we'll get it figured out. But for right now... we need to give our son a name."

"Hm... I honestly can't think any, Mac."

"I think I may have the perfect one, love. When he made his presence into our world, he gave a mighty scream, almost like a warriors scream. So I was thinking...Cayden. It's an ancient gaelic name that means, spirit of battle. Seems to suit him," he smiled.

Stella tried it out... "Cayden... Cayden McCanna Taylor. I like it." Looking down at her son wrapped in her arms, she whispered... "welcome to our family, Cayden McCanna Taylor." almost as if on cue, he screamed.

"I think someone is hungry, sweetheart." laughed Mac. Removing his wife's gown from her left shoulder, he watched as Cayden latched on and began suckling. Holding his little fingers, he wrapped them around his daddy, and made little grunting noises.

"He sounds like a little bear, love. Though I thought for sure, he'd have curly hair. It looks like a wheat stack, standing all up on end like that."

"Mac... I think he looks adorable. He has your chisled chin, and pouty mouth."

"I don't pout, love. Did you hear that Cayden? Mommy thinks I pout, as he tried to brush down his sons hair again. "Sweetheart, maybe it's from hanging with Adam too long. Him and his music. It could have scared him, leaving his hair to stand on end."

Laughing wildly at Mac's silliness. She watched as he brushed it back down, only to have it spring back up again.

"I'm sorry, love. He looks like he's suffered a fright," said Mac. As if on cue, Cayden grunted at his daddy.

"You tell daddy, Cayden. Tell him that as you grow up, you will grow into your hair."

Smiling at his wife, Mac heard the phone. Leaning over, he answered it. "Stella and Cayden's room, Mac speaking."

"Mac... it's Adam. We just got back, boss."

"How's Danny, Adam?"

"Not good, he went crazy when he seen Lindsay already autopsied, on Sid's table. Don is trying to get him to go, to the Hospital. He's split open his left hand. He won't even look at Lucy. No one can get near him."

"Okay Adam, I'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone, Mac explained the situation to his wife. Then giving her a kiss, followed by their son, he headed out.

**tbc...**

**...................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

When Mac arrived at the lab, he ran downstairs. Opening the door, he seen Danny on the ground with Lindsay's naked body in his arms.

"Everyone out... NOW!!" yelled Mac.

Once everyone was out, Mac neared Danny's side.

"Danny... Danny... I need you to listen to me. You need to give me Lindsay, Danny. You need to put her back on the table. Danny... focus... I know you can hear me. You need to think about, Lucy. Lindsay wouldn't want to see you like this." Grabbing Danny in his arms, he shook him. "Snap out of it, Danny."

Looking up at Mac, he broke.

"This can't be happening, Mac. Please... this can't be. She was fine when I left. It doesn't make sense. She didn't have a heart attack, she was healthy. Always healthy, Mac, why did she leave us? Why did she leave Lucy, and I behind?"

Releasing Lindsay, Sid lifted her back onto the table, while Mac continued to rock Danny.

"Sid... check Danny's hand please. If he needs it stitched, do it. There's no way, I'll get him to a Hospital right now."

As Sid looked at Danny's hand, he gave him six stiches before wrapping it.

"What did you find on Lindsay, Sid? Anything unusual?"

"Nothing Mac. It's natural causes. I even had Adam run a tox screen, nothing showed."

Nodding that he understood. Mac helped Danny to his feet. "Danny... we need to go see Lucy, okay? She's been crying since this morning. You are the only one that can calm her down. You need to think about Lucy, it's no longer about you, Danny. You have to think of your daughter."

"It's not fair Mac. It's not fair, that she was taken from our lives."

"I know Danny. Come on, let's go get Lucy, okay?" said Mac.

Walking him out, Don was waiting with Lucy in his arms, crying. Looking up at his daughter, he took her into his arms, and held her close. Yawning between her now quiet sighs, she fell asleep in her daddy's arms.

"Don... I want you take Danny home. Stay with him for the night. Once you're done, Adam will take a turn, followed by Sheldon, then myself. He's not to be left alone for the next few days, understand. We all need to help him get through this," said Mac.

"Sure, congrats on your son by the way, Mac. Cayden is a great name," said Don.

"Thanks. Don, I'll call you later, okay Danny. You take Lucy home, and get her fed and changed. Then you let her know, how much you love her. You let her know, that the two of you together, can survive this."

Blinded by his tears, Danny walked out with Lucy in his arms, and Don at his side.

Watching as they left, Sheldon asked... "what do you think, Mac?"

"I think something isn't settling right. Lindsay had a clean bill of health from her doctor yesterday. There is no way in hell, she died of heart failure. None of this, makes any sense. Anyway... I need to get back to Stella, and Cayden. Call me if you find anything. Sid... I want you to run through Lindsay's body again. Put her under the scoop. Check everything, I don't want one inch of her body, left unturned. You search top to bottom, understand. Sheldon... if you wouldn't mind helping him?"

"Of course not Mac. You go back to the Hospital. We'll call you if we find anything," said Sheldon.

Leaving the lab, Mac still couldn't rest easy. Something about this whole case, just didn't sit right.

......................................................................................................................

Back at Danny's, Don helped him in with Lucy.

"You get Lucy changed, and fed Danno. I'll make us something to eat. Okay?"

"I'm not hungry man, he cried. just want to sleep."

"You'll eat Danno. I'm not having Mac on my back, if you collapse during my shift, understand?"

Once Danny had Lucy changed, he heated her bottle, sat down on the couch and fed her. Watching as she suckled, she gripped her daddy's fingers not letting go. Kissing her little fingers, Danny cried again. He just couldn't understand, how Lindsay could have died.

"I know what you're thinking Danno. Try not to think about it, okay? I'm here with you, you're not alone."

"I just don't get it, it doesn't make sense. She was at the doctor yesterday, with Lucy. She was given, an excellent bill of health. She even had the okay, to work out of the lab. Someone who is declaired healthy, doesn't die eight hours later, man."

Getting up with Lucy, Danny placed the bottle into the sink, when he seen Lindsay's keys hanging up. Walking over with Lucy, he picked them up. Looking at the color coding, he noticed the house key was out of sync.

"What are you looking at, Danno?"

"Lindsay's keys. Something isn't right, they are out of order. Lindsay's keys are never out of order."

"Hm... maybe she took it off the ring for some reason."

"No... she would have put it back beside the white. See... each key is color coded. She always did her colors, in primary order. That's why she had these little key covers placed on the keys. so she would know, what key was what. Do you understand, Donnie? They are out of order."

Placing down the keys, he passed Lucy to Don, and grabbed his kit.

**tbc...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

When Mac arrived back at the Hospital, he found his wife and son sound asleep. Walking over to the little bed, he picked Cayden up into his arms, and sat with him in the rocker. Laying him over his shoulder, he quietly hummed to him, as he brought up his little legs and curled his neck right under his daddy's.

Mac hadn't realized how heavy he was, till he lifted him that second time. It was pretty amazing to Mac, that he and Stella had made such a beautiful gift, from their love.

"You've had quite a trip, haven't you son? But you know what, my boy? Now that you are here with mommy and I, we are going to love you every second of everyday. Looking up towards Stella, he noticed she was awake. Getting up with his son, they walked over and climbed in beside mommy.

"How are you feeling, love? Are you in any pain?"

"No... I just miss the feeling inside. All that amazing rippling, and kicking has disappeared. It feels empty in there," cried Stella.

"Come on, love. We can always have one more. Once you heal a little, we will work on our second one. I know how important it is for both of us, as we're not getting any younger." Mac laughed, as he tried to make his wife smile.

Reaching for the little headset, Mac placed the earphones on his son, and turned the music to low. "He really loves that CD Adam made him, doesn't he?"

"He does." Looking up, Stella seen Adam standing at the door, with a huge stuffed tiger in his arms.

"Hey Stella... I came to see the little dude, is that okay?" asked Adam shyly.

"Of course it is. Come in Adam."

Walking over to Stella's bed, he seen Cayden sound asleep with the headphones on his little ears. Admiring the little dude, he noticed his hair.

"Oh... err... his hair. It stands up like wheat. I love it, mine did that when I was little too. My mom use to say, it was from my father forcing me to listen to his music, while I was in my moms womb. This is cool, makes me think she was right. Too funny," said Adam.

Mac looked at his wife, grinned and said... "See love, I was right." Passing Cayden to Adam, he sat down in the rocker and held him, as he continued to listen to the music.

_"Looks like Adam has a little bro, doesn't it Mac?"_ whispered Stella.

"Mhm... I guess he would. Concidering Adam spent alot of time with Cayden, while he was in your womb. "

Smiling, how could she not agree.

..........................................................................................

Back at Danny's place, he had out his fingerprint powder. Brushing it over the house key, he found several prints. Once he had them all sealed, and ready to go. He asked Don to stay with Lucy, while he ran to the lab.

When he arrived, he seen Sheldon in the lunchroom.

"Sheldon... where's Adam?" asked Danny.

"He's at the hospital, visiting Cayden. Why? What's up?"

"I need to run these prints. I may just have the proof, Lindsay was murdered.

"Danny... Sid and I went over Lindsay body, top to bottom. There is no sign of trauma, anywhere." said Sheldon.

"Look man... I'm telling you, she was murdered. Someone killed her."

Walking out, Danny ran the prints himself. As he watched, he seen Lindsay come up on screen, followed by his own, followed third by Mary Jeffers. "Chirst... how the hell?"

"What did you find, Danny?" aksed Sheldon.

"Mary Jeffers prints, on my wife's key. How the hell... is that even possible?" asked Danny with confusion.

"Okay, this is case is getting even more weird. No one has spotted her anywhere in New York. Yet she seems to be moving freely throughout, the city? How is this possible?" asked Sheldon.

"I don't know. But I need to go back to Beverly Hills, tonight. I have a feeling, the answer is there. Tell Sid not to release Lindsay's body to anyone, till I get back."

"Danny... hey Danny. What about your daughter?" asked Sheldon.

"Tell Don to stay with her, till I get back. I need to get a flight out, tonight."

"Danny... you can't go alone. Wait for me, we'll go together. We'll call Mac and Don, from the plane. I know they'll kill us later, but I can't let you go alone." said Sheldon.

Heading out with Danny, the two of them took off for Beverly Hills.

**tbc...**

**...................................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews.**_ *In case you've forgotten. Chapter #34....When Airanna(aka,Mary) took the key the first time when she went out with Don, she wasn't wearing gloves. This is how her print remained on the key.* _


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Back at the Hospital, Mac recieved the call.

"Hello, Stella and Cayden's room. Can I help you?" he winked at his wife and Adam.

"Mac... yelled Don. You're not going to believe this. Danny and Sheldon stormed off alone to Beverly Hills. It seems Danny got a hit off of Lindsay house key. Mary Jeffers, print. He seems to think all the answers he needs, are in Beverly Hills."

"What? Who the hell has Lucy? Why can't he accept it was natural causes?"

"I don't know, Mac. Obviously Danny needs closer for Lucy. You know what he's like. Once something is planted in his head, it stays there till he comes to terms with it.

"Christ... when I get my hands on those two, I'll fire them." yelled Mac. "Alright, are you okay with Lucy?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine. Airanna is coming over to help me. She should be here shortly."

"Okay, I'm going to book a flight to Beverly Hills. I'll talk to you when I arrive."

Hanging up the phone, Mac looked to his wife.

"Why do I know what you're going to say, before you even say it?"

"I'm sorry love. I know I should be bonding, with our son. But with Danny all messed up right now, he's liable to do something stupid. Adam... Stella and Cayden are released tomorrow, I need you to get them home for me, and if you wouldn't mind. Could you stay with them till I get back?"

"Yeah... err... sure Mac. I'd love to stay with Stella, and the little dude."

"Thanks, Adam. Sweetheart, I love you. I promise to be home soon."

Kissing her between her tears, followed by his son, he left out the door.

As Adam seen Stella crying, he patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Stella, he'll be back before you know it."

"I know Adam. Thanks for staying with us."

"Aww... no thanks needed, Stella. I love you guys. Especially my little dude," he smiled.

.................................................................................

Over at Airanna's, she was still freaked out. Don had told her that Danny, and Sheldon were heading to Beverly hills. Oh... she knew they would never find out, she was Mary Jeffers. She had covered her tracks very well. It just pissed her off, that Danny had to keep digging. Didn't he realize the life they could now have? _"And how the hell could I have been so careless, with those damn keys?_ _Stupid Airanna, very stupid."_ she said to herself.

Calling back Don, she said...

"Don... It's Airanna. I'm going to be a little late. I have a few things to do. As soon as I am done, I'll head over, okay?"

"Sure... just try not to be too long. I'm not that great with little ones. Oh... and do you think you can grab some diapers, and formula for Lucy?"

"Of course, Don. I'll be there soon, bye."

Hanging up the phone, Airanna headed to the Pharmacy, where she picked up diapers, formula and a few toys. Checking out the make up section, she grabbed some clear nail polish to paint her fingertips. She knew from here on out, she would have to be extra careful. Once she had everything she needed, she headed home to bond with her knew daughter.

Placing everything in the trunk, she slammed it down with a smile, got into the drivers side, and pulled out.

............................................................................................

When Mac arrived at the Airport. The only flight he could book out, was at six that evening. Looking at his watch, he knew he had four hours to kill, before his flight. Flipping up his cell, he called Danny and Sheldon, he knew they would have landed, by now.

"Hawkes."

"Sheldon, it's Mac. How's Danny doing?"

"He's hyped, Mac. Really hyped. What time is your flight?"

"How did you know, I was heading out?"

"I know you Mac. I also knew you would be pissed. But I couldn't let Danny go alone."

"I know... anyway... my flight isn't till six. So as soon as you, or Danny find out anything, you call me, understand? Then I want you both at that Airport when I land. I don't want to have to search for you two."

"Okay, Mac. We'll be there. See ya soon."

Hanging up the phone, Mac called Don, to check Lucy.

**tbc...**

**.......................................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

When Sheldon flipped down his phone, Danny asked...

"So... was he pissed?"

"What do you think, Danny. He said we have to meet him at the Airport tonight. His flight leaves New York at six."

"Good... that gives us a few hours to do some searching," said Danny.

"Listen Danny, it's been months. We could end up finding nothing. She's had almost six months on us, the chances of even finding her Hotel she stayed at, are slim to none," said Sheldon.

"Listen man, you can go home anytime you want. But I'm not leaving till I find the answer to my wife's death. I need closure, for Lucy. Think she's not going to ask about Lindsay, when she's older? She will you know. She'll need answers. Answers I won't be able to give her, if I can't solve this."

Sheldon knew there would be no convincing Danny that the trail was far to cold for any leads.

......................................................................................................

Back at Danny's, Airanna could hear Lucy screaming. Opening the door, she dropped the bags and ran inside.

"Here Don, let's see her. How long has she been crying?"

"I don't know, I lost count of the time. She just won't stop."

"Well... for one thing, she's soaked. Did you not think to change her?"

"Listen Airanna, I know nothing about babies, okay. I have a younger sister, but my mom looked after all that baby stuff."

Airanna laughed. "Okay... come on Lucy, let's get you changed. This way uncle Don can heat your formula."

"Just how do I do that, Airanna?"

"It's pre-made Don. All you do is pour it from the can, into the bottle. Heat for 30 seconds, and it's done."

"Okay... but if I screw it up, it's your fault. Hey... you know what Airanna?"

"What Don?" she yelled from the bedroom.

"I think I've discovered we're better off friends. You're more like a bud to hang out with. Isn't that funny?"

Airanna laughed. She didn't find it funny at all. In fact, it played into her hand beautifully. "Yeah... I guess we kind of are. But that's okay, you can never have enough friends."

Walking back out with Lucy, she smiled. "Once we get her fed. She'll be a happy little girl again," said Airanna.

While Airanna held Lucy as she fed, she realized she hadn't had any sort of tendency to kill, or want to kill. Smiling to herself, she had admit this could be a new begining for a new life, a normal citizen among society.

"What are you smiling about, Airanna?"

"Just life. I remember when I was a girl, I use to dream of having a family. Unfortunately I came from a broken home, but my dream always kept my hope alive, you know?"

"I think so. So I take it you are looking for a future husband, and children?"

"At first, no. I just couldn't see it. Then as time progressed, and life took everything I loved from me. I decided to fool fait, and prove that I could survive and beat the odds. Sure enough, here I am. Living proof, that even fait can be fooled."

Don wasn't sure what she meant by that. "Hm... anyway... I'm kind of hungry. Did you want anything to eat?"

"Sure... but why don't I cook. I'll make us something quick, but good."

Bouncing her way to the kitchen, Airanna took out a package of chicken. After seasoning it, she placed it into the oven with a couple baked potatoes. "Don... did you want vegtable?"

"Um... sure, as long as it's not frozen," he said.

Once Airanna had everything on low. She walked back in and sat down to watch television with Don.

...........................................................................................................

**Beverly Hills, California.**

When Mac arrived, Danny and Sheldon were waiting for him.

"Hey Mac. Sorry for not letting you know. I just need closure, you know?"

"I want you to listen to me carefully, Danny. It has been over six months since Mary Jeffers has been here. The chances of finding anything, are almost nil. You need to understand that. She may not have even stayed here, this could have been a stopping off point. I can almost gaurantee you, she's hidden herself well, and this includes her steps. So we will search for one day. Then we all go home to New York, understand? This isn't fair to Lucy, you are now robbing her of her father, who she needs more then some damn answers down the road."

Nodding with tears, they all headed to the Hotel before hitting the streets with Mary's picture.

**tbc...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Once Mac was checked in with Danny and Sheldon, he called Stella.

"Hello."

"Hi sweetheart, how are you and Cayden doing?"

"Mac... hi. We're okay, missing you. Did you just arrive?"

"I did, sweetheart. Is Adam still with you?"

"No... he headed back before you called. Sheldon asked him to check on Mary Jeffers car plates, so you would have a starting of point. He thinks she may have sold her car, once she arrived in Beverly Hills."

"Hm... that's a possibility. Anyway love... I love you, and I love Cayden. I'll call before you and Cayden check out in the morning, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay... I love you, too. Good luck, Mac. I really hope Danny gets the answers he needs."

Hanging up the phone, Mac called Adam's cell.

"Yeah, man." Adam answered.

"Adam?"

"Oh... boss... err.. umm... hows Beverly Hills?"

"Adam... did you happen to trace Mary's car?"

"Yeah... I have it right here... um... Venture Blvd, used car sale lot. 2950 Veture Blvd. It was handed in under the name Dennis Jeffers. According to the dealer, Mary said it was her fathers car, he had died and left it too her in his will. After showing him the will, and papers, he payed her six thousand dollars cash for it. He said he still has the information if you need it."

"No... that's not nessesary, Adam. We have all that information already. We'll stop by there. Hopefully he'll remember if Mary mentioned where she was headed. Thanks Adam. Don't forget to pick up Stella, and Cayden in the morning."

"I won't, Mac. Good luck." said Adam.

Hanging up the phone, Mac, Danny, and Sheldon headed out.

...............................................................................................................

Arriving at the car dealership, Mr Toshia took them into his office.

"I'm not sure how much more I can help you. As I told your CSI who called, she wasn't very friendly. Just wanted everything done, and in order."

"We understand that. We just need to be sure this was the lady you dealt with," said Mac.

Showing him the picture, he nodded. "Yes, that's her."

"By chance do you still have her car? Or did you sell it?"

"We sold it for parts, almost four months ago. You'd have to chase bits and pieces of it all over the world, I'd imagine. I'm really sorry, but if you had of contacted me sooner, I could have held it."

"I understand , thank you for your help."

Leaving the dealership, Mac wasn't sure where to head next. To be honest, his head wasn't even involved with the case. All his thoughts were on his new born child, who he had yet to properly bond with.

"Look Danny... I'm really sorry about what happened, with Lindsay. We loved her too. But it's just been too long. Any trail we may have had back then, is now ice cold. The most we can do is keep the case open, as a cold case. This way if anything comes to light, we can reopen it."

"I know Mac, I honestly, do. I just can't understand how Mary's prints, got on Lindsay's keys? Or why her keys were out of order?"

"I understand that Danny. As for the keys being out of order, that I can't explain. But as for the prints. Lindsay could have sat them down somewhere in a store. Mary could have been tailing her, seen them, and picked them up thinking to take them, but someone walking by, or near her was watching, leaving her to put them back."

"I don't know Mac, it seems so far out there." said Danny. Nothing of Lindsay's death makes sense."

"Mary knew who she was, she knew who we all were. If she picked them up, her prints would be on them. Afterall... she's still out there, we all need to be careful till she's caught. Every one of us, and our families are in danger. Which is another reason you need to be home, with Lucy."

"Come on Danny. We really need to get Lindsay buried. This isn't fair for her. She needs to be layed to rest," said Sheldon. Sid and I, have proven three times over, it was natural causes. As much as I agree with you, that it seems impossible, stranger things have happened. It's just harder to believe, when it happens to someone we love." said Sheldon.

"Okay... said Danny with tears. Let's go home. I just hope to hell, we don't come to regret our decision."

Heading back to the Hotel, Mac knew Danny would still have questions as to how? or why? But at least Lucy would have her daddy back. Something every little girl needed.

**tbc...**

**....................................................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Back in New York...**

Don and Airanna finally had Lucy in bed, and sound asleep. Feeling the tiredness hit, he gave Airanna the spare bed in Lucy's room, while he took the couch. Laying his head upon the arm of the couch, he couldn't sleep. Getting up he walked back into the kitchen, and seen Airanna's purse still open.

Moving over towards the counter, he went to close it when he seen the perscription pills. Taking them out he read the label. _"Valium... what the hell is she doing with that? Is she depressed?"_ he asked himself.

"Don... Don, where are you?" she called heading toward the kitchen. Placing the pills back in her purse, he pretended to make coffee.

"Yeah... in the kitchen. What is it?"

"I just needed...oh... there it is. I wondered where I left my purse." Taking out the medication, she took one.

"What are those for Airanna?"

"Oh... I have alot of trouble sleeping. It's something I've lived with, since my teenage years."

"I see. You know... if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you."

"I know Don. Thanks, but I'll be fine. Goodnight."

"Airanna... I never asked you. How did you lose your parents?"

Airanna wasn't sure why Don was questioning her. All she knew was she could feel the anger coming on. She knew if he kept asking, she would end up killing him without hesitation. Why couldn't he just let it rest? He was as bad, as Danny.

"I really don't like talking about it Don, I'm sorry if it sounds cold. But I dont know you well enough to share my life with you, yet. I really hope you can understand."

"Of course. Goodnight." said Don.

Watching as she walked away, Don sighed. _"Such a puzzle, Airanna," _he said to himself as he layed back down.

...........................................................................................

Over at the Hospital, Stella woke to the sound of her son choking. Leaning over to the little bed, she felt the fever as she picked him up. Pushing the call button, the nurse entered the room.

"What is it, Stella?"

"There's something wrong with my baby. He's having trouble breathing, and he's burning with fever. Please... what's wrong with him."

Hitting the emergency button, Stella heard the call...

_"Code blue, room 314. All Ped's report to room 314, code blue."_

While Stella watched, she cried. There they were, trying to help her son. Trying to help him breathe, and she had no one to comfort her. Running with him from the room, Stella followed as far as she could. Then standing behind the door of the SCN, Special Care Nursery, she squeezed his little bear.

"Stella... is there someone I can call for you?"

"Adam... Adam Ross, his number is on my little table," she cried.

"Okay Stella. Try and stay strong."

Leaving Stella to call Adam, the nurse prayed that her child would be alright.

............................................................................

**Beverly Hills.**

Just as Mac's head hit the pillow, his cell phone rang.

"Taylor."

"Mac... it's Adam. I just got a call from the nurse at the Hospital. Cayden stopped breathing, he's very ill, I'm heading there to be with Stella now. I thought you should know right away."

"What? What do you mean he stopped breathing?"

"I'm not sure, Mac. The nurse wasn't very clear. What I did catch was, that Cayden was running a high fever, and he was unable to catch his breath. They've taken him to the Special Care Nursery."

"Christ... I knew I should never have left. Okay... I'm going to get there as soon as I can. I have to see if I can get another flight out tonight, instead of the morning. Take care of her for me Adam, and call me when you know anything."

"I will Mac. Don't worry, she'll be fine, and so will Cayden."

Hanging up the phone, Danny and Sheldon came into Mac's room.

"What's going on, Mac?" asked Sheldon.

"Cayden's been rushed to the Special Care Nursery. He can't breathe. I need to get a flight out of here, tonight." choked Mac, trying to hold back tears.

"Come on, Mac. Try and relax, I'll call the Airport. Danny, get our bags packed." said Sheldon.

Calling the Airport, Sheldon managed to get three tickets on the flight that left at midnight. Tossing everything into the rental car, they headed to the Airport.

**tbc...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

While they continued to work on Cayden, Adam came running off the elevator.

"Stella... Stella," he yelled as she ran into his arms.

"He was having trouble breathing, Adam. His lips were blue, and he was so fevered. I want Mac, I want my husband."

"Shh... come on Stella. I spoke with Mac after the nurse called. He's trying to get a flight back tonight. Just be strong for Cayden, okay. He needs his mommy to be strong."

"Excuse me, Mrs Taylor? Can we talk, please?" said the doctor.

"I want to see my son. Please... can I see my son?"

"Very soon, Mrs Taylor. Right now we need this time, so I can explain to you about Cayden. What we've done at this moment is made him comfortable. We've placed him in a warming bed, attached him to a monitor that records the amount of oxygen in his skin. This is called a pulse oximeter. To give him extra oxygen, we've placed a plastic hood over his warming bed. We've also started an IV line in his foot to start him on antibiotics. We think he has an infection, most likely from swallowing some of your fluid during his birth."

"I did this too him? I hurt my son this way? I made my son sick?" cried Stella.

"No, Mrs Taylor. You didn't do it. You're not to blame for this in any way. Please don't think that. When a child makes their trip through the birth canal, sometimes some bacterial fluid gets into the baby's lungs, and bloodstream. The bacteria then multiplies, causing the baby to become sick very quickly. Most baby's do well, when the infection is caught early like this. So what we've also done, is some blood work, urine test, secretion test and chest x-ray, just to make sure his little lungs are not carrying pneumonia."

"Can I hold him? Will I be able to touch my son?"

"Yes, there is a little opening where your hand goes through, you will be able to caress him, talk to him, let him know you are there."

"But I can't hold him? I can't nestle him within my warmth."

"Not for a couple days Mrs Taylor. It's very important that we keep him free, of possible infections we carry. We don't want to add another one, on to the one he already has."

"What about his music, he loves his music."

"We can place protective covering over the headset. This way Cayden can listen to the music, while he sleeps. I promise you Mrs Taylor. We will have your son back in your arms, as quickly as possible. Try not to worry. Now... if you would like to follow me, I will take you to visit your son. Just don't be alramed by the monitors, okay?"

Nodding her agreement, she took Adam's hand, as they walked in to see Cayden.

.............................................................

During the flight, Mac was looking out the window as he teared up. All he could think of was his son, not even a day old, fighting some kind of illness. Feeling the touch on his shoulder, he looked and seen Danny with tears in his eyes too.

"I'm sorry, Mac. This is my fault. If I hadn't of left New York to chase a cold case, you would have been there for your son, and Stella. I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault, Danny. Don't think like that, okay. Just make sure you are there, for every minute of Lucy's life, here on out. Understand? Their lives are so fragile, when they are young. They rely on us to protect, love and nurture them. Just make sure, that's what you do for Lucy."

"Excuse me, Detective Taylor? There's a call for you on the courtesy phone."

"Thank you." Getting up, Mac headed to the back of the plane, and picked it up. "Taylor."

"Hey Mac... it's Adam."

"Adam... how's Cayden?"

"The pediatric doctor said he's suffering from an infection, caused by him swallowing some of the birthing fluid, during his birth. They've started him on antibiotics, and they are running some tests. Stella is very upset, as they've told her she can't hold Cayden for a couple days, due to exposing him to more infections. She's with him now. I'm really trying to hold her up, Mac. But she's really heartbroken, she feels it's her fault. She feels, she gave Cayden the infection."

"Okay Adam, we should be landing in a couple hours. Just keep her afloat till I get there, okay."

"Err... um... okay Mac. But hurry, it's really hard to see the little dude like this."

Hanging up the phone, Mac thanked the stewardess, as he headed back to his seat.

**tbc...**

**.........................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Back at the Hospital, Stella was sitting on a chair with her hand through the opening, caressing Cayden as she cried.

"Shh... it's okay Cayden, mommy is here sweetheart. I know you don't understand what's been happening to you. Mommy didn't mean to make you sick, honey. I'm so sorry, I love you Cayden, I love you so much."

Stella could feel her heart constrict, she couldn't stop the feeling that it was her fault, her little Cayden was so sick. Watching through the glass, Adam was crying too. He could see Cayden, still softly sighing from his fitful cries, as they placed the little IV needle into his foot. So absorbed into little Cayden, Adam didn't hear Mac come down the hall with Sheldon till he startled him, making him jump into the air.

"Adam..." as he touched his shoulder.

_"Ehh... oh... err... sorry Mac, you scared me."_

Mac could see Adam's tears. Then facing the window himself, he seen the machines on his son, as he lay on his back with his little chest, breathing quickly. Looking lower, he could see the bruising on his little foot, where the intravenous was inserted, feeding the antibiotics into his son.

_"Um... you should get in there, Mac. Stella's not doing well at all. She's so upset, it's hard listening to her blame herself,"_ said Adam, choking back another tear.

Wrapping Adam in his arms, he held him for a few minutes. Then heading inside, he left him with Sheldon. Placing on a gown, Mac then washed his hands with antibiotic soap before heading through the door with the mask. Fighting back his own tears, he breathed deep. Nearing his wife's side, he gently wrapped his arms around her, as she turned, silently crying out... _"Maaaaac."_

_"Shh... it's okay, sweetheart, I'm right here with you, just try and breathe, Stella."_

_"I'm sorry Mac. I'm sorry, I made him so sick. I didn't mean for him to get sick. I'm so sorry."_

Mac gripped his fingers into her hair, forcing her to look at him.

_"I want you to listen to me ,Stella. This is not your fault. You did not make Cayden sick, you need to stop blaming yourself. You're a wonderful mother, and Cayden knows this, as do I. Crying like this isn't going to help our son get better. The more you are upset, the more he becomes upset. Just stop, Stella. No one blames you, especially Cayden. He loves you, we both love you. If not for you hearing him choking, it could have been worse, or to late, do you understand? Do you?"_

_"I just want to hold him, Mac. I just want to hold my baby. They won't they let me hold him? They won't?"_ she cried.

_"Sweetheart, you are tired. You haven't slept since Cayden's birth. You need rest too. You need to sleep, while Cayden is resting."_

Whether it was just the moment, or the sound of his daddy's voice, Cayden screamed. Crying loud, as his tears streamed down his little face. Taking his hand, Mac placed it through the little opening, gripping his sons hand, softly caressing it as he spoke...

_"Shh.. it's daddy, Cayden. Daddy's right here, Cayden. I love you son, You don't need to cry, daddy is here, son. Daddy's here." _

Reaching his hand up further, Mac caressed his sons thick cropped hair, followed by his cheek. Then picking up the little soother, he placed it back into his sons mouth, watching as he softly suckled it, between his now soft upsetting sighs. Continuing to caress his little hand, Cayden wrapped his fingers around his daddy's, squeezing tightly, not letting go. Wanting his daddy near him, so he wouldn't disappear, again.

Holding his wife in one arm, and Cayden's little hand in the other, he continued to whisper over and over through his tears, that he loved them.

...................................................................................................

"Adam... are you going to be okay? This had to be really hard on you." said Sheldon.

"It was, Sheldon. I tried everything to get Stella to understand that it wasn't her fault. No matter what I said... she still blamed herself."

"That's normal Adam. She's just had a baby, not only is she suffering from the blues, which most mothers suffer, she now has the added stress of Cayden being sick. It's alot on her system too. Now that Mac's back, she'll be fine. She also hasn't slept since she had Cayden. I know this, because I talked to the nurse. It seems Stella's main concern was Mac, having to chase us down. Why don't we go to the Cafeteria and grab a coffee."

Walking down towards the elevator, Adam looked back at his little dude once more.

**tbc...**

**........................................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

When Danny got in the door, he found Don sound asleep on the couch. Gently shaking him, he woke.

_"Danno... when did you get home?"_ he whispered, not wanting to wake Lucy.

_"I just got back from the Airport. We had to rush back tonight. Cayden is really ill, they have him in the Special Care Nursery. Mac's not doing well, didn't anyone call you?"_

Checking his cell that was on the table, he noticed it was turned off. He could have swore he left it on. Flipping it up, he seen one message flashing from the Hospital.

_"Looks like they did. So... did you find out any information, on Mary Jeffers?"_

_"No... all the trails were cold. How's Lucy been?"_

_"Good. Airanna, is sleeping in her room with her. She's been helping me, while you've been gone. Have you thought anymore, about Lindsay's memorial?"_

_"Yeah... I've decided to have her cremated and buried here. I already spoke with our parents, they'll be flying in on thursday. It's just going to be a small ceremony for the six of us. Her parents, mine, and Lucy."_

Hearing footsteps, Danny turned and seen Airanna in her silken nightgown, holding Lucy.

"Hi Danny, I thought I heard voices. I was just getting ready to heat Lucy's bottle."

Passing Lucy to her daddy, Danny could smell Airanna's perfumed skin. Shaking himself out of his stupidity, he couldn't explain why she was affecting everyone of his senses. He had just lost his wife, Lucy's mother, yet here he was, having feelings of coupling with Airanna. He could just imagine the shame on Lindsay's face.

Watching Danny's reaction, Don could feel the tension in his best friends mind. Slapping his arm, he shook him out of it.

_"What the hell is wrong with you, Danno?" _he whispered, so Airanna wouldn't hear.

_"I don't know, damn it. Just something about her. I'm sorry, I know you like her," _said Danny as he sat with Lucy.

_"Danno... we are just friends. We discovered that the other night. But you... you shouldn't be having feelings towards her, Christ Danno, you just lost Lindsay."_

Hearing her come in with Lucy's bottle, they shut up.

"Here you go, Danny," Airanna said with a small smile. "Did you happen to find out anything to help you, with Lindsay's case?"

"Nah... all the trails are cold. We also had to come back, Mac's son Cayden, was rushed into the Special Care Nursery. He's very sick."

"Oh... oh... poor Stella. Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to Mac yet," said Danny.

"I'll call Adam, and see if he has any more information," said Don.

When Danny was done giving Lucy her bottle, he held her close, rocking her, as he whispered his love.

"I'm going to get dressed now. I may as well head home now you're back. It's early morning anyway. Um... if you ever need a sitter, or just someone to help with Lucy, give me a call Danny, okay? I'm here for you, and Lucy too." said Airanna.

Walking into the nursery to change, Danny felt himself swell from her perked nipples that showed through her gown. Hearing Don come back in, he turned away from the hall.

"Did you talk to Adam?"

"I did Danno. It seems Stella is having a very hard time accepting she's not to blame for Cayden's infection. Cayden is still holding his own, though Adam said since Mac got back, Cayden has settled down quite a bit. They are also still waiting on the test results."

"Oh... those they won't get back for 48 to 72hrs," said Airanna.

"How do you know that, Airanna?" asked Don.

"It's common sense. Bacteria takes 48 hrs to migrate, and another 24hrs to show the strain." Realizing what she had said to late, she tried to throw them off. "Reality television. I watch it all the time. It's pretty cool the stuff you learn," she smiled.

"Oh... hm... anyway... I'm going to drop Airanna off at home. Then I'll bring coffee back, Danno. so don't fall alseep."

"I won't Donnie. Thanks for helping out, Airanna."

"Anytime Danny. Like I said, if you need me, just call."

"I will. See ya."

Walking them to the door, Danny flipped the lock, and headed into the nursery to put a sleeping Lucy, in her crib. Giving her a kiss, he left the room. Nearing his own, he looked in and seen everything the way it was before Lindsay's death. He could still remember kissing her goodbye as he left. God... he could feel her presence everywhere in their room. Closing his eyes, he whispered...

"_I hope I never disappointed you, Montana. I hope you can rest in peace, baby. I love you, Montana, always."_

Closing their bedroom door, he walked back into the living room and softly cried.

**tbc...**

**...............................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Back at the Hospital, with Cayden finally sleeping. Mac asked Adam to stay with him, till he got Stella settled into bed. Walking with her into her room, he pulled back the covers and helped her in.

"I'm going to have the doctor give you something to help you sleep, sweetheart. You need rest."

Pushing the call button, the nurse came in. "Did you need something, Stella?"

"I was wondering, would it be possible for my wife to have something, to help her sleep?"

"Of course, Mr Taylor. I'll be right back."

When the nurse left the room, Stella whispered...

_"I don't want anything, Mac. Please... I need to stay awake, for Cayden."_

"You need sleep, love. I want you to take the relaxer, this way by morning you will feel better."

Bringing in the tablet, Stella swallowed it down with some water. "But how can I breast feed, now?"

"The pill will be out of your system by then, Stella. It's going to be a while, before you can feed your son," said the nurse.

_"I just want to hold him. Why can't I hold him? Why are you keeping me away from him?"_ she cried, as her eyes softly closed.

"She'll sleep till morning, Mr Taylor. I understand how heartbreaking, this can be. But I promise you, we will have son back in your wife's arms, before she knows it."

Nodding that he understood. Mac covered his wife, kissed her lips, and walked back down to his son.

"Hey Adam, why don't you head home and get some rest. You must be tired."

"Yeah... yeah I am. Um... it's okay to come back later and see the little dude, right?"

"Of course it is, Adam. Go get some rest," said Mac as he watched him leave.

With the SCN now quiet, Mac sat down and placed his hand into the opening. Then caressing his sons hair, he softly sang a few lyrics from, "Blessed," to him...

"When I think how life used to be, Always walking in the shadows. Then I look at what you've given me. I feel like dancing on my tiptoes. I must say, every day I wake. And realize you're by my side. I know I'm truly blessed, for everything you give me. Blessed. When I hear you call my name I'll do my best, with faith that's neverending. Blessed. To make sure you feel the same. Deep inside of me, you fill me with your gentle touch. I know I'm truly blessed, for everything you give me. Blessed. For all the tenderness you show, I'll do my best with every breath that's in me, to see you never go. Never, never, never go."

Softly crying again, Mac wiped at his eyes, as he prayed for God and his angels, to help his son fight.

.................................................................................

When Don returned to Danny's, he used Danny's key. Unlocking the door, he found Danny curled up on the couch. Placing the coffee down, Don watched, as the tears were still drying on his partners eyes. Thinking to himself, he hoped to hell they didn't a crime scene today. cause if they did, it was going to be one very messed up team.

Don knew to much had happened, to quickly. Especially with Cayden being sick, so shortly after Lindsay's death. Danny running with Sheldon to Beverly Hills, so many unanswered questions as too why, why, and why?

_"Danno... Danno... wake up man?"_

_"Hm... oh... hey, what time is it, man?"_

_"Seven. It's a new day Danno. Hopefully New York gives us all, a break today?"_ said Don.

_"Yeah... one can hope. Have you heard anymore about Cayden?" _asked Danny.

"No. Though I haven't called yet. I thought to give them some family time, before I head over there to see baby Taylor."

"I should go with you, man. I've never even met the little guy yet."

"The only thing you should be thinking about today Danny, is Lindsay's cremation. You have her parents coming in this afternoon."

"I know, Don. I just hope I'm ready for their endless questions."

"I think they are going to be more interested in how you are coping, with Lucy. You need to shave, and clean up Danno. You need to show them, you can handle parenthood on your own." said Don with concern.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Danny swallowed down his coffee.

**tbc...**

**...........................................................................................................**

**Thanks for the review, SF454**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

After her shower, Airanna could no longer sleep. All her thoughts were on one man, Danny Messer. She had noticed the beautiful erection that peeked through the tight crotch of his pants, when he seen her harden nipples. She also knew he wanted with a hunger, a hunger that went beyond anything, either of them had ever felt.

Heading to the kitchen, she seen her knife on the counter, watching it, she felt the pain come on. The pain to kill, the ache that fed within her black soul. Closing her eyes she invisioned danny holding her, whispering to her, loving her.

Reaching for her knife, she took the butt of it, and caressed it along her folds. Thinking in her mind that it was Danny's fingers petting her, stroking her, in fevered passion. Laying herself across the table, she opened her towel, and caressed her left nipple, while the knife caressed her clit, leaving her to cry out her orgasm...

_"Daaaaaaaaaaanny."_

Feeling her body crave more, she drove herself deeper into her erotic dream. Placing the butt of the knife on her opening, she plunged it up and screamed out, as the hilt scraped her folds. Feeling the warmth of her blood, mix with her orgasm, she spasmed before passing out.

When she woke a short time later, she realized the handle of her knife was still within her. Ignoring the pain as she pulled it out, she seen the dried blood cover her hands. Climbing off the table, she grabbed her first aid kit and cleaned her folds to prevent infection. _"Good job you're a nurse, Airanna, else you'd be in real trouble," _she laughed to herself.

Once she had everything cleaned up, she thought about going to see Danny, but at the last minute she realized he had his family coming in for Lindsay's private memorial. Grabbing her coat, she decided to stop by the Hospital, and see how Stella was doing instead.

.......................................................................................

**St Vincent's Hospital...**

When Stella woke, she was alone in her room. Climbing from the bed, she headed to the washroom to clean up. Once she was feeling a little more herself, she walked down to the SCN. As she neared the door, she seen Mac holding their son. Rushing inside, Mac grabbed her around the waist, before she crashed into him and Cayden.

_"Easy sweetheart, he still has his IV in."_

_"Oh... oh... Cayden, come to mommy, love."_

Passing Cayden to his wife, she held him close, being very careful not to move his little foot. Feeling his mommy's touch, and scent, he arched back and screamed.

"Stella... have a seat in the rocker, it's fine to feed him." said the SCN nurse.

"He's fine? He's going to be okay? The tests came back?"

"Just the chest x-ray, it showed he doesn't have pneumonia. As we mentioned earlier, it's most likely from swallowing the birthing fluid. We will keep him on the antibiotics for another couple days, until the rest of the results are in. Then he will be able to return to the regular nursery."

"How long before we can take him home?"

"I'd say by the week-end. Now... let's get Cayden latched on."

Helping her lower her gown, the nurse tweaked Stella's nipple gently, releasing her milk. Then placing Caydens lips to her nipple, she helped him latch on, caressing his little cheeks till he started suckling.

"There we go. Now he has the idea. I'll leave you three alone," said the nurse.

While Cayden continued to nurse, Mac sat down beside his little family and kissed his wife's lips, followed by his sons little crown.

"Did you get to hold him all night, Mac?"

"No... the doctor came in this morning, and informed me that it was fine for him to have contact without the protective gear. He still has his fever, but the doctor said that will break over the next few hours. It's wonderful to see you happy again, love. I've missed your beautiful smile."

Smiling at her husband, she leaned down, and passionately kissed him. _"I love you, Mac."_

_"I love you too, sweetheart."_

**tbc...**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

As Stella finished nursing Cayden, Adam walked into the SCN.

"Whoa... aww... hey little dude, they let you out?" smiled Adam, as Cayden opened his eyes, and gave Adam what looked like a grin. "When did they allow you to hold him, guys?"

"This morning. The chest x-ray came back perfect. Now we just have to wait on the bloodwork."

"Cool... may I Stella?" asked Adam.

_"Of course." _Passing cayden to Adam, he snuggled him up against him, taking care with his foot_. _

_"Eh little dude, you had me worried, yes you did. I'm glad you're feeling better."_ Making little grunting sounds, Adam laughed._ "He's talking to me. Hah... he's telling me a story, aren't you little dude?"_

"Adam..." said Mac. "Stella and I discussed it, and we would be honored if you would be Cayden's Godfather. Even though you will be more his big brother, we'd love you as his Godfather too."

"Err... aww... wow. Um..." he blushed. "Okay... aww... you hear that little dude? I get to be your big brother, what do you think about that?"

Opening his one eye, like a wink, Cayden yawned, curled himself closer to Adam, and fell back into sleep."

"I think he likes it, Adam," laughed Mac.

Stella smiled as she caressed Adam's cheek. _"Thanks for everything Adam. You have been my guiding angel, through all of this," _she said, as she kissed his cheek.

"Aww... err... geez..." thanks Stella.

_"Don't cry Adam, you'll make me cry," _laughed Stella.

"Excuse me, Stella..." said the nurse.

"Mhm..."

"There is an Airanna Starr, here to see you. She's waiting in your room."

"Thanks, I'll be right there." Giving her son, Mac and Adam another kiss, she headed back to her room.

When she arrived at her room, Airanna was sitting in the chair.

"Hi Airanna, how are you?"

"I should be asking you that, Stella. How's Cayden doing?"

"He's going to be fine. The chest x-ray came back good, it's not pneumonia. We are able to hold him now, but he has to stay in the SCN for a couple more days, till the bloodwork comes back. "So... how is Danny doing?"

"He's okay. Still emotional, but Don has been staying with him, and I've been helping as much as possible. He's having Lindsay's memorial today, just for the immediate family."

"Yeah... Don told us already. He's going to need alot of help, with Lucy. I just hope Lindsay's parents don't give Danny a hard time. I wouldn't put it past them to try and take Lucy, from Danny."

"Why would they do that, Stella?"

"It's just if you know Danny, like we know, Danny. He's somewhat reckless. But he's settled down quite a bit since he married Lindsay, and had Lucy."

Airanna thought to herself..._ "Let them try, and see what consequences will happen. I won't allow it. No one will take my daughter."_

"You okay, Airanna? You look upset." said Stella.

"No... everything is fine, Stella. I should get going though. Hopefully next time I see you, you and Cayden are at home."

"Okay... take care, Airanna," said Stella as she walked her to the elevator.

As the doors opened, Stella seen Don coming off. "Now there is my Donnie," smiled Stella as she hugged him.

"Hi Stella, I heard a rumor that Cayden was feeling just a tiny bit better."

"He is, why don't you come see him. Take care, Airanna."

"Bye..." she said as the elevator closed.

"Lots of company today, Stella?" asked Don.

"It's getting there. Come on... let's go see, baby Taylor. It's time he met another uncle," smiled Stella.

Heading down to SCN, Don filled Stella in on how Danny was truly feeling.

**tbc...**

**............................................................................**

**Thankies for the review *smiles***


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

With Lindsay's memorial now behind them, Mac and Stella were finally able to bring baby Cayden home. Smiling with excitement, Stella couldn't wait to have Cayden settled into his new little world. Hearing the knock, she looked up and seen Adam.

"Adam... I thought you were coming over tonight?"

"I was Stella. But Mac asked me to pick you up, he had a call out."

"Again? So much for New York giving the new daddy a break," she laughed as the nurse walked in.

"Good morning, Stella. All ready to head home with baby Taylor?"

"We are Geina, thanks for being such a wonderful nurse," said Stella as she kissed her cheek.

"Aww... thanks Stella. Hope to see you again soon, with the next one."

Sitting in the wheelchair with Cayden, Geina wheeled them to the Hospital entrance. Helping Stella into the car, while Adam secured Cayden into the carseat, she passed Stella her number.

"If you have any late night concerns with Cayden, or if anything makes you feel insecure or worried, call me, okay Stella?"

"I will. Thanks again, Geina."

Watching them pull out, Geina waved goodbye before heading back inside.

................................................................................

Back at the lab, Danny and Mac returned from the crime scene.

"Hey Mac, can we talk for a bit?"

"Of course, Danny. Let's go to my office."

Walking into Mac's office, he shut the door. "What is it, Danny?"

"Lindsay's mom and dad want joint custody of Lucy."

Mac looked shocked. "Hm... how do you feel about that?"

"I don't like it. Lucy is all I have left of Lindsay. Parting with her for six months, isn't going to be possible. She's all I have, Mac."

"Didn't you explain that, to the Monroe's?"

"I did. They weren't to happy. They also said they don't want to take it through the courts. They would prefer to have it done privately, without the courts."

"I really wish I knew what to say, Danny. They sound very determined to have Lucy in their life. Have you discussed this with anyone else?"

"Just Flack, he seems to think I should allow it. He thinks the last thing I need, is to have my life brought before a judge."

"He's right Danny. You were always very reckless, even after you knew about your child. You still took risks, not thinking before acting, having no thought as to anyone, but yourself."

Sitting down, Danny ran in hands through his hair. "I know Mac. I know."

"Listen Danny. The only thing I can suggest, is do what is best for Lucy. She's all that matters now."

Nodding that he understood, he headed home.

.........................................................................

When Adam pulled into the underground parking, they seen Airanna heading out.

"Stella... you're home. Oh this is wonderful. How are you feeling?"

"Great Airanna, it's so good to be home with Cayden. Are you heading out? Looks like you're going on a trip."

"I am. I have to go out of town for a couple days. My boss needs me to represent the company, he can't go, his wife is ill. Though in all honesty, he's having an afair, that's the reason he really don't want to leave, New York. Men are such dirtbags," she laughed. "Excluding you, Adam."

"Um... hm... thanks, I think." said Adam.

"Okay, then. I guess Cayden, and I, will see you when you get back," said Stella.

"You will. Take care of Danny for me, Stella. He's having a really hard time with Lindsay's parents."

"What? What about?"

"It seems they want joint custody of Lucy, Danny's pretty upset about it," said Airanna.

"Aww... okay, thanks Airanna, we'll take care of him."

Heading into the apartment with Adam and Cayden, Stella thought about the pain Danny must be feeling, over the fight for Lucy.

**tbc...**

**.........................................................................**

**Thanks for the review :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Unlocking the apartment door, Adam helped Stella inside. Sitting her down on the couch, he grabbed up Cayden's little bassinet, and placed it beside her.

"I think Mac said he left Tuna salad, fresh fruit and cold veggies in the fridge. I'll make you up some lunch."

"Thanks, Adam."

"No thanks needed Stella, I love spending time with you, and little dude."

While Adam made lunch, Stella bared her breast, and helped Cayden latch on. Then taking a small blanket, she covered her left side, as Mac walked in.

"There's your daddy Cayden. He just walked in the door." Stella cooed as Cayden kneaded her breast.

"Hi sweetheart, it's good to have you both home, love." Kissing her passionately, he lifted the sheet and kissed his sons crown, as he released a grunt. "Ouch... he's always grunting at me, love."

"That's because you are disrupting his lunch, right Cayden?" Smiling at her son, he opened his eyes to his mommy's voice.

Sitting down beside his wife, Mac placed his finger, into Cayden's little hand. Smiling, as he felt his little fingers tighten around it.

"Whoa... oh... hey Mac. Did you want some lunch?" asked Adam, as he brought out Stella's.

"No, we have to head back Adam. Thanks for bringing Stella and Cayden home for me."

"Oh... sure Mac, no problem. Stella, did you want milk with your lunch?"

"Um... I think a coffee."

"She'll have milk Adam. I bought homogenized for her, she'll drink that." said Mac, as he smartly kissed her before they headed out the door.

"Saucy bugger, Mac." laughed Stella, as he neared the door.

"I love you too, sweetheart. See you tonight."

Still laughing, Stella released Cayden from her breast. Laying him over her shoulder, she held him close while gently tapping his back. When he had burped, she layed him in his bassinet on his side, with a small baby pillow behind him.

"Sleep sweet, sweetheart. I love you."

With Cayden now asleep, Stella turned on the television while she ate her lunch.

...........................................................................................

When Airanna arrived at the Airport, she headed into the bathroom and placed on a red long haired wig, long coat and hat, then walking up to the teller, she said...

"Hi, I'm Cindy Jeffers, here to pick up my ticket for Montana."

"Of course, here you are. Have a great flight, Miss Jeffers." said the teller.

"I will, thank you." Walking away, Airanna sat down and waited for her flight to board.

...........................................................................

When Mac and Adam returned to work, Chief Sinclair was waiting for him.

"What is it, Sinclair?" asked Mac.

"I need a few minutes of your time. It concerns the Jeffers case."

"Okay, my office. Adam... I'll see you later."

"Sure Mac. See you Chief," said Adam.

Nodding, he walked into Mac's office. "Mac... what are going to do about this Jeffers case? It's been almost three weeks, with no sign of her signature. Yet... if I close the case and she strikes again, I'm going to be the bad guy. I'm just not sure how to handle it. The last thing I need, is the city of New york on my ass again."

"Listen Chief, no matter what you do, the city is always going to ride your ass. Just like you ride mine, and I ride my team. We all do it, we all pass the almighty blame, to the smaller feeders in the pond. I really don't know what you expect me to say, you have to decide this one yourself, I won't be part of it."

"Damn it, Mac. I know you know politics. I'm asking for your help."

"For the last time, I won't be involved in your decision. I'm sorry. If it were anything else, I'd help. But the team and I have to stay out of this one. Only you can make the decision."

Sighing deep, Sinclair got up and left Mac's office. Watching him leave, Mac just knew that any help he gave the Chief, would just come back to bite him in the ass, like it did before with that damn missing flash-drive. Turning his chair to look out over New York, he wondered what the hell would be next."

**tbc...**

**Check out my LiveJournal... maclovlyangl is my LJ name. See SMac with wedding rings, and Stella pregnant.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Back at home, Stella was getting dinner ready for her and Mac. Walking by the large mirror in the hall, she stopped and looked at her body. Lifting her shirt, she caressed her hand across her now flat stomach. Feeling her tears build again, she swallowed them back and headed to the kitchen.

Placing the chicken, rice and vegtables in the oven to bake, she heard Cayden's soft cry. Looking at the clock she realized four hours had already passed. Lifting Cayden into her arms, she took him into his nursery, laying him across the change table. Taking out a clean diaper she changed and powdered his bum.

Picking him back up in her arms, she sat down in the rocker when the phone rang. Getting back up, she felt Cayden straighten like a bow, knowing he was getting ready to scream for his dinner, she grabbed the soother, placing it in his mouth, as he suckled with greed. Reaching for the phone, she sighed...

_"Yeah... what is it?"_

"Stella? you okay? It's Danny. You need to get to the Hospital, Mac's been rushed there. He was helping Don apprehend a suspect, and fell down the stairs at work, seems he pulled out his back."

"Danny... I'm just getting ready to feed Cayden, are you there with him?"

"Yeah... they have him in x-ray."

"Okay, stay with him, till I get there with Cayden, okay? I'm just going to feed him first."

"Sure, take your time, Stel." Hanging up the phone, Danny headed back to Mac's room to wait for him.

...............................................................................

After his x-ray, Mac was wheeled back to his room. Looking up, he seen Danny still there.

"Well boss, did you break somethin'?"

"How the hell should I know, danny? It's not as if they told me anything," yelled Mac.

"Shh... quiet Mac, you'll wake the patients. Stella should be here shortly, I called her."

"Now why did you do that? You know she got home today, with Cayden. You should have told her to stay home, that it wasn't nessesary for her to pick me up."

"Sorry Mac, I didn't know. I thought you'd want her to know," said Danny.

"Excuse me, are you detective Taylor?" asked the doctor.

"I am. Do you have my results?"

"I do, detective. You've herniated discs in your back. I'm afraid you'll be off work for four to six months."

"Excuse me? Four to six months? This is a joke, right? I can't take that kind of time off."

"I'm afraid you'll have no choice, detective. It's very important not to strain those discs in any way. I'll perscribe you an anti-inflammatory, and muscle relaxants for the pain. I'll also set up massage therapy sessions, for you."

"This is not going to happen, I'm going back to work." Lifting himself out the chair, Mac felt the pain radiate up his back.

"Sit back down, Taylor. Right now," yelled Stella.

Turning to face the door, the doctor seen the beautiful woman, with a child in her arms.

"Is this your wife, detective?"

"She is, a bossy one at that, why?"

"Well... I'm just trying to figure out, why you would be complaining about time off, with someone as beautiful as her, to spend it with."

"Why? That's the easy part. If I stay home with our son, she'll go back to work, leaving me alone." said Mac.

"Oh stop your whining Mac. You'll enjoy your four, to six months with Cayden, and love it." smirked Stella.

After listening to the instructions from the doctor, Danny helped Mac to the car.

"I'll check on you later, boss. Enjoy your time off. Stella... see you in morning, avoiding a call out tonight?"

"Yeah, see ya, Danny. Make sure you let the team know."

"I will. see ya, Mac."

Giving Danny an evil look, the Taylor's headed home.

**tbc...**

**................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

When Stella had Mac home, she grabbed some pillows and layed him on the couch beside Cayden, who was sound laying in his bassinet.

"Did you need anything, Mac?"

Giving his beautiful wife his most pouty face, he said... "you love, I need you."

"Uhuh... there won't be any of that for the next couple days, mister. You need to heal."

"Stel... you're not really going back to work, are you?"

Sitting down between the pillows, she leaned in and whispered.... "yes love, yes... I'm going back to work." Smartly kissing him, she got back up as he grabbed her by the belt, pulling her back down.

"You love, are a tease. Now... I want to you to make love, to me. Pleeeeeeeease..." he whined.

"Mac... you're high. Try and sleep. I have to go shopping for breast pads, bottles, and a pump. I need to be able to leave you milk, for Cayden. Just think Mac, you and Cayden will be able to build a bond of amazing love, over the next four to six months. Think how much you can teach him, and he's a wonderful listener." she smiled.

Looking down, she noticed Mac was finally out, as Adam knocked on the door.

"Hey Stel, the door was open, how's Mac?"

"Out like a light. I shouldn't be long Adam. Cayden has alredy eaten, but I can't get him to sleep. He's been wide awake, since we picked up Mac."

"Aww... that's okay, Stella. The little dude and I will be fine. You go ahead."

Once Stella left, Adam lifted Cayden into his arms. Walking the floor with him, Mac quietly watched as Adam started singing twinkle, twinkle, little star to Cayden. When he was finished, he sat down and said...

"Do you have any idea what a lucky boy you are, to have a daddy that loves you so much, and wants to stay home with you? It's going to be amazing Cayden. You, and your daddy, will grow the ultimate bond of strength, and love. Something that only the two of you, will share. We will have to think of a new name for your daddy at the office. We will have to call him... Macdaddy. I think he'll like that, don't you Cayden."

Giving Adam what looked like a yawned smile, he finally snuggled into Adam's neck and slept.

As Mac continued to watch, he always had the idea, that Adam came from an abusive home. He could remember back to the charity ball, and the young boy Jake, that explained he killed his father because he verbally abused him. Still Adam's words lived within Mac's mind... _"I know what it's like to have a bully for a father." _Leaving Mac to always believe afterwards, that Adam was also an abused child.

Jarring himself from his thoughts, he tried to get up, having no success, he moaned.

"Whoa... err... you okay there, Mac?" asked Adam.

"Mm... not really, I'm kind of stuck."

Placing Cayden in his bassinet, Adam walked over to Mac, and helped him up off the couch.

"Thanks Adam. Where did Stella go?"

"She had to go shopping, before tomorrow."

"Hm... that's right. I think she left dinner. At least I seem to smell dinner." Heading to the kitchen, Mac opened the oven door, and seen the chicken, rice, and vegtable casserole. "Mm... smells great. Grab the plates Adam, let's eat before it dries out."

As they sat down to eat, Stella walked in the door. Placing down her bags, she said... "just couldn't wait, could you boys?" she smiled, as she kissed her husbands lips, followed by Adam's cheek. heading to the kitchen, she grabbed the bottle of wine from the fridge, juice, and milk. Placing it on the table, she sat down.

"Milk or juice, Mac?"

"That's funny love. I'm a grown man, I don't think I need milk or juice."

"You are on anti-inlammatory's, I'd say you are a milkman tonight." she smiled.

"Listen Stel... looks like you are a milk woman. I do believe, you are still feeding Cayden your milk? Therefore... wine is a no, no," barked Mac.

Adam smirked. This was fun watching to grown adults, argue over milk. "I have an idea. Why don't we all have milk, that way, we all have the same thing, right? Right. Now let's eat."

Stella and Mac, both looked at Adam.

"Well... don't give me that look you guys. I'm just keepin' the peace," he smiled shyly.

Passing out the milk, Adam could hardly wait for the fights between Mac and Stella to start. Especially when Mac became stir crazy in a week or so. Snickering to himself, he said... "_Time to take bets, on who, slams who, first."_

**tbc...**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Later that night after Adam headed home, Stella headed into the bathroom for a shower, while Mac tried to straighten himself up enough, to hold his son. Lifting him from the bassinet, he carried him to their room, laying him in the middle. Climbing in beside him, Mac tried to lay down, but no matter which way he turned, he moaned out in pain.

Coming out of the shower, Stella seen him leaning over the bed with his butt in the air. Trying desperately not to laugh, she walked up behind him, and grinded herself against him.

"Steeeeeeel... damn you. I'm in pain here," he sighed out.

Remembering all the times he wanted to play while she was swollen, tired and pregnant, she refussed to stop. Grinding herself deeper, she leaned down and whispered..._ "but I need to love you, love. Else I will die."_

Realizing she was throwing his words back at him, he tried to turn. Then he felt it, the warmth of his wife's fingertips slide along his shaft, leaving it to swell in need and want.

"Steeeeeeeel... please. I have Cayden in bed with us," he moaned as she wrapped her fingers tighter around him.

_"Don't move, I'll be right back, handsom."_ she purred.

Move? Where the hell was he going to move too. He was now in the hunched over position, with a very painful erection. Hearing his wife come back, he turned his neck. "Please Stella, help me into bed."

"Alright... come on, careful now, lean on me while I turn you." Placing his arm around his lovely wife, she turned him, sitting him on the bed. Then proping up the pillows, she helped him lean back. "Are you in alot of pain, Mac?"

Looking at his wife with an raised eyebrow, he pointed to his erection and whispered..._ "what do you think, love?"_

"I didn't mean that kind of pain, Mac. Would you like your medication?"

"No love. I'd like to make love to you, but I can't move," he pouted.

"Aww... there's that Taylor pout, I love it. Well... you just lie back, and let me do all the work."

Feeling his wife's hands, slide up his thighs, followed by warm sweet kisses, she neared his innner thigh, nipping just below the left sac. Then taking it into her mouth, she suckled it with greed, while her hand worked his thick shaft.

She knew, she could have him release anytime she felt ready. But it had been weeks, since they had been able to love one another, so she wanted to take it, sensually slow. _"Sweetheart, please. I don't want to cum like this. I want to release my seed into your womb." _whispered Mac.

Hearing his plea, she released her lips from his sac, kissing her way back up his tight stomach, his neck, till she reached his sensitive ear. Then suckling the bottomof it, he raised his hips off the bed, and grinded into her. Seeing the pain etched on her husbands face, she tried to move but Mac wouldn't allow it.

Gripping her hips, he placed her onto his swollen shaft and plunged deep. Letting out a groan of pure passion, Mac forgot all about his pain as he flipped his wife under him. Stella could see how lost he was in her eyes, something she thought only men seen, with the woman they loved. But this... this was different, Mac's passion went beyond magic and enchantment. It was pure, sensual, love.

Feeling his downward stroke, as he placed his hands under her bum, raising her, she orgasmed in endless flames of desire. _"Maaaaaaaaaac..."_ she cried, as he crushed their lips together, while his tongue plunged deep, swallowing her remaining cry. _"Shh... stay still sweetheart, I can't let you go. I want my seed deep in your womb."_

They had both wanted another child right away. Both knew, they weren't getting any younger. Both knew, that it wouldn't be fair to bring another child into play, five or six years down the line. They both needed this to happen. Hoping the faits held true, Mac and Stella both prayed their second child was concieved. But they would both soon realize, they would have to try again.

.................................................................................

Danny was feeding Lindsay when he heard the knock on the door. Getting up, he answered it.

"Airanna... hey, what brings you here? I thought you were outta town."

"I was Danny, I just got back. I have a huge problem. I lost my apartment, and need somewhere to stay. So... I was hoping I could be a nanny for you and Lucy. This way you will be able to work, and you already know, Don would approve."

Danny hadn't thought about a nanny. Thinking about it, he realized it would look good at his court date with the Monroe's. It would prove he was responsible. "Hm... this may work out for both of us. It seems Lindsay's parents want joint custody of Lucy. They seem to think I can't handle a full time job, and a child too. So... I guess this will kind of help both of us in the long run."

"If I can ask... how'd ya lose your apartment?"

"It seems that was my fault. I was renting on a month to month basis, and when I didn't produce this months rent, he left a notice on my door."

"That's crazy, you were away. He must understand that?"

"You'd think, wouldn't you. So... it's okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Did you need help with your bags?"

"No... it won't take me long, I only have a couple. I'll be back in about an hour."

As Airanna turned to leave, she banged into Don.

"Ouff... oh... sorry Don," she smiled.

"Airanna... you're back."

"I am Don. I got back about an hour ago, to no home. Danny can explain, I need to get my stuff packed."

Watching her walk away, Don looked back to Danny... "want to tell me what's going on?"

"Sure man. Come on in."

Shutting the door, Don walked into Danny's living room.

**tbc...**

**...............................................................................**

**Thanks for the review :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"Okay Messer, what's going on?"

"Well... you know I have the court case coming up with the Monroe's. I thought it would look good if I had Airanna be Lucy's nanny. It will show the Monroe's that I'm capable of providing for Lucy in all areas. This is the perfect way to plea my case, and one less mark the Monroe's can use."

"Listen Danno, as much as I'm all or you winning, having Airanna may not be a good idea. Especially so soon after losing Lindsay. The Monroe's could just as easily say she was your lover, and you had her waiting in the wings. So much can go wrong with this idea, Danno. I just don't think it's right."

"You know what man? You worry to much. This is the best thing for my case and for Lucy. If you can't accept it, then leave."

"Listen to yourself, Danno. We've been best friends for years, please... just think about it before you act on it. Let it settle a few days, then decide if this is right for you, and Luce."

Hearing the phone ring, Danny answered it.

"Messer."

"Yes... good morning, we are looking for detetive Danny Messer. Is he available?"

"This is he, how can I help you?"

"My name is Sheriff Bourdue, we have need to inform you that the Monroe's were killed this morning in an early morning accident. It seems their breaks failed, causing them to smash head on, into the Courthouse building. Both died on scene."

Danny just listened, he wasn't sure what to say. This was all wrong. Nothing seemed right. First Lindsay, and now her parents.

"Um... okay. Thanks for letting me know. Is her family handling the arrangements?"

"They are, but they thought you should know."

"Thanks for letting me know, take care."

Hanging up the phone, Danny turned to Don.

"What is it Danno?"

"The Monroe's are dead. They were an accident this morning. Their breaks failed."

"What? What do you mean their breaks failed?"

"I don't know man. The Sheriff said their breaks failed, they crashed head first into the courthouse. He said they died on impact."

Don was more suspicious then ever. First Lindsay, and now her parents. This whole situation, just wasn't adding up."

"What are ya thinkin', Donnie?"

"I don't know yet, I gotta go. I'll see ya later, Danno."

Heading out the door, Don headed over to see Mac.

................................................................................

**A**iranna had the last of her stuff packed, and ready to go. Locking up her apartment, she headed to the elevator, running into Don again.

"Oh... hey Don, you here to see Stella and Cayden?"

"No... Mac and Cayden. Stella's working again, due to Mac's back injury. Are you off to Danny's now?"

"Mhm... why, you look upset."

"Well... it may not be nessesary now, Danny just received news, that Lindsay's parents died this morning in an accident."

"Oh my... aww... Danny must be upset. He seems to be losing everyone around him. I should get over there."

Rushing by Don, she headed inside and pushed the down button. Walking towards Mac's apartment, Don seen the note and key left for the building manager. Taking out the key, he opened the door to her apartment, and looked inside. He had been looking for a new apartment, but the ones he looked at, were to expensive.

Looking in the bedroom, he noticed how large it was compared to the rest of the apartment, that was small. Checking the little bathroom, he noticed how clean it was, almost immaculate. Showing him that Airanna prided herself on perfection. Turning to leave, he caught a sniff of the air, a distinct smell of Hospital antiseptic.

Shrugging his shoulders, he headed back locking the door. Placing the key back up, he headed over to Mac's to see him and Cayden.

**tbc...**

**.......................................................................**

**Thanks for the review.:)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Knocking on Mac's door, Don heard him yell... "come in."

"Hey old man, how's it going?" laughed Don.

"Smart ass, what brings you here?"

Sitting down on the chair, Don watched as Mac had his knees up, with Cayden laying on them for support, while sleeping.

"God Mac, he's a handsom devil. Must be all those hot genes from Stel, eh?"

"You know what Don? You're a wise ass, today." said Mac.

"Ha... sorry Mac. Anyway... I'm having some concerns. Danny just recieved news this morning that Lindsay's parents were killed in a head on crash, at the courthouse in Montana. Both died on impact."

"What? They just arrived home less then a week ago. How the hell did they crash?"

"Well... as far as I'm concerned, the details are sketchy. Danny was told their breaks failed."

Mac had suspicions of his own for a while now, something about this whole series of events was wrong. "Hm... I have to agree with you. At first I thought of Lindsay's death as normal, but now with the Monroe's dead, it seems to be a pattern of some sort."

"Never mind that, Mac. Danny... he's losing his mind. He seems to feel that he needs Airanna, to nanny Lucy. He said it would look good on his case against the Monroe's. Even after he recieved the news of their death, he didn't change his mind about Airanna. I'm thinking Danny's looking to replace Lindsay, he's so hurt and lost, that Airanna may have taken advantage of that."

"Hm... we just can't go around accusing people of having vendettas, or being vendictive. So... here's what we are going to do. You're going to take a trip to Montana. I want you to find out the details, on the Monroe's. Where they went, who may have visited them, there has to be some kind of answer there. Find it. I'm going to get more information on Airanna Starr. I think it's time we find out exactly who she is, and where she came from."

Getting up to leave, Don leaned over Mac, and kissed Cayden. "See ya, Mac. I'll call when I arrive in Montana. Oh... one more thing. Let's keep Danny, and Airanna out of it."

Nodding his agreement, Don left to book his flight to Montana.

..............................................................................................

**O**ver at Danny's, Airanna was making herself comfortable in the spare room. Setting up all her cosmetics, she came across the little bag that was filled with her viles. Thinking of the best place to hide them, she decided in between her top drawer, that had the lock.

Making sure everything was secure, she headed back out to the living room, to reacquaint herself with Danny, and Lucy.

"Hi guys." Sitting down beside Danny, Lucy reached for Airanna. Taking her into her arms, she sat her on her lap.

"Hi Lucy, hi sweetheart, who's a pretty little angel?"

Looking at Airanna with wide doe eyes, she smiled, as she gurgled. While Danny watched, he could feel his body responding to her already. Getting up, he said... "I have to head out, Airanna. I shouldn't be late." Kissing Lucy goodbye, he left.

Once Danny was gone, Airanna smiled. Oh yeah... Detective Danny Messer was very easily influenced. Leaving her to realize, in no time at all, she would not only have him in her bed, but in her soul too.

**tbc...**

**...................................................................................**

**Thankies for the review *smiles***


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**M**eanwhile, Stella and Sheldon were at the dump site, looking over the body of a female victim they had found.

"Where the hell is Danny, Sheldon? I called him forty minutes ago."

"I'm not sure Stella. I know he was getting Airanna settled into his home."

"What? Why?" asked Stella with disbelief.

"Don't know... according to Don, Danny seems to think it will help his court case against the Monroe's," said Sheldon while taking the liver temp. "Time of death is eight hours ago, Stella."

"Okay, thanks Sheldon. Adam... let's search the area, and see if we can't find any evidence that may have been left behind."

"Sure, Stella."

"Listen Sheldon. When Danny gets here, tell him to find me."

"I will, Stella."

While Stella headed off with Adam. Sheldon had the haulers, load the body.

.............................................................................

**W**hen Don arrived at the Airport to pick up his ticket, he seen the paper. Picking it up, he scanned through it, trying to see if the story in Montana, had made it to the world section. Finding nothing, he heard the call for his flight.

Boarding the plane, he sat in the first class seat. He knew Sinclair would kick his ass later, but that was okay. He could deal with Bringham. Leaning back his head, he felt the soft touch of the stewardess.

_"Hi there, I'm Cynthia. Would you care for a pillow?"_ she smiled.

_"Holy shit."_ That was the only thought, Don could think of. She was beautiful. Very tall, long blonde hair that reached her lower back, sky blue eyes and full breasts. "Um... sure, thanks."

"No thanks needed. Once we take off, what can I bring you to drink?"

Don couldn't focus, all he could do was feel the thickness invading his crotch. Damn... he hadn't had feelings like this, since his Jessica.

"Are you okay, sir?" she asked with concern.

"Hm... oh... yeah. I'm sorry, you can call me Don. Actually... it's detective Don Flack, with the New York Police Dept."

"Well... it's very nice to meet you, detective Don. If there is anything you need, just let me know, okay?" she smiled again.

Watching her walk up the aisle, she turned back and caught him. Laughing, before turning back around, she felt the jolt. Leaving her to realize, Don Flack was one hot detective, she just had to get to know.

.....................................................................

**B**ack at Mac's, Cayden woke screaming for his lunch. Leaving the computer research on Airanna for later, he Reached for the bottle, placing it into Cayden's mouth as he suckled it.

"You know my son. You have a pretty heavy set of lungs there. You sound so much like your mommy. She has a loud yell too. When you're older, I will tell you stories about how mommy used her temper fits, to get what she wanted. She's very demanding son. All woman are. You need to be very careful, cause they will try to be authority in the relationship, but you have to let them know right off, that you are the boss. Else they will walk all over you, son."

Stella was listening at the door, she couldn't believe the speech Mac was giving their son. How dare he say, she had a loud yell and he was the boss. Why... she hardly yelled at all. Deciding to listen to more, she sat down on the floor where Mac wouldn't be able to see her.

"You know what else, Cayden? Mommy already knows I'm the man, and she has to listen to my rules. She thinks she's so smart with telling daddy to stay home. Little did she know that was my plan all along. But I let her think it was her idea, to keep the peace. Sometimes we have to sacrfice ourselves for the female speices, son. Understand?"

Opening his eyes, he looked into his daddy's intense eyes and grunted.

"I knew you would see it my way, Cayden. Together you and I will rule this roost, together we will be the superiors of our household." he said as he kissed Cayden's forehead.

Stella was getting pissed, at first it was funny. But now... now Mac was just being a superior jackass, with his men are superior self righteous act. Standing up she headed into living room to give Mac a piece of her mind, but what she heard stopped her cold in her tracks, and melted her heart.

"The most important thing to remember, Cayden. Is never hide your heart from that special lady that will come into your life. Let her open it, allow her to feel your soul burn, within hers son. I promise you, when that happens, you'll experience undying, passionate, love, that will last a lifetime. This is what I found with your mommy, Cayden. This is what you were made from. Our undying passion and love is what created you, and brought you into our lonely lives. Filling it with your purity, joy, warmth, and comfort, but most of all... most of all, your love son."

Looking up, Mac seen Stella with tears in her eyes. "Sweetheart... what is it? Are you okay?"

Rushing to her husbands side, she tackled him and Cayden with gentleness, raining little kisses all over them. And as Cayden grunted, Mac tried to ignore his pain, as he passionately kissed her back, between her tears.

**tbc...**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Later that night, Danny returned home. Unlocking his door, he found his place dark. Knowing he could have a quiet moment, he headed to the kitchen and started coffee. Taking down a cup, he heard the soft singing through the baby monitor.

_"Sleep little angel, close your sweet eyes. Let the sandman, take you for a ride."_ sang Airanna.

Walking down the hall, Danny peeked into the nursery and seen Airanna in a thin silk gown that showed each, and every curve of her gorgeous body. Trying to find his wits was impossible for Danny, she was too beautiful.

Turning around to the sound, Airanna seen Danny admiring her with fever, and uncontrolled hunger. Smiling, she placed Lucy back in the crib and walked to his side. Standing before him, she pulled the straps of her nightgown, allowing it to pool at his feet.

_"Like what you see, Danny? Tell me, Danny. Do you crave to touch me?" _she purred with the deepest seduction.

Danny could feel his pants constrict, he could feel his shaft trying to burst through.

_"Touch me Danny... please, I ache." _she sobbed.

It was at that moment Danny lost himself. She was like an aphrodisiac, drowning him with her sinful wants. Gripping his fingers in her hair, he pulled her towards him, crushing his lips to hers in frenzied lust. Sliding his hands across her breast, he felt her taunt tight nipples, perking , begging him to touch and pinch.

Danny could tell she liked to be taken rough, he could feel her sheath, grind against his jeans, as her first orgasm wet the leg of his jeans. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to her room, tossing her on the bed like a beast, fire burning in his gutt, as her possesion overtook his soul, leaving him to mark her soft skin.

Tearing at his clothes, he ripped off his shirt, followed by his jeans, and as she seen his length, as she seen the thickness, she cried out_... "Daaaaaaaanny."_

_"Shh... don't worry Airanna, I'll give you all you need."_ Lowering his body onto hers, he forced his knee between her legs, opening them for his invasion. He knew he was scaring her, he knew that she deserved some form of foreplay. But she had blinded him with her sexual desire.

Closing her eyes as she felt the head of his shaft on her core, he plunged into her, leaving her to rake her nails down his back, as she felt he had torn her wide open. Not giving any concerns to her tears that soaked her eyes, he continued his downward plunge till he poured himself within her.

Airanna had felt his shaft pulsate his seed into her. Smiling evily to herself, she could care less about the pain. She was use to pain from her early years with her father. Feeling Danny collapse on her, she softly kissed his shoulder, while tracing her fingertips down his back to his tight butt, squeezing while her nails dug deep.

Hearing a hiss escape Danny's mouth, she sighed out his name once more.._."Danny."_

He knew he should get up and leave, he knew this wasn't the place he should be so soon after Lindsay's death. But Airanna was so warm, so inviting, that he turned them on their side, and spooned her into him. Then closing his eyes, he feel into sleep, while still deep within her.

...............................................................................

**W**hen Don landed in Montana, he seen Cynthia with a piece of paper in her hand.

_"Listen Don, I live in New York, here's my schedule for when you catch your flight home. This way we can see each other, and hopefully get together when you get back."_

Don smiled. "Thanks, I'll keep it close."

Heading down the stairs, Cynthia touched his hand. Turning to face her, she kissed his cheek.

_"Bye Don."_

"See ya, Cynthia."

**tbc...**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

When Don arrived at the Bozeman Police Department, he was greeted by an Officer Petty.

"How can we help ya, detective?"

"I'm here to investigate the deaths of the Monroe's. We have reason to believe that their death may have been intentional."

"Murder? We found no signs of murder, detective. It was an accident, through and through. Then again, we had no reason to suspect murder. Mind filling me in?"

"Of course. One week before their death, their daughter had died of heart failure. They came to New York for the burial. At the time it was suggested, that their daughter may have been murdered. But with no liable proof, or evidence, we had to close the case, as natural causes. It was only after her parents died, that we reopened the case. We now believe their death, may very well be related to their daughters. So... I would like to inspect the car, and possibly the area they were parked in before the accident."

"The car is in the scrap yard, as for the place they were parked. That would be across from the courthouse. I'll take ya over. Do you have any idea, who may be responsible?"

"We have an idea, but we really don't want to jump to conclusions. We need solid proof first." said Don.

"I understand. This is the parking area where the Monroe's were parked."

Don looked around. First thing he noticed was the camera.

"Who has the footage from that day?"

"Security at the courthouse. Would you like to see a copy?" asked Petty.

"Please... if you don't mind. It may give us insight, as to anyone who may have tampered with their breaks."

Walking into the courthouse, Don followed Petty into the security room.

"Frank, Kevin... this is detective Flack, from New york. He'd like to see the footage from the accident."

"Sure... we have it right here. Just give me one second... okay, here we go."

Watching the footage, the four of them seen the tall, beautiful, red haired lady crawl down on her gloved hands and knees disappearing under the car. Then they seen nothing after that for about five minutes, when she popped back up.

"Can you zoom in, on that?" asked Don.

"We can try, though our equipment isn't that great." said Frank.

Zooming in, Don still couldn't make the woman out.

"Could I take a copy of this back to New York with me? We have a great lab tech there. He'll be able to clear it up in no time."

"Of course. Not a problem," said Frank.

Once Don had the tape in his hand, he checked the flight schedule. Seeing that Cynthia was booked for the last flight out, he decided to head home immediately. Thanking officer Petty, he informed him he would call, when and if they caught the murderer.

.............................................................................................................

**R**eaching the terminal, Don grabbed his ticket, and boarded his flight. Sitting down in his seat, he closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, and felt the warm lips. Smiling, he opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"Hello, detective. Nice to have you back. Miss me, already?" she smiled.

"Hm... I don't know yet. I think another one of those kisses, will tell me."

Leaning her lips towards Don's once more, she passionately kissed him. softly as their tongues danced, and dueled in pleasure.

_"Mm... I definetly missed you, Cynthia."_

_"I missed you too, detective."_ she smiled as she walked away.

**tbc...**

**...............................................................................................................**

**Hello readers. May I please have some reviews on the last few chapters, *smiles*. It's your reviews that keep us writing. Thanks so much.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

During the flight, Cynthia walked up to don, and said... "Excuse me detective. There is a call for you on the courtesy phone."

Following Cynthia to the back of the plane, she pushed him into the stewardess washroom, locking the door.

_"Um... I thought I had a phone call?"_ he said, playing dumb.

_"You do detective. A call to spend the next few minutes in heaven. Then several hours after we land, at your place, or mine. I'm off for the next three days. Days I'd love to spend with you."_

Tracing her tongue across his lips, Don could feel his shaft thicken, causing his pants to tighten. Feeling himself lose all sense on reality, he gripped his fingers into her hair, and crushed his lips to hers. Passion, and desire burned the air around them, as they felt their bodies heat and mesh together.

Placing their hands down each others pants, they stroked, caressed and petted, until Don could take no more. Lifting Cynthia upon his hips, he glided into her with care, as she bit into his neck from the pleasure his thickness and length, had brought her. Collapsing against each others necks, they tried to allow their minds, to catch up with their hearts.

_"Don't let go of me, Don. My legs are shaking,"_ she laughed.

"So are mine. Tell me... are you in the habit of bringing all your dates into the mile high club?"

_"No... concider yourself the first. There's something about you detective Flack, that has my body burning for more."_

"Mm... in that case. As soon as we land, I have something to take care of, then I'm all yours."

_"Sounds great. Once again, my place, or yours?"_ asked Cynthia.

"Both. Tonight at mine, tomorrow at yours. As for sunday, we'll see where we end up."

Unlocking the bathroom door, Cynthia checked to make sure the way was clear. Then letting Don out, he headed back to his seat.

.............................................................................

**M**eanwhile back in New York, Airanna woke to an empty bed. Getting up, she tossed on her housecoat and headed into the nursery. Finding Lucy gone, she checked the kitchen for a note. Not finding one, she wondered where Danny had taken her Lucy. But more then that... how dare he not tell her, where he was taking her daughter.

Hearing the door, she watched as Danny and Lucy came through it.

"Good mornin' Airanna. Lucy and I went out, and bought breakfast for you." he smiled.

"Aww... come here sweetheart. Did you have fun with daddy?"

Smiling, while flailing her hands and feet, Airanna kissed Lucy's cheek.

"Um... Airanna. I hope I didn't hurt you last night. If I did, I apologize," said Danny with concern.

Caressing her hand across Danny's cheek, she said... "No Danny. I'm fine. It was wonderful to feel your touch. Don't ever worry that you've hurt me, okay?" she smiled.

"Okay. On that note. Daddy has to go too work. I'll see both of you, tonight." Kissing his daughter, followed by Airanna, Danny headed into work.

**tbc...**

**...................................................................................**

**Thanks for the review. I know my lovley regulars will always review, and for that* i thank you all, and send hugs*. It's just I noticed in the little profile reader chart that there is over 6000 readers who are reading this. It's wonderful to know, and makes me smile lots. But it's always nice to have a few new reviewers letting me know what they think too. :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

When Don arrived back at the lab, he seen Danny with Adam. Not wanting Danny to know about the trip to Montana, he hid the tape in his suit pocket.

"Hey... there's Donnie. Where have you been? I tried calling you last night." said Danny.

Don looked at Danny strangly, he was too happy for someone who lost his wife. Leaving him to figure out, Danny had already slept with Airanna.

_"Christ, Danno. I can't believe it. You slept with her, didn't you?"_ said Flack with shame.

Adam looked at them both. "Um... err... I'm going to see Stella. I'll be back later."

Leaving them alone, Adam hoped to hell they didn't duke it out in his lab.

...........................................................

_"Damn you, Danno, you're doing it again. Just like with Ruben. You are replacing one crutch with another. Not even a week, and already you are screwing someone else to forget. I don't get you Danny, I really don't. Why is it you can't face anything?_" yelled Don.

Hearing from Mac's office, Stella ran out, into the hall._ "All of you, back to work, **now**." _

As everyone scattered, Stella opened the lab door and yelled..._ "Hey... that's enough of that, you two. The whole damn lab, can hear you two yelling. Knock it off, both of you... my office now."_

Heading down to Mac's office, Don passed Adam the tape. "Clear that up for me, please. Then page me when it's done, please."

"Err... sure, no problem," said Adam heading back to his lab.

..................................................................................................

Once they were in Mac's office, Stella shut the door.

"Want to tell me what the hell is going on, with you two?" asked Stella.

"Sure, I'll start. Danny seems to replacing his wife's death, with Airanna. He's already in bed with her."

Stella was shocked, but she also knew it was none of Don's buisness. Trying to stay neutral, she said...

"Listen Don, I know how much you care for Danny, and his feelings. But this is between him and Airanna. You have no right to judge."

"Come on Stel. It hasn't even been a week,since he buried her. Yet now, he's moved on with Airanna."

"Damn it, Donnie. I haven't moved on from Lindsay. I still love her, and yes I miss her. I can't help it, if Airanna brings me comfort to forget my pain. I'm sorry if it bothers you, the way I deal with what life throws at me."

"God Danno. It's not you I don't trust. It's Airanna. I mean... how much do any of us know about her? Yet here you are, welcoming her into your, and Lucy's life. How the hell do think Lindsay feels, knowing that you can accept someone into your life with such ease," said Don.

Stella wasn't sure where the concern with Airanna was coming from, but she wanted to know.

"Okay guys, let's give it a rest. I think you two need some time. Danny... go see Sid, see if he found anything on our victim. Don... stay here please, I need to talk to you."

Watching Danny leave, Don sat down and sighed.

........................................................

"Alright Don, what's going on? Don't tell me nothing. I know you and Mac, were talking yesterday."

"Damn it Stel, he needs to stay away from Airanna. I've been working on the Monroe's case. That's where I went, to Montana. I told Mac something about Lindsay's death, and her parents, seemed not to fit. We both seem to think Airanna had something to do with it, though we can't be sure."

"Airanna? Why wouldn't you, or Mac, fill me in?"

"We didn't want to discuss it with anyone, till we knew for sure."

"So... what did you find out?"

"Not alot. According to the police there, they seem to think it was just an accident. But when we walked over to the courthouse, we watched the video footage. It showed a tall, red haired lady, knealing under the car for several minutes, before resurfacing. We worked together to try and clear it, but we had no luck. So I brought it back with me. Adam has it, now."

"Well then... let's go see if he was able to clear it." said Stella.

**tbc...**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Once Danny had the information he needed from Sid. He called home to check on Airanna, and Lucy.

"Hello."

"Hi Airanna," said Danny with a sigh. "How's Lucy?"

"She's good. Are you okay, Danny? You sound stressed?"

"Nah... it's nothing. I shouldn't be late tonight, I'll talk to you later."

"Danny... please don't hang up. What's wrong?"

"Don seems to think you're not who you say you are. He's concerned about you living with Lucy, and I."

"What do you mean, Danny? she said, trying to stay neutral on the phone.

"I don't know, Airanna. It doesn't matter, I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up the phone, Airanna became not only nervous, but suspicious too. _"Hm... could they know? I think it's time I do a little investigating, myself." Picking up the phone, she started with the Airports. Afterall... didn't Don leave town last night?"_

...........................................................................

**M**eanwhile over at the Taylor's, Mac noticed Stella didn't leave enough milk for Cayden. Knowing he would be screaming for his lunch soon, Mac dressed him, and got him ready to see mommy at work. Unclipping the kangaroo pouch, he tried to snap it around his waist, but it wouldn't fit.

_"Shit... no way, Taylor. First your pants this morning, and now the baby carrying pack? You can't have gained that much weight,"_ he whined to himself. Looking in the mirror, he noticed the roundness of not only his tummy, but his face too.

_"Great... diet time, Mac."_ he whispered. Loosening the kangaroo pouch, he finally snapped it around his waist. Then placing Cayden in, Mac decided to walk too the station.

When he arrived, the first person he ran into was Danny.

"Whoa... hey boss. Gaining a little mommy weight there, aren't ya. That's what happens to stay at home dads, Mac. They gain tonnage, right Cayden? God Mac.... look at his hair. It's standing straight up like wheat. Aww... what an adoreable little spud."

Grunting at his uncle for his rudeness about his hair, he could care less. For not only did he have his daddy wrapped around his finger, he also had his full attention and love.

"Danny... don't you have work to do? Damn smart ass," said Mac with anger.

"Easy boss... you know they do have an exercise class, here. It might be good for you...."

"One more word Danny, and you're fired." Mac barked as he walked away.

Heading into his office, he noticed his wife had made herself at home. Looking around his desk, he noticed all his files, folders, and name plate, were gone._ "What the hell is she doing? This is my damn office." _sighed Mac, to himself.

Turning to the sound of his wife's voice, he glared... "So... I see you've made yourself comfortable with my office, Stel. Or should I call it, your office?"

"Aww... who's a big mean bear today?" she whispered, as she took Cayden from him.

"This is my office, Stella. I don't remember giving you permission to use it while I'm on medical leave."

Getting ready to answer, Adam came through the door... "Whoa... hey boss. Um... err... hm... you look good. Um... anyway... Stella, I couldn't get that cassette to focus, It's a little clearer, if you would like to have a look."

"What cassette, Adam? asked Mac.

"The one Don brought back, from Montana. I've been working on it all morning."

Looking at his wife, he said... "you didn't tell me that Don returned, Stel. How come?"

Adam could tell his boss's nose was out of joint. He could see the anger in his eyes, as they turned almost black. "Um... I'll be in the lab."

Turning quickly out the door, Adam wasn't sure what the hell was in the air today. But it seemed everyone was at, everyones throat.

"What is the matter with you, Mac? God... if me using your office bothers you that much, then I'll go back to my own. But don't take it out on Adam, he's done nothing wrong." said Stella.

Sitting down, Mac sighed. "No... I'm sorry love. It's just I'm frustrated. I've gained weight, I feel lost, I don't know how to handle not working. Everything is piling up, and you're never home with me anymore. Don't you understand how lonely, I get?" he whined.

Stella tried not to laugh. Mac sounded like a lonely housewife. He had taken on all of her traits, and complaints, she use to have.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you, Mac. Danny and Don got into it this morning, over Airanna, I had to drag them both into your office and talk them down. Once Danny left, Don informed me about the Monroe case you and him were working on. I didn't mean to take over, Mac. Honest. I guess I just got wrapped up in the moment."

Feeling Cayden squirm towards her breast, Stella realized he was hungry. Baring her breast, Mac placed the sheet over her, while she nursed him. "I guess I didn't leave you enough milk, did I? I'm really sorry, Mac. I love you."

Getting up, he kissed his wife's head. I know Stel, I'm sorry too. It's hard being at home all the time."

"I know, Mac. But you shouldn't even be straining yourself like this. You're not even staying on the schedule the doctor gave you. You'll never heal, if you don't take it easy." Releasing Cayden from her breast, she placed him over her shoulder, softly caressing his back. "I need to check that tape Mac, I'll be right back."

Passing Cayden back to Mac, he layed his son across his lap, while he held his hands under his head. Then looking into his eyes, he whispered... _"Cayden... do you think daddy's fat?"_ Opening his one eye, he looked at his daddy, yawned, and fell back into sleep.

**tbc...**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

When Stella met up with Adam and Don, she had Adam bring up the picture. Not being able to make anything out, she asked Adam to zoom in. As he zoomed in, she noticed the scar on the womans left ear, just below her cheek.

"Adam... get me an estimate on her height, then I want you to place blonde hair on her."

Once Adam calculated the height at 5ft 9 inches, and added the blonde hair, she said... "Airanna. It's Airanna, you were right Don."

As Don ran out, he searched the lab for Danny. "Sheldon... where's Danny?"

"He headed home, why?"

"Let's go. We just figured out Airanna killed the Monroe's, which means Danny and Lucy are in danger."

While the gang raced from the station, Mac cursed himself. _"Damn it, the one case I'm heavily involved with, and I can't even handle it."_

.........................................................................

**A**rriving at Danny's, everyone played it cool. Knocing on the door, Don got no answer.

"Danno... hey Danno, you home?"

Trying the door, they found it unlocked. Reaching for their weapons, they headed inside. Nearing the living room, they seen Danny on the floor, bleeding from his chest.

"Call it in, Sheldon. Have them put of APB, on Airanna Starr, and Lucy Monroe." said Stella.

While Don tried to wake Danny, Stella grabbed a cloth to stop the bleeding. Hearing the Ambulance, they pulled up and rushed inside.

"Stella... maybe you should warn Mac, that she's on the run with Lucy." said Sheldon.

"Yeah... yeah, I guess." Flipping up her cell, she got no answer. Leaving Mac a message, they searched the home for liable clues.

................................................................................

**M**eanwhile, when Mac arrived home with Cayden, he unlocked his apartment door. Heading inside, he felt the knife against his back.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Mac. Now get inside, and don't do anything stupid." said Airanna with Lucy in her arms.

Mac knew he could take her down. But he also knew with Lucy in her arms, it would be too dangerous. "Okay... don't panic. Let me put Cayden in his crib with Lucy."

"Forget it, Mac. I'm not stupid. I know all about your Marine background. You will hold Cayden. This way... I know where your hands are at all times."

Sitting down with Cayden, Mac realized Airanna was on the verge of breaking. Removing Caydens little coat, he placed it in his arms, while flipping up his cell, calling Stella's. Tossing down the jacket with the phone, he knew the team would be able to hear the conversation, between himself and Airanna.

"Airanna... can you at least tell me why you're doing this?"

"Of course, Mac. Why the hell not. It's not as if we will live to tell about it," she grinned wickedly.

Mac wasn't sure what she meant by that. Letting it drop, he listened.

"First of all, my name is not Airanna Starr. It's Mary, Mary Jeffers."

Mac almost dropped Cayden. "Christ."

"Oh don't look so shocked, Mac. You knew I'd be back. I specifically told you, and your team that I would be back one day. I just didn't say who, I'd be coming back as. Someone had to get revenge for my sisters death. I can honestly tell you, I did not plan it this way. I was just suppose to come back, kill Chief Sinclair and the others who didn't protect my sister. Then I met baby Lucy. One look at her, changed everything. Why... I even stopped my killings. I became a normal person of society. Now I'm a mother and have a soon to be, loving husband."

Mac could tell she was beyond help of any kind. He knew, they would have no choice but to kill her. "Mary... did you kill Lindsay?"

"Mhm... that was easy. I slipped her key from her ring when Don was in the bedroom with her. Then I came back that night, and injected her through her anal opening with Saxotoxin, it's virtually untraceable, kills instantly."

"What about the Monroe's, Mary. Did you kill them too?"

"I did. They were easy. I flew to Montana and cut their breakline, they went quickly too. So you see... I can be nice, Mac. I always make sure my victims go quickly."

Listening through the phone, Don looked over at Danno. Finding him in tears, Don gripped him into his arms. "It's going to be okay, Danno. We'll get Mac, Cayden and Lucy out safe."

Danny wasn't crying about that. He was crying because he felt ill, and ashamed. Don was right, Lindsay would hate him from heaven, if anything were to happen too their baby Lucy.

**tbc...**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

"Listen Don... how are we going to work this?" asked Stella. "We can't call in SWAT, or other officers, this has to be done on our own."

"Think I don't know that, Stella."

"Don't bark at me, Don. It's not your God damn family in there, it's mine and Danny's. So back off with the attitude."

"I'm sorry Stella. I'm just pissed that no one listened to me."

"Yeah... well that's life, Don. We all learn from our mistakes. Right now, the only thing that matters is getting Mac, Cayden and Lucy out, alive."

......................................................................................

**B**ack in the house, Cayden was becoming restless. Hearing his high pitch scream, Mac realized he was hungry again.

"Look Airanna, I need to get up. I have to grab Cayden's bottle of milk."

"Don't move Mac," she said as she placed the knife against a sleeping Lucy's neck.

"Don't do it, Airanna. Why would you want to hurt your child? I thought you loved, your Lucy," he lied trying to talk her down.

_"Le sigh, Mac. You know... I honestly thought I love her too. But the more I think about it, the more I have this urge to torture someone. It's honestly not my fault, it's in my blood you see. When I was a little girl, my dad use to me fishing with him on his boat. He use to always play this game with me. He'd tie me up, take his cutting knife, and pop the buttons on my shirt. Then he would slice the clip on my bra and scrap the hilt of the knife across my nipples. It was a very painful process. But nothing was as painful, as when he would shove his fingers up me. God... that hurt like hell. I could remember his words, and the smell of his alcholic breath as he said... "be a good girl and daddy will take you for ice cream."_

Watching as she twisted the knife into the chair, she continued...

_"Like ice cream was suppose to make the pain all better, or something. Anyway... the second time he took me out, my sister was with us. I thought for sure he was going to finger fuck her ,like he had me, but he didn't. Instead he made her watch, telling her that when she turned twelve it would be her turn. Then he pulled off his pants, and had my sister watch, as he stroked his cock with his hand, making her touch it as he ejaculated into her fingers. All quite gross I assure you, especially for a nine year old."_

Mac was sickened, how could any parent do that to their child. Steal their innocence like that, without a thought as to it being wrong.

_"Oh now... don't look so sad detective, it gets better. Please... let me finish. The third time my father took us out, he tied my sister up with me. That's right, he had us tied side to side. Tearing off my pants, and my sisters, along with his own, he shoved his cock deep into her, tearing her open she screamed from the pain. But nothing could drown out my own screams, as he took the hilt of his knife, and shoved it up me, that's right detective, deep up inside me. I thought for sure he had killed me, but alas I survived, of course I was unable to concieve children, my cervix and uterus were distroyed, leaving me zero chance of concieving. That's why my sister got pregnant for me. She knew how badly I wanted a child. Then that bastard psycho killed her the day of her wedding. That son of a bitch took my child, along with my sister, away from my life. So I killed him, that was my handy work you found in my sisters apartment. Since then, I did one other, the trucker when I first came back to town. Oh believe me... you, Sinclair, and the rest of your team were on my list. But once I seen Lucy, that all changed. Though... now Danny knows who I am, he'll never love me, and I can't leave him with Lucy. No man should raise a little girl on their own, all men are dirty. I can't take that chance with Lucy, which is why I have to kill her, to save her from a life of hell."_

With Cayden still screaming, and Lucy sleeping with a knife against her throat, Mac wasn't sure where the hell to go from here. All he could hope was that Stella, and the team had a plan already in place.

**tbc...**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Back outside, Stella checked Danny's injury.

"Danny, you should have went with the EMT's, you're bleeding through the dressing already."

"No... I'm not leaving my little girl, Stella. I'm stayin', just give me another cloth."

"Stubborn, Danny." said Don. You can't let him do this, Stel. You can't allow him to pretend that everything is okay with him, and Airanna. This is going to backfire."

"Would ya just stop, Donnie. Stella is right. This is our family in there. I'm the only one that can talk her down."

"What if you can't, Danny? Then what?"

"I'm not gonna worry bout the what ifs, okay?" Strapping on the vest under his shirt, Danny headed inside the building.

"Come on, Stel, let's go." said Don.

"Would you relax, we can hear everything through the phone. God Don, I've never seen you like this. Just calm down."

Don couldn't calm down. He was to concerned for his best friend. He was already injured, and losing alot of blood. Pacing back and forth, he listened...

..............................................................

_"Airanna... it's Danny. Please let me in so we can talk."_

Airanna was confused, didn't she stab him? How the hell was he still alive.

"There's nothing to talk about, Danny. You don't love me. You'll never love me, or my daughter. That's why we are both going to heaven, it's the only place we will be safe."

_"Please Airanna, I love you. I love you so much, and I forgive you for everything you've done. I understand you did it out of love for your sister, and that's okay. I still love you."_

"Shut up, just shut the hell up, you're trying to confuse me, Danny."

Danny could hear Cayden, and Lucy screaming. He could tell by the sound of Airanna's voice, that she was too far gone to listen to anything he had to say.

_"Please... Airanna... I love you. I honestly do. Just let me in to help you."_

Getting up, Airanna could no longer take the screaming of the babies, the noise, the sound of Danny's voice, the confusion of his words, everything was too much. Running out onto the balcony with Lucy, Airanna climbed over the side, leaning against the rail. Watching her from the patio door, smart enough not to try and grab for Lucy, Mac prayed that she wouldn't jump.

...................................

Busting through the door, Mac placed his hand in the air, telling Danny without words not to rush her. Nearing the balcony, Danny tried not to cry out. He knew Lucy, and Airanna would both fall to their death.

Watching from down on the ground, Stella told Sheldon to grab the emergency blanket from the car. Racing to grab it, Sheldon opened it, while everyone grabbed an end.

"Christ Stel, I don't know. It's like six floors up, the chances of Lucy landing properly on the blanket are slim to none. Her neck could snap like a twig."

"I know that. But I can guarantee you, that Airanna will jump with Lucy. Call it mothers instinct, but when she jumps, she'll do everything in her power not to allow Lucy to die. Trust me."

"Stel... there's only four of us, how the hell can we hold her weight. Jumping from six floors, she's going to be dead weight coming down."

"Then we best not miss, right?" said Stella.

**tbc...**


	65. End of first story

**Chapter 65**

Waiting with patients and care, Stella was relieved that her and Mac's balcony was at the back of the apartment. She knew if they had a front one, everyone would be watching by now, scaring Airanna all the more.

"I swear when this is over, Mac and I are moving to a lower floor. I never thought this could happen so easily. It makes me worry about Cayden, when he starts his toddler years."

Sheldon smiled, Adam looked floored.

"I'd never allow that to happen to the little dude Stella, you know that, right?" said Adam with seriousness.

"Aww... I do Adam. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you would protect Cayden with your life. You are such a wonderful Godfather."

............................................................

**B**ack upstairs, Danny was standing beside Mac on the balcony. He wasn't sure how much blood he had lost, all he could feel was the dizziness setting in.

"Please Airanna, I beg you with all my heart and soul to come back inside. I love you, Airanna. You and Lucy, please, please let us build a family." cried Danny.

Airanna really wanted to believe Danny. But how could she, when she had been lied to all her life by men. "Shut up, just shut up, or I'll throw Lucy right now. All you men are the same, always you all lie. None of you ever want me, all I'm good for is fucking. You all think I'm an easy lay, and I hate you, I hate all men. I'm sorry Danny, Lucy and I must go to heaven now, I hear them calling us."

Watching her fly back with Lucy, Mac tried to reach for them. Grabbing Airanna's arm, Danny reached for Lucy, taking her from Airanna's arm. Snuggling her close, Danny wouldn't let go.

"Daaaaaaaanny... panted Mac. Help me, here. "Daaaaanny, she's slipping from my hand."

Rushing back over with a screaming Lucy, he reached his hand down, but before Airanna could take it, she slipped from Mac's grip. Moving the blanket into position, they all hoped it would be strong enough to catch Airanna. But as she fell, she twisted her body, bouncing her head off the fourth floor balcony, killing herself instantly.

Rushing over, Sheldon checked her for a pulse. He knew she was dead, for her brain was half exposed from her cracked skull. "She's dead, Stella."

Coming out the back door with Cayden in his arms, Stella reached for her son.

"Oh... oh sweetheart," as she plastered him with kisses, ignoring his little grunts. "I love you, mommy loves you."

As Don and the gang watched Danny, they could see him sway. Reaching for Lucy, Don caught her just in time. "Let's get him to the Hospital now," said Don.

While Don, and Adam took Danny to the hospital, Sheldon and Stella headed back to the station, and wrote up the report. With another case closed, Mac realized they had lost a very important family member in Lindsay, but he also knew, she would now be able to rest in peace with Airanna in hell.

**End**


	66. Story 2 The Babysitting Murders

****

Story Two

The Babysitting Murders

...............................................................................

With Mac still on medical leave. Stella and team must work together to stop a killer who targets, female babysitters.

...............................................................................

One month later...

He was watching her in the shadows. Enjoying the sway of her hips as she walked from the kitchen to the living room with the popcorn. He knew the child would be going to bed soon, leaving him able to attack the sitter.

Sitting by the tree, he smiled as he thought back to the days events at school. Always he heard the girls talk about their babysitting jobs, and times they would be there. Leaving him the perfect opportunity, to strike at just the right time.

Watching as the movie ended, and she made her way upstairs to put the child to bed, he tested the back door. Finding it unlocked, he put on his gloves before entering the kitchen. Looking around, he grabbed up one of the butcher knives, and made his way into the living room.

Hearing the babysitter come down the stairs, he waited till she sat on the couch. Then creeping toward her, he covered her mouth with his left hand, while with the other, he placed the knife on her throat.

Leaning down he whispered..._ "don't move, don't say a word."_ Taking the blindfold from his pocket, he covered her eyes. Then pushing her down onto the floor, he bound her hands with tape, followed by her ankles. Once he had her secure, he slit her shirt straight up, exposing her beautiful skin.

_"Do you know what I'm going to do, too you? No? Well let me show you."_ Taking the knife, he made a clean incission from under her left breast, to her right hip. Then doing the same with the right, he made an perfect X. Pulling back her skin, he could hear her screams through the gag.

"Shh... now, now. The pain will stop, soon. Pulling back the skin on the other two sections, he opened her like a flower, as she passed out from the pain. Admiring her organs, he pulled out her intestines and twisted them, till they looked like a rose. Then placing the intestinal flower back inside her, he closed up the flesh, hiding the tangled mess inside.

Placing the butcher knife on her chest, he covered her with a blanket, removed the gag, retraced his steps, and left the home.

....................................................................

**M**eanwhile... with Stella still at work, Mac decided to have more bonding time with his son. Carrying Cayden upstairs, Mac ran the tub, filling it with luke warm water. Undressing Cayden, then himself, he climbed in with his son. Leaning him against his knees, Mac gently splashed him with water, when Stella walked in.

"Aww... daddy and son bathtime? How sweet.

"Why don't you come in with us, love?"

"Hm... I think I'll wait till later. Then we can have a mommy and daddy bath time." she winked. "I'm going to start dinner."

Leaving the bathroom, Stella left Mac and Cayden to their bonding. Draining the tub, Mac wrapped Cayden in his little hooded towel, and carried him to his room. Laying him on the change table, he grabbed a pair of sleepers and dressed him. Picking him back up in his arms, he carried him out to the kitchen.

_"There's mommy Cayden,"_ whispered Mac as he passed his wife their son. Sitting down at the table, Stella bared her breast to feed Cayden, while Mac finished seasoning the steaks.

"How was work today, love? Any new cases?"

"No... everything has been pretty quiet, though Sinclair misses you," she laughed.

"That's not funny, Stel. I really hope you took down those wall prints from my office, I'll be coming back in four months you know."

"Aww... don't pout honey. After dinner I'll give you a nice massage, followed by a bubble bath for two." Stella knew Mac was going crazy being at home, he hated it. Not being in the front lines was unnatural for him. He felt naked and exposed.

Walking from the kitchen, Stella placed Cayden in his crib. Turning around, she seen Mac standing behind her.

"Hm... I take my big boy wants to play now, and eat later?"

Not speaking. Mac picked up his wife in his arms, and carried her to their room. Placing her on the bed, he lowered himself upon her, leaned towards her ear, and whispered... _"I want to make our second child tonight, love. Let me love you till we concieve him or her in our sweet passion."_

Seeing the desire and need in her husbands eyes, she kissed him with burning passion as the phone rang. "Mm... Maaaac... I have to get that."

"Shh... leave it love, I'm sure it's not important."

"I'm sorry Mac, I have to get it."

Flopping back on the bed, Mac knew the beast was not gonna get to play tonight. Listening to the _"uhuh... okay I'll be right there." _Mac knew she had a case.

Hanging up the phone, Stella said... "I'm sorry Mac. I have to go. There's been a murder."

Climbing from the bed, she grabbed her kit and headed out the door.

****

tbc...


	67. Chapter 67

**W**hen Stella arrived at the crime scene, Don asked...

"How's Mac doing, Stella?"

"Not good. He's a little stir crazy," she laughed. "So what do we have Don?"

"Female victim, Sherry Canvale, fifteen years of age. I already questioned the owners of the home. Seems Sherry was sitting for their son. When they arrived home, they found her gutted on their floor."

Walking over to the body, Stella tried not to cringe. "Um... what is that in the middle of her stomach?"

"Well Stel... seems our killer, enjoys making art out of internal organs."

"Wow... time of death Sheldon?"

"Not more them six hours ago, Stella. Around eight this evening."

"You know... I really hope we're not dealing with another serial killer. We just finished up the Airanna case a month ago. I'm not ready for another one, interrupted Don.

Danny gave Don one of his looks.

"Sorry Danno. That case is going to haunt us all for a while." said Don.

"Ya don't have to tell me that. It was my little girl hanging over that balcony. Thank God Adam recommended his friend, as a sitter, or I don't think I'd ever be back at work."

Stella could understand that. It would be hard to trust anyone, after an ordeal like Danny went through. "Okay guys, let's get the body back to Sid. Danny... you and I will take the backyard. Sheldon... you and Adam take the kitchen."

"You got it, Stella."

.............................................................

**B**ack at home, Mac was watching the news, when Cayden woke. Heading into the nursery, he changed him, placed him in clean sleepers, and carried him into his room.

"Are you lonely, son?" He asked as he kissed his little lips, watching as they curled up into a smile. "Daddy's lonely too, bud. It's hard not having mommy home, isn't it?"

Opening his eyes wide as a doe, he gnawed on his fist, while looking at his daddy.

"You can't be hungry again, son. You just ate two hours ago." Walking to the kitchen, Mac grabbed the bottle of breast milk Stella had left for him. "Know what I think bud? I think we should make you an appointment with the doctor, do you know why?"

Suckling his milk, Cayden gripped his daddy's finger, listening to him talk. "I'm thinking, mommy's milk isn't filling your little tummy. What do you think? Then maybe we should see if the barber can do something with your hair."

Grunting out a sound, telling his daddy how rude he was for bring up his hair again, Cayden closed his eyes. Finishing up his bottle, Mac burped him before laying him on the bed. Then grabbing the ipod, he placed one earphone on Cayden's ear, and one on his own. Then listening to the music Adam had downloaded, they both fell into sleep.

......................................................................................

By the time Stella arrived back at home, it was five in the morning. Unlocking the door, she walked in, stepped out of her shoes and headed into the bedroom. Nearing the door, she smiled._ "Aww..." _she whispered to herself, as Mac and Cayden were wrapped in each others arms.

Walking over to the bed, Stella reached for Cayden, taking him into her arms. Leaving the room, she placed him back in his crib, covering him. Giving him a sweet kiss, she walked back out. Heading back into her bedroom, she dropped her clothes, climbed under the covers, and closed her eyes.

Feeling his wife's cold body, woke Mac from sleep. "Sweetheart... are you okay?"

"Mhm... just tired, Mac. It's been a long night."

"Turn over love. Flat on your tumnmy."

Laying herself flat out on the bed, Mac climbed between her body, deeply massaging her shoulders. Listening to her sighs, and moans, had to be the sweetest sound he had heard, in a while. Working his fingers up and around her nape, back down her spine, to her bum, in between her thighs, he felt her wiggle.

_"You're being naughty, Taylor. Watch those hands."_ she purred, as she felt the thickness invade her warmth.

Erotically moving his fingers within her, Mac could feel her orgams begin. He could feel her walls clench, as they squeezed and clenched his soaken fingers. Lowering his head to her nape, Stella cried out, biting down into the pillow.

Removing his fingers, Mac spread Stella's legs wide, then laying himself between her, he entered her smoothly from the back. Feeling her body tremble as the head of his shaft was teasing her in sensual pleasure.

_"Please Mac, don't tease."_

Giving her what she needed, what they both needed. Mac plunged himself deep within her warmth. Listening to her cries as she was fully embedded with his thickness, his length. Swaying her head up, Mac nipped and suckeld her neck, while whispering, sighing, words of erotic love upon her.

Both feeling the aura of their love change, Mac became more forceful with his plunges. Lifting Stella up on all fours, feeling her walls tighten again, as her fluid seeped down her leg. Hearing her cry out, Mac pulled her hips deeper towards him, no longer gentle as he lost control of everything, except for his beautiful wife, he held within his heart.

_"Now Mac... I need you now..." _

Bitting down into her neck, as he poured his seed deep into her, he could feel her legs quiver, bringing a smile to his face. Knowing he had sensual drained his wife, made him feel on top of the world. Carefully releasing himself from her, he turned her, softly, tenderly, kissing her sweet lips. Enjoying the quivering of her body. Then as Stella was ready to fall into sleep, Mac whispered...

_"Thank you for allowing me to love you, my love."_

**tbc...**


	68. Chapter 68

When Mac woke the following morning, he found a note from his wife...

_"Mac, had to run. Have a good day with Cayden, and I'll see you both tonight. Lots of love to you both, Stella."_

Putting down the note, Mac sighed. He hadn't even had time to talk too Stella about the doctor appointment he made for Cayden, today. Heading into Cayden's room, Mac dressed his son for their outing to the doctor.

"Good morning, my son. Looks like it's just you and daddy again today?" Flailing his feet, all wide eyed, he couldn't wait to spend time with his daddy.

Placing on the kangaroo pack, Mac placed Cayden inside. Then grabbing up the baby bag, they headed out. Stopping at the little Cafe, Mac grabbed a coffee. Seeing all the tables were full, he asked the young lady next to him... "would you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all. Please, have a seat. I'm April."

Watching as Mac sat down with Cayden, she smiled. "Oh my... he's adorable, look at all that thick hair. My brother had hair like that, always stood up like wheat stalks."

Mac smirked... "I know, it's so unmanagable, I'm not sure what to do with it."

"Listen... I know you don't me, but if I can make a suggestion? Leave it, my mom made the mistake of cutting back my brothers, and it came back in twice as thick. She regreted it. Besides, he is an absolute angel."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Mac smiled again.

Anyway... I should get going, I have to get to my classes. Then tonight, I have to babysit for my neighbor. I'll see ya, take care." she said.

Leaving the little Cafe, April had no idea this wold be her last night.

.................................................................................

**W**aiting at the doctors office, Mac tried to call Stella on his cell. Getting her machine, he left her a message...

"Hey sweetheart. I know we didn't get a chance to talk this morning. But I'm at the doctor with Cayden, It seems he's not getting full with your milk, so I'm going to see if we can start him on formula, instead. Okay, love? I love you, and maybe we'll stop by when we're done. Bye."

"Cayden Taylor?" called the nurse.

"Right here." Getting up, Mac and Cayden walked into the room with the nurse.

...........................................................................

**B**ack at the lab, Stella walked into Mac's office and noticed the message indicator on the phone. Checking the message, she smiled_. "Very impressive daddy," _she whispered to herself. She was proud of Mac for figuring that out. She realized that a couple days ago. Problem was, she didn't have time to take Cayden for a check-up.

"What are you smiling about, Stel?" asked Don.

"Mac... he's making such a wonderful father. I have to admit at first... the thought of him raising Cayden would be too much. But he's proven me wrong several times now. He's actually perfect , makes me love him all the more." she smiled.

"Speaking of daddy. Here he comes now."

"Hey daddy... how goes it?" smiled Don.

"Great... you comin' over to the game tonight? Danny's bringing Lucy, and I think Adam and Sheldon are coming."

"Yeah... I'll be there. How bout you Stel?" asked Don.

"That's good Don. I live there. Just where do you think I'd be?"

"Oh I don't know... maybe working on some case files or something."

Slapping his arm, she said... "smart ass, Don. Get out of my office."

"Who's office?" said Mac.

"Your office, Mac." She smiled as she kissed him to distract him. "Anyway... what did the doctor say?"

"She said it's fine to switch him to formula. She also said... if he still seems hungry, it's okay to give him a little pablum mixed inside the formula. Also... his weight is good, and he's grown 3 more inches. Though I told her , it's most likely his hair that makes him look tall."

Stella was smiling, walking up to her husband, she gave him a beautiful, heartfelt kiss.

"What was that for, love?"

"For being such a wonderful daddy, to your son."

"In that case..." said Mac, as he pulled her back into his arms, crushing their lips.

"Whoa... err... umm... sorry to interrupt Stella, but Sid needs to see you about the Canvale case."

"Thanks Adam. I'll see you two later." Brushing back her sons hair, she left to see Sid.

"Hey Mac, can I see little dude for a while?"

"Sure." Passing Cayden to his godfather, Mac looked around his office and started taking down Stella's walls prints. "Damn woman just doesn't get it, Adam." Turning around, he noticed Adam had taken off with Cayden. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued taking the prints off the walls.

**tbc...**

**.........................................................**

**Thanks for the review:)**


	69. Chapter 69

**W**hen Stella got back upstairs, she noticed all her prints were gone, along with the flowers she had on his little table and desk. _"Damn you, Mac Taylor." _she said to herself storming out. "Adam... where's Mac?"

"Err... umm... he left with Cayden about an hour ago. He had to pick up his formula and a few things for tonight. Why? Is everything okay?"

"No Adam, it's not okay. Did you see Mac's office? He took away all my prints, and flowers. Do you know where he put them?"

"Err... no... no I don't, stel. Would you like some help looking for them?' asked Adam nervously.

"No... but your boss is going to need help, when I get my damn hands on him," she said storming out.

"What's wrong with Stella? asked Danny.

"Err... seems Mac decided to redecorate his office back to what it use to be."

"Hah... christ, twenty bucks says that Stella will have him come back and redecorate."

"Err.. hm... okay, you're on. But I say she won't." grinned Adam.

"Won't what?" asked Sheldon from the door.

"It seems Mac came in to see Stella, and while she was gone, he took down the wall prints she had put up, along with the flowers."

"Are you serious, Danny?" asked Sheldon.

"Yeah man. I have twenty bucks, that says she makes him come back and fix it. Adam thinks she won't. You want in?"

"Hm... why the hell not. Twenty bucks, that she makes him come back. I know what Stella's temper is like when she gets pissed."

Laughing the boys headed home to change for game night, at Mac's.

.................................................................................

**W**hen Stella walked in the door, she found Mac running on a treadmill, with Cayden strapped in his little kangaroo pouch. Well if that didn't take all the anger out her, forgetting all about the office, flowers and wall prints, she watched.

"What are you doing, Mac? You don't seriously think you're fat, do you?"

"Listen love, I've gained eight pounds since I've been off work. My body is out of shape, and my back is all better."

"Your back is not better, Mac. Here, let me shown you." Placing the flat of her hand on his back, she pushed inward, as he bent over.

"Auuugh... damn you, Stel."

"Now get off that thing, before you do more damage to those discs, and never return to work. Oh... one more thing, where are my wall prints?"

"They're fine, love. I placed them in the closet. I'm sorry, I just don't like my office changed around, sweetheart."

"Fine Mac. But you are such a baby." Walking into the kitchen, Stella picked up the dough and tossed it into the air, spreading it to the desired length for their pizza.

............................................................

**M**eanwhile... over at the Rhinners, April had shown up to babysit little Carol and Candice who were six year old, twins.

"April... please don't forget to lock the doors. Especially with what happened to that babysitter," said Mrs Rhinner.

"I will, don't worry. Have a good night."

"You too dear. We shouldn't be too late."

Heading out the door, the Rhinners left for the evening.

"Okay girls. It's six thirty, what should we do for an hour before you go to bed?"

"Finger paint," yelled Candice.

"Nooooooo... we did that last time, Candice. Can we play hide and seek?" asked Carol.

"Okay... hide and seek it is."

............................................................

Watching them from him car, he noticed how pretty the little girls were, along with their sweet, pretty babysitter. He had never really thought about torturing a child. But watching those little girls, changed something in him, leaving him with an ache not only to kill, but to fondle. He really wasn't sure what was causing him to change his psychotic desires, but he liked it, alot.

............................................................

"Okay, girls, let's go, bed." Racing into their room, the girls jumped down under the covers.

"April... will you be here when we wake up?"

"No... I'll be gone by then, sweetheart. Though I promise to come another day."

"Yay... we love you, April, goodnight."

Giving the girls kisses on thier cheeks, she left their room.

Looking at the clock, April noticed it was seven thirty. Doing up the remaining dishes, she then layed down on the couch and closed her eyes. Forgetting all about locking the front and back door.

**tbc...**


	70. Chapter 70

**W**ith the house, now silent, he crept his way through the back door. Finding it unlocked, he snickered. _"Some victims never learn,"_ he said to himself. Putting on his gloves, he reached for a butcher knife and walked through the living room.

Admiring the babysitters beautiful form, he wasn't sure whether to take her first, or the little girls upstairs. Deciding on the little girls, he quietly walked up the steps. Opening their door, he found them sound asleep together.

Nearing the bed, he picked up the first little girl, carrying her from the room, to her parents room. Then laying her down, he covered her mouth with his hand. slowly opening her eyes, she realized a stranger was in her home.

Placing his finger up to his mouth, he said... _"shhh...don't scream_." Reaching for the small table cloth that was on the little nightstand, he stuffed it into her mouth. Then binding her hands with the ties from the drapes, hew placed the knife across her neck, to the collar of her nightie, slicing it down the front.

Looking at the tiny body before him, he could feel himself become excited. Taking his hands, he spread her little legs, before inserting his finger within her little body. Feeling himself become painfully erect, he unzipped his pants, and pulled his shaft out, stroking it.

_"Shh... I promise not to be rough little girl, but it will hurt."_

Little Carol was in tears, she didn't understand what was happening to her body. All she knew was that this was a bad touch. Kicking up her feet, she kicked the ashtray off the nightstand, smashing it onto the floor.

"Damn it, you little bitch," he said as he slapped her. Hearing the footsteps, he knew the babysitter was on her way up. Plunging the knife into little Carol's stomach, he hid behind the door. As the babysitter opened the door, and screamed.

Raising the knife in the air, he plunged it into her chest, once, twice, three times, making sure she was dead. "Fuck... this whole fucking night is wrong." he cursed to himself.

"April... is that you? called Candice, waking from sleep. Climbing from her bed, she headed down the hall, when she heard the front door open. Looking over the railing, she seen her mom and dad. "Mommy... daddy... I hear noises up here, I'm scared."

Running up the stairs, the father noticed his bedroom door open, turning on the light, he fell back with the sight before him. "Chirst... Daina get Candice out of here, now. Call the Police." Knealing down beside April, he checked for a pulse. Not finding one, he then seen his little girl laying on the bed.

Running over, he seen the blood seeping from her stomach. Checking for a pulse, he found one. "Hold on sweetheart, it's okay, daddy's home." Looking his little girl over, while compressing her wound, he seen the blood between her legs. Realizing she had been penetrated, he cried.

Hearing the sirens, followed by the sound of EMT's running up the stairs, he moved away. "Please... save my little girl."

....................................................................................

**B**ack at the Taylor's, they were just getting into the third period when their cell phones rang...

"Bonasera, Messer, Flack, Hawkes, Ross." they all said in unison.

Listening to the conversation, Mac could tell they all had a case.

"Sorry Mac, we gotta go," said Don. Looks like we have ourselves another serial. Young girl was babysitting twin girls, when the suspect entered the home and killed the babysitter. But not before he stabbed one of the six year old girls, and sexually assaulting her. She's alive, but barely. They are taking her to the Hospital now."

"Okay Sheldon, you and Adam come with me. Danny, you head to the Hospital, make sure the nurse does a rape kit," said Stella. "I'll be home as soon as I can, Mac. I love you."

Giving him a quick kiss, she left. Sitting back down on the couch, Mac slammed the table with his fist, leaving a huge dent. He hated sitting there doing nothing. This was turning into one huge case, and he was being forced to sit on the sidelines. Hearing his son wake from sleep, he took a deep breath and headed into the nursery.

**tbc...**

**..............................................................................................**

**Thankie for the review :)**


	71. Chapter 71

**A**rriving at the Hospital, Danny headed to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm detective Messer. I'm looking for the parents of Carol Rhinner."

"Of course detective, they are in the waiting room of the surgery unit."

"Thanks." Walking down the hall, Danny came to the surgical unit. Checking the room, he seen the parents waiting for news on their little girl. "Excuse me... I'm detective Messer, I'd like to ask you some questions."

"What about, detective?"

"About the murder, and assault, that took place tonight. We need as much information as you can give us, as to what you seen."

Looking at his daughter sleeping in his arms, Mr Rhinner, passed her to her mother. "We can talk over here, away from my little girl."

"Thank you, I know this must be difficult for you. I have a little girl myself, she's just turning six months," said Danny. "Can you tell me exactly what you heard, or found when you walked in?"

"Sure, the door was unlocked, and as we walked in, I heard my daughter Candice yell down the stairs that she was scared, from all the noises she was hearing. Running upstairs, I noticed our bedroom door open. Rushing inside I turned on the light, and found our babysitter April, dead on the floor. Then I looked across the room, and seen my... my... my little girl, stabbed and violated." he cried.

"I know this hard. Just a few more questions, I promise. By chance could your daughter have seen her attacker?"

"For Christ sakes detective, she's six. Even if she did, she'd be to frightened to remember."

"Mr Rhinner. I can honestly tell you, you'd be surprised how much memory children store in their little minds. If she pulls through, we would like your permission to question her, and bring in an sketch artist. Hopefully she will be able to give us a description of her attacker."

As the father went to answer, the doctor came out. "Excuse me, Mr Rhinner?"

"Yes, how's my daughter?"

"She's out of surgery, we managed to repair her stomach. But with the amount of food she had in there, some of the sewage seeped through into her body, leaving us no choice, but to open her wide and flush her body cavity. We managed to remove almost all of the sewage, so to be safe, we've started her on very strong antibiotics. Hopefully she is strong enough to survive the infection that will attack her system. The next 48hrs will tell."

"I understand, thank you. Can my wife, and I see her?"

"Of course, the childrens ICU unit on the fourth floor, room two."

Once the family headed upstairs, Danny turned to the doctor and said... "did you manage to get a rape kit?"

"We did detective. She was fully penetrated, but not with the penis. He used his fingers." Giving Danny the rape kit, the doctor turned to leave.

"Doctor... one more thing. When Carol wakes, could you call us immediately. We'd like to bring in a sketch artist. We think she may have seen her attacker."

"Of course, detective."

Taking the kit back to the lab. Danny hoped he could find some kind of trace on the slides,and swabs.

........................................................................

**B**ack at the Rhinner house, Adam was taking samples of everything in the bedroom, and the kitchen.

"How you doing , Adam?"

"Not good, Stella. Everything is coming up clean."

"Did you print the door, or check the yard for footprints?"

"I'm just heading out there now."

Walking out back with Stella, they searched the grass in the yard.

"Stella... over here. Looks like a couple footprints. He could have jumped from the parents window," said Adam."

"Good... hopefully he left some evidence or trace behind. Let's get samples of this area, Adam."

Once they had everything collected, they headed back to the lab. Entering the building, Stella ran into Danny.

"Did you get anything off the rape kit,Danny?"

"Nothing Stel, It was clean. I have a feeling our killer wore gloves."

"I'm not surprised. How's the Rhinner girl doing?"

"Not to good. They managed to repair her stomach, but some of the sewage seeped into her body cavity, causing infection. The doctor has started her on antibiotics. I also told him to call us if she wakes so we can send over a sketch artist. There's a good chance she seen her attacker."

"Thanks Danny. Have Don put a couple officers on her room. Just in case our killer finds out the girl is alive, and tries to kill her."

"Got it,Stel. Why don't you head home. Mac seemed pretty peeved when we left."

"Okay, call me if anything changes. Night Danny."

"Night Stel."

**tbc...**


	72. Chapter 72

When Stella got in the door, the first thing she noticed was the table. "Damn you Mac," she whispered. Tossing down her coat, she walked into the bedroom and found him reading.

"Mind telling me why you punched your fist, through our dinning room table."

_"I'm sorry?"_

"Don't make me repeat myself Mac, why?

_"For God sakes Stel, I don't know. Maybe I've had enough of sitting around the apartment. Whether the doctor likes it or not, I'm going back to work tomorrow."_

"Damn it, Mac, why do you have too be so stubborn. If you rupture those discs, you'll need surgery. Which means you'll be out even longer if not for good. I know how hard it is for you to stay home, I honestly do, Mac. But sometimes we can't always have what we want."

_"Listen Stel, working has been my whole life. It's what I love to do. I'm not the type to sit at home and do nothing. This is me Stella, and you knew that when you married me."_

"I understand that, Mac. But you're not doing nothing. You are spending endless hours with your son. The bonding between you two is going to be so strong, that nothing will be able to break it. I honestly thought you'd take advantage of this time with him."

_"Don't bring our son into this, Stella. Don't throw that kind of logic into our difference of opinions. I love my son, I don't need you throwing it back in my face about bonding. This has nothing to do with him, this has to do with me going back too work."_

"Mac, come on. You know what I meant."

_"Do I Stel. I mean do you even realize the way you phrased it?" _Slipping into his jeans and t-shirt, Mac grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"Mac... where are you going? Maaaac.."

Hearing the door slam , woke Cayden. "Great... what the hell is next?"

..........................................................................................

**S**itting at the Cafe, Mac was nursing his coffee, when Don walked in.

"Hey Mac, what brings you here?"

"Don't play games Don. I know Stella sent you. I thought you'd be with Cynthia?"

"She's working all this week. I'll be seeing her on the weekend, and yes... Stella called me. Not to talk too you. She just thought you could use a friend. So... what's going on?"

"I don't know Don, work has been my life, you and everyone else knows this. I don't know how to relax. All I know is everytime that phone rings, everytime you guys get a new case. I need to be there. The anger builds, being on the side lines is not me, it's not who I am."

"Okay, I understand that. In fact if you weren't like that, you wouldn't be such a well respected boss, right. I mean you have a team that looks up too you. Especially Danny and Adam. They look to you as a father, they value your words you give them, and your encouragement. This is who you are Mac, we all know how hard this is for you, but no one more then your wife. Do you have any idea how proud she is of you?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, Mac said nothing.

"Let me tell you. That day you left Stella the message about taking Cayden to the doctor, she was so amazed. You could not only see the love in her eyes, you could feel it. She knew her milk wasn't filling Cayden. Problem was, she couldn't find the time to take him for the check up. You figured that out on your own Mac, she didn't have to tell you. She's so proud of you, that everyday she's praising how you've taken to fatherhood, how you've become a perfect role model for your son. Anyone who doesn't listen, Stella makes them sit down and hear her, while she praises you."

Mac was begining to feel like a first class heel. He had no idea, his wife felt so heartfelt towards the time he spent with their son.

"You okay, Mac?" asked Don.

"I will be, give me a lift to the lab."

Don gave him a confused look. Then shrugging his shoulders, they left.

...........................................................................

**W**hen they arrived at the lab, Mac headed into Stella and Danny's office. Opening the closet, he took out Stella's wall prints. Passing them to Don, while he reached for the flowers on her desk, he moved them back to his office.

"Help me mount these, Don. This will be a nice surprise for her tomorrow."

"Aww... that's the Mac we all know and love. Such a wonderful husband."

Mac gave him a sideway glare.

"Sorry Mac. Got carried away."

With everything done, Mac had Don, drive him home.

"I'll see ya, Mac. Have fun making up."

Waving goddnight, Mac headed inside.

**tbc...**


	73. Chapter 73

When Mac walked into their room. He noticed his wife sound asleep on her tummy, with tears still damp on her eyes. Feeling worse now, then he had earlier. He quietly dropped his clothes and sat down on the edge of the bed, beside her.

Taking his fingertips, he lightly caressed them down her beautiful sleeping form. Watching as her flesh heated from his touch. Slipping the strap from her left shoulder, he lowered his head and rained small butterfly kisses across her shoulder.

Hearing her soft sigh, he traced his tongue up her ear, stopping near the lobe he whispered... _"please forgive me love. I didn't mean to make you cry. I love you so much, Stella. I was so wrong to take my anger out on you. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me."_

Turning to face her husband as her fresh teardrops fell from her eyes, she whispered... _"of course I forgive you, Mac. I know how hard it is for you to be at home. I understand the stress, and I'm sorry if I phrased my words to hurt you. It was not my intention."_

Kissing away her tears, as his hands slid her nightie down her body, he kissed her with tenderness and love. Rolling his wife over, he positioned her on his body, watching as her hair shadowed out the world for a while.

Pushing herself up on her husbands chest, she positioned her thighs on each side of his face. Feeling as he opened her folds, welcoming his tongue to slide up her core and bud. Twirling his tongue, she gently rocked herself up and down his mouth, soaking his lips in her pearly fluid as it poured from her soul.

Gripping her thighs tighter, he bit down on her bud, and suckled with greed as he drank her orgasm. Feeling her legs quiver, he knew she was at her exhastion point. Sliding her back down his chest, as her fluid soaked his stomach, he sat up and positioned her on his throbbing shaft.

"Are you ready my love? May I enter your warmth?"

Unable to answer, so lost in the passion that was her husband, he plunged her down, vibrating her womb. Rocking out of control, as he hoped their second child would now be concieved. Feeling her body go pliant, he turned her on her side, while still deep within her. Keeping her close, he whispered his love, as she fell into a deep sleep.

Closing his own eyes, he felt a peace throughout their room, letting him know all their anger had disappeared, leaving only the passion of their love.

.........................................................................

**T**he following morning when Stella arrived at work, she opened Mac's office and froze in her tracks. Looking around, she noticed all her prints were back, along with the flowers and name plate, on his desk. Seeing the little note she opened it...

_"My beautiful Stella, thank you for forgiving me. I love you, and hope each and every moment of your day is filled with the passion, and love you have given me throughout our lives. Love your, Marine."_

"Mornin, Stel. What do you think?"

Turning she seen Don. _"I think... he is the most amazing man, father, and husband any woman could ask for."_

"Aww... you two are the poster children for the perfect relationship," winked Don.

"Smart ass, how's the Rhinner girl?"

"She's still in a coma. Though the doctors are hopeful."

"Okay, I'm going to head over there. Hopefully I can spend some time with the parents. If you need me, you can reach me on my cell."

Heading out, Stella grabbed Danny.

"Hey... where we going BonaTaylor?"

"To the Hospital, to visit the Rhinner family."

Pulling out of the parking lot. The killer was watching from across the street. He knew that Carol Rhinner had survived, leaving him no choice, but to find a way to kill her.

**tbc...**

**.................................................................**

**thankies for another lovely review,:)**


	74. Chapter 74

Arriving at the Hospital, Stella headed upstairs to Carol's room. Seeing her parents in the hall, Stella wondered where the officers had headed off to.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs Rhinner. I'm detective Bonasera, has there been any change in your daughter?"

"Yes, she finally woke about an hour ago."

"Would it be okay if I talked to her?"

"I guess. Just be gentle with her, she's very frightened."

"I'll be back in a minute Danny. Stay with the parents."

Walking into Carol's room, Stella could see the pain etched in Carol's face, telling her, she was awake. Nearing the bed, Stella called her... "Carol, I know you're scared and frightened, but it's very important that you have one of our sketch artist work with you. We would really like to help get this bad man off the streets before he hurts another little girl."

Opening her eyes, she cried again. "I want my mommy."

"Okay sweetheart, hold on. I'll get your mommy."

Leaving the room, Stella headed back out into the waiting room. "Mrs Rhinner, your daugter is asking for you. Danny... call for the sketch artist, see if she can get here this afternoon."

While Stella and Danny waited on the sketch artist, the killer waited in the shadows.

.....................................................................

**B**ack at home, Mac and Cayden were laying on the floor playing peek-a-boo. Watching his daddy cover his face, Cayden's eyes went wide. Then when his daddy removed his hands, making a funny face, Cayden laughed. A deep belly laugh, that had his daddy smiling wide.

Mac had to admit that his son was amusing him. Now at two months, Caydens gorgeous green eyes shone bright with little speaks of silver, his wheat stacked hair was finally changing color, turning a redish brown. The only thing Mac could match him up with with, was a muppet.

"Are you daddy's muppet, Cayden?"

Giving his daddy wide eyes, while he flailed his hands and feet, he tried to make sounds. Reaching for the squeak book, Mac started pressing on the little animals. Hearing the different sounds, had Cayden laughing again, as he took the book from his daddy and gummed it.

"Okay, is someone ready for their lunch?" Getting up off the floor, Mac felt the pain rush through his back. "Ouch... looks like we won't being laying on the carpet to much Cayden. Next time we'll lay on mommy and daddy's big bed."

Taking Cayden into his arms, Mac felt his son snuggle under his neck while his little fingers kneaded his daddy's chest. Mac loved these moments with his son. Helping him realize his wife was right, that daddy and son shared a very strong bond. One that was being nurtured every day.

...............................................................................................................

**B**ack at the Hospital, Stella was talking with the father, when Danny interrupted...

"S'cuse me. Stella I spoke with Cindy. She said she can't get here till this afternoon."

"Great... looking at her watch, Stella noticed it was eleven thirty. "Okay Danny, I need you to stay here till she arrives. I'm going to give Officers Petty and Finch their break. They've been here all night. Then I'm going to head back to the lab. Call me when Cindy gets here."

"Sure Stel. see ya."

Once the officers were on their break, Danny sat back in the chair outside the door.

**tbc...**


	75. Chapter 75

**O**ver at the Airport, Don was waiting for Cynthia's plane to land. It had been a very long week. Snatching up a a single red rose from a vender, he hid it behind his back.

"Flight 427 from Miami, now landing at gate 7."

Looking through the crowds of people, Don couldn't see her anywhere. Keeping the flower behind his back, he asked Helen...

"Helen, did you see Cynthia?"

Trying not to laugh, she kept her face straight, as Cynthia snuck up behind him. Softly touching her hand in his, she whispered... "Is this rose for me, my handsom detective?"

Turning to face her, he smiled as he lifted her into his arms and kissed her with fevered passion.

"Oh my... that's my cue to leave. I sure wish my man stood there kissing me like that. You're one lucky girl, Cynthia. See ya next week." said Helen.

"So my detective, I take it you've missed me?"

"Mhm... more then you know. Are you hungry? I thought we could out for dinner."

"Hm... I think I'd rather stay in. I have a hunger for my man right now. Not food."

Passionately kissing him this time, their tongues dueled wildly, as their hands roamed up and down each others bodies. Breaking the kiss, Don realized they were being watched by half the people in the terminal.

"I think we should leave now?" he winked.

Taking his hand, Cynthia couldn't agree more.

.........................................................................................................................

**B**ack at the Hospital Dr Phillips was heading down for his lunch. Taking the stairs, he felt he was being followed.

"Hello... is anyone there?"

Not getting a response, he continued down to the next level. Hearing the footsteps, he turned. Seeing the guy standing there for the briefest of moments, followed by a syringe that housed air, he felt it enter his jugular, killing him instantly with an air bubble.

Bending down, the killer took off the doctors jacket, and placed it on himself. Running back upstairs, he headed towards Carol's room. As he neared her door, he seen the detective sitting in the chair. Thinking of a way to distract him, he asked the nurse...

"Excuse me, who's that detective sitting by the room?"

"Oh... that's detective Messer. He's with the NYPD."

"Okay, thanks."

Walking back down the hall stairs, he flipped up his cell and called the children ward.

"Good morning, childrens ward 6, Joanna speaking, how can I help you?"

"Yes... I'd like to speak with detective Messer, please. It's urgent."

"Of course, one moment. "Detective Messer, please report to the 6th floor nurses sation. Detective Messer."

Danny knew he wasn't suppose to leave his post. But what choice did he have. It could be the sitter. But then why wouldn't she ring his cell. Getting up off the chair, he headed over to the phone, as the killer walked right by him.

"Yeah... detective Messer.... hello... is anyone there?"

Not getting any response, Danny finally realized that it was a set up. Dropping the phone he ran back to the room where he seen the doctor inject something into Carol's intervenous line. Reaching for him, they wrestled in the room, as the killer broke Danny's hold and bolted down the stairs.

Pulling the intervenous line from Carol's hand, Danny informed the nurse to start a new one, and took off after the suspect. Chasing him out onto the street, Danny lost him.

"Shit... where the hell did he go?" Turning around to head back inside, he ran into Stella.

"Danny... what's going on?"

"Long story, Stel. Short of it is, I screwed up. I fell for a damn phone call at the nurses station."

"Is Carol okay, did he hurt her?"

"No... I came in, in time. He was injecting something into her interveous line. So I wrestled with him, till he broke out of my hold and took off. I then pulled the intervenous line from Carol's hand, before chasin' the suspect.

"If she's fine, then don't worry about it, Danny. You did the right thing. Don't haunt yourself over it, Carol's fine."

"Yeah... but its just I keep thinking if I ha..."

"Danny, it's not about the what if's. It's about leaving the what ifs behind, and moving forward. If we thought about the what ifs from every case, we'd all be suffering from breakdowns by now."

"I guess you're right, Stel."

"I know I'm right. Now... let's go see how Carol is doing with Cindy."

Heading back inside, Danny knew he would meet up with their suspect eventually. That's when he would have the pleasure of arresting him.

**tbc...**


	76. Chapter 76

When they arrived back at Carol's room, Cindy looked up and shook her head, no. Getting up, she walked back out into the hall.

"I'm really sorry, Stella. This girl is terrified. When I asked her to describe her attacker, this is what she explained to me."

Showing them the picture, they seen a huge scary demon with sharp teeth, and a huge evil grin.

"Damn Stel. She's describin' a monster. Poor girl, now what are we gonna do?"

"I have one more idea. Give me a few minutes. Cindy stay here, please."

Heading up to the Psych ward, Stella stopped at the front desk, and asked to speak with Tawnya Delucie. She had met her at one of the parties her and Mac attended.

"May I tell her who's asking for her?" asked the nurse.

"Of course. detective Bonasera."

Waiting for a few minutes, Stella seen Tawnya walking towards her. "Stella... hi. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Listen... I need your help off the books. We have a six year old girl who was assaulted by our serial killer. What we're trying to do, is get a description from her, but she can't seem to seperate fantasy from reality."

"You'd like me to use hypnosis?"

"Please. If we can get her in a relaxed state, I'm sure she'll be able to give our sketch artist what we need to find this bastard."

"Are her parents willing to allow me, into their childs world?"

"I'm sure they would, Tawnya. We all want this bastard caught."

"Okay, give me five minutes. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Thanks Tawnya. I owe you."

Laughing Tawnya said... "coffee and conversation sometime, will suffice Stella."

Heading back downstairs, Stella pulled Carol's parents aside.

"Mr and Mrs Rhinner, we have one last hope too help Carol remember. I have a friend named Tawnya Delucie. She's uses hypnosis to help victims remember. We'd like your permission to have her work with Carol."

"Look... all we want is this bastard caught and behind bars. Just do what you need to do, before he hurts another child."

"Thank you, Mr Rhinner."

**..........................................................................................**

**W**hen Tawnya showed up, Danny seriously tried not to drool. She was gorgeous. Her long red hair reached her narrow waist, her blue eyes, hidden behind her glasses were sexy as hell. Looking at her fingers, he noticed no rings.

"Hello. I'm detective Messer. Stella's partner."

Stella tried not to laugh. But she could read right through Danny. Shaking his hand, Tawnya felt the quick shudder. Feeling her pulse race, Danny noticed it too. Trying to find her voice, she said... "It's nice too meet you. Stella, where is Carol?"

Stella could tell, Tawnya was affected by Danny's touch. Smiling, she pointed to the room.

"Okay, if you could all wait out here. Except for your police artist, she can be there to sketch your killer."

Walking into the room, with Cindy. Tawnya approached the little girl. "Hi there, my name is Tawnie, and I'd like to talk too you. would that be okay?"

Nodding her head yes. Tawnya helped lay the little girl back, as she began.

**tbc...**

**........................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews:)**


	77. Chapter 77

Out in the hall, Danny paced the floor, while the Rhinner's held their breath. All they knew was their little girl had been through a torturous nightmare. One that would take her a long time to overcome.

Watching through the window, Stella gnawed her nails, as Tawnya started her hypnosis.

..............................................................

"Okay sweetheart, this is my favorite little pen. If you look at it carefully, you can see the little ball swing back and forth. Do you see it?"

Nodding her head yes. Carol started following it.

_"That's it carol, just follow the ball, allow it to lull you into tiredness. As you're watching this little ball, you feel your eyes become heavy, as they softly start to close. Seeing the darkness, you know there is nothing to be afraid of here. For this is a place only for you. Here you can talk and get out all your fears you've been holding inside."_

"Okay, Cindy she's out. You ready?"

Nodding yes, Tawnya asked... "Carol, I'd like you tell me the color of your monsters hair. Is it funny? Long, shot, or maybe brown, red, or organge?"

"It was a dirty yucky color, and long. I remember cause it hung over his shoulders and touched my chest. Then as he came closer I seen his dark eyes almost black, and he had lots of fuzzy hair on his face, I know cause daddy has the same thing before he shaves it."

"Did he have any marks, or scratches on his face?"

"Uhuh... only a big red mark on his neck. I remember cause it had a funny shape."

"That's good sweetheart. You're doing great. Now... was his face, round and fat? Or long and thin?"

"I not know. It was kind of fat I think."

Could you notice his cheeks? Were they puffy, or sunk in?"

"I not know. Pease... I all done now?"

"Sure Carol. I want you to count to five. Then when you hear me clap, you will open your eyes, and remember nothing. Ready?"

"One, two, three, four, five." she said. Hearing the clap, Carol woke. Looking at the lady, she shyed away again.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'll get your mommy and daddy, okay?"

Leaving the room with Cindy, Carol seen the sketch quite by accident. Hearing the scream, they turned and seen her scramble from the bed into the corner.

"Your picture Cindy, turn it around."

"Oh christ, I'm so sorry."

Running into the room, Carol's parents seen her on the ground. "What happened to her. You told me she wouldn't remember anything?"

"She didn't Mr Rhinner. It was an accident. She caught a glimps of my sketch pad. I'm very sorry."

Passing the picture to Stella, who looked at it with Danny, she said... "get this back to Adam, Danny. Have him send this picture to every news station."

"You got it, Stel. See ya again, Tawnya."

....................................................................................

"Mr and Mrs Rhinner, thank you for all your help. I sincerly wish you the best, with helping your daughter heal." said Stella.

Leaving the room with Cindy and Tawnya, Stella said... "I can never thank you enough Tawnya. Whenever you'd like that coffee, let me know."

"I will Stella. Good luck catching your killer. Oh... one more thing, is your detective married?"

"No. He's widowed, with a little girl."

"Pass him my number, Stel. Tell him to call me sometime."

Walking away with Stella, Cindy laughed.

"What's so funny Cindy?" asked Stella.

"Danny. It seems no matter where he goes, girls are throwing themselves at him. Remember those suicide girls?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well... when Danny was releasing them, one of them asked him out for the evening. I think her name was Nixen. I specifically remember her saying... _"want to knock a couple back, and see where the night takes us."_ Poor Danny was so uncomfortable, we girls couldn't help but notice. If you know what I mean," she laughed again.

"Yeah... that's our Danny. Anyway... we should head back." said Stella. "Hopefully, we can finally put this case to bed."

Leaving the Hospital, Stella flipped her cell, and called home.

**tbc...**


	78. Chapter 78

Later that afternoon, Mac turned on the news and watched the live feed from the serial case. Taking note of the picture, he dressed Cayden, placed him in his buggy, and headed out onto the streets. Mac knew even though he couldn't be involved with the case, he could certainly keep his eyes open on their outings.

Stopping by the toy shop, Mac took Cayden inside. Stopping near the infant section, he checked out the new sqeaker books, and soft sqeaky toys. Choosing a few he thought Cayden would like, he paid for them at the counter.

Thanking the lady after she bagged them, Mac headed into the mall. "What do you think Cayden? Should we pick out something nice for mommy?"

Smiling up at his daddy, he flailed his hands at his rattles that were attached to the front of his buggy. Nearing the jewlery store, he went inside and looked at the gorgeous lockets. Seeing one that caught his eye, he asked the jeweler to see it.

Smiling at the delicacy of it, he knew his wife would love it. "I'll take this one."

"Very good choice, sir. would you like pictures on the inside?"

"Um... sure. How long will it take?"

"Only about an hour. If you have one of your son, and another of you and your wife that would be perfect."

Taking out his wallet, Mac pulled out Cayden's baby picture, followed by the one he had done with Stella, before Cayden was born.

"Very good sir. I will see you in an hour."

Leaving the Jewelers, Mac sat down with a coffee and paper. Looking at his son, he found him sound asleep. Covering him, he eyed the mall hoping to see some glimps of their serial killer. John Mastovich was his name, as Mac eyed the front of the paper where his face was plastered.

Finishing up his coffee, Mac seen Sinclair walking towards him.

"Taylor... how you feeling?"

"Not to bad Chief. How are things going at the zoo."

Sinclair laughed. It wasn't often he found time to talk with others. But Mac's dry humor seemed to appeal too him today.

"That's about it, Mac. A zoo, especially with this sicko running the streets.

"I'm sure the team is doing a great job. I heard Stella got the description we needed. Now that it has been released, it shouldn't take them long to catch him."

"I hope you're right Mac. So when do you come back?"

"Funny Sinclair, not for another three months, maybe four. I'll know more next week when I head back to the doctor."

"Just make it soon, Mac. Even I miss you." Getting up, Sinclair left Mac floored.

Heading back to the jewel store, Mac paid for the locket.

"Thank you so much, she's going to love it."

"You're welcome sir. Here are your pictures back. Take care."

.........................................................

**W**hen Mac arrived home with Cayden. He placed him in his baby swing, and started dinner. Boiling the water, he added in the pasta. Then opening the red wine, he allowed it to breathe. Setting the table with two candles, and a dozen red roses, he smiled.

"Good job, Taylor." He said to himself.

Heading back into the living room, he dressed Cayden in a little black shirt, that said daddy's boy and a pair of black jeans. "Look at you son. You look so handsom like your daddy."

Hearing the door, Mac realized Stella was home. Walking out with Cayden, Stella smiled. They were both dressed in black. "Aww... look at my boys. Come here son, come see mommy."

Taking Cayden into her arms, she held him close smelling her husbands cologne. Inhaling deep, she reached her arm around Mac and kissed him with Cayden sandwich between them. "Something smells really good, Mac."

"It's a new recipe for spaghetti sauce, I found it in one of the magazines. I thought we'd give it a try. I also made chocolate mousse for dessert."

"Mm... I'm such a spoiled mommy, by my boys." Giving Mac another deep passionate kiss, they felt the fire burn deep within their souls. Breaking it, Mac whispered... _"you should grab a shower love. By the time you're done, dinner will be ready."_

_"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."_ Walking into the bathroom, Stella felt like she was the luckiest woman in the world. So much love from her husband and child, left her always feeling cherished in the deepest of love.

Hearing the shower turn off, Mac dimmed the lights in the dinning room, lit the candles, and put on some soft, romantic music. Walking back out, Stella almost melted. Everything was beautifully decorated, and the heat from the candles mixed with the scent of roses, sent an aura of romance through the room.

"My lady, your seat." Accepting Mac's hand, he sat her down, tucking in her chair. Then taking his own, he served her first, followed by himself. Then pouring the wine, he filled their glasses. Looking over at Cayden, she smiled. He was happily rocking away in his swing, looking at the candles as they flickered.

As they ate in silence, Mac reached his hand over the table, and wrapped it around hers. Then pulling back his chair, followed by hers, he lead her to the side of the dinning room for a dance. Swaying around the floor, Mac reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. Dipping his wife in his arms, he dangled it in front of her, watching as her eyes teared up.

"Oh... oh Mac. It's gorgeous. Watching as the beautifully crafted piece danced in the candle light, it made heart shape shadows on the walls. _"Open it love," _he whispered. Placing her fingers between the little clasp, she opened and seen their pictures inside. Softly tearing up, she choked out..._ "help me put it on, Mac. It's so delicate, and so beautiful. Thank you."_

_"You're welcome love. I love you, Stel. You've become more then my life, you've become the air, the music, the enchantment in my soul. You're the magic that lights my heart through a path of comfort and spiritual desires. You're the mother of my child, and our future children to come. But most of all love, you're the guiding spirit that taught me how to live again."_

Thumbing her tears, he leaned down and kissed her with gentleness. Losing themselves within each other, as the music drowned their souls in the passionate storm they were feeling. Dipping her once more, ready to carry her to heaven, the phone rang.

_"Ooh... not now,"_ she said.

"It's okay love, you better get it."

"Bonasera." Listening to the one sided conversation, Mac knew she had to go. Turning to face her husband, she said... "I'm sorry Mac. Someone spotted our suspect, I have too go."

"It's okay sweetheart, we can have dessert when you get home, I'll wait up."

Quickly dressing, heading out the door, Stella looked back one last time and smiled.

**tbc...**


	79. Chapter 79

When she arrived at the building on 47th, Don and Danny were already in position with SWAT. Knocking on the door, Don yelled... "NYPD, open the door, now."

Not getting a response, Don had two of his officers bardge the door. Watching as it flew open, they cautiously entered the apartment. Nearing the kitchen, Stella seen a pair of feet dangling off the floor, with a chair knocked over. Looking up, she seen the killer had hung himself.

"Don... in the kitchen. You can cancel SWAT. He's dead."

Walking into the kitchen, Danny said... "For christs sakes, why the hell do they always off themselves? Where's the pleasure in arresting a corpse?"

Stella knew Danny wanted this capture badly. He had long tasted it since the Hospital, when the killer gave him the slip. Heading back to the station. Stella sat down in Mac's office and signed the case file. Closing it, she locked it in his cabinet and headed back home for dessert.

......................................................

Walking in the door, she found the apartment quiet. Hanging up her coat, she headed to her fridge and took out the chocolate mousse's. Grabbing two spoons, she walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Watching her husband breathe, as he lay on his back, brought erotic thoughts to her mind. Placing one cup of the mousse down, she carefully slid down the sheet and admired her husbands form. Taking the mousse, she poured it onto his shaft, watching as he bucked in shock. Giggling from his glare, she whispered... "I was hungry, Mac. I wanted my dessert."

Lowering herself between his legs, she stroked her tongue across his shaft, lapping at the chocolate that now surrounded her lips. Adding another spoonful, she placed her lips around his head and suckled all the chocolate before taking him deep. Hearing his moans fill their room, she felt his hand try to pull her up to his face.

Removing his hands, she placed them at his side while continuing to slide her tongue up and down, as he neared his orgasm. Feeling his shaft pulsate as his seed filled her mouth, she swallowed while looking into his eyes. Twirling her tongue around the now soft head, she felt him swell again. Tracing her fingertips erotically up his body, followed by little nips with her teeth, she raised herself onto his hard shaft.

Watching as she swayed her body in rhythm, he noticed her beautiful locket blending with her gorgeous olive colored skin. Feeling himself become lost in his wife's endless beauty, he gripped her hips and helped her rock deeper into him. Feeling her walls kiss his shaft, Mac knew she was ready to release her soul within his.

Quickly sitting himself up without breaking stride, she wrapped her arms around his thick neck, as they took each other into their enchanted lovers dance, once more. Pouring his second orgasm into her womb, they both collapsed against the pillows. Neither willing to move from the shudders that were coursing through them.

With their passionate storm at its end. Mac leaned himself against the headboard, with his wife between his thighs. Then picking up the chocolate mousse he fed her a spoonful, followed by one for himself.

"How did the case go love. Did you capture him?"

"Unfortunetly we found him already dead. He hung himself from the ceiling fan in his kitchen. Needless to say, Danny was pretty upset by it. He was hoping to have a few minutes with Mastovich."

"Hm... well at least he's off the streets love. That's all that matters."

_"Mhm... anyway, enough about work. I believe someone owes me a bubble bath for two."_

"Your wish is my command my love."

Climbing from the bed, Mac ran the tub, filling it with strawberry bubbles. Then picking up his wife in his arms, he carried her to the tub. Placing her inside, he heard Cayden through the monitor.

"I'll be right back love. Don't move."

Laughing Stella sighed as she sat down. Enjoying the heat of the water with the coolness of the bubbles, she seen Mac carry in Cayden with a towel.

"Looks like some else wanted a bubble bath too, love."

Passing Cayden to his mommy, Mac climbed in behind his wife spreading his legs out, while she brought hers up and sat Cayden against them. Watching as her sons eyes went wide, Stella gently blew some bubbles on his tummy, listening to his giggles.

Brushing back his hair with water, she laughed as it sprang back up. _"Aww... Cayden..." _said Stella. Watching as her sons face lit up with a cute smile, she said... _"mommy loves you. Yes I do, I love my Cayden." _Tracing her fingers across his tummy, she tickled him, listening to his deep belly laughter. As her and Mac smiled.

"Look at his expression love, you can see how much he's missed you."

"I know Mac, he's changed so much already. His hair has gotten darker, his eyes are a deeper green like yours. I just can't believe how much I'm missing, as he goes through his growth spurts."

"We always have the video's Stel. I've been taping him everyday. I have six videos full of our son and his little changes he goes through each day, Maybe we can have our movie day tomorrow."

Leaning back, she turned her head and kissed her husbands lips.

"That sounds wonderful, Mac."

Draining the tub, Mac helped his wife and child from the tub. "You take him into the bedroom love. We can keep him with us for the night. I left his pj's on our bed with his bottle."

"Okay handsom. Such a wonderful daddy, Cayden. You are such a lucky boy, to have your daddy's attention everyday."

Flailing his hands and feet at his mommy, he gurgled out more sounds. With Cayden now dressed in his pj's, Stella fed him his formula then layed him in between her and Mac. Snuggling down as a family, they softly closed their eyes when the phone rang. Reaching over, Stella answered it...

"Bonasera. Mhm... yes, okay, I'll be right there."

Sliding from the bed, Stella dressed. Looking over at Mac and Cayden she could feel her heart cry. all she wanted was one complete night with her family. Problem was... New york didn't know how to rest. Leaning over her husband she kissed his warm lips. "I love you, Mac. See you when I get home."

"Okay love, stay safe."

Kissing her son, Stella left their home to face another case.

**tbc...**

**............................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. ,:)**


	80. Story 3 The Escort Murders

**Story Three**

**The Escorte Murders.**

**.......................................**

**When a killer decides to target Escorte girls. It's up to Stella and the team to hunt him down.**

**......................................**

When Stella arrived at the Motel, she seen the female victim naked on the bed. Nearing Sheldon's side, she said...

"TOD, Sheldon?"

"About eight hours ago Stella. Around nine, give or take an hour. Victim was sexually penetrated with a foreign object, most likely a long shaped neck bottle of somekind. Also we have stab wounds to the left of her aorta, and sternum. Death was instantanious, she bled out through the heart."

"Thanks Sheldon, get her back to Sid, see what he can find. Don... any idea who she is?"

"Yeah, Cassandra James. Twenty-seven year old escorte girl. It seems she had a date with some high class buisness man. We're trying to get a warrent for the file. Once we do, we'll bring him in for questioning."

"Okay, thanks Don."

Turning around, Stella found Danny carefully picking up a beer bottle with his pen, being careful not to smudge the bottle.

"I think I have our murder weapon, Stel."

"Okay Danny, use a bubble bag to prtect the bottle. Adam, can you remove the sheets and bag them please. Along with everything else in the room. I'm going to dust the bathroom for prints."

Once they had everything in order, Stella headed back to the lab with Danny.

....................................................................

"You look dead on your feet Stel. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine Danny. I just miss my family, we don't seem to spend enough time together."

"I hear ya. I'm missing Lucy too. It seems everytime I get home, she's grown a few more inches, or taken her first step."

"Have you called Tawnya, yet?"

"I did Stel. We've set something up for friday. Hopefully we can avoid any interruptions. So, how are Mac and Cayden doing?"

"Really good. Cayden has changed so much. I hardly recognize him. Mac dressed him in little black tshirts and black jeans. It's so sweet, they look like twins."

"Aww... that's so cool, Stel. We need to get together soon. It's been a while since we've done something as a team."

"I know." she replied.

Pulling into the station, Stella headed down to see Sid, while Danny and Adam started on the evidence.

........................................................

Hey Sid, what did you find on our victim?"

"Not alot Stella. It does appear the beer bottle was the choice of penetration. There was no seman present in the victims cavity, or trace of pubic hair. However... I did find skin trapped within her fingernails. Hopefully you can get a hit from it."

"Thanks Sid. Has any family shown up for her yet?"

"Nope, not a one. I wish I had more information for you, Stella."

"No worries, Sid. Thanks."

Heading back upstairs, Stella sat down in Mac's office and called home.

"Hello."

"Hi honey, were you still sleeping?"

"No sweetheart, I was up. You sound tired love, are you okay?"

"Just tired Mac, and missing you and Cayden. I love you, Mac."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Try and have a nap on the couch, okay?"

"Sure. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Stella seen Don standing at the door.

"Hey Stel, we got an ID on our suspect. Jackson Clover, he has an office over on 42nd. Did you want to come, or should I take Danny?"

"No... let Danny work on that evidence, with Adam. I'll go with you."

Grabbing her coat, they headed out.

..........................................................................................

Back at home, Mac couldn't stop thinking about his wife's voice. Hearing the hint of sadness, brought pain to his soul. Looking at his son, he placed another little spoon full of pablum to his mouth. Watching as he gummed it, he gurgled out sounds, spitting most of it back onto his little table.

"Okay my little messy man. Let's get you cleaned up. Then I think we should go pick up mommy, and take her to lunch."

Bouncing on his daddy's hip, Cayden couldn't agree more.

Laying his son across the change table, Mac reached for Cayden's blue jeans and white tshirt. Then placing on his little jean jacket, followed by his Nike's, he placed him in the buggy.

Grabbing up the diaper bag and keys. Mac and Cayden headed out the door.

**tbc...**


	81. Chapter 81

Arriving at the lab, he seen Adam gunning for Cayden.

"Hey Mac, how are you? Hi Cayden, come to godfather Adam."

Reaching down to pick him up, Cayden giggled and flailed his hands and feet wildly. Taking off down the hall with him, Mac laughed as he walked into his office. Finding it empty, he headed to his desk and sat down. Looking out over New York, he felt like he was back where he belonged.

"Hm... now who is that, sitting at my husbands desk?"

Turning around, Mac seen his tired wife, smiling at him warmly.

"Hi sweetheart, Cayden and I came to take you too lunch."

"Aww... that's sweet Mac. Where is our son?"

"Adam kidnapped him. He has him in the breakroom."

Walking down to the breakroom, Stella and Mac seen the girls fighting over their son.

"Oh my... what a little knock out. Look at his little Nikes, his jean jacket and jeans. He looks like a little James Dean, even his hair is all cropped up. Oh... I think I'm in love."

Laughing at the spectacle the girls were making of themselves, Stella walked over and grabbed her son.

"Alright ladies, back to work. Little James Dean is going out for lunch."

"Aww... he's so gorgeous, Stella. You are going to have so much trouble with him when he hits his teen years. Girls are going to be swooning left and right." said one of the lab techs.

"I'm sure they will. Say goodbye to the ladies, Cayden."

Smiling wide, while flailing again, they all awwed.

"Thank you ladies, said Mac with a wink as he left last."

As the lab girls laughed, Stella slapped his arm. "Flirt."

........................................................................................

**A**rriving at the little cafe, Mac ordered two club sandwiches with fries. Sitting down, he picked up Cayden and placed him on his lap. Passing him his bottle, he held it in his hands and drank it, quietly watching as his daddy talked to mommy.

Hearing the constant sound of daddy's voice, slowly lulled him into sleep.

"He's out, Mac. You should eat, before it gets any colder. I'll take him."

"Thanks love. How's the new case going?"

"I'm not really sure, Mac. We questioned the suspect. He said he was no near the escort girl when she was killed. He also has a very soild alibi. He said he was at an meeting with twent-four other people at the time she was killed. When we asked him why his name was on her file, he said he was suppose to meet her, but called her to let her know, he wouldn't be able to make it. So I had Danny check his outgoing calls, and Adam checked her cell phone. It showed he did call her, two hours before she died. Now we have to figure out, why she didn't leave, when she knew he wasn't coming."

"Hm... maybe a jealous boyfriend, or someone she knew, she possibly ran into on her way out and they decided to stay?"

"I don't know Mac. It's just really strange. I mean the attacker used a beer bottle, to violate her with. We are obviously dealing with someone unstable, or another complete sexual psycho."

Placing her son over her shoulder, she caressed his little back while he slept.

"You know what love. You'll figure it out. You have a great team behind you, and I can always do some online hook ups. I may come across something that could help."

"That would be great, Mac. I know you really miss being in the front lines. But once again, I'm so proud of you and the love you and Cayden share. I have a feeling he is going to miss his daddy when he returns to work."

"That's not for a few more months, Stel. Let's not worry about it now. Anyway... it's getting late, we should get you back to the lab."

"I'd rather you take me home, so we can sleep." she smiled.

Once they finished lunch, Mac kissed his lovely wife. Then taking her one hand, while pushing Cayden with the other. they walked back to the lab.

**tbc...**


	82. Chapter 82

**Golz Eneterprises Office**

He was listening from the next office, always he heard his boss make his calls through the paper thin walls. It was only two days ago, he had planted the little bug in his phone. Knowing that he could find out where his boss would be, and arrive before his clients did.

Always ladies of services, turned him on sexually. But in a sick, sadistic sort of way. He never raped the ladies, he only played with them, using whatever was available. His specialty was bottles. Anything from beer, to liquor, wine, even a pepsi bottle once. The highlight to his sexual desire was filling the bottle with their blood and fluid, as he plunged it into them, tearing them open.

Feeling his shaft stiffen, he listened to the conversation in the next room.

.....................................................................

"High Class Escorte Services, may I help you?"

"Yes... it's Fredrick Degreen calling. I'd like to book one of your girls for services tonight. She needs to be at least 5ft9, with blonde hair and green eyes. She must also be into S&M, this was specified by the client, I have need to satisfy. Do you have any girl, that matches that description?"

"Of course we do Fredrick, you're one of our highest paying clients. Always we send you, only the best. We've never let you down, have we?"

"Of course not. She's to show up at the New York Hilton, at ten this evening, the client will be there at eleven. She will see the front desk clerk named Kennith. He'll have her key, payment, and other items the client has requested."

"Okay... she'll be there, Fredick. Thank you for keeping us within your good books."

"Just don't screw this up. Goodbye." Hanging up the phone, Fredrick's grabbed his briefcase, locked his office and headed home for the evening.

Hanging up the phone in the other office, Fredrick's partner realized he had ejaculated in his hand. Grabbing some kleenex, he cleaned himself. Zipping up his zipper, he grabbed his jacket, and headed home to get ready for his next kill.

............................................................................

After dropping Stella off at work, Mac and Cayden headed home. Unlocking the door, Mac picked up the mail and placed it on the table. Then lifting Cayden from the buggy, he carried him to his little rocker. Strapping him in, he grabbed the camcorder and a bunch of stuffed animals.

Placing them all on the table, he set up the camcorder on the tripod, while Cayden flailed with excitement. He knew this was play time with daddy. He recognized his stuffies.

Gurgling out sounds, while his daddy made the little animals dance, Mac grabbed an hour of footage for his wife to enjoy, when she got home. Seeing the litte bear hide under the table, and jump back up saying peek-a-boo, had Cayden in deep belly laughs. He couldn't figure out how his daddy made those animals dance, but it sure was funny.

Watching his bunny hop across the table, onto his lap, had Cayden kick his feet wildly. This was the funniest thing for Cayden, as his daddy made the bunny say... "hop, hop, hop." Gurgling between his laughter, Cayden grabbed for the bunny as it hopped onto his chest, sending him into the next set of giggles.

Once Mac was sure he had some good footage, he turned off the camcorder and lifted his son into his arms. Kissing his chubby cheeks, he gave him his bottle. So alert now, as Cayden kept his eyes wide on his daddy's, knowing that his daddy was nurturing and loving him each moment.

Finishing the bottle, Mac burped him and carried him to the nursery. Laying him down, he turned on his mobile, and whispered his love, as his son fell into sleep. Mac knew that the fresh air and sunshine would tire him out. With Cayden down for his nap, Mac decided to catch up on the news. Turning on the television, it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

**tbc...**


	83. Chapter 83

When Mac woke from his nap, after hearing Cayden through the monitor. He walked into the nursery and found his son gurgling to his animal mobile.

"What are you doing, Cayden? Are you talking to your little animal friends?"

Kicking his little feet, with a huge smile for his daddy, Mac picked him up. Realizing he was soaking wet, Mac carried him to the change table.

"Opps... sorry son, looks like daddy forgot to change your bum before giving you your nap."

Removing Caydens diaper, Mac noticed the bright red rash around his diaper area. Reaching for his cell phone, he flipped it up, and called the doctor.

......................................................

"Good afternoon, Dr Rehners office, how can I help you?"

"Yes... it's Mac Taylor calling. I was wondering if I could get an appointment this afternoon for Cayden Taylor."

"What seems to be the problem, Mr Taylor?"

"It seems Cayden has a bright red rash around his diaper area. It appears to look very sore."

"It sounds like diaper rash, Mr Taylor. By chance is there any zinc around his change table or in your bathroom?"

Looking under Cayden's change table, Mac found three tubes of cream. Reading the labels he found one marked Zinc Oxide Creme. Reading the back, he noticed it said for diaper rash.

"Okay we have some. Should I follow the directions? Or is there something specific I should do?"

Stella was listening from the door, she couldn't believe Mac was being so cautious. God love him, he was more then perfect. At least in her and Cayden's eyes.

"Just follow the instructions Mr Taylor, and Cayden will be fine."

"What if it doesn't clear up?"

"Then call us back, and we will be happy to book an appointment."

"Thank you, thank you so much. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Mac opened the cream and sniffed. "Hm... smells like noxema son. Okay... hold your breath, it's gonna be cold."

Placing it around Caydens inner legs, bum and penis area, he happily kicked his feet. Then putting on his diaper, followed by his sleepers, he turned, and came face to face with his teary eyed wife.

"Sweetheart? What's the matter?"

"Nothing Mac. I just missed you both so much."

"Aww... we missed you too, love. Didn't we son? Should we show mommy our surprise?"

Gurgling out another sound of agreement, Stella took Cayden into her arms, and walked into the living room with Mac. Sitting down with her back against the arm of the couch, Stella brough up her legs and placed Cayden on her tummy, while his back rested against her legs.

"Hi... hi my son. Did you and daddy make a surprise for mommy?"

Opening his eyes wide, he smiled at his mommy while she talked. Taking her hand, Stella brushed back his unruly hair. Smiling as it sprang right back up. Coming back into the living room with two drinks, Mac placed them on the table. Then raising his wife's back up, he sat in behind her with his legs spread out on the couch.

Flicking on the camcorder, Mac filmed the three them without Stella knowing. Listening to her interact with Cayden as she took his hands, brought them to her mouth, and kissed them. Then placing them together she helped him clap, as he giggled and gurgled.

_"Pat a cake, pat a cake, Cayden man. Bake mommy and daddy a cake, as fast as you can. Roll it, pat it, mark it with a C,M,D, and put it in the oven for us three. "Yaaaaaaay mommy, daddy and Cayden." _she smiled.

Lifting Cayden from her tummy, she snuggled him under her neck. Softly caressing his back, she placed little mommy kisses on his forehead, while softly singing to him. Bringing his arms around, Mac placed them on top of his wife's, and together they linked them, caressing their sons back together, feeling the love that filled their hearts, souls, and home.

Feeling his wife's fingers still, Mac looked down and noticed she was sound asleep with Cayden. Turning off the camcorder, Mac layed back his own head and listened, as his wife and child softly sighed in their sleep.

**tbc...**


	84. Chapter 84

Later that night, Stella woke with her child in her arms, and Mac wrapped around her, watching her sleep.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your nap?"

"Mm... it was amazing. What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock. Cayden must love having his mommy home. He's still sleeping upon you."

Sitting Stella up, Mac climbed out from behind her, and reached for Cayden. Carrying him to his little swing, he sat him in, without waking him. Setting the swing to sway, he then headed to the kitchen and started dinner. Feeling his wife's arms wrap around his waist, while she kissed his bare back, he turned and just held her.

This was what they both had longed for. One solid evening of family bonding, and it looked like they were both going to get it. Still not releasing his beautiful wife, Mac softly kissed her hair.

"I've missed this love. I think we should take advantage of this gift we've been given and have a night of home movies, popcorn and snuggles. Making love can wait for another day. Let's just enjoy this evening."

"Sounds wonderful Mac. I'm going to change into my comfy clothes, grab a nice thick blanket, some pillows and spread it out on the floor." Sharing another passionate kiss, Stella headed into their room.

Once Mac had everything set, he lifted Cayden from his swing and took him into the nursery. Checking his diaper rash he found it looked not as red and sore. applying more cream, followed by the diaper, Cayden giggled.

"What's so funny you little monkey?"

"What's he doing Mac?" asked Stella walking up behind them.

"I don't know love. I changed his little bum, then when I went to pick him up, he giggled at me."

Watching her son, Stella noticed the same thing, Cayden giggled.

"You know what I think, Mac? I think he's begining to show his personality. He's so intense now when he watches us, even his facial expressions. I think he thinks, mommy and daddy are funny. Don't you, Cayden? Is mommy silly?"

Giving off a deep laugh, with the face his mommy made, Stella awwed and snuggled him.

"Come on my little man, let's have some dinner."

...................................................................................

After dinner, Mac washed, while Stella dried. With the sink full of bubbles, Cayden watched his parents from his chair. Banging his rattle against it, they both turned, and when they did, Mac had a handful of soapy bubbles and quite by accident tossed them on Stella. Landing on her face, Cayden laughed. Deep belly laughs.

"Maaaaac... you bugger?" as she wiped the bubbles.

"Sorry love, look at our son. I wonder what he's thinking." said Mac.

"He most likely thinks his father is goofy."

Nearing her son, Stella sat down and gave him his applesauce. Watching her sons expressions, were comical. "Look at this Mac, I don't think he likes it. Did you not get the Mott's?"

"Hm... yes love, It's Mott's, why?"

Stella tasted it, it was unsweetened. "Eww... it's unsweetened, Mac. You bought the wrong one. Here, taste."

As Mac took a spoonful, he shrugged. Tastes fine to me, love."

Sitting down beside his wife and son, Mac passed Stella her dessert. Taking a massive bite of the chocolate cake, Stella sighed. "Mm.. oh Mac. Your baking skills surpass your cooking. This is amazing."

Stella hadn't realizred she placed the cake so close to Caydens highchair. Leaning over, he squished his fingers into her cake, bringing it to his mouth.

"Auuuuuuugh... no Cayden. Yucky." said Stella.

Mac laughed at the expression on his sons face, his eyes were as wide, as two saucers. Almost like he was saying... "well if it's so yucky, then why are you eating it."

"Look at him love. Give him a little taste, it won't hurt him."

"Fine. But only the icing Mac." Placing a very tiny drop to Cayden's mouth he suckled it around in his mouth.

"He likes it love, look at his hands and feet flailing."

"Mhm... flailing or not, no more. He shouldn't be having this stuff for at least, another month and a half."

Wiping his sons face, they headed into the living room with their coffee. Laying down on the blanket, with Cayden between them. Mac started the first growth video he had done, on their son.

**tbc...**

**...................................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Meanwhile...**

Across town, the killer arrived at the Hotel. Waiting in the shadows he seen the elevator doors open. Walking down towards the room, the young girl used the slide key. As she entered the room, he came in behind her. Slamming the door, he gripped his gloved hand over her face and the other around her waist.

Thinking this was the client and part of the game, she fell into her acting role. Allowing him to lead her to the bed, he then checked in the bag that had been left by the client. Finding chains and cuffs, he chained her arms and feet to the metal post of the bed. Then taking out the gag, he covered her mouth.

Admiring her, he tore at her outfit like an animal, leaving her to become excited as her nipples perked. Leaving her laying on the bed, he checked the mini fridge and found a bottle of champagne. Taking it from the fridge, he opened it and poured it onto her body, watching as she raised her hips off the bed.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Never had he had it this easy. Looking at the time, he knew he had about an half of an hour, before the real client showed. Not wasting anymore time, he took the neck of the bottle, cramming it deep up into her. Then plunging it, he poured the remaining champagne deep into her cavity, as he watched her gag, with tears rolling down her face.

Looking down, he noticed her blood, mixed with the champagne. Giving the bottle one more plunge, it went deep up into her, leaving nothing but the bottom sticking out of her. Watching her eyes close, he knew she was dead. Getting up, he removed his gloves before opening the door with caution. Seeing no one around, he quickly closed it, and left.

**tbc...**


	86. Chapter 86

Back at the Taylor's, Mac grabbed the popcorn from the microwave, a bottle for Cayden, and two more coffees. Placing everything in the center of the blanket, he popped in the second video. Reaching for his wife, he wrapped her in his arms when the phone rang.

_"Oooooooohhhh.... you have got to be kiddin' me."_ said Stella reaching for the phone.

"Bonasera... uhuh... okay. Got it, I'll be right there."

Turning to face her family, she couldn't help but pout. Looking at her son and husband, she could see the disappointment. Taking her hand, she teared up as she caressed his cheek, and said...

_"we almost made it Mac. At least we got to see one family video, and spend quality time together."_

Watching his wife's tears, he thumbed at them while she kissed him.

"It's okay sweetheart. We'll be here when you get home. We love you and stay safe."

Getting up off the floor, Stella grabbed her jacket, kit, keys, and headed out the door.

.....................................................................

**A**rriving at the crime scene, Danny and Don noticed her red eyes. Realizing she had been crying, Don asked... "you okay Stel?"

"I'm fine Don. Mac, Cayden and I were just in the middle of baby videos when you called. It's kind of hard to tear yourself away from spending long awaited time with family. I honestly thought we'd have all night. But alas, here we are again," she smiled.

Giving her a hug, Don whispered... _"it will happen Stel. I know it's hard. I had to leave Cynthia at my place alone too. I know it's not the same. But we rarely get time together. Especially with her flying all the time, and me at crime scenes. It never gets easier for any us."_

"I know, let's get this done." Walking over to Sheldon, Stella noticed the young girls body that had been violated with a foreign object.

Sighing Danny said... "looks like another serial. Bets on when Sinclair will start bellowing."

"TOD Sheldon, please." asked Stella.

"Four hours ago Stella. Give or take a few minutes. Body is just starting rigor."

"So around eight, or eight thirty this evening?"

"Close too that. What are you thinking Stella?" asked Sheldon.

"I don't know yet, where's her purse."

"Right here, Stel," said Don.

Looking inside Stella found her ID, followed by her escort card with the clients name. "Her name is Jasmine Levaull, and she works for the high class escorte service. Same as the first victim. Why are we seeing a trend here. I think we need to bring Mr DeGreen back in for questioning, along with Mr Don Jaun here." said Stella.

"Hey... you can't do this. I'm the one who reported it. She was hired for me. I have nothing to do with her death."

"Then you won't mind coming in for questioning," said Stella.

"Listen... I have a family at home. If my wife finds out about this, she'll divorce me and take half my company. You can't do this."

"You should have thought about that, before you decided to play outside the house. Take him Don." said Stella.

**tbc...**


	87. Chapter 87

When they had Mr DeGreen back in custody, Stella walked in with Don to question him.

"Look detective, I'm not sure you have any idea, who you're dealing with. You have no right to drag me back in here. I'm going to sue the NYPD, for harrassment. This is twice now you've embarrassed me in front of clients. My lawyers are going to have a field day with you. In fact, here they are now with my good friend, Chief Sinclair."

Stella turned, as did Don. Seeing the look on Sinclair's face, Don and Stella both realized they were going to hear it. "Outside, now!"

Leaving the room, Sinclair turned and said... "mind telling me, what the hell you think you're doing?"

"We were interrogating the suspect till you came along. Twice now he's hired both girls that have been killed. It seems to be a pattern with him. We have every right to question him." said Stella.

"You're barking up the wrong tree with this one, Bonasera. Let him go, and look elsewhere. He's not a suspect. Oh... and one more thing, if I catch either of you near him again, you'll both be on suspension, understood?"

Watching Sinclair walk away, Stella turned and said... "Just what kind of pull does this guy have with the NYPD?"

"I don't know, Stel. I'm going to recheck DeGreens background. Something about this guy isn't adding up. Though I have to agree with Sinclair, I don't think he's our killer. He's hiding something else, something bigger." said Don.

"I have an better idea. We'll get Mac to do the investigation on him. This way, Sinclair won't become suspicious. I'll get Adam to help. He's good with hacking and getting into places we can't."

"Stel... why do I get a feeling, we are going to find ourselves in trouble over this scheme?"

"Don't worry about it, Donnie. Mac's on our side this time, he'll be happy just to be involved."

"I hope you're right Stel. Let's release DeGreen."

...........................................................................

Unlocking his apartment, the killer took off his coat, grabbed a beer and flopped down on his couch. Turning on the television, he listened to the news. Watching as DeGreen popped up on screen, he listened...

"Excuse me, DeGreen, yelled the reporter. Can you give us an statement, as to why police think you are their main suspect?"

Cheif Sinclair interrupted...

_"Mr DeGreen never was a suspect in the Escorte murders. He was brought in to help with the case, and give us liable information that may lead to our killer. Our lead detectives are working on these leads now, and will hopefully have our killer in custody soon._

"Chief Sinclair, is it not true, that your lead detective Mac Taylor is out for at least three more months? And if so... how can your lead detectives be on the case?"

"Detectives Bonasera, Flack, Messer, Ross and Hawkes, are more then capable of running this case and bringing our killer to justice. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

Stella and the team were watching from the breakroom.

"Adam... head over to my place, give Mac the file on the DeGreen case. I want you two on this, as much as possible. Sinclair is hiding something with DeGreen, and I want to know what it is. Sheldon, you Don and I, are going to head over to DeGreens office, and have a look around.

"Are you nuts Stel? Just what the hell ya drinkin', said Danny.

"Stop being a baby. We won't get caught, trust me. DeGreen told Sinclair, he had a flight to catch right away. So... we have lots of time to investigate."

"Damn Stel, if Mac knew we were about to B&E, he'd kill us."

Heading out, Stella laughed. Danny was always so dramatic when it came to the boss.

**tbc...**

**................................................**

**Reviews Please :) Thankies so muchly**


	88. Chapter 88

When Adam arrived at Mac's, he could hear Cayden crying. Knocking on the door, Mac yelled... "come in."

"Hey Mac, aww... what's wrong with little dude?"

Mac said nothing, as he tossed his son over to Adam. "There you go godfather Adam, try and get your godson back to sleep." smirked Mac. "He's been up since Stella left, he knows she's gone and he's not happy."

Sitting down in the rocker, Adam layed Cayden over his shoulder and rocked him.

"The file is on the table Mac, Stella said you would know where to start."

"Thanks Adam. So... how did she stand up too Sinclair?"

"Good. She didn't take any of his crap. She stood her ground, as did Don. I just don't understand what this DeGreen, is holding over Sinclair? he reminds me of Dunbrook," said Adam.

"Just what we need." As Mac sat down, he noticed Cayden had stop fussing. "You're an Prince Adam, good job."

Adam blushed. Raising himself out of the rocker, he placed Cayden in his crib, and walked back out. Sitting beside Mac, they spent the next four hours looking for any clue that would show reason why DeGreen, had ties with Sinclair.

................................................................................................

Heading back to his office, DeGreen parked his car and headed upstairs. Pulling up behind him, were Stella, Don and Danny.

"Damn Stel... we can't go in there now. Sinclair will kill us," said Danny.

"I don't understand it. What's he doing back at his office at four thirty in the morning? I thought he told Sinclair he had a flight to catch."

"Did you want to wait, Stel?

"Yeah.... The last thing we need, is too miss something in between."

.............................................................................

When DeGreen arrived upstairs, he seen Nigel in his office.

"What the hell are you doing, Nigel. What is that in your hand?"

Looking at the little bug, Nigel knew he would have to kill DeGreen. Else he would turn him in to the police. Taking the screwdriver, he ran towards DeGreen and stabbed him in his tempo. Watching as he flopped like a fish for a few minutes, before dying.

Finding no pulse, Nigel knew he had killed him. Taking his bugs from the phone, along with his screwdriver, he took off his gloves and stopped cold... _"Damn it, how the hell am I going to get out of here, with those damn security cameras."_

Hearing Security come off the elevator for his rounds, Nigel ran down the back stairs. Stopping near the security desk, he placed on new gloves and pulled out the tape. Putting in a blank one, he pushed stop, knowing they would think the guard forgot to set it. Then running out the back security door, he left.

............................................................................

As the guard neared DeGreen's office, he noticed his door was ajar. Running over, he seen DeGreen on the floor dead. Calling it in, he waited for police to arrive. Hearing the call over the radio, Stella, Don, Danny and Sheldon ran inside.

When they entered the office, Sheldon knealt down over DeGreen. "He's still warm Stel, rigor hasn't even started. Which means our killer, may still be in the building."

Looking at the guard, Stella said... "who else would be here this time of the morning?"

"No one that I know of. My rounds take me forty-five minutes, most of the staff have their own keys. I wouldn't know, if I'm on an round. Though the security footage would have caught it."

"Sheldon, Danny, stay here and process. Don... let's go check that footage."

Heading back downstairs, Stella wondered what Sinclair would have to say, when he found out DeGreen was dead."

**tbc...**

**.............................................................................**

**Thankies for the reviews. :)**


	89. Chapter 89

**N**earing the security desk, the guard checked the machine and noticed it was off.

"Damn it. I must have forgotten to set the record button. I'm really sorry detective. Damn... I'm fired for sure. How could I have been so stupid?"

Stella sighed. Just one more roadblock. Heading back upstairs with Don, Stella seen two guys removing the computers from DeGreens office, and Sheldon outside with the body.

"What's going on Sheldon?"

"I don't know Stella. FBI kicked me out of the room with DeGreen. We are not allowed to process the room, or enter it. It's off limits too us. The DeGreen case, has been turned over to the FBI."

"Just what the hell were they working on?" asked Danny. "God Stel, they took the evidence I had already collected. They frisked me for it. We have nothing."

"Shoot, let's just hope that Mac and Adam found something before the FBI disposes of any evidence. For now... let's get DeGreen to Sid. Hopefully he can find something." said Stella.

As Sheldon lifted the body into the body bag, FBI came out with papers to collect the body.

"You have got to be kiddin' me? said Sheldon.

Watching as they took DeGreen away, Stella and the team knew they were dealing with some kind of sting operation, and DeGreen was their undercover informant.

"Now what Stel?" asked Danny.

"Let's go back to the second witness that the escort was hired for. Find out what company he works for, and why he would want or need an escort girl."

"What about the killer, Stel? He's still out there." said Danny.

"I know, for now we work both cases. Mac and Adam will handle the DeGreen, and we will handle our escort killer." Seeing Sinclair leave the room, Stella called him.

"Want to tell me what the hell is going on with my crime scene, Sinclair? This is the second time you disturbed my team today."

_**"Don't you dare question me, Bonasera. I specifically told you to stay away from this God damn case. Just how the hell did you and your team get here so quick? I hope to hell you weren't following DeGreen, or investigating on your own?"**_

Hearing no response, Sinclair continued..._** "Last warning, Bonasera. The case if off limits to all of you. Now get back on the escort killer case, and stay there. Or you're all, God damn fired."**_

Leaving down the elevator, Sinclair slammed the button for the bottom floor.

...................................................................................................

**W**hen they arrived back at the lab, Don headed down to NYPD to have Lance Holton brought back in for questioning. They knew he was the only tie they had left, as to what was going on, with Sinclair and DeGreen.

"Simmons... I need you to pick up Lance Holton, and bring him back in for questioning."

"Good luck with that, Don. The FBI took him into custody an hour ago. Here's the papers."

"What the hell is going on around here?" yelled Don with frustration.

"I don't know Flack. But it's something big. Something Sinclair doesn't want any of us near." said Simmons.

Sighing deep, Flack headed back upstairs to give Stella the news.

......................................................................................................

**S**itting at Mac's desk, Stella noticed it was already six in the morning. Reaching for her jacket, she locked the door and headed home. Pressing the elevator button, she seen Don.

"Hey Stel, you're not going to believe this. FBI took our witness into custody." said Don.

"What? Just what is going on around here? Let's head over to my place. Hopefully Mac and Adam came up with something."

Grabbing Danny along with Sheldon, they headed home to see Mac and Adam.

**tbc...**

**...................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**


	90. Chapter 90

**N**earing the door, Stella could hear Cayden screaming. Opening the door, the first thing she noticed was Adam walking the floor with her son.

"What's wrong with him, Mac?"

"He's teething Stella. I just gave him some Motrin."

"Aww... come to mommy, sweetheart," said Stella. Walking her son, while caressing his little gums with her finger, as he calmed.

Hearing the knock on the door, Mac answered it. "Sinclair? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Mac, outside."

"No... we will talk infront of the team. Now what is it?"

"You're team, almost blew a major operation that DeGreen was working on, with the FBI. I can't give you any information on the case, as I know nothing myself. It seems when Stella brought DeGreen in for questioning, it set off major red flags. Not more then five minutes later, the agents were on my ass. When I asked them what was going on, they informed me it the operation was confidential, and had nothing to do with the NYPD. When DeGreen showed up dead, the FBI chewed me out, for not stopping this investigation with your CSI's sooner. So I'm telling you once more, just leave it alone, and concentrate on the escort killer, please."

Leaving out the door, Sinclair slammed it.

............................................................................

"What do you think, Mac?" asked Don.

"I honestly don't know. Adam and I searched for hours. DeGreen doesn't even exsist. The FBI has worked really quick, on covering all their tracks. So I think the best thing to do, is concentrate on your serial. He's killed two girls already from the same escort service, so you should have the team start there, Stella. Someone could have seen your killer hanging around."

Stella could see how much he had calmed by having some involvement with the case. She could see the serine look on his face. But what she admired most, was the fact that he wasn't taking over her case. Everything he had said was... "your team, your case, your place to start."

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"Hm... nothing Mac," she smiled. "Danny, why don't you and Don head over to the High Class Escort Service, see if they are willing to give you a file on all their call girls." Also... see if they have any video footage, of their parking lot. Hopefully our killer was lurking around the area."

"Sure stel. I'll call you if we get anything."

"I'm going to head back to the lab, Stella. I'm pretty backed up, since we were working the DeGreen case." said Adam.

"Okay Adam, thanks for helping. If you need me, call."

"I will Stella. See ya Mac, bye my little dude."

Giving Adam his mommies gnawed finger, they laughed as Adam walked out the door.

..........................................................................................

**M**eanwhile... at High Class Escort Service's, Nigel was hired as a driver for the girls. He couldn't believe it, he now had his choice of any girl, at any time. Especially with driving them around the city to their major clients.

Heading out the door with his new uniform, he banged into Don and Danny, as they were coming in.

"Sorry man, ya alright?" asked Danny.

"No worries, thanks." said Nigel, as he rushed past them out the door, heading to his car.

Looking back, Danny shrugged it off. Nearing the counter, Danny seen the tall, sleek blond, with long dangerous legs.

"Ahem... ahem..." said Don.

Turning to face them, she smiled. "Well hello handsom. What can I get you?"

"I'm detective Don Flack, and this detective Messer. We would like your cooperation. We need all the files on your escorts that work for you. It's very important that we solve this case quickly, before you lose another young girl."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. I have over five hundred girls that work for this escort company. Some part time, some full time, and others occasionally. Most of them prefer to keep their personal lives, private. Killer, or no killer."

Don knew he could get a warrant. But he also knew by the time they got back, the files would have been destroyed.

"Okay... how do your girls travel to their destinations?" asked Don.

"We just hired sixty new drivers. We felt it would be safer for the girls. This way they have transportation, too and from their destinations."

"Are all of your drivers screened?"

"As best we can, yes. We're not professionals or anything in that department. Though we like to think we're pretty thorough. Would you like copies of their applications?"

"That would be very helpful, thank you." said Don.

Once Don had the applications on the drivers, he and Danny headed back to get started on background checks.

**tbc...**


	91. Chapter 91

Back at the Taylor home, Stella finally had Cayden settled down. Placing him oin his crib, she flopped down on her bed and fell into sleep. Wondering where his wife was, Mac got up and checked their room. Finding her sound asleep on the bed fully clothed, he undressed her.

Leaning over her, he unclipped her pants. Pulling them from her legs, he revealed her sunkissed skin. Seeing if she had waken, he looked up and smiled as she still slept. Sitting her up, he pulled her blouse over her head, leaving her in her bra and panties. Then pulling back the comforter he covered her.

He knew she needed sleep. Softly giving her his kiss, he walked from the room and watched the remainder of the news.

...............................................................................

**W**hen Stella woke, she felt the warmth of the sun. But how could that be? Especially when they had been so busy with crime scenes. Not wanting to believe the city had taken a break from crime, she turned to face an empty bed.

Getting up, she noticed she was in her bra and panties. She also noticed her husbands side of bed had not been slept on. Heading into the living room she seen the note on the table.

_"Sweetheart, Cayden and I had an early morning appointment with the doctor for his four month booster. We thought it would be nice, to let mommy sleep. If you happen to read this before we get home, Cayden and I left fresh coffee, and muffins for you. Love and kisses, your boys."_

Smiling, Stella headed to the kitchen when she heard the door open. Looking down the hall she seen Cayden sleeping with his head on daddy's shoulder.

"How is he, Mac? What did the doctor say?"

"She said that Cayden has gained four pounds, grown another three inches, and is amazingly healthy. She also said now that he sits upright with support, and no longer bobs his head, we can start him on pureed baby foods." Giving his wife a kiss, he placed his sleeping son in his swing.

"Did you eat breakfast yet, love?"

"I was just about to make myself a coffee."

"I'll do it, you relax sweetheart." Heading to the kitchen, Mac made two cups of coffee. Turning with them in his hands, he found his wife leaning against the door, in her bra and panties. Feeling his body respond, he placed down the coffee on the counter.

Nearing her side, he pulled her toward him. Raising her hands above her head, he crushed himself against her. Assaulting her body and soul, as his hands slid and caressed across her arms, waist, back up to her hair, where he turned her head to the side, and assaulted her neck.

Stella couldn't catch her breath, she could barely breathe. Mac took her with a savage hunger. Feeling her knees begin to tremble, he lifted her onto the table, and continued to assault her.

Feeling each and every bite of her husbands nips, scrape across her breasts, she screamed out as the first sensation took her over the edge of sanity. God it had been so long, since her husband took her with such force, such passionate fire, that her body couldn't control the shuddering.

Holding her closer, Mac knew he had her soul sensual drained, and that movement of any kind was impossible. But still... he wanted more. Stroking his tongue deep down her stomach he stopped at her belly button and plunged his tongue in and out as she screamed another orgasm from her soul. Taking her pliant body, he pulled her toward him again, then with slow seductive passion, he erotically moved his thick, powerful shaft within her. So soft, so tender, that Stella could feel the strokes burn against her walls.

Plunging now with brute force, Stella could hear his grunt as he orgasmed within her. Burying his seed deep within her womb. Finally impregnanting her for the second time. Pulling her up into his arms, he collapsed in the chair with her. Both trying to come back to some form of sanity, with the love they had just shared.

"Mm... that was wonderful. Best breakfast I've shared with you in weeks, my handsom husband."

"Mmy pleasure, love. Why don't you grab a shower, while I make some fresh coffee."

Giving her husband another kiss. She grabbed her bra and panties, blew her husband a kiss, and headed into the shower.

**tbc...**


	92. Chapter 92

Back at NYPD, Don and Danny had three possible suspects. One was Kevin Buchard, the second was Tyler Bradbury and the third was Nigel Deflume. Something about him, worried the boys the most. According to his application, he worked for Golz Enterprising along side DeGreen.

"So what do you think Donnie? Should we bring Nigel in?"

"Um... give me a minute, I want to be sure we don't raise any red flags this time."

Checking the background, Nigel Deflume came up clean. "He's clean Danny, not so much as a traffic ticket. Maybe we're looking at the wrong suspect. Our other two have criminal records for violence, leaves me wondering how they even got hired. Unless we were lied too, and the escort agency didn't screen any of their applicants for employment."

"That would explain why she refused to give us the files. Good to know she really cares about her girls," said Danny with sarcasm. "Now what Donnie? Do we call Stel?"

"Nah... why don't you head home and see Lucy. I'll go talk with Kevin and Tyler."

"Are you sure, Donnie?" asked Danny.

"Positive Danno, go home."

................................................................

As Danny left the station, he ran into Stella. "Hey Stel, how was your night?"

"Quiet for once. Did you and Don find anything?"

"Three suspects. Two possibles, and one maybe. Don's heading out to question them now, you should still be able to catch him."

"Thanks Danny, give Lucy a kiss for me."

"I will Stel. See ya."

..............................................................

Heading inside, Stella seen Don headed out the back.

"Hey Flack, hold up."

"Hey Stel, I thought you'd take advantage of having the morning off."

"I did, it's already the afternoon. Maybe you should head home and get some sleep."

"Not until I check out our three possible suspects, Stel."

"Fine. I'll go with you, and... I'm driving." laughed Stella. "Last thing we need, is you causing an accident by falling alseep at the wheel."

Don smiled as they left the station.

..............................................................

When they arrived at the home of Kevin Buchard, he answered the door in his boxers.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm detective Flack, and this is detective Bonasera Taylor. We'd like to ask you some questions about the recent murders of two escort girls."

"Whoa man... I just started that job last night. You can't pin those murders on me. Just cause I'm an ex con, that's no reason to look toward me as a suspect."

"Can you tell us your whereabouts on the nights of July 2nd, and July 3rd?" aksed Don.

"I can. I was out of town for my sisters funeral. You can check. Here's my mothers number. You can also talk to over fifty guests, who can prove I was there crying over my sisters grave."

"We'll check it out and get back too you. Don't leave town." said Don.

"Why would I? I've done nothing wrong, detective." Shutting the door, he went back to bed.

"One down, two to go." said Stella.

..............................................................

Back at home, Cayden woke with a fever. Picking him up, Mac noticed his clothes were soaked from front to back. Taking out the Motrin, he gave him 0.5ml, followed by a luke warm bath. Carrying him to the change table, Mac placed him in his diaper, leaving his body bare.

Picking him up, he carried him to the living room, and layed him over his shoulder. Whispering words of love into his ear, while caressing his little back, he finally fell back into sleep. Carefully removing him from his shoulder, Mac layed him on his little blanket, placing his leg up across the sofa incase Cayden decided to roll.

Feeling his body he noticed it had cooled a bit, and felt only warm to the touch. Picking up the pamphlet, Mac reread the information on his sons immunization. Knowing he had done everything right, they would just have to wait for the 48hrs, to pass.

**tbc...**


	93. Chapter 93

Arriving at Tyler St James , Stella knocked on the door. Seeing the guy answer, they stood in shock. He had to be at least sixty-five, maybe even seventy.

"Can I help you, Mrs?" he said.

"Um... I'm detective Bonasera Taylor, and this is my partner detective Flack. We'd like to talk with you about the escort service you drive for."

"Ooh... is this about those young girls who were murdered? I know nothing about that, I'm afraid. What I can tell you, is no one will be hurt on my watch."

Don seriously tried not to snicker. Feeling Stella stomp on his foot, he hissed.

"Of course not, sir. Thank you for your help."

Shutting the door, Stella turned and said... "did you and Danny look these guys up? How could you not have known he was... um... older?"

"I'm sorry, Stel. It's was a long night, and it's turning into an even longer day. The only background we checked on, was Nigel. he worked for the same place as DeGreen. So Danny and I, made sure he wasn't flagged. I guess we forgot about the others."

"Okay, Don. I'm sorry. Let's go see Nigel, then I want you to head home and get some sleep.

............................................................................

**W**hen they arrived at Nigel's. They noticed the place was quiet. Seeing the building manager, Stella asked...

"Excuse me... can you tell me where we can find Nigel Deflume?"

"He went out this morning. I don't know where, and I don't care. Now if you excuse me, I have rent to collect."

Slamming the door in their face, Stella back upped.

"You okay, Stel?" asked Don with concern.

"Yeah, fine. Let's head home, Don. We'll question Nigel tonight, before he starts work."

...............................................................................

**A**fter dropping Don off at home, Stella grabbed Italian for dinner tonight, with Mac. Unlocking the door, she found the apartment quiet. Nearing the living room, she seen Cayden in nothing but a diaper, sleeping on his daddy's chest.

Walking over she felt Caytden's head. Finding him cool to the touch, Stella looked down and noticed the pamphlet opened. Picking it up, she read the information about immunization. Smiling, she placed it down and headed to the kitchen. Placing their dinner in the oven, she then grabbed a quick shower, changing into her sweats and tank top.

Coming back out, she noticed Cayden was awake looking around. Seeing his mommy, he gave a huge smile.

_"Hi my son. Hi... come to mommy."_ Lifting her son into her arms, she softly kissed his head. _"You're nice and cool now. Yes you are, were you giving daddy fits? Daddy takes such good care of you, doesn't he? Such a lucky boy to have your daddy's full attention."_

Making gurgling sounds, he took his mommy's necklace and placed it into his mouth.

_"Yucky... no eat that, son. Let's get you an arrowroot. Those are much better for my boy."_

Reaching in the cupboard for his arrowroots, Stella took one down and placed it in Cayden's hand. Watching as he gummed it with greed, drooling all over himself, and his mommy's clean shirt. Walking back into the living room, she noticed Mac was awake, sitting down beside him with Cayden, she kissed his handsom lips.

"When did you get home, love?"

"About twenty minutes ago. I brought dinner." Giving him another kiss, Mac got up, and headed to the washroom. "How's he feeling love, he was running a pretty high fever this afternoon."

"Well you must have done a wonderful job, daddy. He's nice and cool now."

Reaching his cookie hands to his daddy, Mac took him into his arms and kissed his cookie face. "Let's get you cleaned up son."

Once Cayden was cleaned and changed. They sat down to dinner.

**tbc...**


	94. Chapter 94

Meanwhile... Nigel was two hours early to pick up the escort he was to transfer. All he knew was it had been a few days and he was hungry for an erotic thrill kill. Feeling his fingers tingle as he thought about twisting the bottle happily, in the escort he was about to kill.

Getting out of the car, he knocked on the door.

"You're early by two hours. Mind telling me, why?" asked Orianna.

"I'm new to New York, and needed to be sure I could find you okay," said Nigel.

"Fine... come in, you can wait in the hall. I'll be ready shortly."

Watching her walk upstairs, he followed the sway of her hips with his eyes. Hearing the shower turn on, he crept up the stairs, and opened her bathroom door. Looking around, he seen an object that was shaped like an champagne bottle. Seeing it full of bubbles, he closed his eyes and imagined the bottle plunging in and out of her, making bubbles as he shook it.

Hearing the shower turn off, he put on his gloves, hid behind the door, and waited. As she neared the entrance, he grabbed her, gagged her, and tossed her on the bed. Reaching for the ties on her drapes, he bound her hands and feet to the posts. Then looking her in the eyes, he said...

"Shh... it's going to be okay, Orianna. I will take away all your tears and bring you to new sexual heights. It may hurt a little, but I promise you, you'll love it."

Taking his gloved hands, he placed them on her body, before gripping her brests, kneading deep, causing them to redden and bruise.

"I can see you bruise easy. I'll try and be a little more gentle."

Reaching for the champagne bottle that was filled with bubble bath, he placed it near her folds. Using precise care, he stroked her gently, allowing her to have at least one orgasm before she died. Afterall... all women deserved at least one.

"Look at you, all nice and wet. Now don't scream, I'll try not to give you too much." Opening the cap from the bubbles, he could see her fear as she watched him. Knowing what he was going to do, she faught hard against her restraints, but they were to tight for release.

Seeing the bottle move toward her opening through the mirror, she gagged into the cloth as she felt the bubbles burn, within her core. Watching her squirm and twist brought his cock to harden, leaving him to plunge the bottle deep within her. Watching once again, as the bubbles became red, watching as her chest exhaled one last time, before she died.

Looking at the time, he realized he had done this kill in less then half an hour. Cleaning up his mess, he covered her and left out the door. Starting the car he headed back to his place, knowing that when the time came to pick her up, he could report to the police that he found her bound and gagged.

.......................................................................

**B**ack at the Taylor's, Stella gave Cayden and Mac there kiss goodbye. She knew her and Don needed to check out Nigel before he left for his first shift. Getting into the car, Stella smiled at Don.

"You look satisfied Mr Flack. By chance did you have a visit from Cynthia?"

"Mhm... she was off today, so we had some sweet R&R. Now I'm ready to concentrate on the case. So how's Mac and Cayden?"

"Cayden is teething, plus he had his booster, and Mac is being such a wonderful father with his son. I'm only sorry I keep missing the bonding between them."

"Look at it this way, Stel. You can get pregnant again, have a little girl and bond like crazy with her. Cause by that time, Mac will be back at work."

"Don't you dare curse me like that, Donnie. Mac already talks about having another one. He said he would prefer not to wait, he feels we aren't getting any younger," she laughed.

"That's Mac for ya. Always thinking himself over the hill," said Don with a teasing wink.

................................................................................

**P**ulling up in front of Nigel's home, they got out and walked up the steps. Knocking on the door, he answered it.

"Yeah... can I help you?"

"Are you Nigel Deflume?" asked Stella.

"I am, and you are?"

"I'm detective Bonasera Taylor, and this is detective Flack. We'd like to ask you some questions about DeGreen. We understand you worked for the same company."

"I did detective. Till he fired me the day before. He was acting very nervous, and informed me that I was fired. He said he no longer needed me. So I packed up what little stuff I had and left. I just thank God it didn't take me long to find another job with this escort agency. It was like a God send I tell you."

"Okay, are you working tonight?" asked Don.

"I am. I have my ten o'clock pick up. This is my first night."

"I'm going to leave you my card. If you see anyone suspicious, or something doesn't seem right. Please call that number right away."

"I will, detective. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go pick up the escort."

Heading back to their car, Stella felt something wasn't right.

"What are you thinking, Stel?"

"I don't know yet, Don. Something about this Deflume guy isn't sitting right. I think we should follow him."

Getting in their car, they waited for Nigel leave. Then following behind, they tailed him to the escort's home.

**tbc...**


	95. Chapter 95

Waiting as he knocked on the door, they noticed he pushed it open. Not more then ten minutes later, they heard the sirens. Turning off the engine, they ran across the street. Entering the house, they seen the young girl violated on her bed. Flipping up the phone, Stella called Sheldon.

Looking around, Don found Nigel sitting in a corner, gagging. Walking over, Don said... "mind telling me what you found?"

"The door was slightly ajar. When she didn't answer, I walked in. Calling her name, I got no response. Then I smelled an odd scent, almost sickly. Walking upstairs to see where it was coming from, she was lying there, dead." said Nigel.

After taking his statement, Don told him he could go. Leaving the house, he grinned evily as his phone rang.

"Nigel."

"Nigel... it's Tina. I'm in trouble. My driver took off on me, cause I was late. Can you pick me up?"

"I don't know, Tina. Janice was just murdered. I'm with the police now."

"What? Who would murder her?"

"Listen Tina, just stay there, I'll come get you."

Getting into his car he headed over to pick up Tina. Pulling up in front of the Motel, she got in.

"Christ... what a night. Our madame really needs to screen our clients better. You wouldn't believe what this guy wanted me to do."

Nigel was getting excited listening to Tina tell him about her night.

"Listen Tina, would you like to grab a quick drink before heading home?"

"Damn... why not. But you can't let Madame know. Or she'll kill us. Us girls are not suppose to play around with the drivers. So can we make it at your place?"

"Sounds good to me. Buckle up."

Pulling out into traffic, Nigel smiled. Two girls in one night. What more could any guy ask for?

...........................................................................................

**B**ack at the crime scene Stella asked...

"Don... where's Nigel?"

"I let him go, Stel. I have his statement."

"We need to find him. I have a few more questions for him. Where was he going?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I'd imagine home." said Don.

"Okay... let's head over there. Sheldon... we'll see you back at the lab."

"Sure Stel. I'll be sure the report is ready."

"Thanks Sheldon."

When they pulled up in front of Nigel's apartment. They noticed his car. Heading up to his door, they heard the what sounded like someone gagging. Knocking on the door, no one answered.

"Kick it in Don, somethings wrong." said Stella.

Kicking in the door, Stella ran into the bedroom and seen the girl lying on the bed with a bottle between her legs.

"He's gone out the window Don, catch him. Are you okay?" she asked the young girl.

"Mhm... I'm fine. Please don't worry about me, just catch him."

.........................................................................

Heading down the fire escape, Don could see him about eight steps ahead of him. Seeing him reach the bottom, Don jumped and knocked him to the ground. Tackling him, he placed him in cuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be...."

"Christ Don, talk about one hell of a stunt. Let's get him downtown."

Placing Nigel in the car, Don continued to read him his rights. While Stella took Tina's statement.

........................................................................

**A**fter booking Nigel for three counts of murder, and one count of attempted murder. Stella signed off another file. With another case finally behind them, Stella hoped she would finally be able to have some one on one time with her family.

Grabbing her jacket, she locked Mac's office and headed home."

**tbc...**

**................................................................**

**Thanks for the review :)**


	96. Chapter 96

**One month later**

Mac, Stella and Cayden were having their family picnic in the park. With Cayden now nearing his sixth month, he was sliding across his tummy, rocking on his knees and hands, giving his parents endless fits of laughter with his new bottom teeth that were just peeking through. Reaching his hand across the blanket to try and snatch a sandwich, Mac picked him up and lifted above his head.

"Oh no you don't, you little monkey. You're to young for that stuff."

Giggling at his daddy's funny face, Mac sat up placing him on his lap. Not more then two seconds later, Cayden was back to laying on the blanket sliding towards his mommy.

"This is great Stel. We've had some great family times the last few weeks. I've missed this, and you. I love you, sweetheart."

Stella tried to smile. She had been feeling ill the last week or so. Trying to take another bite of her sandwich, she couldn't do it.

"I love you too, Mac. But I'm really not feeling well. I'm sorry to ruin our day out."

"You should have told me, love. I would have made our picnic another day."

Packing everything up, Mac took his wife by the hand, while pushing Cayden in his stroller towards home.

...................................................................

**W**hen they arrived at their apartment, Stella rushed inside and layed down on the bed while Mac placed a now sleeping Cayden, in his crib. Walking in to check on his wife, he wondered what had made her so ill.

Heading to the kitchen, he put on some tea, hoping it would sooth her tummy. Mac knew he had less then one month off, before heading back to work. Something he was now, not looking forward too. He was enjoying his time with Cayden so much, that he know knew, he'd prefer to stay home for a few more months.

Taking in her tea, he woke her. "Stel... sweetheart. Drink this please, it will help settle your tummy.

Trying to sit up, she could smell the tea. Gagging, she placed her hand over her mouth, running into the bathroom. Listen to her wretching, Mac cooled a cloth and placed it on her head. Grinning widely, he realized he had done it. He had gotten them pregnant again. Not wishing to share his news with his lovely wife, he decided to set up a special surprise for her.

Helping her back to bed, he covered her, kissed her head and left the room.

..........................................................................

**L**ater that afternoon, Stella woke feeling great. Heading to the bathroom she fixed her hair, changed, and headed out to the living room. Nearing the kitchen she noticed the table set for lunch.

"Mac... Cayden... where are you?"

"We're in the kitchen love, getting lunch ready. Have a seat, we'll be right there."

Sitting down at the table, Mac brought Cayden out and sat him in his highchair beside Stella. Then heading back to the kitchen, he grabbed the plate covered with a lid. Placing it on the center of the table, he went back for the rest. Once everything was in place, he smiled.

"Lift your plate love, I think you're going to like these. Cayden and I made them."

Lifting the lid from the plate, she noticed the little sandwiches that were made into one pink, and one blue diaper. Laughing she looked towards her husband.

"Aww... these are cute. What did you use to color the bread with?"

"Just a litle food coloring and icing. Are noticing the theme love?"

"Um... not really. Are you pregnant Mac," she teased with a laugh as it hit her. No longer laughing, she stared at the plate. "Oh no... oh no way. I can't be, Mac. This is a joke, right?"

"It's not love. I thought you wanted anther child love?"

"I do Mac. But not this soon. I was hoping maybe next year sometime. This shouldn't be happening right now..."

Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing. Never did he think Stella would feel that way. Getting up from his chair, he walked back into the kitchen and tossed the plate in the sink.

_"Please Mac, don't be angry. It's just unexpected. I was hoping Cayden would at least be in his terrible twos, before we even concidered it. I didn't say I didn't want to be, I just said I wasn't ready for him or her. But obviously fate has other plans for us. I love you, Mac. Please don't be upset. I'm sorry if it came out wrong."_

Leaning into her husbands chest, she felt his hands wrap around her tightly. _"I'm sorry too, love. All I know, is I am ready, and if that means staying at home for another couple years, while you work, I'll do it. I've kinda fallen in love with being Mr Mom."_

Mac felt her giggle. "I love you, sweetheart. So are we happy about this?"

Looking up into her husbands eyes she whispered... _"how can we not be."_

Passionately sharing a kiss, neither could wait for the next Taylor to be born.

**tbc...**


	97. Story 4 Acceptance

**Story Four**

**"Acceptance"**

**When a young girl wants nothing more then to be accepted. She joins a gang that will take her into a world of violence, sex, and murder.**

**........................................................................................**

Later that night across town, she was lurking in the shadows, as her new friends watched. She knew for her first initiation she had too kill the first person that walked by. Always she had wanted to fit in, and now... now it seemed she had found a group of kids who accepted her.

Looking around the corner, she noticed the young teen walking her dog on a leash. Nearing the tunnel, the girl jumped out of the shadows, and smashed her over the head with the bat. Hearing her skull crack, followed by blood pouring down her face. She took off into the night, leaving her behind with her little dog.

....................................................................

**The Taylor Home**

Sitting on the floor with Cayden, Stella and Mac were imitating him as he rocked on his knees and hands. Hearing his deep belly laughs, they got down to his level and peek-a-booed him.

"Look at him Mac, he has your crooked smile."

"Yeah... but he has your green eyes love, and I can't believe his hair is still spiked like wheat. It's like his own little trademark, love."

Laughing again, Stella heard the phone.

"Bonasera."

"Hey BonaTaylor, we have a murder in central park, west tunnel." said Danny.

"Okay Danny, I'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone, she turned as Mac said... "did you want me to go, love? I can take this one for you."

"No... it's okay Mac. I'll be off soon enough, once maternity leave kicks in. You enjoy the evening with Cayden. I'll see you both when I get home."

Giving her a passionate kiss, Stella grabbed her kit and left.

.........................................................................

**O**nce Mac was sure she was gone, he picked up the phone and called Danny.

"Messer."

"Danny... it's Mac. I need you, Sheldon, Adam and Don to do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it, boss?"

"Keep a good eye on Stella. She's pregnant with our second child."

"Damn Mac, you're kiddin', that's awesome. No worries, we'll keep her covered."

"Thanks Danny. Talk to you later, bye."

Hanging up the phone, Mac noticed Cayden making his way down the hall. Running to catch him, he tossed him up in the air, as Cayden giggled showing his daddy his little teeth.

"You are going to be a little demon, aren't you son."

"Looking in his daddy's eyes, he gurgled out what sounded like "aaaaaaada."

"What did you say, son?"

"Aaaaaaaada," as he laughed again.

Kissing his sons head, Mac carried him into his room.

"PJ's and bed son. Sound good?"

Looking intently at his daddy, he gave him a raspberry.

"Guess not." laughed Mac.

..........................................................................................

**W**hen Stella arrived at the crime scene, she noticed they were already removing the body.

"You guys are quick tonight. What did you leave for me, to do?" smiled Stella.

"You can help us process," said Danny. "I'm going to take the mutt in for questioning and trace."

"Stella laughed... "you''re crazy Danny. Get outta here."

"Hey Stel... female student, nineteen years of age. Looks like she was walking her dog when she was attacked."

"Did they take anything, Don?"

"Nothing Stel. It was almost like a random event. Makes no sense to me."

"Hm... no witnesses?"

"Nope... not a one." said Don.

"Okay... let's get the scene processed and head back to see Sid."

**tbc...**


	98. Chapter 98

Meanwhile...

back at the hideout, the teens were waiting for news on whether the new girl had done her first initiation or not.

"I really don't know Micky... I think this was a bad idea. I mean how much do we know about this girl?" asked Dynasty.

"Whether you like it or not, she stays. I found her on the street with no one, or no where to go. She may only be fourteen, but by the time she's done with full initiation, she'll be my new woman."

"This isn't right. I'm your woman, why do you have to sleep with her. Just let the rest of the gang have her."

"I take her virginity, just like I took yours. It was your choice to sleep with the whole gang. Not mine. One more thing... you do not belong to me, and I do not belong to you. We all belong to each other. I know Drew has been in love you since you arrived. He'd be more then happy to have you."

Hearing the door open, Micky seen her come through the door with Drew, Sam, Wendle and Frankie. Looking at her beauty mesmorized him to no end. She had long blonde hair, housed by a ponytail, crystal blue eyes, and full breasts that made him rock hard.

"How did she do, Sam?"

"Great Micky. She showed no hesitation. I've never seen a girl so ready, and at ease for her first kill. She did better then Dynasty."

"Shut up, Sam. She may be good at her kill, but let's see how she does in the bedroom with Micky. He's long and thick Tawnie, so I hope you like pain." said Dynasty.

Slapping her face, Micky said..._ "keep your mouth shut, Dynasty. Please don't listen to her Tawnie. It will hurt a little, but I promise to be as gentle as I can." _he whispered caressing her cheek.

"I trust you, Micky. I know you won't hurt me."

Taking her by the hand, he walked her upstairs to the room.

.................................................................................

Nearing the door, Micky heard Drew telling Sam to piss off before he killed him for insulting his Dynasty. Laying Tawnie in the center of the bed, he covered her body with his.

"Have you ever been touched, Tawnie?"

"No... I ran away from home before my father could get the chance. I seen what he was doing to my older sister, and knew I was next. So I ran. Also no one ever understood at home. My brothers would always punch, kick and beat up me. They always called me a slut and whore, saying that no guy would even concider touching me, cause of all my bruises and scars they gave me. But worse then that, were the kids at school. They would always call me names too, and throw stones at me during lunch and on the way home."

Seeing her tear up, was hurting Micky immensely. He knew what it was like to have others abuse you to no end.

"I promise you, Tawnie. We will get revenge on all of them, including your father and brothers. No one will ever hurt you again."

Leaning in he softly kissed her tense lips. "Just relax Tawnie. Open your mouth for me."

Cautiously opening her mouth, he gave her his tongue. Stroking it with tenderness and care as Tawnie fell into it. Kissing him back with heated tongue, Drew felt something change in him. He felt this need burn, to keep her to himself. Never had he felt this type of want with any other girl that had been initiated into the gang.

Sliding his hand under her shirt, he felt her raise to meet him. Telling him without words, that she liked what he was doing to her. Sitting her up, he unclipped her bra and cupped her beautiful virginal breasts. God he felt the room tilt, as her innocence filled his soul. Laying her back down, he kissed his way down her neck, till he reached her left nipple. Sucking with gentleness, he felt her buck and cry out.

Knowing she was senstive to his touch their, he wondered if she would be just as sensitive when he stroked her virginal bud. Unclipping her jeans, he slid them down her leg along with her panties. Tracing his tongue down her tummy, to her thighs, she didn't understand as she closed them tightly.

"It's okay Tawnie. I promise you'll like this. Trust me, okay?"

Slowly opening her legs, he spread her virginal folds and stroked his fingers across her bud. Then without giving her warning, he clamped his mouth onto her. Hearing her sigh out in pleasure, he knew she was enjoying it as much as he was. Twirling his tongue around her bud, he took two of his fingers, and placed them deep up into her core. Hearing her intake of breath, he realized how small she was. Barely able to accept both fingers, he knew he was going to have too plunge swiftly.

Stroking his way back up her body, he whispered... "wrap your legs tightly around me, Tawnie. That's it. Now look into my eyes."

As she looked into his eyes, he whispered once more... "from this day forward you are under my protection. No one will ever hurt you again." Plunging into her with brute force, he felt the virginal skin tear, as her cry filled the room.

Seeing her tears, Micky knew he was hurting her. She was so small, and tight, but God she felt so warm as his cock continued to plunge. Hearing her cries turn into sighs, he realized she was nearing orgasm. Rocking her faster, he felt her legs tighten and her thighs squeeze his butt. Then as he poured into her, she moaned out her first orgasm.

Staying deep within her, not ready to let her go. He kissed her tear stained eyes._ "Did I hurt you, Tawnie? Are you okay?"_

_"Mhm... that was beautiful. You made me feel amazing, and so loved. Thank you, thank you for taking me under your wing."_

He was floored, no girl had made him feel all these feelings, of love. Even Dynasty had never thanked him, all she did was complain how much he had torn her, and how she was in too much pain to move. Knowing he had found his new mate, he removed the condom, and wrapped her in his arms, watching her sleep.

**tbc...**

**....................................................................................**

**Thanks again for the reviews:) No worries Maja, always look forward to your reviews.:)**


	99. Chapter 99

Meanwhile...

back at the lab, Stella and Danny headed down to see Sid.

"Did you find anything on our victim, Sid?" asked Stella.

"Mhm... I found some sharred pieces of a baseball bat in her head wound. If you look, you can see where the front of the bat hit her skull, cracking it wide open. Whoever did this, had to be either very strong, or skilled at swinning objects. I've never seen such force."

"Think we're looking for a guy, Stel?" asked Danny.

"I'm not sure. I've seen a few women swing a bat, and they have some really good strength behind it. Did you find anything else, Sid? Was she violated?"

"No. Everything else appeared normal. I'm just not getting it, Stella. Why would someone bash someones skull in, for no apparent reason? Was it done for fun?"

"That's what we need to find out. Thanks Sid." said Stella.

Heading up to see Adam, Stella could tell by the look on his face that nothing was found.

"Sorry Stella, nothing."

"Thanks Adam, Danny what about the dog? Anything on him?"

Danny knew Stella needed a quick laugh, he could see the tiredness in her eyes.

"Nah... he ain't talkin' Stel. All he's givin' me, is growls. If he doesn't stop I'm gonna hafta put him under the heat lamp. Make me some hotdogs, or somethin'."

Stella laughed. "Only you Messer. Anyway... I'm going to head home, it's morning, and I'm not feeling well."

"Okay Stel, congrats by the way. We're all happy for you, and Mac."

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later." Walking from the lab, Stella entered Mac's office, grabbed her jacket, and headed home.

..........................................................................................

Pulling into her underground, she parked the car and headed upstairs. Unlocking the door, she ran into the washroom and threw up. Hearing her wretching, Mac climbed from the bed, walked into the washroom and rinsed a cool cloth under the tap.

Reaching for his wife, he lifted her into his arms, carrying her to their bed. Laying her down in between the sheets, he applied the cloth to her head, while undressing her. Once he had her fully nude, he covered with the comforter, kissed her head, whispered he loved her and left the room.

He knew the sickness, would pass soon. She was already in her seventh week. Boiling some water, he made her a cup of soothing tea, and took it to their room. Sitting the cup on the table, he heard her whisper... _"thanks Mac, I love you."_

Bending down to his wife's ear, he whispered... _"I love you too, sweetheart."_

Leaving the room for the second time. Mac headed into the nursery to dress Cayden for his outing with godfather Adam.

..............................................................................................

Meanwhile....

over at the hangout Micky was getting up for the day, looking over at Tawnie, he noticed her smiling at him.

"Morning, Micky, I missed you."

Micky felt his shaft constrict. He could feel the animal in him take over. He was hoping the niceness in him would have lasted longer, but it hadn't. Leaving him with a hunger to attack and hurt. Not giving her time to think, he rolled over on her, and plunged into her dry. Hearing her screams, woke the home.

"Shit... the real Micky is back." said Sam.

"Fuck... I was hoping it would have last a while longer. That poor girl, still wish you were her, Dynasty?" asked Drew.

Cuddling into Drew's neck, she whispered out... _"nooooooo."_

Quickly getting dressed, everyone waited downstairs for Micky. Once he appeared he said... "Sam, Drew, Wendle, get upstairs and take your piece of her, NOW!!!"

None of them wanted to touch her, they knew what her body was going to look like. They knew the kind of pain she would be feeling after being taken like an animal. Walking up the stairs they could hear her soft cries. Opening the door, they sat on the bed.

"Get a cloth Sam, hurry."

Bringing in a warm cloth with water, Drew bathed the bite marks that covered her body.

"It's okay Tawnie. We're not going to hurt you. You need to understand that Micky is unstable. He can change in the blink of an eye. Just follow his orders and you'll be okay, understand?"

Shaking her head yes, Drew wiped at her tears. "You need to tell Micky we all had you, understand? He needs to think we attacked you. Can you do that?"

Lifting her naked, bruised body from the bed, she said... "yes."

Leaving the room an half hour later, they headed downstairs with Tawnie.

****

tbc...


	100. Chapter 100

With the gang all together, Micky yelled... "Today we head over to the Tawnie's home. When we get there, we are to torture her father slowly, followed by her two brothers. Once we are done with them, we will find Tawnie's sister and bring her back with us."

"No... please don't have my sister involved with this. This kind of life isn't for her." said Tawnie.

Nearing Tawnie's side, he gripped her chin. _"I don't give a fuck what your sister likes, or doesn't like. Once we take care of this little problem, she comes with us. If she refiuses then she can join her father and brothers in hell."_

Tawnie tried not to cry. She was now sorry, she had gotten involved with these kids. She also knew, there would be no escape. For Micky wasn't about to leave her alone.

"Now let's move out. I plan on robbing a few convience stores after our kill."

Grabbing Tawnie's hand, Micky dragged her out the door.

................................................................................................

When they arrived at Tawnie's home, Tawnie walked inside with the others. Seeing her father passed out on the couch drunk, she checked the rooms and found her two brothers sleeping. Heading into her sisters room, she found her curled up in a ball.

"Tessa... Tessa... wake up."

Slowly opening her eyes, Tessa could hear her father and brothers screams, coming from the house.

"What's going on, Tawnie? What's wrong with daddy, and our brothers?" she cried.

"Shh... just pack your stuff, we're getting out of here. But we need to hurry."

Helping her sister pack up her bag, Tawnie hoped they were able to escape. Nearing the hall, Tawnie could see the blood splatter on the walls of her brothers room. Peeking in, she seen their heads bashed in. Trying not to gag at the brain matter that spread across the pillows, she choked back her tears.

Moving towards the back door, she could still hear her father being tortured.

"Tawnie... get over here. Is this your sister?

Shaking her head yes, Micky took her by the hand.

"Does your father rape you? Did he abuse you? Mark you? Take you like an animal?"

Tessa was scared, she wasn't sure who these kids were. All she knew... was her family had been tortured and killed.

"Come with me, I'd like you too see your father die." said Micky.

Entering the room, Tessa gagged and tried to scream. She could see her fathers eye hanging out of his socket, along with his bones that were pertruding from his arms, legs, and cheek. She could see he was near death. Watching as Micky raised the bat, he swung it hard, splitting her fathers head wide open, as the brain matter reached the walls.

"Shh... none of that now. It's all over. Your father can never hurt you again. You can live with us now, we'll take good care of you." said Micky.

Giving Tessa back to her sister, Micky and the others headed into the shower. Once they were clean, they borrowed some of the clothes, and shoes that belonged to her brothers. Then taking the fathers wallet, along with their bloody clothes, Micky pocketed it, as they left the home.

..................................................................................................

Back at the Taylor's, Mac was sitting down to breakfast with Cayden. Feeding him his oatmeal, with a jar of baby fruit, Cayden decided to give his father a bath. Releasing a giant raspberry from his mouth, he spit his oatmeal all over daddy's face.

"Cayden, you little monkey, stop that."

"Aaaaaaaaaaada... aaaaaaaada.." he yelled back at his father with sauceness.

"Such a saucy boy. If you don't want the oatmeal, then just say no, son."

Looking at his father as he brought a spoonful of fruit to his mouth, Cayden turned his head away, refusing to eat.

"Come on son, Adam is going to be here soon. you can't go out on an empty tummy."

Taking a slice of his toast and butter, Mac removed the crust, and passed it too his son. Watching him eat it, Mac was slowly realizing his taste for baby food was no longer enjoyment.

"Hm... looks like daddy is going to have to make you some homemade baby food. You know what that is son?"

Listening to his daddy, while eating his toast, Cayden smiled wide.

"What daddy does is he takes our food, puree's it up in a blender till it's soft. Then placing it in little jars, into the fridge. What do you think, son? would you like that?"

Clapping his hands, with a giggle. Mac could tell Cayden loved the idea. Getting up from the table, Mac heard the doorbell. Answering it, he seen Adam standing there.

"Hey Mac, where's my little dude?"

"He's in the kitchen Adam, eating toast."

Sneaking around the wall, Adam peeked his head around the side, and said... "boo."

Looking up, Cayden seen his Adam. Flailing his hands and feet wildly, Adam walked up and kissed his cheek. "Hey little dude. Ready to go out and have some fun?"

"Aaaaada... Aaaaaaaada..." he screamed.

Wiping his face, Mac lifted him from the highchair, passing him to Adam.

"I'll grab the stroller, and diaper bag."

Once they had Cayden ready to go, Mac gave his son a kiss.

"Have fun Adam, and no junk food," smirked Mac.

Watching them walk down the street, Mac shut the door. Heading back into the kitchen, he rinsed off the dishes, placed them in the dishwasher, then checked on his wife. Fidning her sound asleep, he gave her another kiss as the phone rang.

_"Taylor."_

"Hey Mac, it's Danny. Where's Stella?"

_"She's sleeping. Why? What's the matter Danny."_

"We have another crime scene."

_"Okay, I'll be right there."_

Hanging up the phone, Mac grabbed his kit and headed out. His only thought being, his wife needed a break.

**tbc...**

**......................................................................................**

**thankies for the reviews Maja. :)** good to hear you have some time to relax. Hopefully you'll find some time to work on a new story, you know... the other half...*G*


	101. Chapter 101

Arriving at the crime scene, Don had to look twice.

"Mac... what the hell you doin' here?"

"Stella needed rest. I'm back next week anyway. What have we got?"

Three male victims, all tortured. I'm telling you Mac, this was beyond rage. It's going to take hours to collect all the brain matter from the walls and floor. The fathers name is Orson Rouge, his two sons are Bobby and Jake, both eighteen years of age. According to the neighbor, there are also two young girls. The youngest one being fourteen, her name is Tawnie. The second girl is fifteen, her name is Tessa. Both are missing."

"Did the neighbor say, who they suspected may have wanted to hurt the victims?"

"No... according to the neighbor, the girls were emotionally and sexually abused. The youngest one ran away from home, and has not returned. The neighbor said she's been gone for three days."

Looking down the hall, Mac found pictures of the girls. Removing the blood from the picture, he studied their faces.

"Okay Don. Get this picture to the Media, have them put out an amber alert on the girls. Then have your officers patrol the neighborhoods. The girls may have witnessed the murder. They could be to frightened, to come forward." said Mac.

Walking into the living room, Mac seen Sheldon knealing by the father.

"Not another step Mac. Put on some slip covers, else you'll be picking up brain matter on your shoes."

Placing on the slips, he walked towards Sheldon. Looking at the father, he noticed his eye was missing.

"Where's his eye, Sheldon?"

"I'm not sure Mac. I have ten officers still picking up brain matter, and other pieces of the victim around the room. I'm telling you, this assault was beyond heinous."

Sighing, Mac started searching the room.

............................................................................................................

Meanwhile... back at the house, Micky was looking in the wallet. Pulling out over three hundred dollars, he knew they would no longer need to hit any convience stores for a while. Looking around for the girls, he asked...

"Drew... where are Tawnie and Tessa?"

"They went upstairs with Dynasty, to get her sister settled.

"Hm... okay. I want you three to take this fifty dollars, and get us some food. We all have too eat. Take Tawnie and Dynasty with you."

"What about Tessa?" asked Drew.

"She stays. I have yet to make her one of us. Until she is, she stays in the house."

.........................................................................................................

Heading upstairs, Drew listened at the door.

"I can't believe your father did that to you, Tessa. You must have been in so much pain. I can hardly imagine having any man, or pervert using his fist up there. I honestly don't know how you survived."

"It wasn't easy. My main concern was saving my sister. I knew she needed to escape. So I kept my father busy, while she ran. The first two times, he found her and dragged her home. After beating her, he locked her in her room. I can remember hearing her crying, as our father raped me. Always Tawnie feared she was next. I knew my father was saving her, for when I was no longer satisfaction for his sickness."

"Didn't your teachers at school notice anything?" asked Dynasty.

"I never went to the same school, as Tawnie. I was just starting my freshman year, she was just finishing grade eight. My sister got into alot of trouble at school, she had trouble fitting in with the crowds, and the girls always picked on her, calling her hurtful names. Several of the bullies in the school would push her around, and step on her lunch, or kick her juice box across the room. One day she couldn't take it anymore, and ran away again. This time my brothers found her, dragging her home, my father beat her once more, before locking her in her room again."

Dynasty was shocked. She was learning alot about Tawnie's history now. To have too go through such ridicule, and abuse throughout her life, was so sad.

"Oh God... even my life wasn't that bad. So how did you keep yourself hidden this time Tawnie, without getting caught?" asked Dynasty.

"I stayed in the shadows, and slept in the garbage bins. Then Micky found me, and brought me here."

"Whoa... I'm really sorry for all you suffered, but you are both safe here. As long as you do what Micky tells you, and don't disobey, okay? He's a very loose canon, his attitude changes very quickly. Often times he's really sweet, and warm. Other times, he can turn violent and abusive. So just do what you're told, okay?" said Dynasty.

"What the hell are you guys doing up there? Get the hell down here, now." yelled Micky.

Coming into the room, Drew said... "let's go guys, Micky wants us to head out and get food. Tessa, you have to stay. Micky needs you to complete the first part of your initiation."

Tessa panicked. Looking at her sister, she hoped for an idea as to what would happen.

"Tessa... just do what he tells you, okay? He's going to sleep with you, just close your eyes and allow him to, once you get by it, it will all be over, okay?"

Nodding that she understood, her sister gave her a hug, before leaving.

**tbc...**


	102. Chapter 102

After three hours at the crime scene, they finally had everything collected. Placing the last of the samples in the bag, they headed back to the lab. Getting into the drivers side, Mac asked Sheldon...

"How many samples did Danny take back with him?"

"I think Danny said he took the prints, and samples from the bathroom. It seems our killers cleaned up after themselves, so hopefully we get some good trace," said Sheldon.

Pulling int the station, Mac headed down to see Sid, while Sheldon dropped off the rest of the samples to the lab.

"Hey Danny, you get anything yet?" asked Sheldon.

"Yeah man, lots. I've had four hits so far in CODIS. Drew Beddford, Sam Colton, Wendle Clarkson, and Frankie Thompkins. Plus... I'm waiting for the fifth hit now."

Watching as the face came up on screen, Danny read the name.... "Micky Slanchese, served time in juvenile hall, for assault with a deadly weapon. Then in 2008, two weeks after his release he robbed an convience store with two other youths, assaulting one clerck, and the manager. Both the youths, Sam and Frankie took the jail time, saying Micky had nothing to do with hit, he was just the look out guy. So he served only two months for that one, while Sam and Frankie served four years. Then Micky was the crowns only prime suspect for two murders, but the three witnesses backed out at the last minute, and were unwilling to testify, even with police protection, so he walked."

"Christ... looks like we have three teenage serial killers on our hands. Which means the three of them are loose canons, that can snap at any time. We better get this report to Mac, and see how he wants to handle it." said Sheldon.

Heading downstairs to see Mac, they ran into him in the hall.

'Hey Mac..." called Danny. I have five hits from CODIS."

"Okay, let's go into my office, Sheldon... page Don for me."

Once Don showed up, they started discussing the best way to handle there case.

..........................................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Back at the apartment, Stella woke to silence. Slowly sitting up, she breathed deep to make sure the nausea had passed. Climbing from the bed, she slipped into some sweats and headed into the kitchen. Looking on the fridge, she seen the note...

_"Sweetheart, Danny called with a case. I decided to take it, and give you the day off to enjoy. Adam has our son, and will be keeping him till around six this evening. So enjoy your afternoon of mommy alone time. Love and hugs, Mac and Cayden."_

Placing down the note, Stella smiled as she felt her tummy grumble. Knowing she hadn't eaten since last night, she grabbed down a bowl, chopped herself from fresh fruit, added a few spoonfuls of yogurt, along with a glass of milk. Then sitting down at the table, she enjoyed the silence around her.

.............................................................................................................

Across town, Adam and Cayden were enjoying their outing. Stopping at the pet store, Adam took him inside to look at the puppies. Nearing the cage, Adam noticed a beautiful golden ball of fluff. Reading the sign..._ Golden Lab pup, twelve weeks, deworming and first vaccination included, now only two hundred and fifty dollars._

Adam knew Mac would kill him, but what could he do. He was the last little puppy, and all alone in that tiny little cage. Calling over the lady, he asked to hold it. Taking it from the cage, Adam lowered it to Cayden, watching as his eyes lit up with excitement as the puppy licked him, leaving him in fits of giggles.

"Are you interested?" asked the sales lady.

Adam thought about it. He knew that if Mac got pissed about it, he could always take it home with him. Giving the puppy one last look over, Adam smiled and said... "I am, and I'll take him."

As the sales clerck smiled, she helped Adam pick out bowls, collar, leash, food, two chew toys and a bed. With everything paid for, Adam looked at the time. Seeing it was five thirty, he headed home with Cayden and his puppy.

**tbc...**

**...........................................................................**

**Thankies for the reviews, Maja. :)**


	103. Chapter 103

Back at the lab, Mac, Danny, Don and Sheldon were still deciding the best way to handle the case.

"I think the best way to handle this, is to have each officer take photos of the youths, and keep their eyes open on the streets. Have them talk to their contacts, and friends they know. I'm sure someone out there has seen these kids. The most important thing right now, is to make sure the Media doesn't get wind of this. The last thing we need, is for these kids to know we have their pictures. We can't give the opportunity to go into hiding." said Mac.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Danny. Though what about the two girls? We already have their pictures out there."

"That's okay, Danny. The most the boys will do, is keep the two girls hidden. "

"What about Sinclair, Mac? He's going to get wind of this." said Don.

"I'm not worried about Sinclair. He's on vacation till monday, and I highly doubt whoever he left in charge is going to bother. Not when other departments are so short staffed. So let's get this done, quietly. Don... you can go brief your officers. Danny, Sheldon, we're going to hit the streets for a while on foot."

Nodding their agreement, they headed out.

...................................................................................................

Over at the grocery store, Tawnie seen her, and her sisters picture flash up on the screen in amber alert. Running from the store, Drew followed her. Catching her around the alley, he said...

"What the hell you runnin' for, Tawnie?"

"Oh my God... they must have found my dad, and brothers. They have my sister and I, on amber alert. Our faces are all over the news," she cried.

"Shh... okay Tawnie, calm down. You wait here, I'm going to get the others." said Drew.

When Drew got back with the others, Tawnie was gone.

"Shit... Micky is going to kill us, where the hell did she go?" asked Dynasty.

"I don't know. Let's hope she headed back to the house," said Drew.

Arriving at the house, they heard Micky screaming, running inside, they seen Tawnie in a choke hold.

"Micky... let her go. God damn it, Micky. You're killin' her." cried Dynasty.

Not listening, Micky gave one final squeeze as her body fell to the ground. Running over to feel for a pulse, Frankie couldn't find one.

"Fuck Micky, you killed her. Why?" asked Frankie.

"She screwed up. I can't have the cops looking for her and her sister. I can't go back to jail. Just like you screwed up, asking me why." Bringing up his bat, he bashed Frankie's head in, over and over, bathing his clothes in his blood. Tossing the bloody bat to Sam and Drew, he said... "get upstairs and do Tessa, then we'll bury the bodies in the backyard."

Drew was finally realizing Micky was to far gone this time, to be brought back.

"No way, man. I'm out of here. I don't need this shit. See ya."

As Drew ran towards the door, Sam blocked the exit. Then raising his bat in the air, he smashed it across Drew's head cracking it wide open. Hearing Dynasty scream, she tried to run upstairs as Micky pulled her by the hair, tossing her backwards onto the couch, snapping her neck, killing her instantly.

"Another dead bitch." he hissed with rage. "Sam... take that bat, go upstairs and smash Tessa's head in. Take Wendle with you, show him how it's done properly."

Wendle was freaking. It was one thing to kill someone who deserved it, but to kill an innocent victim? Oh no... that was way wrong. Walking in front, Sam waited till they rounded the corner, then he smashed Wendle over the head, killing him. Nearing the door to Tessa's room, he grabbed her by the hand and escaped with her through the window.

Running down the street, two beat officers noticed Tessa from her picture.

"Hey... freeze, don't move." yelled the officer.

Seeing the cops, Sam placed his hands above his head. After cuffing him, the officers called it in. When Mac, Don, Danny and Sheldon arrived on scene, Sam was trying to explain what was going on. Not being able to understand his speech, Mac told him to slow down.

"Listen... you need to slow down, I can't understand you. First off, what's your name?" said Mac.

"Wendle... all dead... he's... killed... all dead... so much... blood. Tawnie... dead... all dead." said Wendle.

Looking towards Tessa, Mac said... "do you know what he's trying to say?"

Tessa wasn't sure what to say, she was still trying to understand why he was calling himself Wendle. She could have swore his name was Sam. "I'm not sure. Um... I don't know?" she said with fear.

"Tessa, I want you to listen too me. I'm not going to hurt you, but I need to know if you, and your sister, know who murdered your father, and two brothers?"

Still not saying anything, Mac told Don to place her in the squad car. Then turning back, he said... "show me."

Leading Mac and the others back to the house, he pointed. "Be... careful... all dead."

Passing who they thought was Wendle, back to one of the officers, he took him back to the car. "Danny... you and Sheldon take the back, Don and I will take the front."

While Mac and the others were cautiously entering the house, officer Jenkins walked who he thought was Wendle, back to the car. Opening the back door, Wendle turned, grabbed Jenkins gun, and shot him through the gutt. Then pushing him inside with Tessa, he took off out of New York.

"Don't panic, Tessa. You and I, are going to be the next Bonnie and Clyde. I'm going to take care of you, forever. Would you like that, Tessa?"

Tessa knew she had no one left. All her family was gone, even her sister. Thinking about it, she had to admit she liked the idea of being Bonnie. Smiling wickedly, she said... "I'd love that, Clyde. You and me, forever."

**tbc...**


	104. Chapter 104

Once Mac and Don were in the house, they noticed one of their suspects dead on the ground. Taking out the pictures, Don looked through them.

_"This one is, Drew," _he whispered.

Looking to the left, Mac noticed Tawnie laying on the ground. Nearing her side, he felt for a pulse. Shaking his head no, he got up and seen Danny with Sheldon, coming through the back door.

_"Shh... you hear that, Mac?" _asked don.

_"Yeah... it's coming from upstairs, let's go."_ he whispered.

While Mac and Don took the stairs, Danny and Sheldon stayed at the bottom, covering them. With the adreline running wild, Danny nor Sheldon heard the closet open, and before either one of them could move, Micky ran out swinging his bat. Hearing the wretched cry, Danny lifted his arm just in time, leaving the bat to miss his head, but crack his arm.

Watching Danny go down, Sheldon aimed his weapon, and fired two shots into Micky's chest, killing him instantly. Running back down the stairs, Don pulled out the pictures again. Looking them over, he seen Micky's.

"That's Micky. Okay... so we have them all accounted for except for Sam." said Don.

"He must be the one upstairs," said Mac.

Heading upstairs, Mac looked at the boy, then at the picture of Sam. Putting two and two together, Mac realized the suspect in the car was Sam, not Wendle. Racing back out of the house, Mac noticed the squad car was gone.

"Don... call Jenkins on his radio, hurry. He hasn't got Wendle in his car with Tessa, he has Sam."

"Jenkins... Jenkins, come in. Jenkins... it's Don. Come in, Jenkins."

Not getting any response, Mac left Danny and Sheldon with the crime scene, while they put out an APB on Jenkins vehicle. Not more then five minutes later the vehicle was located outside of New York. Pulling up, Mac got out with Don, nearing the vehicle, they seen Jenkins dead in the back seat as the officers looked on in pain, and hurt.

"Christ... one of my best men, Mac. Now what the hell are we gloing to do? We have a damn serial out there somewhere with a young girl as hostage."

Mac looked at him and said... "If she was ever a hostage, at all."

"What are you saying, Mac?"

"I'm saying Tessa may have went willingly. Let's get back to the station and get these pictures circulated into the world wide data base. Then I'll forward a copy of the case file to Sinclair, he can decide where to take it from here."

Walking back towards the car, Don said... "I just don't get it, Mac. Where did we go wrong with the youth of today?"

"I honestly don't know Don. I guess it's something we will never know. All we can do is move onto the next case."

Nodding that he understood, they headed back to the station. Knowing that one more case would be put to bed in New York, while in another state, it would just be begining.

................................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Adam finally arrived home with Cayden. Hearing the bell, Stella answerd it.

"Hi Adam. Ohhh... there's mommy's little monkey. Hi baby, how are you? Did you have fun with Adam?"

Making sounds at his mommy, while bouncing on her hip, Stella heard the soft cry of a puppy. Seeing Adam's jacket move, Stella said... "what did you do, Adam? You didn't? Oh Adam, Mac is going to kill you." laughed Stella as she seen the little tanned head pop up. Thinking it was playing peek-a-boo, Cayden laughed at the little puppy.

"I couldn't help it, Stella. He was the last one, and he was all alone in this tiny little cage. I had to buy him for Cayden. Besides that, you three are moving soon into a house, and every house needs a puppy, right?" he asked nervously.

Stella laughed at Adam's expression. "I'm not saying yes, Adam. You will stay for dinner and talk to Mac about it. For now... you can let him down to run around, just make sure he doesn't pee on the carpet."

Placing down the puppy, it started exploring the apartment as Cayden fought to get out of his mommy's arms. Placing him down with the puppy, Cayden crawled his way toward it. Watching as they interacted, Stella smiled.

"See Stella, Cayden loves the puppy already. I even bought all the things for him, including wee wee pads and a bed. He's also had his second set of shots, I took him, before Cayden and I came home."

"Adam... this is too much. It must have cost you a fortune," said Stella.

"It's for my little dude, Stella. He's worth it. I love my little godson."

Hearing the door, Stella knew Mac was home. "Hereeeeeeeeeeeee's daddy." she said.

Running to the door, the puppy tried to jump on Mac. Picking it up, he ruffled it's fur. "Hello there, and what is your name?" asked Mac as he reached for his son, next. Carrying both of them into the living room, Stella couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mac actually liked the little puppy, that was happily licking his face.

"Your idea, Adam? As Mac reached his wife's side and kissed her lips. "Hi love, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mac. How was the case?"

"Very upsetting, we'll talk about it later, after dinner. So... once again, your idea godfather Adam?"

"Err... um... yeah. Do you like him?"

Sitting down with his son on his knee, and the puppy now laying happily in his lap. Mac said... "how can I not. He's very adorable." Then looking at his son, who was reaching for the puppy, he said... "and you my son, are very spoiled."

Looking up at his daddy, he yelled... "Daaaaaaaaaada."

"Did you hear that, he said dada. That was dada. Say it again son."

Laying his head against his daddy's chest, he yawned, closed his eyes, and fell into sleep.

"Did he eat, Adam?"

"He did Mac. The girls at the restaurant even pureed the stew for him."

"Good. He should sleep through the night then." Placing the puppy down, Mac got up with his son and carried him into his room. After changing him into his pj's, Mac kissed his head and placed him in his crib. Watching as the puppy curled beside the crib, Mac asked Adam to bring in the bed. Laying it beside the crib, Mac placed the puppy inside. After turning two times, the puppy fell into sleep.

Leaving the room, Mac smiled. "Looks like they already share a bond. This was so wonderful of you Adam. He's a beautiful pup."

"Thanks Mac. Anyway... I should get going. I still have some evidence to process from another case. I'll call tomorrow, and see how the puppy is doing."

Walking Adam to the door, Stella kissed his cheek. "Night Adam."

"Goodnight, Stella."

With silence now filling the Taylor home, and another case closed. Mac swept his wife in his arms, and carried her to bed.

**End**


	105. Story 5 Man Hater

**Story Five**

**"Man Hater"**

**.................................................................................**

**When an abused female comes to New York to escape her torturous husband, she soon takes on another personality. A personality that tells her when, and how, to kill men with dangerous passion. **

**..................................................................................**

Two months Later...

Stella was watching Cayden pull himself up the furniture. He had finally discovered what his legs were for. Smiling at his mommy with his tiny white teeth, he walked his way to her side.

"Ma... ma..."

Now three months along, Stella's moring sickness had finally passed. "Yes sweetheart, I'm mama, and you are Cayden. Caaaydeeen..." she said slowly.

Reaching his arms out to his mommy, she picked him up.

"Let's go have some lunch." Getting up, the puppy followed. "Come on furball, you can have lunch too." smiled Stella.

Sitting Cayden in his highchair, Stella took out some cold meat, fruit, cheese, and juice from the fridge. Then reaching for the plastic plates, she felt Mac's arms wrap around her little tiny bump.

"Morning love, I missed you in our bed this morning." whispered Mac as he tenderly kissed her.

"More like afternoon, Mac. You must have had a very long, cold night."

"We did sweetheart. Though now I'm off for one week, I'll have lots of time to spend with our son."

Stella smiled. Her and Mac had decided to work one week on, and one week off. Giving each other the perfect husband and wife, schedule.

"Daaaada," yelled his son demanding his attention.

Nearing the table, Mac picked up his son from his highchair and blew a raspberry onto his tummy.

"Morning my boy, I love you."

Pointing to his mommy, he said... "ma... ma...."

"Yes son, that's mama."

Seeing mommy with his lunch, he reached for it. Passing him a piece of banana, he placed it into his mouth.

"Oh Mac, before I forget. Please remember to place the new locks on the cupboards, cabinets and drawers. Cayden actually pulled himself right up this morning. Now he's motoring around, he's going to start exploring everywhere."

"I'll do that right after my coffee, love."

Placing Cayden back in his highchair to eat lunch, Mac put furball out in their new yard to play. Then sitting down to his coffee, he read the paper.

........................................................................................

Grand Central Station, 12:45 in the afternoon...

**S**he had finally escaped. Never did she think she would get this far. Coming off the bus, she hailed a cab, asking the cabby to take her to the closest Hotel. Paying the fare, she registered, grabbed her key, and headed inside.

Placing her small bag of clothing in the drawers, she headed into the bathroom to grab a shower. Removing her clothes, she looked at her bruised and torn body in the mirror. Running the water to spray, she knew it was going to hurt something aweful with most of her wounds still being fresh.

Stepping in, she tried not to cry out as she washed her body with the soap. When she was done, she climbed from the tub, dried, combed her hair, and crawled into bed. Closing her eyes, she heard an odd voice. Sitting up, she looked around the room.

"Who's here? Answer me, who's here?"

Looking toward the mirror she seen the blonde haired lady looking at her.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm you, Mary. I'm your other conscience. I'm the one that is going to teach you, how to seduce and kill. I know you'll like that Mary. I mean, afterall... you were abused, and hurt by a man, weren't you? So it's your turn to save other women from the evil men in the world."

Still watching the mirror, Mary hadn't even realized that she was the one talking. She was the one giving all these ideas to herself. Somewhere along the way, her personality had split. Leaving her evil side, to surface and come to life.

"How? How do you expect me to kill? I've never hurt anyone before."

"Just trust me, Mary. I'll do all the work. Now let's get dressed, and find our first victim."

Slipping into a short skirt, top, and high heels. She covered her face in make-up, and headed out.

**tbc...**


	106. Chapter 106

Meanwhile...

Over at Don's, he had come home to candlelight, soft music, and the scent of jasmine. Knowing Cynthia was back from her flight, Don grinned wickedly. It had been a long two weeks without her warmth filling his arms.

Nearing the living room, he found her naked, spread out on a bear skin rug she must have brought from her home. Feeling his jeans constrict, he knew it wouldn't be long before he was embedded in her soul.

_"Welcome home detective Flack. You've been missed by your naughty little stewardess,"_ she purred.

Walking over to her side, he tried to lay down. _"No, no... my handsom detective. You have way to many clothes on. We need to remove some of them from you."_ Sliding up on her knees, Cynthia slithered her hands up his calves, his inner thighs, across his swollen crotch, till she reached his belt. Undoing it with quick fingers, she then unclipped his button, followed by his zipper as they fell to the ground.

_"Mm... oh my, my, where are your boxers detective Flack? Do you not wear them with jeans?" _she purred. Leaning her lips towards Don's shaft, he knew what she was about to do. Taking his hand, he wrapped his large fingers around her hair removing it to the side, so he could watch her suckle his shaft.

_"Oh God... damn Cynthia..." _he hissed. "_Slow down," _he cried out as she took him deep and held him at the back of her throat. Feeling his release, she swallowed his seed with greed. Then removing her now moist lips, she grabbed her champange, along with his, and pulled him down beside her.

_"Mm... now that we are past the I missed you, it's time for the main course,"_ she purred.

_"I don't think so, sweetheart. Now it's my turn."_ Laying Cynthia down upon the rug, Don took his champagne and bathed her naked body. Watching as her nipples stood erect from the coldness of the champange. Lowering his head, he lapped where the drop of champagne still stood. Sliding his tongue along the cleveage to her left breast. He took her nipple into his mouth, tenderly nipping at it, while his fingers pinched the right.

Hearing her softly cry out his name, as his bites became more bold, he slithered his hand down between her thighs. Then moving his tongue down her body, he stopped to savour the champagne in her belly button, before moving his tongue down between her thighs. Inhaling a deep intake of breath, he smelled her womanly scent that was drving his shaft to love her.

Raising her legs, he placed them over his shoulders, as he gripped her hips pulling her closer to his mouth. Then giving her one wicked, seductive look, he spread her folds and clamped his lips onto her bud. Suckling with greed, while his tongue twirled, bathing his mouth in her orgasm, as he bit down on her bud, craving more then what was seeping from within her.

Feeling her legs quiver against his shoulders, he knew she was nearing exahstion. Kissing a path back up to her sweet lips, he tongued her with passion, while he pulled her up and sat her upon his long, thick shaft. Keeping her on the tip, as she writhed in his arms, he heard...

_"Mm... please detetive, please don't tease me."_ she said.

Don wanted her like this. He wanted her to ask for his love by using his name. He wanted to hear the words, that he had been missed. Still holding her above him, still feeling her body shudder, she whisepred...

"_Please Don... please love me. Please give me what I've missed by being away from you. I love you, Don. Please... I love you."_

Don could feel his heart open. He could feel his soul finally release all the pain he suffered from losing his Jess. Plunging her onto his shaft, he grinded her with greed, not being able to think of anything except the three words she had finally given him. Both on the edge of their orgasm, Don shouted out with a grunt..._ "Cynthia... I love you, I love you too, baby." _Pouring into her as his body spasmed, fully drained as he felt the last squirt of his seed bury within her womb, he layed her down and collapsed in her arms.

Both sensually drained, both too lost in their passion to move. Don whispered... "welcome home Cynthia. I love you, and missed you like crazy."

Smiling cause they had finally given each other what they had both longed for, she whispered back... "I missed and love you too, my detective Don Flack."

**tbc...**

**.......................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews, Maja**


	107. Chapter 107

She was standing on the corner like she had been told to do. Waiting for some unexpected man to come along and pick her up. Talking into her little mirror, she said... "how much longer do I have too wait? I'm cold and tired." said Mary.

_"Oh stop whining," the mirror said. "You'll stand here till you're picked up, and like it." _hissed her conscience.

Closing the mirror, she placed it back in her little bag. Then looking up, she seen the car pull in beside her.

"Hey there... get in." said the guy.

Sliding into the car, the drove off into the night. Pulling into an all night Motel, he rented a room, took Mary by the hand, and pushed her inside.

"What are you going to give me?" asked the john.

"Um... hm..." Mary knew nothing about selling herself. "Um... give me a minute." Opening her beg she took out the mirror and opened it. Looking into it, she said... "um... how much do I charge?"

The guy looked at her like she was nuts. "Who the hell you talking too? Are you insane?"

"Shh... you're not suppose to talk while my conscience is talking to me."

"Lady... you're fuckin' nuts. I'm outta here. Find your own way back."

Slamming the door, he left her alone the bed.

"Oh no... now what? He left." said Mary.

Watching the mirror, she seen her angry conscience looking back at her.

_"Stupid Mary. You are such a stupid bitch. Why do I even bother with you. Maybe your husband was right, you are useless."_

"No... please don't leave me, alone. I just didn't know how much to charge. I've never done this before. Please don't leave me concience."

_"Fine... I will give you one more chance. If you don't succeed this time, I'll have you slice your wrists, understand?"_

"Mhm... so how do we get home now? I don't know New York," said Mary.

Sighing the mirror said... _"get the guy at the front desk to call you a cab. Honestly Mary, you are hopeless."_

Closing the compact mirror, she placed it back in her bag and headed over to call the cab.

........................................................................................

The following morning, Mac woke to the sound of the alarm. Looking at the time it read six o'clock. Climbing from the bed, he headed to the kitchen and poured Stella a glass of milk, with a small glass of orange juice. Then cutting up some fresh fruit, along with a single container of yogurt, and two slices of toast. He placed it on the tray with a flower, and took it back to their room.

Sitting the tray aside, he pulled back the covers, lifted her gown and kissed her tummy.

_"Morning little one, it's daddy talking to you. How did you sleep? Are you nice and comfy in mommy's tummy?"_ he whispered. Placing a few more kisses along her little bump, he felt himself become excited. Always something about knowing his wife was carrying, his life inside her, made him ache to love her all the more.

Climbing in between her legs, he carefully placed them over his shoulder. Then lowering his head, he stroked his tongue across her folds, as he heard her purr out a small moan. Knowing he could make her orgasm in sleep, he slipped his hands back up her body. Nearing her breasts, he gently kneaded and twirled the nipples, while his tongue continued its dance around her bud.

_"Mmaaaaaaaac... _she cried out as the orgasm burst through her. Leaving her to grip the pillow, as she tried to move herself from his grasp. Sliding himself above her, he looked into her now passion filled eyes...

_"Morning love, thank you for breakfast."_ he whispered.

Passionately kissing her with tenderness and care, he reached for a strawberry and danced it along her lips. Teasing her, as he brought it to his mouth. Placing it between his teeth, he lowered his mouth to hers, and as she bit down, he entered her swiftly, as the strawberry juice bathed them in an erotic aura, filling the room.

_"Mmaaaac..._ she cried out as the orgasm hit her without warning. He hadn't even moved, yet the ripple coursed through every one of her sensitve nerves. Flipping them over, Mac sat her on his thick shaft. Watching as she reached for another berry.

Sliding herself down onto him, she grinded with slow, sensual, strokes while eating her breakfast at the same time. Watching his wife lose herself within him, always amazed him. Her body and soul were so erotic, so beautifully aligned with a healty pregnancy glow, that left him burning to forever love her.

Popping the last of the berries into her mouth, while she continued to grind upon him, Mac felt her hands slide up his body, as she brought some yogurt onto her finger, and traced it around his lips. Lowering herself onto his chest, she licked the yogurt with greed, leaving Mac's shaft to dance against her walls.

No longer able to hold back, he brought his hand around to the back of her head and pulled her in for his kiss. Dueling with desire, need, and flames of erotic love, at the same time they plunged, rocked, and grinded into each others souls. Both lost in all essence of reality, as they soared with fingers linked into their own little place of enchanted love.

Slowly coming back from their passionate storm, Stella layed her head on her husbands chest.

"Mm... morning Mac."

"Morning love, how did you sleep?"

"Mm... wonderful. It was so nice not to be disturbed. I wish we had this kind of time every night and day. I'd never let you out of the bedroom." she purred.

"Nor I you, love." said Mac.

"Ma... ma... ma..." called Cayden.

"Sounds like our little marine is up. I'll get him love, you finish your milk."

Heading into the nursery, Mac changed and dressed Cayden for the day. Then heading into the kitchen, he grabbed his bottle and headed back into the bedroom. Sitting him on the bed with his mommy, Cayden helped her finish her yogurt, and toast.

"Is that good sweetheart? You like mommy's yogurt?"

"Mm... ma.. ah... daa.." he babbled back.

Laying himself back against his mommy, he drank his bottle of milk while playing with his toes.

"Toes Cayden? Are those your toes?" smiled mommy.

Grunting out sounds while continuing to drink, he watched his mommy intently.

"Mac... I need to get ready for work. Can you come take cayden?"

"Sure love. Come on daddy's little marine, let's go play with furball."

Carrying his son from the room, he placed him on the floor with furball. Then taking the child proof gate he placed it across the stairs.

"There we go, son. All safe and secure."

Hearing his wife come down the stairs. He helped her on with her jacket. Then bending down to kiss Cayden, followed by her husband she left for work.

**tbc...**


	108. Chapter 108

When Mary arrived back at the Hotel, she paid the cab driver, unlocked her door and collapsed on the bed. Closing her eyes, she hoped that her damn conscience didn't bother her till tonight.

_"Pst... Mary... Psst... Mary."_

"Oh for God sakes, what now ?"

_"We need to prepare you for tonight. What happened earlier, cannot happen again."_

"Can't you just bug off ? Let's just deal with it tonight."

_"Mary... don't make me angry. Get up now."_

"Fine... but if I look all tired and worn out for tonight, it's your fault."

Sitting up on the bed, she looked at her conscience in the mirror as it explained to her, all about men and how much to charge.

....................................................................................

Meanwhile...

When Stella showed up at work, she couldn't believe how quiet it was. Checking in the breakroom she seen Adam.

"Hi Adam... where is everyone?"

"Err... umm.. Danny booked off, cause Lucy is sick. So he said, only to call him if you get a crime scene. Sheldon is downstairs with Sid, and Don was here, but I'm not sure where he took off too." said Adam.

"Thanks Adam. I'll be in Mac's office if you need me."

Heading into Mac's office, Stella unlocked the door when she felt the cramps hit. Bending over, she gripped the couch to stop herself from falling. Waiting till it passed, she stood back up, took a few more steps and collapsed on the ground.

..........................................................

Coming back upstairs, Sheldon stopped by the lunch room.

"Hey Adam... where is everyone?"

"Stella's in Mac's office, Danny booked off, and I don't know where Don is."

"Hm... okay, thanks." said Sheldon as he walked towards Mac's office. Nearing the door, he seen Stella laying on the ground.

"Adam... he yelled. Adam... call 911, hurry."

While Adam called 911, Sheldon assessed Stella. Finding her pulse weak, but steady he called to her... "Stel... Stella... come on, Stella."

Still not getting a response, Sheldon was concerned for the child she was carrying. Checking between her legs, he noticed the blood.

_"Christ... this can't be happening."_ Hearing the EMT's Sheldon moved out of their way. "She's hemorrhaging, you need to move her, now. She's just heading into her sixteenth week of pregnancy."

Once the EMT's had her on the gurney, they took off out the doors.

"Adam... call Mac, tell him I'm on my way to the Hospital with Stella." said Sheldon.

Adam was in tears. He couldn't believe that Stella, Mac and little dude may have lost their child. Picking up the phone, he hated what he was about to tell Mac.

...........................................................................................................

In the Ambulance, Stella was coming around. Screaming in pain, she kept baring down.

"Stella... It's okay, just relax." said Sheldon.

"The... the... baby... I.... need to push." Baring down again, Sheldon seen the tiny baby slide through her opening. Knowing she had lost the baby, Sheldon teared up. So tiny as it lay lifeless on the gurney. Looking towards Stella, Sheldon knew she realized she had already lost it. Turning her head away, she cried.

"How's the bleeding?" asked Sheldon.

"It's slowing. Her sac followed through, so it was an spontaneous miscarriage." said the EMT.

Pulling into the Hospital, they rushed Stella into the observation room. Standing beside her, Sheldon took her hand while he caressed her hair.

_"It's going to be okay, Stella. I know it seems hard right now, but you and Mac will be able to try again."_

_"I know Sheldon. I'm really tired. I'd just like to sleep."_ Curling up facing the wall, she closed her eyes and cried.

Hearing the door, Sheldon seen the doctor walk in with Mac, and Cayden.

"Stella... it's Dr Small, can you look at me please?"

Turning to face the doctor, she seen Mac with tears in his eyes. Passing Cayden to Sheldon, he neared his wife's side, and held her close. Softly placing soaken tears on her face.

"Stella... we'd like your permission to do an post mortem examination on your baby. You don't have to answer right away. We can wait several days before performing it. With your child being sixteen weeks, we need to have your husband and or your permission."

Stella looked to Mac, "No... I don't want my baby examined. Please... Just leave us."

"Stella this could be very helpful for you in the future. Especially should you and Mac become with child again. It will help show us whether it was due to abnormalities, or chromosome problems."

"I said no, now get out. GET OUT..." yelled Stella turning back towards the wall.

Following the doctor out of the room, Mac asked... "what are the chances that it was an abnormality?"

"About 40%, same for the chromosomes. But there is also the chance, that her body rejected the fetus. Alot of times there is no explanation for it. But with your child almost in its sixteenth week, post mortems can be done. More for the mothers safety, especially if she plans on carrying again.

"Do it. I'll give you permission. My wife and Cayden are the two most important people in my life. If anything was to happen too her, I'd never survive. So please... do the post mortem." cried Mac.

Touching Mac's arm, the doctor nodded as she walked away.

**tbc...**


	109. Chapter 109

Later that evening, Mac was finally able to take Stella home. Helping her dress, she asked...

"Where's Cayden, Mac?"

"Adam's with him. I was thinking maybe Adam should take him home for the night.?"

"No. I'd prefer to have him with us, Mac. I need our son right now."

"Okay, sweetheart. Let's get on your shoes, and we'll head home."

Lifting her from the bed, he placed her feet down on the floor holding her around the waist. "Are you okay to walk, love?"

"Mhm... I'm fine Mac. You can let go."

Leaning toward her ear, he whispered... _"no love, I'll never let go. I love you."_

Coming out into the waiting room, she seen Cayden sleeping in Adam's arms. Reaching for him, Adam passed him over to his mother.

"Did you need me to take him, Mac?" asked Adam.

"No, it's okay Adam. Stella would prefer to keep him with us."

"Okay, Im going to head back to the lab then. I'll see you later, Stella."

Giving Adam a kiss on his cheek, he left.

Pulling into the driveway of their home, Mac carried Cayden inside, as furball jumped up demanding Stella's attention.

"Picking up the pup, she held him close to her chest. "Won't be picking you up much longer. You are getting way to heavy, furball."

Licking her face, furballs tail wagged happily. Coming back out of the room, Mac took his wife's hand and lead her to bed. Helping her out of her clothes, he placed on her warm pj's and pulled back the covers. Slipping into his own pj bottoms, he climbed in beside her and pulled her into his arms.

_"I love you, sweetheart. Don't ever forget that, okay."_ Mac could feel her hot tears, hit his chest, he could feel her sighs as she swallowed back her tears. _"As soon as you are better Stella, we'll try again. This just wasn't the right time for us."_

"I know Mac. I understand that. As the doctor said... it was best it happened now, instead of later in the pregnancy."

_"She's right love. It would have been more painful in your sixth or seventh month. Not that it's not painful now, cause it is love. It just would have been serious, with a full term baby. I'm going to finish out your week for you love. I'd prefer you to stay home with Cayden, till you heal a few more days."_

"I'm fine with that, Mac. It will give the lab time to come too terms with it. The last thing I need, is to walk into work and have everyone apologizing for something no one had any control over."

Flipping his wife under him, he tenderly looked into her sad eyes. _"Forever you, I and Cayden love. Always the three of us, binded in our love." _With his whispered breath, she felt his warm kiss. So soft, so sensual and full of passion, as Stella cold feel her body heat. Drowning himself in her taste, he ached to love her.

Knowing he should stop, especially with her beautiful body still adjusting to the loss of their child, he broke the kiss, sliding his tongue across her neck to her ear... _"soon love, soon I will be able to love you again. I promise you will feel such unbridled passion, that your heart will be spellbound within our souls."_

Rolling them back onto their side, Mac gave her one more passionate kiss, before falling into sleep.

**tbc...**


	110. Chapter 110

Back on the streets of New York, Mary was out searching for her next John. Her conscience had had a very long talk with her about things. Mary was now ready to kill. Watching as the car pulled up, rolling down its window, the guy said...

"How much?"

"Depends... what are ya lookin' for?" she winked.

"The works. Do you blow?" asked the john.

"Mhm... I even swallow. Two hundred and fifty for the works."

"That's pretty steep, don't you think?"

"Mm... not if you want the best, baby." said Mary in her best seductive voice.

"Fine, get in." said the john.

Opening the car door, she climbed in, clipped up her belt, and smiled as they took off to the Motel. After paying the desk clerk, the john pulled up to the room. Unlocking the door, he tossed her onto the bed.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." said the john.

Hearing the water running, she pulled out the knife, and slipped it between the boxspring and mattress. Hearing him come out, she layed across the bed.

"Good girl, you do as you're told. I like that." said the john.

Nearing the bed, he pulled her up and tore her clothes from her body. Without gentleness, without care as to her fear. Memories of her husband came flooding back. All the nights of rape, and abuse he gave her. Starting to fight, trying to scramble away, she reached for the knife under the mattress, stabbing him repeatedly.

"Mary... Mary... stop now. Mary, you can stop now, he's dead." said her conscience in the mirror. Looking at what she had done, she couldn't fathom it. His face was unrecognizable, as was his chest that was practically gutted.

"Oh God... what did I do? How am I going to clean this mess? How am I going to get out of here," she panicked to the mirror.

"Just calm down, Mary. First thing you need to think about. Is did you touch anything, besides the bed?"

"No... he tossed me on the bed, and then he went into the washroom."

"Okay... first thing is grab two clean towels and wrap them around your hands. Then roll the ugly bastard onto the floor. After that, I want you to remove the blanket from the bed. You'll be taking it with you. We'll drop it into a garbage bin somewhere."

Once Mary had done what she was told. She asked... "Now what? My clothes, I can't go out like this?"

"Use his pants and shirt, but be careful not to touch anything in the bathroom, understand?"

Nodding yes, Mary dressed in his clothes. Then placing all her items into the garbage bag that was in little bathroom, she took another look around the room.

"Good job Mary, you did great. Now take a few kleenex's from the box and open the door. This way you won't leave your prints behind, and I'll see you at home." said her conscience as it disappeared from the mirror.

Carefully placing the kleenex over the knob. She made sure no one was outside, before taking off into the night. Nearing the edge of street, she flagged a cab and headed back to her Hotel. Coming off the elevator, she dropped the bag down the large chute they had. Then unlocking her door with the key card, she walked inside.

"Bout time, Mary. What took you so long?" said her conscience in the huge wall mirror.

"The cab. I had to walk all the way to the end of the street, before I found one. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to shower and get some sleep."

Leaving the mirror, she walked into the bathroom, and covered up the mirror. Then turning on the shower, she allowed the spray to take away the remaining blood.

All she knew, was she needed a break from her conscience for the next few hours.

......................................................................................

Back at the Taylor's, Mac heard the phone ring. Leaning over his wife to answer it, he said...

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac, it's Don. We have a homicide over at the Jane Hotel."

"Okay Don. I'll be right there." hanging up the phone, Mac dressed, kissed his sleeping wife, and headed out.

Arriving at the crime scene, Don asked Mac...

"How's Stella feelin'?"

"She'll be fine Don. I'm going to finish out her week. So what have we got?"

"Male DB, forty-three years of age. Sliced, diced and gutted. It's messy, Mac."

Looking at the victim on the floor, Mac asked... "TOD Sheldon?"

"Not more then six hours ago, Mac. I honestly don't know where to start with victim. There are way to many wounds, and most of his tissue has been shredded. I could not even give you an idea on which wound killed him. Best thing would be to get him back to Sid."

"Okay, thanks Sheldon. Don... where's the rest of my team?"

"I called Danny, he is just waiting for Lucy's sitter, and Adam just walked in the door." said Don.

"Adam... can you start processing the bathroom please."

"Sure Mac. Listen... how's Stella doing now?" asked Adam.

"She's fine Adam. We're both going to pull through this."

Nodding that he understood. Adam started processing the room.

**tbc...**


	111. Chapter 111

By the time Mac and his team finished processing the crime scene, he was dead on his feet. It had been a very long 72hrs of no sleep. Funny how things like this never use to bother him. Yet now, he could feel his body quickly beg for sleep. Leaving him to realize that his beautiful family had indeed taught him to settle down.

Walking in the door he was greeted by furball, bending down to pet him, he seen Cayden come walking down the hallway. Looking twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things, as his son giggled, holding the wall.

"Daaada, daaaaada," he called with a yell.

Coming around the corner, Mac seen his beautiful wife smiling. Thinking he coulnd't have asked for a better greeting, he swept up his son, wrapped his arm around his wife, and rained kisses over them both.

"It's so heartwarming to see you smile again, love. How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"No Mac. I feel good. The bleeding has slowed, and my energy is slowly coming back. Anyway... Cayden and I made breakfast. Though if you're too tired, we can save it for later."

"Are you kiding, love. I'd love to share breakfast with my family." walking to the table, Mac knew it was going to be a miracle if he could keep his eyes open long enough to enjoy the food. Placing Cayden on his lap, Stella placed Mac's pancakes and strawberries on the plate beside his sausage. Turning to face the table, she seen him with his eyes closed, while Cayden was happily squashing his hands in his daddy's oatmeal, before putting it into his mouth.

Placing the plate down, Stella grabbed the camcorder, hoping to hell Cayden didn't fall off his fathers lap. Coming back in, she noticed Cayden with this huge helping of oatmeal in his hand, as he tried to put it in his daddy's mouth. Trying not to laugh, Stella made sure she had filmed enough of the memory for Mac to enjoy later.

Placing down the camcorder, Mac woke with a spit, bathing Cayden in the oatmeal, as he let out deep belly laughs, from his daddy's silliness.

"Aww Mac, go to bed, hon. Breakfast can wait. You're dead on your feet."

Getting up from the table, Mac kissed Cayden's oatmeal face, followed by his wife's. Then heading into the bathroom, he wiped the oatmeal from his mouth, dropped his clothes in a pile, and fell into bed naked. Pulling back the covers, Stella covered him as he whispered... _"I love you both, sweetheart."_

_"We love you too, Mac. Have a good sleep."_ Leaving the room, Stella lowered the blinds.

.................................................................................

Meanwhile, when Danny arrived home, he found Lucy running the house with Pam.

"Daddy... you is home. I missed you daddy. Pam and I are paying hide and seek. Wanna pay daddy?"

"Hm... who's it?" asked Lucy's daddy.

"Pam. She's hiding, I not find her yet."

"You haven't? Well let's go then, we'll find her together."

Searching throgh the house, Danny couldn't figure where she had hidden herself.

"Hm... pam is sneaky. I think we should calle her, don't you?"

"Kay daddy. Paaaaaaaaaaam, you cans come out now."

Sneaking up behind them, she said.. "Boooooooo."

"Auuuuuuuuugh..." squealed Lucy with excitement.

Danny on the other hand picked her up and tossed her on the couch, tickling her. Whether it was the moment, or whether it was a mistake, their lips touched, touched and burned in fevered passion. Danny knew she was only twenty-four, but something about her, called to him. Breaking the kiss, he jumped off her.

"Damn... I'm sorry Pam. That should not have happened." she had been Lucy's sitter for almost three years now. Never did he think he would all of a sudden feel that kind of fire with her.

Pam wasn't sure what to say. All she knew was that his kiss had left her with a desire for more. Deciding to speak opening about it, she shyly said... "um... it's okay. Too be honest, you made my body burn all the way to my toes."

Danny wasn't sure what to say about that. "Listen Pam, how would you like to stay for supper, tonight? Maybe we can talk and figure out why we seem to feel the same connection. I should be home around seven, avoiding any crime scenes."

"I'd like that Danny. I know you think I'm too young, and that's okay. But I feel we're not."

Walking with Lucy to her room, she left Danny with his thoughts.

**tbc...**

**...............................................................................................**

**Thankies so much for the review. So nice to see them. :)**


	112. Chapter 112

When Mac finally woke, darkness was just decending over New York. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was seven-thirty in the evening. Climbing from the bed, he headed to the bathroom. After slipping into a pair of sweats, he walked downstairs.

Hearing the television followed by Cayden's yell, Mac walked in and peeked around the corner. Looking at his son, who was pulling on furballs tail, he called... "psst." Looking toward the sound, Cayden couldn't see anyone. Turning back around to play with furballs tail, Mac peeked back around and said... "psssst."

Watching furballs head lull side to side, Mac tried to contain his laughter as his son looked around the room. Mac knew Stella must have been sleeping on the couch, for she hadn't moved. Waiting for Cayden to turn back around, Mac called... "Caaaayden."

Flopping down on his bum, Cayden crawled his way over to the corner, peeking around he seen his daddy with his funny face.

"Daaada. Ahhh... daaaada." as he reached up his arms.

Picking him up, Mac flew him like a plane over to mommy.

"Look Cayden, mommy sleeping?"

"Maaama..." called Cayden.

"Mommy..." called Mac imitating his son. "Hm... maybe she's beauty sleeping, son. Should we give mommy kisses?"

Bending down to kiss mommy, Cayden wet her cheek. Then getting down on one knee, like prince charming, Mac kissed her beautiful lips. Watching as her eyes opened, he smiled.

"See Cayden, beauty sleeping." Smiling as his son clapped his hands, Stella sat up.

"Mm... what time did you wake up, Mac?"

"Just a few minutes ago, love. If you'd like to take Cayden, I'll order in dinner for us."

Taking Cayden into her arms, she kissed his hands. "Hey little monkey, did you behave while mommy napped?"

Wiggling out of mommy's arms, he stood with his hands braced on the table as he walked along side of it. Then flopping back down on the floor, he continued his quest with furballs tail.

................................................................................

Meanwhile...

He had arrived in New york. Coming off the bus, he removed his wife's picture from his wallet. He knew it was going to be a while before he found her. But when he did, he'd kill her for good this time. Looking at his left hand, arm, and neck, he cringed. She had left him drunk on the couch, before setting the gas stove on, hoping to kill him.

He could still remember waking, and lighting his cigarette which ignited the fumes that burned most of his left side. If not for the neighbor hearing his screams, he'd be dead. Heading inside the terminal he searched for an available cab. Flagging one down, he got in and told the cabby to take him too the nearest Motel.

Pulling up to the Motel, he noticed the police tape.

"What the hell happened here?"

"We had a murder last night. Some poor bastard was gutted from the chest up. His face was slashed and torn with such violence that he was unrecognizable to anyone. If not for his ID, the poor bastard would still be a John Doe."

Paying the cabby, he said... "Gotta love New york." slamming the cab door, he walked into the Motel office.

.......................................................................................

Over at Mary's Hotel, she was finally waking up for night. She couldn't believe how at peace she felt without that stupid conscience of hers gabbing her ear off. Climbing from the bed, she heard it... _"Mary... hey Mary. Get this fuckin' blanket off me. Hurry bitch, it's been smothering in here."_

Pulling the blanket off the mirror, she seen her reflection. Not realizing it was herself, she said... "you need to do something with your hair. It's a bloody mess."

_"You dumb ass. That's your hair. I'm your conscience remember? God are you dumb. Just hurry up and change, we have another man hunt tonight."_

"Can't we take a damn break? Let's go out and have some fun. We can stop at a bar and pick up some guy. It's the same thing as standing on the street."

_"Fine... whatever. But if you can't find some loser, then we go back to the streets. Understand?"_

"Deal. Now I will get showered, dressed, and pretty for tonight." Leaving the mirror she walked into the bathroom and turned on the taps. Pulling the drape across, she climbed in allowing the spray to wake her for the long night she had ahead of her.

**tbc...**


	113. Chapter 113

**Club Valour, 297 10th street, NY**

Stepping into the bar, Mary looked around at the people who were dancing. Nearing the bar dressed in her black mini skirt, black spaghetti top shirt and high heels, she ordered herself a beer. Taking it over to a table, she sat down and poured it into a glass.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Looking up she seen the gorgeous man with deep green eyes and long black hair smiling at her.

"No. Please, have a seat. I'm Mary."

"Doug. So... what brings you to Valour?"

"My friends back home told me about this happening bar, so I thought I'd give it a try." she smiled.

Doug was looking at her massive bust. The only thing he was thinking, was burying his face in her breasts, followed by his cock that was already rock hard with the thought.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Mm... I'd rather find and room and have a private dance of our own," she smiled.

Doug felt his cock pulsate. This chick was definetely asking it.

"Fine with me, meet me out back. I'll grab my car."

Leaving the bar, Mary smiled. She had done really well for herself this time. Who needed a conscience to hook a man. Waiting in the back of the alley, she seen him pull up. Making sure no one was watching, she got in and told him where to go.

Arriving to the run down Motel, she waited in the car, while he rented the room. Being sure to keep her head down, so the clerck wouldn't be able to make her out.

"Alright, let's go. Room 207, here we come." said Doug.

Parking the car, she climbed out with her head down, avoiding anyone that may be watching. Unlocking the door, they walked in and tossed their coats on the chair.

"Alright then, how bout that private dance?" asked Doug.

Mary sighed, is that all the guy ever said... "alright then?" Geesh... change your volcabulary already, she said to herself.

Turning on the little radio, she pushed him into the chair, and teased him with her body. Erotically moving , swaying, grinding, against his already massive shaft. Never had Mary seen a guy so well endowed. Damn... he was going to be one hell of a ride.

Pulling him up by his tie, she stripped it from his body, followed by his shirt. Getting into it, she heard...

_"What the hell are you doing Mary. You're not suppose to touch him. Stop... you are going to leave your DNA all over him. God, you're a stupid bitch."_

"Stop calling me stupid, get the hell out of my head." she yelled, leaving Doug to stare weirdly at her.

"Um... listen Mary. I forgot about a meeting. Um... I need to go. I'll see you."

Grabbing up his shirt and tie, he neared the door. Picking up the lamp, Mary smashed it over his head, leaving his world to go black.

_"Good girl. That's my, Mary. Now get the knife and start slicing him. Think of your husband Mary. Think of that son of a bitch as he tortured you night after night. Forcing your body to do things that shouldn't have been done. That's it Mary, kill your husband, kill him."_ taunted the mirror with excitment.

Raising the knife in the air, Mary brought it down onto his chest, gutting him right down the center. Watching as his organs were fully exposed. Raising the knife up again, she plunged it down a second time, tearing at his heart, lungs and other organs that were exposed.

Continually plunging, she brought the knife up to his face and sliced him from left, to right, to center. When she was done his face looked like mounds of torn flesh, while his body cavity was like liquid soup, with chunks of organs floating in the remaining blood.

Using her last ounce of energy. She gave him one last blow. Then looking at what she had done, she jumped off the body and covered her mouth, before she screamed.

"Oh God... not again. Oh... what am I going to do? You killed him, you did this," she yelled at the mirror.

"Sorry honey, you did it. I'm your conscience remember?"

"I fuckin' hate you. Now what are we going to do?"

After directing herself how to clean up, she placed everything inside the garbage bag, opened the door, looked around, and took off into the night.

**tbc...**

**...................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews Maja**


	114. Chapter 114

Back at the Talyor's, Mac was just sitting down with his family to eat, when the phone rang.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said with anger.

"Taylor." he sighed.

"Sorry Mac. We need ya," said Danny. "Looks like we have ourselves another serial."

Hanging up the phone, Mac shoved a chicken ball into his mouth, placed an eggroll in his pocket, kissed his wife and son, then headed out the door. Watching her husband with a smile, Stella sighed as she said to Cayden...

"The life of a detective, Cayden. Don't become one."

Looking at his mommy with wide eyes he clapped, as she fed him more pieces of soft chicken.

...........................................................................................

Arriving at the crime scene, Mac could see the guy completely gutted on the floor. Looking around the room, he noticed blood splatter on the bedspread.

"Who found him?"

"Manager. He said he opened the door to bring the guy the whiskey he had ordered, and found him laying there." said Don.

"Any idea who he is?" asked Mac removing the squashed egg roll from his pocket, as Don watched with his "what the fuck," look.

"Dinner, I'm starving."said Mac.

"Okay... anyway. His name is Doug Forman. He works at the marketing franchise on 47th. Single, no kids, he was also an organ donor." said Don.

"Hah... looks like that's out," said Danny with sarcasm. "The guy is a soup bowl."

Snickering, Don looked back to Mac.

"Where's Sheldon?" asked Mac.

"He's at another scene." said Don.

As they processed the room, avoiding the body till Sheldon arrived. Mac noticed the garbage bag in the bathroom missing.

"Danny... when we were at the Motel where the first murder took place. Do you remember if there was a garbage bag in the bathroom?"

"Hm... I'm not sure, Mac. I'd have to check the case file." said Danny.

"Do that when we get back, and let's see if we can't get some prints off this garbage can." said Mac. Turning to face the door, he seen Sheldon. "Bout time Hawkes."

"Sorry Mac, got held up." Leaning over the body, he sighed. "Where's his liver? I'm sorry Mac, there's no way I can get time of death, the guy is soup bowl. All his organs are completely grounded."

"Okay Sheldon, thanks. Let's get him out of here, so we can process. Everyone be careful, and please pick up any organs around the victim once he's removed." said Mac. "I'm going to talk with the Motel manager."

Walking into the office, Mac seen the guy sitting at his desk watching his television.

"Excuse me, I'm detective Taylor. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"I seen nothing. The guy came in last night, asked for a room. The woman he had with him, stayed in the car with her head down. Then as I watched them head to the room, she kept her face lowered. What I can tell you... is she had the longest legs I've ever seen. So the guy asked if I had any whiskey he could buy. I said yes, and that I would bring it down when I had time. Three hours later, I walk in and the guy is dead. As I told your other detective, that's all I know."

Marking down the time, at least Mac now had an approximate time of death.

"How about video footage? Do you have cameras?"

"What do I look like? The Beverly Hilton? The only camera is the fake one above you. That's why I don't deal in cash. Credit only. The detective already has the reciept."

"Okay, thanks for your help." said Mac.

Walking back out, Mac got into the car with Don.

"What do you think, Mac?"

"I don't know Don. I'd like to think we are dealing with a man. But the rage of those two bodies. I'm thinking maybe an abused female. One who has finally snapped."

"Those are my thoughts, Mac. It might be a good idea to share with Stella. Get your wife's perspective on it. Stella has great instincts when it comes to cases like this."

"Yeah, I'll take both files home with me. For now... I'm starving. Before we head back to the lab, I need to grab a sandwich or something."

Grabbing some take-out. Don and Mac headed back to the lab.

**tbc...**


	115. Chapter 115

When they arrived at the lab. Danny was bolting down the hall.

"We got a hit Mac, off the first trash can in the Hotel. It comes back to Mary Dwellands. She has filed over fourty complaints with the police in Manitoba, against her husband. Each time they arrested him, she changed her mind and dropped the charges. After three months of numerous complaints the police gave up on her.

"Chirst... that doesn't mean she'd be here killing people, Danny." said Don.

"I'm not done yet. It seems Mary, got her hubby drunk, waited till he passed out and turned on the gas. When he woke a while later, he lit a cigarette. His body was severly burned on the left side. Here's his picture. When the police asked him what happened, he said his wife tried to bake him, but he wasn't pressin' charges. So... the police went to talk with Mary to get her side of the story, but she disappeared. No one has seen her since."

"So you think Mary may have snapped, and come here on a killing spree?" asked Mac.

"I don't know Mac. As you said... she could have just stay at that Motel, these prints could be old. The only way to find out, is too bring her in for questioning." said Danny.

"We have too find her first, said Mac. "Let's put some officers on this, Don. Have them check the Motels and Hotels in the area. See if anyone recognizes her picture."

Nodding his agreement, Don headed down to put Simmons, and Thompson on the case.

"Get me the information on the husband too, Danny. And all the police complaints that were filed. I'd like to know the history behind our couple."

"You got it, Mac."

Heading to his office, Mac called home to check on his wife and child.

..............................................................................................

Hearing the phone, Stella ran with Cayden in her arms to answer it. Reaching for it, Cayden was in fits of laughter being bounced by his mommy.

"Hello." Stella said out of breath.

"Sweetheart? Are you okay? You sound out of breath?" said Mac.

"I'm... fine... Mac. I was just... getting ready to bathe Cayden."

"Aww... I miss bath time, again. Put him on the phone, love."

Placing the phone to Cayden's ear, he could hear his daddy's voice calling him. Opening his eyes as wide as a doe, he babbled into the phone.

"Cayden... hi Cayden, it's daddy. Daddy loves you, Cayden." cooed Mac.

"Baaaaa... gaaaah.. daaaaaaada." Cayden babbled back.

Placing the phone back on her own ear, Cayden continued trying to reach it again. He couldn't figure how his daddy got into that phone, but he sure wanted to figure it out, as he pulled it from his mommy.

"What's he doing love?" asked Mac as he heard the noises in the background.

"He's pulling at the reciever. I think he's trying to figure out where you are, Mac." she laughed.

"Aww... daddy will be home soon, Cayden. I love you. Take care of mommy for me." said Mac. "I'll call you later love, I love you."

"We love you too, Mac. Bye." said Stella. "Come on little monkey, let's get you bathed."

................................................................................

"Hey Mac..." yelled Danny from the hall. We got the file on the husband. You're not gonna believe this."

"Believe what, Danny?" asked Mac.

"It seems Franco Vachon, is missing in action too. The police have a warrant for his arrest. When they went to his place, the landlord told them he took off to find his wife. So... it seems Mary is indeed here, and you can bet her husband isn't far behind." said Danny.

"Great. So now we have a female serial killer, being hunted by her crazed, abusive husband. What the hell is next?" asked Mac.

**tbc...**


	116. Chapter 116

Later that night, Mac was finally able to head home. Don had six of his best men, searching the Motel and Hotels for Mary and her abusive husband Franco. Unlocking his door, he heard the silence fill his living room. He knew Stella would be in bed early. She was afterall still healing from their expelled pregnancy.

Walking down the hall, Mac tossed his coat onto the chair before walking into Cayden's room. Peeking inside, he found him sound asleep wrapped around the big teddy, Adam had bought him. Nearing his side, Mac brushed back his hair, as it sprang right back up.

After almost ten months, Cayden's hair still had a mind of its own. Even with gels, the croppiness of it refused to stay down. Bringing down the bar, Mac leaned in and kissed his sons head, then holding his tiny hand, he felt Cayden lightly squeeze his fingers. Giving him another kiss, he whispered his love, and left the room.

Walking into his own room, he seen Stella all curled up on his side of bed, with his pillow wrapped in her arms. Smiling, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Dropping his clothes in a pile, he climbed in with a groan. He wasn't sure where the pain was coming from the last few days. But it felt like his disc had slipped again.

Turning his back to the spray, he allowed it to pelt against his lower back. Gripping the wall, Mac tried not to moan out in pain. Hearing what sounded like a wild animal, Stella woke from sleep. Nearing the bathroom, she could see Mac doubled over. Pulling back the curtain, she knew right away his back had gone out.

"Aww, Mac. Why didn't you call me?" Turning off the water, Stella helped him out. Wrapping a towel around him she walked him to the bedroom. Laying him on the bed, she called the doctor. Tossing on her robe, she sat down on the bed. "What did you do, Mac?"

"I'm not sure, love. Nothing that I know of. I'm sure it's just a strained muscle. Don't worry."

Hearing the knock, Stella answered it. "Hello Dr Small, come on in."

"Hi Stella. Where's our big strong marine?" she smiled.

"He's in the bedroom. This way."

Walking in the first thing Dr Small noticed was Mac's spasm in his left arm. "Looks like you've done it this time, Mac. Just what did you do, today?"

"Nothing that I know of. Just processed a crime scene, played with my son, slept for a while. Then got called back in."

"Hm... something has aggrivated your disc. I'll give you a shot for now. It will knock you out for about eight to ten hours. Then your wife can pick you up these muscle relaxers at the Pharmacy in the morning."

"No. No pain medication, please. I have to alert if the call comes in for our possible serial killer."

"I'm sure Stella would be able to handle it, Mac. I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere except into the Hospital in a few weeks, to have that disc fixed once and for all."

"But this is my case. This can't be happening again. Look... I'm fine. I'll take your surgery, as long as you don't drug me, and let me finish out this case." Trying to get up, he fell back down with a moan.

"Sorry Mac, turn over." said Dr Small as she stuck the needle into his hip.

"Listen Mac, you'll be up in the morning. Just stay on the muscle relaxers till your surgery is booked, okay? You can go back to work, just till the surgery, and no further strain, understand?"

Mac could see the room spinning, as he nodded his agreement. He could feel the aura of warmth fill his mind. Softly closing his eyes, he was out.

"Thanks for everything, Dr Small. Would you like a coffee or something before you leave?"

"That would be nice, Stella. How are you feeling, now?"

"Better. It still hurts, but the memory is slowly fading."

"Good. There is no reason why you and Mac can't try again when you're ready. The tests we did on the fetus, all came back normal. It seems your body expelled the pregnancy on its own. Most likely from stress, overwork, or just Gods way of saying it wasn't the right time." smiled Dr Small.

After their coffee, Stella walked her to the door.

"I'll call you when I have Mac's surgery booked."

"Okay. Thank you for everything, talk to you soon."

Making sure Dr Small got into her car okay, Stella locked the door and headed back to bed. Removing her housecoat, she climbed in beside Mac, and watched him sleep. Taking her hand she traced the outline of his lips, feeling the warmth of pleasure that spread to her sheath. Needing more of her husbands warmth, she traced her fingertips down his arms to his waist. Then reaching under the blanket, she wrapped her fingers gently around his swollen shaft.

Even in sleep, Stella realized Mac was affected by her touch. Making her way down his body, she neared his swollen shaft with her lips. Working her hand up and down, she replaced them with her moist lips, not realizing that her husband was more then alert to his wife's touch.

Carefully turning himself onto his back, he reached for her hips, while she continued suckling him. Bringing her leg over each side of his chest. He pulled her back toward his mouth, pointing his moist tongue, he stroked it down her bum, to her sheath and back up.

Hearing his wife's erotic cry, he knew he had her as lost as he was, in her touch. Plunging his tongue in and out of her core, he knew she was on the edge. With one last deep plunge of his tongue, he felt her grip his shaft, as the orgasm overtook her.

_"Stop my love. Move yourself down onto my shaft. That's it, now lean yourself back against my chest."_

Hearing her cry as the erotic poistion opened her more, she felt Mac's fingers caress her bud while he sensually stroked himself within her. Bringing his other hand up, he turned her face towards his, dancing their tongues around in soft, tender swirls. Both lost as the flaming passion burned them both into an orgasm that felt like a lifetime.

Feeling the medication take over, Mac carefully rolled them onto their sides while still deep within her. Wrapping her tigher, he whispered... _"I love you sweetheart. I hope we were blessed enough to conceive again."_

_"Me too, Mac. Sleep now, I love you, too."_ said Stella

**tbc...**


	117. Chapter 117

Back at Mary's Motel, she couldn't sleep. God knows she tried. Getting up, she dressed and decided to take a walk. Nearing the little coffee shop on 42nd, she decided to stop in and grab one to go.

After paying for it, she didn't see her husband sitting across from the table. Waiting till she left, he followed her. Nearing the alley, he watched as she turned and walked down. He knew this was his perfect opportunity to kill her for good.

Hearing footsteps, Mary turned and seen her husband with an evil grin on his face. Looking left to right, Mary realized she was good and trapped. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out the mirror. Looking into, she said...

_"Help me, he's here. He's here..."_ she strained out as he gripped her around the neck, choking her. Fighting like a wildcat, she knew there was no escape. He was too big, and too powerful for her little form.

Feeling him release his hold as she fell to the ground, he reached into his pocket and pulled out lighter fluid and a lighter. Pushing her into the wall, she fell to her knees as he squeezed the liquid from the canister.

"This is what happens when you fuck with the man. Now you will feel, what I felt." said Franco as he lit her on fire. Hearing her screams, people looked out their windows and froze, shocked with what they were seeing. Running to her phone, one of the girls called 911.

Hearing the fire trucks and police sirens, Franco made a bolt for it. But not before Danny jumped from the avalanche and tackled him to the ground. Placing him in cuff's, he threw him into the back of a squad car.

"Don't let him out of your sight," said Danny to the young officer. "Don, call Mac."

While Don called Mac, Danny went to talk with rescue. "How's the girl?"

"She didn't make it. Sorry." said the fireman.

"Better call Sheldon too, Don." yelled Danny. Then let's get this piece of garbage, downtown."

................................................................

Pulling into the station, Franco was still laughing like a man insane. Placing him in Interrogation room one, Don and Danny waited on Mac.

"What the hell is taking Mac so long?" asked Danny.

"I don't know, Danno. When I talked to Stella she said she'd be right here."

"She? I thought this was Mac's case? What's going on?" asked Danny.

Shrugging, Stella came through the door with Mac.

"Whoa... someones hurtin'," said Danny.

"Listen Mac, you can't go in like that. This guy will have a field day with you. Let's Danny and I take him." said Don.

Nodding his agreement, Mac and Stella watched from the other room.

...............................................................

Opening the door, Don seen the smug look on Franco's face. Pulling out the chairs, they sat.

"So... what do you guys want, eh? A confession? A plea? A reason why?" sneered Franco.

"Nope. None of those. We already have all that information. Though the rest of your life will be spent in prison. So in the end, it looks like your psycho wife got the last laugh." said Don.

"How ya figure that? I killed her, the bitch deserved it. So I gots the last laugh, stupid pig." said Franco.

"Stupid? Pig?" laughed Danny. "That's a good one, isn't it Flack?"

"Yeah, yeah it is, Danno. Tell him what he gets." said Don.

"Listen Franco... you're the stupid one. You're wife was wanted for three counts of murder. You see... after she ran away from you. She came here, to New York. Problem was, she was a little insane. Kinda lost her mind along the way, started gutting innocent men, in replace of you. If you had of waited just a little longer, if you had just thought it all through, she would have been captured and possibly put to death. But you took care of that for us, saved us the headache. But in the process of all this, she hung you. Think about that, as you're walking through the prison, oh and one more thing. Sleep on your back. Take him." Danny said to the officer.

Walking from the room, Don and Danny turned to Mac.

"Good job guys. You both did great." said Mac as he fell over.

"Whoa... easy there, boss. What's goin' on?" asked Danny.

"Mac has to have surgery on his back, to fix his disc. So once it's booked, he's going to be off again for a while." smiled Stella.

"Hm... you look a little to excited there, Stel. I take it you're looking forward to being in the front lines again, eh?" laughed Danny.

Looking over to Mac half asleep in the chair, Stella nodded.

"I seen that, love. Now let's get me home please. The station is spinning."

Helping their boss up, Don and Danny helped him to the car. Once they had him buckled in, Stella got in the other side.

"Who has Cayden, Stel?" asked Don.

"Adam. He was more then excited to rush over and stay with his godson." she smiled.

"You do know those two are going to be insperatable when Cayden is older, don't you?" asked Don.

"We know. But that's okay. Cayden will always be well protected. Anyway guys, I should get going. See you later," said Stella as she pulled out.

With another case at its end. The team hoped for some R&R, before the next killer hit New York.

**tbc...**


	118. Story 6 Small Sacrifices

**Story 6**

**"Small Sacrifices."**

**......................................................**

**When a group of teens decide to try their hand at witchcraft, children start turning up tortured. Leaving the team to try and solve the mystery behind the small sacrifices, before it's too late and another child disappears.**

**................................................**

**Two months later... Happy first birthday Cayden.**

Stella had the house decorated for Cayden's first birthday party. Looking at the place settings, she had one for Mac, herself, Danny, Pam, Lucy, Don, Cynthia, Adam, Sheldon, Sid, and of course their birthday boy.

Smiling with excitment, Stella heard the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Stella? It's Dr Small. How are you doing?"

"Great, how are you?"

"I'm good Stella. I just called to let you know that we've booked Mac's surgery for three weeks time. So on August 12th at 10am is his date. He needs to be at the Hospital by 8am."

"Okay, I will let him know. Thanks Dr Small. Bye." said Stella.

Hanging up the phone, Stella felt her husbands arms wrap around her waist, followed by his warm, sweet kiss upon her nape. "Mm... is that my handsom husband making me feel all naughty."

_"It is, love. Your husband would love nothing more then to love you, before Adam gets back with Cayden, and our guests arrive."_

Trying to sweep her up, she stopped him with a laugh. "Stop it Mac, everyone is going to be here in a few minutes. besides that, that was Dr Small. Your surgery is booked for August 19th."

"I don't need surgery love, my back is all better now. The relaxers work." he pouted.

"That's just a temporary solution, Mac. You need this surgery, and stop that pouting, it won't work with me." she laughed.

Ignoring her scolding, Mac picked her up, sat down on the couch, lifted her skirt and sat her on his lap. Feeling him grind into her panties she cried out. _"Maaaaac... behave. Pleeeeeeeease." _she panted.

Sliding his hands up between her thighs, while he bit through her blouse, perking her nipples, she gripped her hand around his neck and pulled him forward for more. Feeling his thumbs rub her folds, she purred out a small mew. Just enough to let her husband know, his touch was burning her soul.

Unzipping his pants, she placed her hand inside and released his shaft. Stroking it with fingertip caresses, Mac gripped her hips, and placed her upon him. Feeling her folds open, as her juices soak his shaft, they moved in erotic rhythm as the passion overtook them.

Grinding himself deeper while his tongue went wild on her neck, lips and mouth, as they dueled and suckled each other in fevered passion, he whispered... _"Are you ready love? Please tell me you're ready?"_

_"Yes Mac, yes I'm ready."_ Giving each other one more plunge he held her still, as his shaft pulsated his seed deep into her womb, leaving her body shuddering once more.

.............................................................................

Meanwhile across town, in an abandoned house, the group of thirteen stood around their virginal sacrifice. Chanting while their leader painted colored oils on the virgin skin. This was their very first attempt at witchcraft. For months the teens had studied books and read stories on voodoo rituals and witchcraft.

Continuing their chanting, the young girl who was no more then eight, continued to cry and struggle against the binds as she called for her mommy.

"Listen Adron, you have to break the virginal skin, before killing the sacrifice. It says right here."

"Shut the hell up Aaron, or you'll be the fuckin' sacrifice. Now chant."

Picking up the knife, he turned it butt end up and chanted some unknown foreign words. Then pointing his finger to Tammy to come, he whispered in her ear... _"Where is the virginal skin?"_

While the others continued chanting, she whispered back..._ "You know. The vagina. There's a piece of skin that protects the reproductive organs. every young girl has one."_

Nodding okay, he pointed for her to return to the group. Placing down the knife, he took two of his fingers and forced them up into the child, hearing her cry out, as he felt the skin tear. He removed his fingers and seen the blood.

Reaching for the knife, he wiped his fingers across the blade, before chanting once more. Raising the knife high, they all screamed a few words as the knife came pluging down into the little girls chest. Holding the cup under her he filled it with her blood. Then passing it around, each of them took a small swallow.

"This virginal blood has been blessed by the purest of evil. It will give us powers and help us succeed on our next kill."

Once everyone had taken a drink. They lit the child on fire, making sure only charred pieces of her remained. Then taking one last look to make sure they missed nothing, they left the body and headed out.

"Tomorrow night. Don't forget Jennie. It's your turn to bring the sacrifice."

Nodding that she understood, they left.

**tbc...**


	119. Chapter 119

Back at the Taylor's, Adam walked in the door with Cayden.

"There is mommy's birthday boy." said Stella as she picked him up in her arms and kissed him.

"Hi mama," said Cayden as he hugged his mommy.

Mac smiled. Cayden was now walking, drinking from a sippy cup, waving good-bye when he went on outings, playing pat-a-cake with his parents and speaking gibberish with them. It had been quite a year with their son, and they were so looking forward to his continued growth.

Stretching out his arms for his daddy, he said... "hi dada."

"Hello my little monkey. Did you have fun with godfather Adam?"

"Un, dada." as he hugged his daddy once more, laying his head on his shoulder.

"So... what did you get him, Adam?" asked Mac with nosiness.

"Mac, behave. You can just put it on the table Adam." said Stella as she felt the wave of nausea hit her.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? You're white as a sheet." said Mac with concern as he passed Cayden back to Adam.

Reaching for his wife, he sat her down on the couch.

"I'm fine Mac, stop worrying. It's just a little nausea. I haven't had time to eat yet."

"Why didn't you say so, love." Getting up Mac grabbed one of the sandwiches that she had wrapped in the kitchen. Pouring her some juice to go with it, he sat it down in front of her. "Here love, please eat."

Seeing mommy with her sandwich, had Cayden out of his godfathers arms, and walking over to his mommy's side. Reaching for one of the finger sandwiches, Cayden sat on his bum, placed it near his mouth, as furball came over and snatched it.

"Aww... grab him anther one Mac," said Stella. "I made lots."

Lifting Cayden on the couch with his mommy, Mac gave him another sandwich.

"Ding, dong." hearing the bell, furball ran to the door and barked as Danny, Lucy and Pam came through it. "Woof, woof." Danny barked back, leaving furball to run and hide under the table.

"That's some good watch dog you have there, Mac." laughed Danny. Walking into the living room Danny noticed Stella's pale complextion. "You pregnant again, Stel? You have that same look you had when you carried Cayden."

Stella dropped the sandwich back onto the plate. Pregnant? Why didn't she think of that? Running to the bathroom she pulled out a kit she had bought a few months ago. Checking the date to make sure it was still good, she closed the door and tested herself.

Waiting on pins and needles, Mac heard the door. "That must be Don, and Cynthia, can you let them in, Danny?"

"Sure Mac, no problem." Opening the door, Danny noticed the huge gift Sheldon and Sid had. Moving out of their way, Danny watched them carry it to the living room. Sitting it down, Cayden walked his way over to it.

"Heeeeeeey... there is our birthday boy," said Sid as he lifted Cayden into his arms. "Where's Stella, Mac?"

"She's in the washroom doing a test," he grinned widely, leaving them to figure it out for themselves.

"You're kiddin," said Sid.

Hearing the door open, everyone looked at Stella. Watching as she raised the stick, she cried... _"it's blue. We've done it daddy." _Running to his wife's side. Mac lifted her and swung her in the air, as the family congratulated the proud parents to be for a third time.

....................................................................................

Meanwhile at the abandoned house, the guard was doing his nightly rounds of the ran down neighborhood. Smelling the odd scent of smoke, he got out of his car and walked into the house. Looking around with his flashlight, he couldn't see anything. Walking back out, he got into his car and continued his round.

....................................................................................

Back at the station, Don wasn't sure if he was going to get to Cayden's party on time, or not. Not with an upset mother and father who were missing there eight year old daughter.

"Listen, our daughter would not run away. She's only eight, she's spoiled beyond anything you can imagine and she has lots of friends. If anything she was kidnapped, now help us find our daughter, you're wasting our time with your endless questions, detective. said the father.

"I'm sorry to be upsetting you. But we need these questions answered to give us an idea why she might have kidnapped, or why she would have run away." said Don.

The father was about to give up. Why the hell wouldn't they listen to him. "You know what? Go too hell, we'll find our little girl ourselves."

"Please..." said Don. "Have a seat. Let's start at the begining."

Once Don had the questions he needed answered from the parents, he had the media put out an amber alert on the missing child, as well as officers searching the parks, alleys and streets of New York.

"I'm heading over the the Talyor's. If you need me, you can reach me there." Taking Cynthia by the hand, along with Cayden's gift, they headed out.

**tbc...**

**....................................................................................**

**Thanks for the review Maja. :)**


	120. Chapter 120

When Don and Cynthia arrived at the Taylor's, they walked in.

"Heeeeeeeey..." said Danny. "You finally made it."

"Yeah. I'm just here to drop off Cynthia. I don't when I'll be able to get back. We have a missing eight year old child. We just put out the amber alerts." said Don.

Turning on the television, they watched the young girl come up on the screen. Looking closer, Adam said...

"Whoa... I seen her today. She was at the Mall with a group of youths who are always hanging out there." said Adam. "I know, cause when I hang out with Cayden, they are always there. Not the young girl, just the youths."

"Are you sure that's her Adam?" asked Don.

"Positive. I'm telling you, that's the girl. When I seen her, she was laughing with them, I didn't think anything was wrong, she seemed to know them."

"Okay, thanks Adam. I'm going to grab a couple officers and head over to the Mall." said Don.

"Hold on, I'll go with you," said Adam. "Mac, Stella, I'll be back later." Bending down to Cayden who was happily eating some treats, Adam said... "stay awake for me little dude, I promise I'll be back, soon." Raising his hands for a high fives, Cayden raised his, thinking it was pat-a-cake time.

Smacking a kiss on Cayden's cheek, Adam left with Don.

............................................................................................

When they arrived at the Mall, Adam showed Don where they usually hung out. Seeing the group of thirteen youths, Don walked over with his officers.

"Excuse me. I"m detective Flack, I'd like to ask you some questions."

Looking up with an evil glare, Ardon said... "what about. We've done nothing wrong."

"Can you tell me if you know this young girl?"

Taking the picture they looked it over as Tammy spoke up... "yeah, we seen her earlier, she came by looking for my little sister. She's a good girl, what did she do?"

"She's missing. Hasn't been seen since this afternoon." said Don.

"Whoa... sorry to hear that. I wish I could be more help. You can check with my sister, she'd be at home. Here's my address." said Tammy playing it too cool.

"Thanks, we'll check it out," said Don as he walked away with the officers.

"What do you think, Don?" asked Adam.

"I'm not sure. Right now... nothing. But something about those kids, make me feel uneasy. Let's go talk with the sister." said Don as they left the Mall.

............................................................

That was to close Ardon. What are we going to do now?" asked Tammy.

"We still sacrifice tonight. The police are following procedure. Do you have the sacrifice ready for tonight, Tammy?"

"I do. But you guys are going to have too beat me, badly." she said.

"What? What the hell for. I'm not about to abuse my beautiful witch. Why would you ask this of us?" asked Ardon.

"Cause the sacrifice is a three year old girl that Im babysitting tonight. So after I bring her and we do our ritual, you all have to black and blue me good. Then when the parents get home, they will think that their child was kidnapped, and I was left for dead."

"No... I don't like this idea. I have a better way. Myself and Craig will hide in the house. Then the parents get home we will wait till they are in bed. Then we will kidnap the girl and bring her back to the abandoned house."

"What if the parents wake? Then what are you going to do?" asked Tammy.

Shrugging he said... "Kill em." said Adron.

With everything in place, the youths left the mall.

**tbc...**

**..........................................................**

**Thanks for the review, Maja :)**


	121. Chapter 121

When Tammy arrived at the Shepards, she was welcomed into their home.

"Hi Tammy, how are you?" asked Mr Shepard.

"I'm fine thank you. So where are you heading tonight?" asked Tammy.

"We have dinner plans for eight, after that we have company with friends. We should be home around eleven. I'll drive you home tonight. That way you won't need to bother yopur mom."

"Thanks Mr Shepard. She'll appreciate that, alot."

"Hi Tammy, the our little girl is sound asleep. She's hasn't been feeling well. So if you could keep a good eye on her?"

"Of course Mrs Shepard. You just go have fun. I'll see you both later," said Tammy.

Once Tammy was sure the Shepards had left. She let Ardon and Craig in the back door.

"Hey guys, it's going to be easier then we thought. Mr Shepard is driving me home tonight. So you will just have Mrs Shepard. She'll most likely take a shower before bed. This will give you and Craig lots of time to get Kendra out of here." said Tammy.

"This is great Tammy," said Ardon. "Craig make yourself at home. Tammy and I are going upstairs for a while." said Ardon.

Walking up the stairs Tammy was nervous. She had never been with Ardon. The only thing she could hope, was that he'd be gentle with her.

.................................................................................

Back at the Taylor's, the party was winding down. With everyone gone except for Cynthia, her, Mac and Stella finally had time to get to know each other.

"Tell us about yourself Cynthia," said Mac.

"Well... I'm a flight attendent full time. Both my parents are deceased. I've never been married, but I'd love too be. Don is amazing, and I only hope he's understanding when I tell him were pregnant." she cried.

Mac spit out his coffee, Stella on the other hand consoled Cynthia.

"Aww... this is amazing. Don't cry, you should be happy. I can tell you one thing about Don. He'll be happy. You know why?" Shaking her head no, Stella said... "cause I can tell Don loves you."

Cynthia smiled. Really? You honestly think he'll be happy?" asked Cynthia, as Don and Adam walked through the door.

"Happy about what, sweetheart?" asked Don.

"Hey Mac... where's my little dude?"

"He's in his crib, talking to his animals. You can bring him out if you want. I think he's still a little to excited too sleep." said Mac.

While Adam walked into Cayden's room, Cynthia said... "happy that we're going to have a baby in six months." she cried.

Don stared. He wasn't sure what to say. Did he really want to be a father? He knew he loved Cynthia, but too be a dad? That was scary stuff for him.

Cynthia looked at Stella as a tear fell from her eye. Then looking back at Don, Cynthia seen his own. Touching his cheek, she smiled through her tears as she said... "are you happy Don?"

"To be honest. I'm terrified, Cynthia. What if I'm no good at being a dad?" said Don, as Stella and Mac smiled.

"I promise to help make sure you're not. I love you Don, and I know our child will love you just as much." sobbed Cynthia.

Wrapping him in her arms, he whispered near her ear... "yes Cynthia. I'm very happy. I love you too."

"Aww... see. Now this is going to be great. Daddy Don and daddy Mac again." smiled Stella.

....................................................................................

Back at the Shepards the time had passed by quickly. Hearing their car pull in, Tammy showed Ardon and Craig where the closet was upstairs. Once they were hidden, Tammy ran back downstairs.

"Tammy... were home. How's Kendra?" asked her mom.

"She's good. Her fever has gone down. She's been changed and had her Tylenol."

"Thanks sweetheart. Here's your money. Mr Shepard is waiting for you in the car."

"Thanks Mrs Shepard, goodnight." said Tammy.

Shutting the door behind Tammy. Mrs Shepard headed upstairs to bed. After checking on her daughter, she ran the shower, climbed in and allowed the spray to wash away her day. While she was singing away, Ardon headed into the bedroom, covered the childs mouth, and took off out the back with her.

tbc...


	122. Chapter 122

When Mr Shepard pulled up to Tammy's door, he watched her walk up her walkway. Then pulling out, he seen her turn and run the opposite direction. Wondering where she'd be running to this time of night, he followed her in his car. Watching as she ran into the run down homes, he parked his car and decided to investigate.

Nearing the house, he could hear crying, followed by two guys yelling at Tammy.

"What the hell Tammy. You didn't tell us the little girl was ill. What good is she? I'm sure the master wouldn't appreciate a sick kid. Take her back to the home, I don't care what you tell the parents." said Ardon.

"Are you crazy Ardon? I'll be arrested and so will the rest of you when I tell my story to the police."

Mr Shepard could hear his little girls voice. He could hear her calling... "daddy, daddy." Rushing back to his car, he called the police.

"911, what's your emergency?" asked dispatch.

"Yes, my child has been kidnapped. I followed the suspects, I know where they have my daughter. I need help, please hurry."

After giving them the address, he ran back to the house and listened.

"Listen you little bitch, you tell the police anything and I'll kill ya." said Ardon.

"Whatever Ardon. You know what? I don't believe in this witchcraft crap anymore. You don't know what you're doing. We come here night after night while you promise us we will meet the devil with our small sacrifices. Yet we've done two, and nothing has happened. Now the police are looking for that little girl that we tortured, and very soon this one. So I think we should leave you here, and let you take all the blame. Afterall you killed the first girl, not us. So we'll get off with maybe community services. You on the other hand will be gone for good." said Tammy.

"Oh really. Well you know what? Maybe I've been making the wrong sacrifice. Maybe I should sacrifice you, afterall you reek of innocence. Plus you're still a virgin. Now don't you wish you had fucked me tonight while you where babysitting?" said Ardon.

Reaching for her the others started chanting.

"Help me Craig, let's get her undressed and on the table." said Ardon.

Grabbing Tammy by the ankles, Craig held her down while Ardon sliced her clothes off her with his knife.

"Todd... hold down her arms, we wouldn't want her to move while I break her virginal skin." said Ardon.

"Listen Ardon. Watching you almost rape her gives me an idea. Why don't we fuck her before we sacrifice her and drink her blood? Afterall...I'm sure the master wouldn't mind." said Craig.

"Hm... why not. Okay, I go first." Climbing on top of Tammy, while Jim and Frank spread open her legs he crammed himself deep into her. Hearing her scream, Mr Shepard knew he could no longer wait for the police. Opening the door, he ran in and yelled...

"I've called the police. Police are coming. Leave the girl and go before they get here."

"Who the hell is this guy? Grab him," said Ardon.

Running toward Mr Shepard, the kids heard the police sirens.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." yelled Ardon as he stabbed his knife into Tammy's chest, leaving her for dead.

While the guys ran out the back, the police gave chase while Mr Shepard tried to control Tammy's bleeding.

"I'm sorry Mr Shepard, please forgive me. I didn't mean to take your child."

Hearing her final intake of breath, he knew she was dead. Reaching for his daughter, he seen Don and Danny run in.

"Are you the one that called the police?" asked Don.

"I am, Peter Shepard. This is my babysitter, she arranged it all with the group to take my child. They also spoke of some other child that they sacrificed. Last night I think. They seem to be trying to contact the devil."

"I'm going to call Mac, Don. I'll be right back." said Danny.

While Danny excused himself to inform Mac. He seen the officers loading the youths into the cars.

"How many of them did you get?" asked Danny.

"Twelve. I'm thinking the thirteenth is the one on the sacrifice table." said Tibet.

"Okay, get em downtown. Don't forget to call their parents and an child advicate." said Danny.

Nodding that he understood, Tibet and the others transfered them downtown.

"When Mac arrived on the scene, he seen the young girl laying across the table. Watching as they placed her in a body bag, Mac asked...

"What are we looking at Don?"

"Some kind of ritual group, they were doing small human sacrifices. I guess this one went wrong. The father Mr Shepard said he noticed his sitter was acting suspiciously when he dropped her off at home. So he followed her here and found the thirteen cult worshipers getting ready to sacrifice his three year old daughter.

After realizing what the kids were up too, he ran back to his car and called the police. By the time we showed up it was too late. They had killed the sitter named Tammy Boucher. I'm on my way to speak with her parents when I'm done here."

"Hey Mac," interrupted Danny. "You gotta see this."

Walking over to the table, Mac noticed the bones and charred remains of a small child.

"Christ... why do I have a feeling we're looking at our first missing girl?" said Mac.

"We could be Mac, said Sheldon. I'll know more when I get this stuff back to the lab. Did you need me for anything else?"

"No... you go ahead. Don, Danny and I will be right behind you. I'd like to talk with these kids."

.........................................

When they arrived back at the station, most of the youths parents were waiting for their kids to be released.

"Excuse me, can we have our children please. You have no right to hold them." said one of the parents.

"We have every right. All your children are wanted for questioning in two murders. So have a seat and relax, cause it's gonna be a long night, said Danny.

Walking away, Danny walked into the interrogation room with Mac.

"Ardon, I'm detective Mac Taylor, and I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"I have nothing to say. I know my rights, and my dad's a lawyer."

"Well... that's all and fine, Ardon. But right now we have eleven youths who are screaming you did all this. That this was your plan to commit small sacrifices to conger up the devil."

Turning his head away he said nothing.

"Okay Danny... get some DNA from him. Let's match him to the knife and the bodies of our two victims."

"Fine... I confess. But I didn't act alone. Every single one of us were in on it. All thirteen of us planned this. Sit down and I'll tell you from the begining." said Ardon.

Sitting down Mac and Danny waited for Ardon to begin. While his father watched from behind the glass.

tbc...


	123. Chapter 123

"It all started out as a game. We were over at my home. Craig brought over a ouja board. So we turned down the lights, lit some candles and placed the board on the table. Then the thirteen of us sat around the table holding hands. All except for Tammy. We had her ask the questions, cause we had read that demons prefer virgin females.

So we asked a few simple questions to start. Like... is any one hearing us? Are you male or female? Just silly stuff. Then as we felt the board move, we kind of got hooked and our questions became more violent, and sexual. I know you are most likely not believing this, and I don't blame you if you don't. But I swear that board moved on its own.

We all kind of panicked and lety go of it. The damn marker was going insane, spinning in circles. So we broke our connection with our hands and turned on the lights. Once we got our hearts to settle down, we all rushed to the library and got out all the books we could on witchcraft and demonology. Coming back to the house, we all started reading.

Next thing you know, we are trying our first sacrifice with a stray cat we found on the street. So we set up everything the way it shown in the book. But after the sacrifice, nothing happened. So we all figured it wasn't large enough for the devil to take the bait, you know? So next we gave my dog. He was old anyway, so no one was going to miss him." said Ardon.

Listening from the other room, Ardon's father was sickened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could anyone kill an innocent animal, let alone a small child. Looking back toward the window, he continued to listen...

"When that didn't work. What did you try?" asked Mac, to Ardon.

"An eight year old girl from our school. Tammy knew her from her little sister. She came by the Mall and asked Tammy where her sister was. So instead of telling her, we took her to our abandoned house and sacrificed her." saidf Arodn.

"How did you sacrifice her?" asked Mac.

"We laid her on the table. Craig and myself tied her down and gagged her. Then we stripped off her clothes. I raised the knife in the air and as I went to plunge it down, Craig stopped me. He told me we needed to break her virginal skin before killing her, else the devil wouldn't accept her. So I took my two fingers and crammed them deep into her cunt and as she screamed I felt the wetness soak my fingers. Pulling them out I seen the blood. Picking up the knife I wiped it on the blade, then plunged it into her chest."

Danny was sickened. Gripping his fists under the table, Mac reached over and took Danny's hand in his. Telling him too stay cool.

"What did you do after she was dead?" asked Mac.

"We all drank her blood. It said in the book that if you drink virginal blood it makes you powerful and your powers will grow. Anyway... the following night, Tammy was to bring the next sacrifice. She chose a three year old little girl. So Craig and went over to where she was babysitting and waited in the closet for the Shepards top come home. Then when Mr Shepard left with Tammy, we kidnapped the little girl and brought her to our sacrificial spot. But something was wrong with the little girl, she was really sick or something. So we waited for Tammy to show up, and we told her that we wouldn't be able to sacrifice a sick child to the devil, so we'd take her instead. Cause she was a virgin too, you know?" said Ardon.

"Why did you think killing Tammy would help, if the first three sacrifices didn't work?" asked Mac.

Shrugging he said... "don't know, we just wanted to keep trying. So Craig decided we should rape Tammy first. So after we were fucking her, we heard that Shepard guy come running through the door, knowing we were gonna get caught, I plunged the knife deep into Tammy's chest killing her. After we all ran, the cops caught us and brought us all here."

"Tell me Ardon. Do you know what you did was wrong?" asked Mac.

"No... how can it be wrong? When it felt so right. I just don't understand where we went wrong. It should have worked, I just don't get why it didnt."

Mac wasn't about to tell the kid in all their success for glory, they forgot that one vital piece to complete their coven, the five star pentagram. Not that it would have made a difference. But you never know with that kind of stuff.

"Ardon... you do understand you will be trialed as an adult. Which means you will go to prison for life with no parole?" asked Mac.

"Huh... yeah... I guess. I just don't get it, where did we go wrong?" he asked again.

"Take him," Mac said to the officer.

Leaving the room, Danny said... "I just don't get it, Mac? How can the kid be so messed up like that? his father's a lawyer, he comes from money. I just can't understand it?"

"I know Danny. Most times we never will. All we can do is put the case too bed and move on to the next."

"Yeah... I guess. I'll see ya, Mac. I'm going home to spend time with Lucy."

"Okay Danny, I'll see you tomorrow." said Mac heading to his office to close the file on the small sacrifice case. Locking it into his drawer, he grabbed his jacket and headed home himself. All he knew... was he needed the purity of his wife, their unborn child and son.

**tbc...**

**...............................................................................**

**So ends another case. I'll be taking a break from the serial killer line for a few chapters. Instead we are going to have some family fun with the New York team as I take them camping. So join in for the mischief, fun, and hyjinx of the CSI:NY gang.**


	124. Story7 A Camping we will go

Driving home thought about taking his family and the team on a small vacation. He wasn't sure where, but somewhere where they could escape the pace of the city. Pulling into the parking lot of the variety store he noticed the camping equipment that was calling him from the window.

Getting out he walked into the huge store and grabbed up four tents, coolers, lanterns, and other small items. After paying for everything, he placed it in the car. Looking around it hit him. Smiling, he got into the car and called the team to meet at his place in an hour.

Pulling into his driveway, he parked in the garage leaving all the equipment in the trunk for now. Opening his front door, Cayden was walking down the hall with a huge grin and chocolate cookie all over his face.

"Hi dada, uppy." said Cayden bathing his daddy's pant leg in cookie. Lifting his son into his arms, he kissed his chocolately lips.

"Where's mommy?" asked Mac.

Pointing toward the kitchen, Mac walked in and found her cleaning last nights mess from Cayden's birthday party.

"Didn't anyone stay and help you, love?"

"Mhm. Pam and Cynthia stayed. Once we got the floors and everything done, I sent them home. I'm just finishing up the last of the table now. Are you hungry?" she smiled.

Leaning down Mac kissed her tummy, then standing up he whispered... "I'm always hungry for you love. Always." he said again, sneaking in another kiss full of passion. Breaking the kiss, but keeping her wrapped in his arms, they walked into the living room.

"The team is going to be here in about an hour love. I have a surprise for all of us." said Mac, as Cayden shoved a piece of cookie into his daddy's mouth.

"Ookie dada." said Cayden with a wide tooth smile.

"Mm... yummy son. Thank you."

"Ank ou, dada." wiggling out of his daddy's arms, Cayden made his way to furball who happily accepted his cookie with wet kisses.

Hearing the knock on the door, furball ran down the hall and started barking.

"Go lay down furball, good boy." said Mac. Opening the door, he seen Danny, Pam and Lucy. Being funny, Mac said... "Deja vu." with a smile.

"That's good boss. I was just gettin' to havin' some fun when you called. It better be good." he said as he walked into the living room.

Placing Lucy down, she made her way toward Cayden. Sitting down beside him, Mac and the others watched as Cayden gave Lucy a bite of his cookie. Watching as she scrunched up her shoulders and giggled, they all laughed.

"Young love. So innocent and pure," laughed Stella.

Hearing another knock, Stella opened it to Adam and Sheldon.

"Come on in, guys." laughed Stella as she could see the quizical look in their eyes. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked back into the living room.

"Anam..." squealed Cayden as he ran to his arms and hugged him.

"Hey little dude, kiss?" said Adam.

Placing a kiss on his godfathers cheek, he giggled. "Ove ou Anam."

"Aww... I love you too, little dude."

Leaning over to Mac's side, Danny whispered... "told ya, tight knit bond." refering to Cayden and Adam.

Mac snickered, as he heard Don's voice come through the door.

"God damn Stel, what now? I was just getting into bed when he called. Does he have to be such a pain in the a..." stopping himself before he cursed in front of Cayden and Lucy, they all laughed. "Alright Taylor, let's get this over with. What's the big deal?"

"Well... I was passing by the store on the way home. Just to pick up some milk, and that giant hardware store across the street was having a huge sale on camping equipment. So... I decided we all need a break from the city. Therefore... we are all going camping. I already bought the tents. You're on your own for equipment and sleeping bags." said Mac.

"Yur kiddin', "said Danny. I haven't been campin' since I was a kid. Who the hell is going to watch over New York?"

"Sinclaire and the others. We'll only be gone a week." said Mac.

"Hm... one week of peace and quiet, verses one week in the noisy city. Well my mind is made up," said Sheldon. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Friday morning at six. So us guys are going to head out and grab everything we need for the next week. Then the girls can get everything packed up. Food and small supplies, we can grab on the way to the camp ground. Where we are going is equiped with washrooms, and on site food facilities for wimps who can't cook over an open flame." snickered Mac.

"Did Mac Taylor just dis us?" asked Sheldon. Sounds like a little friendly competition here. Should we wager a little bet?"

"Whoot... yelled Danny. I'm in, what are we betting?"

That Adam and I, have our tents set up and a fire lit before you, Mac, and Don." said Sheldon. Winner has to do all the cooking, and cleaning, deal?"

As the guys shook on it, the girls laughed.

"Get out of here you nuts. Times wasting, the store closes in two hours." said Stella.

As the guys left, the girls could hear them arguing about who had better skills with putting up a tent.

"What do you think Stella?" giggled Cynthia.

"I think you, Pam and I, are going to be eating alot of take out. Especially if Mac, Danny and Don lose."

Laughing the girls headed home to get everything ready.

**tbc...**


	125. Chapter 125

When the guys got back, the girls had everything ready to go. Placing everything at the front door, Stella and Pam put the kids down for the night.

"How do you think the kids will do camping out, Stella?" asked Pam with concern.

"They'll be fine. It's an open facility, with plenty to do. It's fully equipped, and we even have showers. Besides... if it gets too bad, there is a Hotel about five miles up." said Stella.

With the kids in bed, Stella and Pam headed back into the living room with the others. Sitting down beside her husband, he wrapped her protectively in his arms.

"Are you going to be okay for traveling in the morning, sweetheart? I know you're still having morning sickness." said Mac.

"I'll be fine Mac, don't worry. How bout you Cynthia? Are you past your morning sickness?" asked Stella.

"Mhm... I just reach fourteen weeks," as she caressed her tummy.

"So what do you think Don. Are you ready to be a dad?" asked Stella.

"Not really. But I'm sure with Mac and Danny's help, I'll be a pro in no time." smiled Don as he kissed Cynthia.

"Aww... all these babies. It's amazin'. Now all we have too do, is get you and Don married," said Danny.

Don choked on his coffee. He forgot about marriage. What an idiot he was. How could he forget? Looking at the time, he noticed it was eight thirty. Which meant they had an half an hour to hit the Mall.

"Um... listen Mac. Can you come with me for a bit. I forgot something, and need a ride." said Don.

"Sure." Getting up Mac grabbed his keys, kissed his wife and left with Don.

"What was that about?" asked Danny.

"Hm... I"m not sure," said Stella. Who wants more coffee?"

....................................................................

"So where are we heading, Don?" asked Mac.

"I need to get Cynthia a ring. I figure popping the question tonight in your beautiful garden, is good a place as any." said Don nervously.

"Don't be nervous Don. You'll do great. Cynthia loves you, you love her. I'm almost sure Jess is smiling down at you right now. I can almost guarantee, she is happy with your choice."

"I hope you're right Mac. I honestly never thought there would never be another after Jess. But Cynthia... she's got this aura about her. Life seems to glow around her. She's made me very happy these last few months." said Don.

"I can see that Don," said Mac as they pulled into the Mall.

Walking into the Jewelry store, Don looked at the rings behind the counter.

"These are all to big, Mac? I know this is something Cynthia wouldn't wear. I need something dainty. Something that says... this is forever." said Don.

"How bout these," said Mac as he found a group of dainty engagement sets. "This has his and her wedding rings with it. So you'll have both when the wedding draws near," said Mac.

Smiling, Don handed the sets to the Jeweler. After sizing Don's finger, he placed the proper size in the box with the others. Walking out from the store, Mac noticed the two guys casing the store.

"Don... did you bring your weapon?" asked Mac as he looked toward the suspects.

Looking over, Don looked back to Mac. "No... you?"

Shaking his head no. Mac and Don both knew this was going to be an hands on take down. Nearing the suspects as they pulled the pistols, Don tackled the first suspect, while Mac tripped the other knocking him on his ass.

"Call it in," Mac yelled to the sales clerck.

When the police showed up, Mac and Don gave their statements before heading home. Nearing their car, Don laughed.

"What's so funny, Don?" asked Mac.

"Seems we can't go anywhere without getting into some kind of trouble." laughed Don.

"Yeah... some things never change, let's go home." said Mac.

................................................................................................

When they got back to Mac's home, they heard the laughter.

"Okay, what did we miss?" asked Mac.

"Sinclair called. He wants to come with us," teased Stella. " So we told him yes." said Stella.

Mac and Don both dropped their jaws, as everyone laughed.

"Oh stop Mac, we're just kiddin'," said Danny. "So where did you two go?"

"Just to grab a few last minute things. Anyway... it's getting late. we should all get some sleep. Six in the morning will be here before we know it,' said Mac.

With everyone down for the night, Don took Cynthia by the hand, and walked her out to Mac and Stella's yard. Sitting her on their little swing seat for two, Mac watched from the window.

"What are you looking at Mac?" asked Stella.

"Don's getting ready to propose to Cynthia. Come watch love."

Walking over, Mac wrapped his arms protectively around her and their child, as they watched from the window.

..............................................................................................

"It's a beautiful night, Don. The stars are so beautiful. Especially that really bright one that keeps flickering. You see it?" asked Cynthia.

Looking up Don noticed it too. Almost as if it was winking at him. Leaving him to wonder if Jess was watching from heaven. Getting down on one knee in front of the swing, Don took Cynthia's hand in his.

"Cynthia... I know we haven't been together for a very long time. But I do know I can see us spending the rest of our days together with our child. In fact, I know I love you. Love you with my heart you had healed with your understanding and warmth. So I guess I'm asking... will you marry me? will you be my wife, and spend the rest of our lives making us a very happy family?"

Pulling out the ring, Cynthia cried. Then looking up at Don, she whispered with her tears... "Yes Don. Yes I will marry you."

Whether it was a passing car, or a blessing from Jess. Don seen their hands glow with a beam of light, as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"You feel that, Don? It's so warm." cried Cynthia.

Looking up toward the sky, Don noticed one last blink before it disappeared. Then facing Cynthia again. He passionately kissed her with all the love inside him. Watching fromm upstairs, Mac and Stella had both seen the small gift Jess had given to Don. The blessing, that she was happy with his choice for a wife.


	126. Chapter 126

When everyone woke the following morning at six. Stella's first stop was to the bathroom. Hearing her gags, Mac walked in with a cooling cloth. Placing it on his wife's neck, he waited for her to calm down.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, love? Maybe we should cancel it."

"I'm fine Mac, don't worry. If I get to bad, we can stop along the way."

Helping her up, he held her for a few more minutes before releasing her. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mac. Is Cayden all ready?"

"He is love. Adam's giving him and Lucy breakfast."

"Okay, give me a few minutes to get dressed." smiled Stella as the nausea was slowly coming back.

Mac could see how worn down she was. Leaving him to fear her losing this child too. Sweeping her up in his arms before she could protest, he sat her on the bed. Grabbing her sweatpants and one of his huge t-shirts, he placed them on the bed.

"What are you up too, Mac?" laughed Stella.

"I'm going to dress you love. Now be a good girl and give me your leg." he winked.

Lifting her leg, Mac took it into his hand, tracing the palm up her calf. Watching as her eyes softly closed.

_"Maaaac... we're never going to get out of here if you keep seducing me."_ sighed Stella.

_"Mm... I don't think this is going to work love. I need to take these off and try some...."_

"Are you guys ready in there?" yelled Danny. It's gettin' late. Move your butts BonaTaylor.

_"Damn it... sorry love. Too be continued tonight in our tent."_ he winked.

With everyone ready to leave. Mac grabbed furball and locked the door.

"Alright guys, let's move out. " said Mac.

...............................................................................................

Once they were on their way, Cayden started yelling... "Aaaaaaaanam, Aaaanaaam."

Looking behind him, he continued to scream for Adam in the next van. Pulling over, Mac stopped.

"Come on, Taylor... what the hell?" yelled Danny.

"I need to trade you Sheldon for Adam. Cayden's having a fit up here." yelled Mac.

Lauging, Adam ran up to the first van and hoped in beside Cayden.

"Aaaanam," giggled Cayden with happiness.

"Hey little dude. Was that you I could hear screaming from the next van?"

Reaching for Adam's hand, Cayden held it as he fell into sleep.

"Thank God, Adam." said Mac as he continued to drive.

..........................................................................................

When they arrived at Four Mile Creek, everyone was excited. Watching as the boys grabbed their tents, they started setting them up, as Stella and the girls laughed.

"Alright girls... who do you think is going too win?" said Stella.

"Hah... none of them," laughed Cynthia.

"Hm..." asked Stella confused. "Why not?"

"Cause in their glory to grab the tents, they forgot the spikes," she laughed as she held the box of spikes.

"Oh... this could be fun. Hide them in between the coolers," laughed Stella.

With the two kids still sleeping in the vans. Stella and the girls watched the boys wondering who would be first to notice.

"Come on you guys. Is this going to take all day?" yelled Pam. "We need to get dinner started."

Looking around, Sheldon noticed there were no spikes. Not telling the others, he ran to the van and dug through all their equipment. Finding the spikes, he pulled out eight of them, before hiding them somewhere else.

"We seen that Sheldon," laughed Stella.

"Shh... don't tell." he winked as he ran back to his, and Adam's tent.

Watching Sheldon and Adam, Mac, Danny and Don finally realized they needd the spikes.

"Hey Sheldon... where did you get those?" asked Don.

"You have to find them. Each man for themself, remember?" said Sheldon.

Laughing, Adam hammered in the last spike.

"We win... looks like it's between you, Mac and Danny, on who cooks tonight," laughed Adam.

Watching as Mac, Don and Danny searched the vans the girls were laughing. They honestly didn't mean too, but the three of them, were as bumbling as the three stooges.

"Mac... they're under the back seat." snickered Stella.

"That's not nice, Stella. How could you let Sheldon and Adam win?" asked Mac.

"We didn't, Mac. We hid them on those two, too. It's just Sheldon was first to remember they were needed for the tents."

With all the tents finally set up, Mac, Danny and Don started the burgers for dinner.

tbc...


	127. Chapter 127

After dinner, the guys walked around the campsite, while the girls tried to get Lucy and Cayden to sleep.

"Come on you little monkey, sleepy time," said Stella.

"Noooooooooooooo... anam mama. Anam... peeeeease mama." cried Cayden.

Climbing out of his sleeping bag, he tried to crawl around his mommy.

"Come on son, please go too sleep." said Stella with frustration.

Listening from outside the tent, Pam went in search of Adam for Stella. Seeing them just coming back from the woods, Pam said...

"Hey Adam. Stella's having a hard time with Cayden. I think she cold use your help." giggled Pam.

"Oh... err... okay. I'll see you later guys." said Adam as he headed back.

Turning to go back too Lucy, Danny grabbed her around the waist. Nearing down to her ear, he whispered... _"Let's go play in the woods, Pam."_

Pam tried to struggle out of Danny's arms. "Danny Messer, behave. I need to get back to Lucy."

Laughing Mac said... "let me guess. Danny wants to show you the snake?" asked Mac.

Don howled, as did Sheldon.

"Go Danny. I'll watch Lucy," said Don. "It will be good practice for me."

"Ya sure man?" asked Danny.

"Positive. Go show Pam the snake. We'll see you later." said Don.

Taking Pam by the hand, they headed off into the woods still laughing.

..............................................................................

When Adam got back, he could hear Cayden screaming. Opening the tent, Stella turned.

"Hey Adam... I'm really sorry. This isn't fair to you at all."

"It's okay Stella. I love the little dude. Why don't Sheldon and I take him tonight. This way you can get some rest." said Adam.

"Are you sure, Adam? It won't be much fun for you. Or for Sheldon." smiled Stella.

"No worries Stella. Once he's sound asleep, Sheldon and I plan on exploring the grounds for single girls." he winked.

"Okay, here's his bag and pillow. If you change your mind. Bring him back."

Heading out of the tent with a happy Cayden, Adam whispered... "you are sneaking, aren't you little dude?"

Clapping his hands and giggling, Cayden just had to agree.

.............................................................................

Back in the woods, Danny was sitting on a rock with Pam. Wrapping her arms around her, he heard her whisper...

"Danny... are you ever going to make love too me? We've been seeing other for almost a month, yet you've never touched me, except for a kiss. Why?"

"I guess I'm kinda scared. I mean... I'm older then you by almost twelve years. What if you decide I'm not what ya want, Pam. I need to weigh my choices, especially for Lucy. I know you love her, alot. I can see that. But I feel damn guilty, bringing you into our lives as an instant parent." sighed Danny. "You deserve better, then the likes of me."

Turning to face Danny, she said with anger....

"Why would you say that, Danny? You are more then deserving of me. I know I can make you and Lucy happy. Just like you both make me, everyday I get to spend with you both. I love you Danny, that's something I've never said to any other guy. You are the first."

Taking her hands she placed them between his cheeks and kissed him with all the passion inside her. Feeling Danny try to pull away, she held him tighter, not allowing him to break the kiss. After struggling a few more minutes, she felt Danny's body relax, as he fell into the kiss. Pulling her toward him now, he went wild on her. Gripping his fingers in her beautiful hair, he plunged his tongue deep, feeling her body shudder in pure innocence. That's when it hit him, could she possibly be a virgin? Quickly breaking the kiss, he pulled her against his shoulder trying to catch what little sanity he had left.

"Whoa... we need to stop, Pam. Please." whispered Danny.

"No Danny. Not this time. I want forever. Do you understand. You and Lucy both deserve me, whether you believe that or not. Let us build a life together Danny. Let me love you both, forever." cried Pam.

Danny could feel his heart fill. It had been so empty, and so full of pain since Lindsay's death. He did need Pam. She was pure, she was untouched and new to love. He knew she was honest with everything she was telling him. But most of all, he knew Lucy would be well loved by Pam. To Danny, that was all that mattered. Sweeping Pam up, Danny carried her back to their tent. Unzipping it, he found Lucy missing. Rushing back out, he seen Don with a smile.

"She's sleeping with Cynthia. Adam and Sheldon are walking the grounds looking for chicks. Stella's already in bed and Mac is checking on Cayden. Get some sleep Danno. Lucy is fine." said Don.

"Thanks man. I'll see you in the morning." Crawling back inside, Danny zipped up their tent. Turning to face Pam, he seen her laying naked on the sleeping bag. Feeling his shaft thicken, he tried to remember how to breath. She was flawless, all the way down to her toes.

_"Come here Danny,"_ she whispered. _"I'm cold."_

**tbc...**


	128. Chapter 128

Nearing Pam's side, Danny layed down beside her with his hands behind his head. Feeling Pam's body lay across his, Danny felt his shaft constrict painfully against his jeans.

"Mm... know what I think, Danny? I think you have way too many clothes on." said Pam as she reached for his zipper.

Danny couldn't believe the difference in her. She was all shy and coy in the woods. Yet now... now she was acting like an animal in heat. Knowing he couldn't allow her the upper hand, he flipped her under him, pinning her hands above her.

"Mm... that's it Danny. Take control. I want you to make love too me. I want you to ride me hard, with that beautiful thick erection."

"You are a naughty girl Pam," said Danny as he slithered his way down her neck. Reaching her breast, he took the nipple into his mouth and suckled with greed. Moving himself lower, he spread her legs wide, veed opened her folds and crammed his tongue deep into her. Using his other hand to cover her screams, Danny tried to keep her quiet. But as she neared orgasm from his tongue darting in and out of her, she screamed his name so loud that other campers came oput of their tents.

Mac and Don were trying desperately not to laugh. Looking at the other campers, Mac said...

"It's okay everyone. Just a couple wild banshees somewhere. It's safe to go back too bed."

Hearing the zipper of his tent open, Mac turned and seen his wife come out half asleep.

"What was that noise, Mac?" asked Stella.

"It was nothing love. Go back to sleep. Everything is fine."

Don was still laughing. Then Mac heard the moaning start again. Very quiet at first, then a little louder and louder, until the high pitched screams filled the camp site for a second time. This time waking the kids.

_"Oh Danny... danny... Danny... Ooooooooooooooh..."_ came the screams again from Pam.

Don was on his knees, pissing himself laughing. Mac rushed over to Adam's tent to check on a crying Cayden. While Cynthia quieted Lucy.

"Don... tell them to stop making all that noise. We're all going to get kicked out of here. Don..." yelled Cynthia.

Laughing his way over to the tent, Don managed to get out... "Daaaaaaaaa... Daaaaaaaaan..." as the screams started again. Seeing the Ranger pull up, Don knew they were in for it, now.

"What's going on here?" he asked everyone.

"How the hell should we know. All we keep hearing are screams coming from their campsite." said the guy.

Hearing the talking outside, Danny told Pam to... "shh... the Rangers are here. I told you you were to loud, Pam. Now quiet." said Danny as he slid out her warmth and dressed. Unzipping the tent, Danny stepped out and faced Mac, Don.

"What's going on guys? I heard all this yellin', it woke me up. I thought this camp site was suppose to be quiet," said Danny.

"Alright everyone... back to your tents. All seems quiet now. I don't know where the noise was coming from, goodnight."

As everyone headed back to their tents, the Ranger headed back to the station.

..............................................................................................

After things had quieted down, Danny went back into the tent, leaving Don and Mac to their laughs.

"What happened Danny?" asked Pam.

"Your screams woke up the whole campsite. I don't think we'll be doin' this again till we get home."

"Oh... oh I'm sorry. I had been told I was loud. But I never realized how loud, till now." she smiled still fully naked.

Watching her body, Danny could feel himself swell again. Seeing Pam's smile, Danny knew she was going to win.

"No screaming this time, or I put sock in your mouth, deal?" asked Danny.

"Mhm... though I can think of something better to put in there," she winked seductively.

"You're bad. The only thing I should do is spank you." said Danny as he reached for her.

Laughing out loud, Danny covered her mouth with his kiss. "Shh... quiet." he sighed.

..............................................................................................

The following morning brought forth a New York hell.

"Someone help... help..." came the yell from the woods. As Mac, Don, and Danny heard the call, they dressed and out. Nearing the middle of the woods they seen a guy waving his hands like crazy.

"Hey... over here, hurry." said the guy.

"What's the problem?" asked Mac.

"I found this guy laying here. I think he's been murdered."

Bending over the body Mac and Don both noticed the bullet hole.

"When did you find him?" asked Don.

"This morning. While I was jogging. He was just laying there. Hey... we don't have a murderer in the camp, do we?"

"Calm down," said Mac. Don... run back and get Sheldon.

"Can I do anything?" asked the guy.

Mac noticed how cool and calm he now seemed to be. Bringing his suspicion on high alert.

"No... you can stay here. We are going to need some questions answered." said Mac.

"But I don't know anything. Um... my family is waiting. I need to tell them where I am." said the guy.

"They will have too wait. Once you answer the questions. You can go." said Mac.

Hearing Sheldon and the others, Mac got up and looked around.

"Hey boss, what's going on?" asked Danny.

"Looks like murder. I want you and Adam to do a sweep of the area, did you call the Ranger, Don?"

"Yeah... he's on his way. If you could come with me, I have some questions for you," said Don to the witness.

"TOD Sheldon?" asked Mac.

"Not more then two hours ago, Mac. Perfect shot too. Right through the aorta. Which means your bullet is somewhere in these woods." said Sheldon.

"Okay... let's get the body moved. I'm going to talk with the Ranger and see if we can't get some help out here to look for that bullet." said Mac.

Nodding his agreement, Sheldon called over the haulers.

**tbc...**


	129. Chapter 129

While Danny, Adam, Sheldon and some of the Rangers men looked for the bullet, Don came wandering back.

"Don... where's our witness?" asked Mac.

"I let him go. He gave me his statement. He said he'd be here for another couple days if we need him."

"You let him go? I had some questions for him. Something about this isn't sitting right." said Mac.

Walking away from the area, Mac and Don ran back to the campsite. Nearing the area, he noticed everything was gone. Including the witness.

"See... what did I tell you," said Mac running to the rental office. "Excuse me, I'm detective Taylor. I need to know the name of the person who was staying at camp site six."

"Um... he just left. Let me look." said the girl. "Oh... here we go. It was rented to Bob Denver and Kennith Rogers."

Mac looked at Don. "Bob Denver, and Kennith Rogers, as in Kenny," said Mac. "Great... now we have one dead Kenny, with a Bob Denver wanted for murder."

Don honestly tried not to laugh. It kind of just crept up on him. "Christ... I'm sorry Mac. You have to give them props for being so creative."

"Creative or not. We now have to figure out why Kenny, killed Bob. Do you keep video survailance in this office?" asked Mac.

"No... why would we. We don't keep cash on site. Everything is prepaid before your arrival. I'm really sorry." said the girl.

"Now what Mac?" asked Don.

"Now we hope Sid finds something on the body. Until then, we keep searching for that bullet." said Mac.

.....................................................................................

Heading back to the campsite, Mac informed the girls about the body.

"Dada, uppy pease. Uppy dada." said Cayden.

Picking up his son, he kissed his cheek. "What is it son?"

"Wimming dada. Pease." asked Cayden pointing to his water wings."

"Later son, I promise okay. Right now daddy has to look for something. Okay?"

"Wim dada, wim." he yelled.

"Here Mac, I'll take him," said Stella.

"Are you sure love? Are you feeling well enough to?" asked Mac with concern.

"I'm fine, Mac. Go find your bullet. The faster you get done, the more time we will have to spend together." Giving him a kiss, she walked down toward the water with Pam, Lucy and Cynthia.

.......................................................................................

Continuing their search, Mac heard Adam and Danny yell. Rushing over, he found Danny digging the bullet from a tree.

"Got it Mac. Looks like a 45," said Danny. "I'll get it back to the lab and run it through our data base. Then I'll be back."

"Are you sure, Danny? I don't mind taking it," said Mac.

"Nah... you stay. I'll be back soon." said Danny.

"Then take Adam or Sheldon with you. By the time you get back, it's going to be late." said Mac.

Heading back to the explorer, Danny left the camp site with Sheldon.

"Detective Taylor," yelled the Ranger. "I heard you found the bullet."

"We did. My men are taking it back to our lab now." said Mac.

"Oh... um... okay. If you need anything, just let my assistant know. I have to leave for a bit." said the Ranger.

"We will. See you, " said Mac as they headed down to the lake.

...........................................................................................

On the main road, Danny and Sheldon were joking around, when Danny noticed the black ford explorer behind them.

"Slow down Sheldon, I think we're being followed."

Slowing down their own explorer, they watched as the guy floored his, forcing them to swerve off the main road.

"What the hell?" said Danny as his head hit the dashboard drawing blood.

Looking over at Sheldon, he found him passed out. Trying to shake him awake, Danny didn't hear the car door open as the guy grabbed his head and smashed it back against the dashboard, knocking him out this time. Reaching for the bullet, he took off leaving them both along the ditch.

..........................................................................................

Back at the camp site, Mac noticed the time.

"They should be back by now, Don. I'm going to give the lab a call." said Mac.

Flipping up his cell, he talked with one of the lab techs. After a short conversation, he hung up.

"What is it, Mac? I know that face," said Don.

"They didn't make it too the lab. We need to go search for them."

"What do you mean they didn't make it? How could they not have gotten there? asked Stella.

"I don't know love. That's what we need to figure out, we'll be back soon."

Heading out with Don, Mac wondered where the hell they could be.

**tbc...**


	130. Chapter 130

Meanwhile...

Sheldon woke to the smell of gas. Looking around, he tried to clear the blood from his eyes. Seeing Danny across from him, he shook him... "Danny, come on Danny, wake up."

Not getting any response, Sheldon opened the door and pulled them both out. Dragging him as far away from the explorer as possible, before it exploded.

"Christ Mac, you see that?" asked Don.

Picking up speed Mac and Don seen what was left of the explorer. Pulling over, Don got out first, followed by Mac.

"Call 911 Mac, now." yelled Don.

Once Mac had called the EMT's, he checked on Sheldon.

"Sheldon... Sheldon, it's Mac. Can you hear me Sheldon?"

"Mm... Danny, where's Danny?" he moaned out.

"Danny's fine, Sheldon. Don's with him. What happened?" asked Mac.

"I don't know, Mac. One minute we were driving, then someone rammed us into the ditch. I remember waking to the smell of gas. How's Danny?" Sheldon asked for a second time.

"He's fine Sheldon. Just relax, here come the EMT's." said Mac.

Once the EMT's assesed them, they informed Mac that both of them had minor injuries. Refusing to go too the Hospital, the EMT's headed back to base.

"Are you sure you two are okay?" asked Mac.

"Yeah... just a little dizzy, but good." said Danny.

"Okay... where's the bullet, I need to get it too the lab," said Mac.

"I don't know," said Danny. "It was on the dashboard of the explorer."

Looking at the explorer which was now burned beyond recognition, Mac walked over to search the area. After checking every angle, the bullet couldn't be found.

"Did you find it, Mac?" asked Sheldon.

"No... it's not here."

"How the hell can that be?" asked Danny. "You can't melt the bullet, the fire was exstinguished by the fire department. It has to be there, Mac."

"It's not Danny. The vehicle is clean. Can you remember anything about the vehicle that rammed you?" asked Don.

"No man. It all happened so fast. I know it was black like ours." said Danny.

"Alright... there isn't much else we can do right now. Let's get you both back to the camp site." said Mac as he helped Sheldon up.

When they got back to the site, the Ranger was waiting.

"Whoa... what happened to your men, Mac?"

"They were in an accident, someone rammed their explorer. Did you need something?" asked Mac.

"No... just stopped by to see if you got the results on the bullet."

"No... when we find anything, we'll let you know." said Mac.

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

After the Ranger left, Pam helped Danny into their tent, while Stella helped Sheldon. Following behind his mommy, Cayden plopped down beside Sheldon, pointed to his head and said...

"Boo boo, eldon?"

"Yeah buddy. Sheldon has a boo boo."

"Urt, mama. Eldon urt." said Cayden.

"Yes sweetheart, Sheldon's hurt. Why don't you go see daddy?"

Walking out from the tent, he neared his daddy's side. Climbing onto his lap, he kissed his daddy's cheek.

"Ove ou dada."

Snuggling his son closer, I love you too, Cayden. Did you have fun swimming with mommy?"

Scrunching up his shoulders, he giggled.

"How's Sheldon feeling, love?" asked Mac.

"He's alright. What happened Mac?"

"I'm not sure, love. They were driving when someone ran them off the road. Whoever planned this, was after the bullet. We couldn't find it anywhere in the explorer." said Mac.

"Now what are you going to do?" asked Stella.

"There's not much we can do, love. Hopefully Sid finds something on our body."

....................................................................................

Later that night, Adam was walking the camp site with Cayden. Nearing the ranger station, he noticed the ford explorer with major front end damage. Deciding to look closer, he noticed what looked like blood on the door handle. Taking the end of his t-shirt, he wiped some onto it. Then heading back to the camp site, he found Mac.

"Mac..."

"What is it, Adam?"

"Um... I think I may have found something. I walked by the rangers station with Cayden. Um... it seems his ford explorer was dented in the front, and I noticed blood on the door handle, so I took a sample. If it's okay with you, I'd like to get it back too the lab."

"Slow down Adam. Start again," said Mac as Don joined him.

"Okay... I think the ranger may have had something to do with our victim. While I was walking with Cayden, we neared the station. I noticed the rangers explorer out front. It was dented at the front, along with blood on the outside of the door handle. I took a sample of it with my shirt. It could be Danny's," said Adam.

"So what you're saying, is you think the Ranger had something to do with both cases?" asked Mac.

"Makes sense, Mac. I know I'm not trained in this area of detective work, call it a gut feeling." said Adam.

"Okay, I don't want you going anywhere tonight. Get my kit from my car, and we will place your shirt in an evidence bag." said Mac.

While Adam headed to Mac's explorer, Mac felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. Flipping it up, he said...

"Taylor."

"Mac... it's Sid. I got a hit off your victim. I ran his prints through our data base. He's a ranger up there. His name is David Phillips."

Mac was silent, looking toward Don he said... "you're not going to believe this. Sid has our ranger laying on his table."

"What? If the ranger is dead. Then who the hell have we been talking too?" asked Don.

"That's what we need to find out. Thanks Sid." hanging up the phone, Mac, Don and Adam grabbed their weapons.

"Listen love, I don't want any of you to move from here. I'll leave you Danny's weapon. Keep the kids in the tent with you, Cynthia, Pam and Danny. Understand love? I want you all in one tent."

"Okay, Mac. We'll be fine. Just go." said Stella.

Giving her a kiss, they headed out.

**tbc...**


	131. Chapter 131

When they neared the rangers station, Mac looked over the explorer and noticed it was in perfect condition.

"Adam... come here." said Mac.

"What is it, Mac?" asked Adam.

"The explorer is in perfect condition. Are you sure it was parked here?"

"I'm positive Mac, I don't understand. Unless they had a shift change." said Adam.

"That's a possibility, let's find out."

Knocking on the door, a young ranger answered.

"Well good evening. I'm ranger John. How can I help you all?"

"My name is detective Mac Taylor. I'm renting a site a fe..."

"Oh yes. I heard about the case with the guy found dead in the woods. How can I help you?"

"I was hoping to speak with George, is he still here?" asked Mac.

"No. His shift finished three hours ago. I know he was in a hurry though, something about getting the explorer fixed before they docked his pay." said John.

"Do you happen to know where that would be done?"

"I'm not sure, I can give you the address of the mechanic we usually use. There's a good possibility you'll find him there." said John. "Maybe there is something I can help you with, or some message I can get too him."

"No, thanks. Just the address would be great." said Mac.

After getting the information, Mac sent Adam back to camp to make sure everyone was okay, while he and Don headed out to the service station. Pulling into the station, Mac seen the explorer sitting in the garage. Parking their explorer, they walked over and checked the front end when the mechanic stepped out.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

Turning to face the guy, Mac and Don noticed it was the witness who reported the murder.

"Shit... said the guy, as he took off down the path with Don and Mac on his heels. Tackling him to the ground, Don told him...

"Don't move." Reaching for his cuffs, he placed them on. "Now... you are going to give us some answers, understand?" said Don.

"Whatever man, just loosen the cuffs, they're too tight." said Ben.

"Stop whining and start answering. Who killed the ranger we found in the woods?" asked Don.

"Damn man, I don't know. I swear to you I found him that way. That guy told me to keep my mouth shut about it, else he would place the gun in my hand and say I did it. Then he changed into the ranger uniform." said Ben.

"Why don't I believe you," asked Mac. "If that was the case, why did you use a false name?"

"Hey man, that has nothing at all to do with the murder. Kennith Rogers was a girl I brought up with me. I'm married and have three kids. Twice a month I escape up here with my girlfriend. As soon as I told her what happened, she booked. She knew I'd be questioned and we couldn't be caught togther. If you met my wife, you'd understand why? Man... she could squash you with one look."

Mac gave a raised eyebrow, Don snickered. "Give us an address on the girl, and on our imposter, ranger George," said Don.

"So... I'm in the clear? You'll let me go?" asked Ben.

"Yeah... we'll let you go." said Don. Though we will warn you. If you try to disappear from the city, we'll have you thrown in jail for accessory to murder, understand?"

"Yeah... yeah I do." said Ben.

Once they had the address for George, Mac and Don headed over to his place. When they arrived, they heard shouting coming from inside.

"What the hell do you mean they came there asking about the explorer," yelled George.

Looking in the window, Mac seen John standing there.

"I don't know, the one named Mac was awful suspicious. Just what the hell happened up there? I payed you to kill ranger David quietly. Just how the hell did you screw it up?" asked John. "It's my ass on the line."

"Well that's your God damn problem now, isn't it? I didn't tell you to take that bet that left you owing your bookie, a favour. You paid me for a job, and I did it without hesitation. Just like I will do too you. Cause I ain't going back to prison." said George.

Raising his gun, he fired at John the same time Don fired at George. Both falling to the ground instantly, Mac ran over and checked for a pulse. Shaking his head no to Don, they called the police.

After giving their statements, Don and Mac headed back to the camp ground to finish out their vacation with the gang. Pulling into the lot, Stella was just starting dinner with Pam, while Cynthia had Sheldon and Danny pampered on a mound of sleeping bags and pillows.

"Oh that's it Cynthia, spoil the boys," said Don as he kissed her.

"Aww... I'll spoil you too. So did you get the case solved?" asked cynthia.

"We did. It seems ranger John owed some bookie a favor. So he was told to kill ranger David as payback. But instead he paid George an ex con to do it, in the end George offed John, and I offed George. So case closed, though we'll never know who the bookie was, or why he wanted ranger David killed. Anyway... it's out of our hands now. The case was turned over to the authorities here." said Don.

"Um... okay." said Cynthia with confusion.

"I know honey, don't try and figure it out. It will just confuse you all the more." said Don.

"Alright guys, dinners ready. Let's enjoy our last night here. Then it's back to reality." said Stella.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Stel." said Danny.

Laughing they sat down and enjoyed the warmth of friends, family and campfire, while they ate.

**tbc...**


	132. Chapter 132

Later that night with Cayden sound asleep in the tent. Mac and Stella decided to take a walk along the lake. Taking a blanket with them they walked hand in hand. Finding a nice quiet area, Mac spread out the blanket and placed his wife upon it.

"Are you comfortable, love? asked Mac as he caressed her still flat tummy.

"Mhm... I'm perfect Mac. It's such a beautiful night." turning toward her husband, she softly kissed him. "What are you thinking about, Mac?"

"Hm... just about our child. I can't wait for you to start showing again, love. It's one of the most amazing transformations God created. How a womans tummy and organs can stretch and move around to support the weight of a child."

Laying down, Mac pulled his wife onto his chest, while he ran his fingers through her thick curls.

_"Mac... make love too me, here on the lake."_ whispered Stella.

_"Aren't you worried about getting caught, love?"_ asked Mac as he felt his shaft swell.

_"No... are you? All I know is at this moment, I need to feel you love me, Mac. Please... I need to feel your touch."_

Carefully flipping her under him, he placed his hand under her sundress as he slid his fingers into her warm folds. Softly caressing her bud, as he watched her eyes glaze over with passion, teasing her lips with his tongue, telling her without words to kiss him. Taking their kiss deeper, while his fingers entered her warmth, Mac felt her hips raise to meet each plunge he was giving her.

Unclipping his pants, he pulled them down to his kness. Then spreading his wife's legs, he slid tenderly into her slick folds. Feeling her walls close around his shaft, he knew she was already nearing orgasm. Plunging himself deeper, he heard her soft little mew as he pulsated his seed into her womb. Wild to help his wife lose all control, he raised her leg and held it up while he gave her another downward plunge, forcing her orgasm to rupture with greed.

Both lost in the moment, Mac rested his head on his wife's. "I love you, sweetheart," he said out of breath.

"Mm... I love you too, my husband."

..........................................................................

Back at the campsite, Don and Cynthia were playing with their child. Laying her down on the sleeping bag, he lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry onto her tummy. Watching as the baby kicked, they laughed.

"Hey buddy, this is daddy. I love you, and can't wait for us too meet. You're going to love your mommy. She's very beautiful, and has the prettiest eyes." said Don as his son/daugher kicked him again. "I love it, sweetheart. Such a wonderful feeling knowing our child is alive, and well protected within your womb."

Kissing his wife to be with fevered passion, Don caressed his tongue down her cheek, her neck, till he reached her beautiful full breasts. Removing her bra with ease, he scraped his teeth along her orb as she cried out in heated rapture. Losing himself within her scent, he slid his tongue down her tummy, waist, till he reached her swollen bud.

Stroking her with small tender licks, he felt her squeeze her fingers deep into his hair, as she pulled him closer toward her bud, rubbing her folds with greed, against his mouth.

_"Doooooonie... please_," she pleaded. _"Love me, love me, now."_

Sliding his tongue back up her beauitul pregnant form, he entered her with gentleness and care. Not wanting what he was offering, she dug her nails into his butt and forced him to plunge her to the hilt. Covering her cry with his kiss, they were both lost in the endless orgasms that rocked through their souls.

Slowly coming back down from their shared passion, Don gave her one last passionate kiss before turning them into the spoon position and falling into sleep.

...........................................................................

In the next tent, Lucy was still awake laying beside her daddy and Pam. Looking at her daddy, she said...

"You got a booboo, daddy. Does it still hurt?"

"Nah... daddy's strong. The booboo doesn't hurt anymore."

Reaching up, Lucy touched it and laughed when her daddy said, ow.

"It still hurts daddy, you is silly. said Lucy.

"I'm silly? said Danny as he tickled her into fits of laughter. I think someone should sleep now, don't you Lucy?" said her daddy.

"But I'm not tired daddy. I don't want to sleep." said Lucy.

"Sure you do, sweetheart. Just lay your head on daddy's chest, and I'll tell you a story about your mommy." said her daddy.

Laying her head on her daddy's chest, he started the story with "Once upon a time..."

**tbc...**


	133. Story 8 Party Choker

**Story 8**

**Party Choker**

**......................................**

**When a group of College kids start throwing frat parties, someone among them start playing a deadly game of blindfold bluff for real.**

**.....................................**

When the gang returned to New York later that afternoon. They all headed home to unpack. Dropping off Adam last, Mac told him that he'd see him tonight for dinner. Stopping by the lab, he seen Sinclair.

"Nice to have you all back, Taylor. Heard you had some fun while you were away."

"We did Sinclair. Not much of a vaction at all. But we're all home. I'll see you later." said Mac as he entered his office and found a billion messages that needed responding too. Once he had answered each one, he headed home.

....................................

Meanwhile across town, a group of frat students were having a party. Half drunk, the guys decided to play a game of blindmans bluff with the girls.

"Okay everyone, let's play blindmans bluff. I'll be first. Just remember to stay on the first floor only. We don't need anyone tripping up or down any stairs," laughed Thomas. Covering his eyes with the blindfold, the guys turned him a few times and took off. As Thomas made his ways through the halls and rooms, he felt someone pull on his arms and drag him into a closet.

"What the hell... this isn't how the game is played." said Thomas as he felt something wrap around his neck. Feeling the noose tighten, he tried to place his fingers between the cloth and his neck. Not being able to loosen the bind, he felt his body shut down. Not more then a minute later, the closet door opened and the killer walked out.

...................................

As everyone wandered the rooms, they wondered where Thomas had gone.

"Hold the game guys, Thomas isn't here. Where the hell did he go?" asked Mike.

"I don't know man. He was right behind us, then Donna and I got distracted. I'm not sure where he went after that." said Larry.

Searching the house while the party continued around them, no one could find Thomas anywhere.

"Maybe he went home. Let's get back to the party," said Larry. "I need another drink."

Nodding their agreement, everyone headed back into the party room missing the closet that was slightly open with Thomas's body inside.

"Hey guys, I'm heading home. I have a fourty page essay due tomorrow. Thanks for inviting me." said Tori.

"Your welcome Tori. See ya in the morning." said her friend Marie.

Walking toward the closet, she opened the door and screamed when Thomas fell onto her feet. Running into the hall, the girls screamed, while Mike said...

"Holy shit, it's Thomas, call 911."

While the guys made the call, Mike went to revive him.

"Don't touch him man, yelled Larry. You never touch a dead guy, or you get blamed for the murder."

"Shut the hell up Larry, you watch too many movies." said Jack.

Hearing the sirens, everyone stood back while the Paramedics came through, followed by the Police.

Looking at the body with the Paramedics, Don realized the kid was murdered by the marks on his neck.

"I'll call the CSI's,"said Don.

..................................

Sitting at the table eating dinner, Mac heard the phone.

"I'll get it love. You finish eating."

Picking up the phone, Mac said... "Taylor."

"Hey Mac, it's Don. I need you and your team. We have a murdered kid at one of the frat houses."

"Okay Don, we'll be right there." said Mac. Hanging up the phone, Mac informed Adam and Stella about the murder. "Did you want to take this Stella? Or should I," he asked.

"You can take it, Mac. I'll stay home with Cayden. I'm kind of tired." Stella said with a smile.

"Okay love, we'll be back soon." Giving his son and wife a kiss, Mac left out the door with Adam.

..................................

Arriving at the crime scene Mac was having a sense of deja vu.

"Ya feel that boss?" asked Danny. "Brings ya back doesn't it."

"Just porcess Danny. Sheldon, time of death please?" asked Mac.

"Around eleven, Mac. Affixiation was cause of death. Possibly a scarf of some kind." said Sheldon. "You can see the small fibers around the neck."

"Okay, thanks Sheldon. Don... witnesses?" asked Mac.

"According to Mike Walters, they had started a game of blindmans bluff. Our victim was the seeker. After waiting a while to be found, everyone came out and figured Thomas gave up on the game. So they returned to the party, not realizing Thomas was in the closet, dead."

"Who found him, Don?" asked Mac.

"Tori Friskler. She was heading home early to finish a paper, said she opened the closet, and he fell out onto her feet."

"Okay, get everyones names, statement and prints, then you can start releasing them." said Mac.

While Don and Adam were busy with the guests. Mac helped Danny process the scene.

**tbc...**


	134. Chapter 134

Later that night, Mac came home to darkness. He had a feeling Stella wouldn't wait up. They had all been tired from their return today. Locking the door, he headed down the hall to check on his son. Walking into his room, he found Cayden laying on top of the sheet, using his teddy as a pillow.

Nearing the bed, Mac pulled up his comforter and covered him. Bending down he kissed him goodnight. Walking from his room, Mac headed to the kitchen and heated up the dinner Stella had left in the oven. Smelling the scent from their room, Stella climbed from the bed with a hunger for something sweet to eat.

As she entered the kitchen, Mac turned and smirked.

"I kind of thought the food would wake you. Are you hungry love?" asked Mac.

"Mm... I could eat a little something, she smiled as she kissed her husbands warm lips.

Sitting down at the table, Mac grabbed another plate along with a fork and knife.

"So how was the case?" asked Stella.

"Typical. Bunch of Cllege kids having a frat party, till one of them turned up dead. After questioning over seventy five students, we are still no further ahead. All we know is he was choked to death with a scarf."

Picking up some of the pasta, Mac passed it to his wife, watching as she accepted it with greed.

"Good love?" smiled Mac passing her another bite.

"Mhm... it always tastes better reheated. Thanks for sharing," she said with a mouth full of pasta.

Placing the plates in the sink, Mac grabbed his piece of chocolate cake. Then taking his wife by the hand, he walked them into the bedroom. Placing his wife on the bed, he undressed slipping into a pair of sweats. Then clmbing beside her on the bed, He forked up a piece of the thick chocolate icing and smeared it on his wife's lips.

"Don't lick it love, don't even taste it." warned Mac.

Trying desperately to behave, Mac seen her tongue dart out, but before she could lick the frosting, Mac beat her to it, suckling her lips with greed.

"Mmac..." she cried out as his tongue was doing such naughty things to hers. Breaking the kiss, Stella laughed as she said..."You are frisky tonight my husband," as the deep pants ruptured within her, as he smeared chocolate across her breasts, tummy and swollen bud.

Tracing his tongue along the path, he spent precious minutes on each and every inch of his wife's beautiful body. Nearing her swollen bud, Mac could smell her heat mixed with the chocolate, an aroma that was driving him to swell more then he ever thought was possible. Pulling her hips down toward him, he clamped down on her bud and suckled back all the chocolate, leaving her in endless screams of passion. Needing more of his wife's scent, Mac drove his tongue deep up as far as he could too her womb. Not realeasing as he twirled and swirled leaving her body to buck and try to pull away.

Holding her all the tighter, he continued till her body was fully drained and she was laying pliant on the bed, covered in her orgasmed sweat. Climbing back up on her, he flipped her over top of him, allowing her hair to flow and cover out the world for a while.

_"Love me, Stella. Love me like it's a dying passion that can never be filled."_ whispered Mac.

Sliding herself down onto his shaft, she raised her body, while her hips continually grinded against him. Lost now, as her husbands eyes closed in the pleasure she waqs giving him. Never had she felt this in control of their lovemaking. Never had she felt the sensual aura burst from within her soul like it was now.

Gripping her hips, Mac had her grind deeper onto him, then pulling her arms he lowered her onto his chest and flipped back over taking the lead as he held himself within deep and poured his seed into her already pregnant womb. Collapsing on top of her, but keeping his weight on his arms, he tried to catch his breath. Never had their lovemaking been that damn shattering.

Carefully flipping her again, he faced her toward him with her face resting on his chest.

"I love you, sweetheart. Love you so much." said Mac as he closed his eyes.

"Mm... I love you too my husband. Thank you, for sharing your dinner and dessert with me."

Giving her a gentle squeeze, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

..............................................................

Meanwhile Don gave Dany a lift home. Stopping at the light, Danny said...

"So when are you and Cynthia tying the knot?"

"This friday, Danno. A nice little ceremony. Just for the family." smiled Don. "What about you and Pam?"

"It's to soon to tell, Donnie. We're still in our stages of where are we heading," snickered Danny.

"Well don't wait to long, Danno. Little Lucy is going to need a sister or brother soon."

Pulling up in front of Danny's apartment, he got out and headed inside.

"See ya tomorrow Man, drive safe."

"I will Danno. Night."

Pulling out, Don headed home to love his wife to be.


	135. Chapter 135

The following night, the frat boys were having another party at the Omega house. Laughing and joking one of the guys yelled out...

"Hey Todd... we should play deadmans bluff. Maybe another victim will turn up dead. We can kinda have a who done it," laughed Larry.

"Not funny Larry. Man that was something else. I still wish I knew, what the hell happened." said Todd.

"Then let's play. Everyone gather around. I've got the blindfold," yelled Larry enjoying himself with another shot, followed by a beer. "Okay, who wants to be the blindman, or should I say, deadman?" he laughed.

No one wanted to volunteer. Standing around watching Larry make an ass of himself, he slurred out... "Fine... I'll do it you little sissys." Placing the blindfold over his eyes, Todd spun him in a circle. Then as everyone ran to different parts of the house, Larry searched for them. Banging into walls, everyone laughed as they watched him walk by. Then as he neared the back yard, they laughed as he walked out.

Locking the door behind him, Todd laughed.

"Okay guys, that's enough, let him in."

Unlocking the back door, they noticed Larry wasn't there.

"Larry? Hey Larry, come on man, this isn't funny." said Todd.

Searching the back yard, they heard one of the girls scream. Running over, they seen Larry with a scarf around his neck.

"Shit... call 911," said Todd.

.................................................................

When Don and the others arrived, Sheldon asked...

"Where's Stella, it's her turn I believe, he laughed.

"Hah", laughed Danny. Mac said she was on her way. He said when she left, she was shoving a pastry into her mouth."

Everyone snickered, as they seen Stella walk up behind Danny and kick his ass.

"Smart ass, Messer. Start processing." smiled Stella.

"What have we got Sheldon?"

"Male DB, nineteen years of age, same MO as last nights victim. Death by a silk scarf." said Sheldon.

Danny laughed out loud.

"Danny..." said Stella.

"Sorry boss, I'm going." he laughed.

While Danny searched the yard with Adam, they seen a young girl bending over her car.

"Man... did you ever have anything like that when you were in College?" asked Danny.

"Are you kiddin' Danny. I only dreamed about girls like her." said Adam.

"Yeah... I hear ya man. Damn to be nineteen again." said Danny as he walked away.

...............................................................

Meanwhile, Don was questioning Todd.

"Okay, from the begining?" said Don.

"Larry asked us all to play the blindman game again. No one wanted too. But he agreed to be it, so we all played. We watched him walk out back and Terrance locked the door. When we went back out to look for him, we found him dead on the grass." said Todd.

"Why would you lock him out?" asked Don.

"I didn't lock him out. The other guys did." said Todd.

"Oh I get it, you were just one of the clowns who found humor in it all, right?" asked Don.

"It wasn't like that detective. We all found it funny. How were we to know, he was going to be killed?" asked Todd.

"Don't go far, I'll be back." said Don.

Walking over to question the other students, Don wondered if they would all have the same story.

..........................................................

Back at the Taylor's Mac had both kids. Pam had to work and Danny was at the crime scene, leaving Mac with Lucy. Sitting them on the floor with some snacks, Mac put on Mickey Mouse for them. Heading to the closet, he pulled out the video equipment. Setting it up, he pushed the record button. Watching as the kids danced and hopped to the music, Mac smiled.

"Daddy we ance. You ance daddy, come on daddy, ance." said Cayden with his wide smile, and mischievious eyes.

Getting up with the kids, Mac danced and marched when Stella and the gang came in.

"Whoa... no shit. Look at this. Damn Stel, that's one hell of a wiggle the boss has," snickered Danny as he watched Mac shake his booty with Cayden and Lucy.

Turning in a circle, Cayden seen his mommy.

"Mooooooooooommy," he yelled running to her arms.

Turning around, Mac seen the whole gang standing their snickering.

"Nice moves Mac," said Sheldon. "What was that little twist, bend thing you did?"

Walking away from the gang, Mac sat down to his coffee. "How did the case go?"

"Looks like we have a new serial, Mac. Two murders, both with a silk scarf, and both College kids." said Sheldon.

"Do you think one of the frat boys could be taking the game and making it reality?" asked Mac.

"I honestly don't know Mac. I guess it's possible. Though we've questioned all the students and most of them were so loaded, they couldn't even remember their names." said Sheldon.

"Okay, tomorrow morning we head back over to the College. I think we need to requestion these kids when they're sober." said Mac.

"Sounds good to me, boss. Let's go Lucy, home to bed." said her daddy.

"Noooooooooooooo... I stay with Cayden daddy. Please. I love him?" said little Lucy.

Mac smiled, Stella awed.

"You can leave her for the night, Danny. I don't mind." said Stella.

"Are ya sure?" asked Danny.

"Positive, we love having her." said Stella.

"Alright then. Give daddy a kiss."

Giving her daddy a huge kiss, and hug, Danny left with the guys.

"Wanna grab a beer Danny?" asked Don. "Cynthia's busy all night training a new girl to take over for her while she's on ML." said Don.

"Why not. You guys coming?" asked Danny to Sheldon and Adam.

"Are you kiddin', of course."

Laughing they all headed to their vehicles.

**tbc...**


	136. Chapter 136

Across town she arrived at home.

"Sweetheart, is that you?" asked her mom.

"It is mom. Sorry I'm so late. I lost track of time at the library."

"It's four in the morning young lady. You really need to stop staying so late at school. Have you thought anymore about joining one of the fraternities?"

"No mom. They are so over rated. Besides that the kids are mean. And the initiations are childish."

"They didn't accept you, did they? How many is that now, Beatrice?"

"It doesn't matter mom. I just haven't found the right one."

For years Beatrice was constantly teased at school. She weighed in at two hundered and twenty pounds, had dirty sandy hair, and dull hazel eyes. She was on the wrestling team for all her years of high school, and in University she continued with her wrestling goals. But each time she tried to join a fraternity the girls wouldn't accept her. Calling her a he-she, she-man, and other names. Telling her she be joining the boys cause she was no beauty.

Then the guys, they were the same._ "Eww... who would date her, or him, or it. Whatever it is, gross."_ Always she was shunned, leaving her mind to seek revenge on everyone around her. Walking up too her room, she opened her bag and took out the new silk scarves she had purchased. Looking them over, she put the pink one aside. That was a very special one for Cher, the beauty queen of Delta Pi house. her death was going to be a sweet one. For Beatrice was going to make sure she was facing her while she squeezed every last breath from her.

Placing all the scarves into the drawer, she layed down and thought about her next victim.

...............................................................

Early the next morning, Mac heard Lucy and Cayden giggling in his room. Walking in he found them playing with Cayden's stuffy's.

"Hi dada, we ungry," said Cayden.

"You are, while let's go get something to eat."

Picking up the kids, Mac carried them into the kitchen. Sitting them in the big kid booster seats, he started them with some Cheerios. While they ate them, and drank their juice, Mac put in the toast, and sliced up fresh fruit. Placing it on the table, he filled two little bowls and passed them to Cayden to Lucy.

Watching them interact made Mac smile. Lucy was now almost three, and had light brown hair with pretty blue eyes like her daddy. Cayden was pushing two and had his gorgeous looks, but his mothers beautiful eyes. His hair, they still couldn't figure it out. It was still dark blond and stood up like wheat. Leaving Mac and Stella to keep him in crew cuts.

Hearing the knock at the door, followed by furballs bark Mac answered it.

"Hey Mac, I brought coffee, where's my little Luce?" asked Danny.

"She's eating breakfast with Cayden." said Mac as they walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Stel?" asked Danny.

"She's still sleeping. I try not to wake her with her nausea. Why?" asked Mac.

"Just wondering who was in today, boss. Hey Lucy, hi sweetheart," said her daddy.

"Hi daddy, we go bye bye now?" asked Lucy.

"Yup... Pam is waiting in the car. She's taking you shopping for the day." said Danny.

Lucy wasn't sure what shopping was, but it sounded fun. As she reached for her daddy.

"Look at Cayden, Danny." said Mac.

Looking at Cayden's face, Danny could see the sadness. "She'll be back bud. I promise." said Danny.

Wiggling out of her daddy's arms, she leaned up and kissed Cayden's cheek. "Bye bye Cayden." said Lucy.

"Bye bye, ucy."

Walking Danny and Lucy to the door, Danny said... "I think I hear wedding bells, Mac." he laughed.

"One never knows, Danny." he snickered. I'll see you later."

Shutting the door, Mac headed back to finish breakfast with his son.

**tbc...**

........................................

Thanks for the review MAFW


	137. Chapter 137

Three days had come and gone with no further frat bodies turning up. Leaving Mac and the team to believe their serial killer theory was just that, a theory. Leaving the case on his desk, Mac headed over to Don's with Cayden to change for the wedding.

Standing in her little dressing room Cynthia was so hyper that Stella couldn't get her to sit still.

"Cynthia, please. What is wrong with you this morning. It's your wedding day you should be nervous, not giddy." said Stella.

"I can't help it Stella. I mean I'm due anyday now, and since the babe has stopped moving, I know my time is close. So I'm happy and excited. I'm afraid nervousness is going to have too wait." said Cynthia. Finally getting the last clip into Cynthia's hair, Stella stood her in front of the mirror.

"Oh... oh my... is that realy me? God Stella you made me look like an angel." she cried.

"Aww... come on Cynthia, don't cry. You're going to ruin your make up," said Stella as Mac walked in.

"Wow... looks like God has sent me two angels," said Mac as he kissed his wife's lips. "Are you ready to be walked down the aisle?"

"I am Mac. I really want to thank you for accepting." Cynthia smiled.

"You're welcome. Don is a very lucky man. He deserves happiness, especially aftet losing Jess." said Mac.

"I know. He still talks of her. Which is good, cause at least he is sharing with me, instead of holding it in." said Cynthia.

"Okay you two, enough mushiness. The bridal march has just started." said Stella.

Walking downstairs ahead of the bride, Stella started her march with little Lucy as she tossed the rose petals down the aisle. Leaving everyone to aww her. Reaching the front, Lucy smiled at her daddy and stood beside her auntie Stella as Cynthia came down the aisle with Mac. As everyone stood, Cynthia started walking as she felt the pain hit her. Feeling the gush of water, she knew she was in labor.

"Oh God... my water just broke, Doooooon... the baby is coming," she yelled as she gripped her nails into Mac's flesh. Trying to release her nails from him, he helped her lay down while Danny called 911. Running to her side, Don sat down beside her as she said... "now Don, have the minister marry us now, before our baby comes." she cried.

Calling the minister over, he performed the ceramony, and as he got to the I now pronounce you man and wife, their baby screamed his way into Stella's waiting arms.

"Aww... oh God... it's a boy. You have a little boy." cried Stella. Laying their son on Cynthia's tummy, Stella covered him with her wrap as Adam said...

"Err... um... at least you'll never forget your anniversary. For your son will always remind you," he said shyly.

Hearing the sirens, Sheldon lead them into the back. Once they had Cynthia and her baby comfortable, they placed them in the ambulance with Don.

"We'll meet you at the Hospital," said Mac.

Dismissing the caters, Mac and the rest of the family took off to the Hospital to welcome baby Flack into the world.

When they arrived at the Hospital, Danny stopped at the gift shop and bought a giant blue Monkey. Bringing it out of the gift shop, Cayden went wild. "

"Ook mama, monkey, I see pease." asked Cayden.

"No sweetheart, that's for the new baby."

"But where mine, mama? I still a baby," said Cayden.

Adam laughed. Looking in the window he seen one more. Heading in Mac stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, Adam. Your godsons room already looks like a small zoo. No more stuffies." said Mac.

Walking toward the elevator with Cayden, Adam stayed behind. Watching as they went up, he walked inside the gift shop, grabbed the last huge monkey and hid it in his car. Running back in, he used the stairs hoping to follow in with the crowd. Opening the door, he seen Mac and the gang just coming off the elevator. Falling in behind, Sheldon snickered...

"You bought it, didn't ya?" Mac is gonna kill you."

Laughing Adam could care less. For his little godson was his little dude. And all little dudes deserved to be spoiled by their godfather.

Walking into Cynthia's room, they seen Don in bed with mommy and son. Nearing their side Stella said...

"Well... name and weight please?" she asked.

"8lbs2oz, and you can welcome into our little family, Donald Daniel Flack." said Don.

"Aww... adorable name. Great job you guys." said Stella.

"Thank you Stella. Thank you for being there to catch our son," cried Cynthia.

"It was my pleasure. I can hardly wait for our second little miracle to appear." said Stella, as she rubbed her tummy.

Wrapping his arms around his wife's swollen tummy. Mac couldn't wait either.

...............................................

Meanwhile... Beatrice was getting ready for the frat party tonight. She had seen the flyer in the halls at the College. Placing on her make up, slacks, and shirt, she placed two scarves inside her pant pocket. So far she had been smart enough not to be seen by the frat kids. always staying in the shadows, avoiding the crowds.

"Beatrice... before you leave for the library, I need you to take out the recycling for me," yelled her mom.

"God damn it mom, can't you get off your lazy ass and do it?" asked Beatrice.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady. At least when I was younger, I was in a fraternity." said her mom.

Beatrice was getting angry, she could feel her hand tighten around the scarf. She knew one of these nights her mother was going to push her over the edge. Leaving her to kill her in cold blood. Sighing deep, she walked downstairs and took out the recycling. Then leaving out the gate, she headed over to the frat party.


	138. Chapter 138

While things were going wild at the frat party, no one dared play blindman bluff. Instead they all sat in circle and played spin the bottle. Quietly waiting for her chance, Beatrice watched in the shadow.

"Come on Michael, your spin." said Todd.

Spinning the bottle it landed at Mary-ann.

"Whooo... Mary-ann. Hot stuff guys. Okay Michael... you go too the closet and Mary-ann will follow once we tell her what she has too do." said Todd.

Walking into the closet, Michael smelled an odd scent. Trying to turn, Beatrice wrapped the scarf around his neck and started choking him. Seeing Beatrice's face, he took his last breath. But before she had a chance to get out, she heard Mary-ann coming. Standing as far back as she could, she waited patiently, twisting the scarf with nervousness.

Hearing the door shut, Mary-ann felt herself kick something. Turning on the closet light, she seen Todd dead. Before she could scream, Beatrice wrapped the scarf around her, choking her. Watching her fall on top of Michael, Beatrice ran out of the closet and out the backdoor. Without looking back, she continued to run, not realizing she had dropped one of the scarves in the backyard of Todd's home.

"Back in the house Todd yelled... "come on you two. You should be done by now." Getting up everyone headed to the closet. Opening the door, Sarah screamed... "Auuuuuuugh... oh my God."

Running to the phone, Todd the called the police. He knew this was the third time someone had been murdered while he was hosting a frat party. Leaving him to call his dad once he was done with calling the police.

.........................................................

Back at the Taylor house, Mac was getting dinner ready when the phone rang.

"Stel... can you grab that, love?"

"Yup... Bonasera Taylor." said Stella.

"Hey Stel, it's Danny. We have double homicide at the home of Todd Billings. Same MO as our last victims. Looks like our serial is back."

"Great... okay, I'll be right there." Hanging up the phone, Stella grabbed her kit.

"Where ou goin' mama?" asked Cayden.

"Mommy has a case. But I'll be home soon. I love you, Cayden."

"Ove ou too, mama. Bye bye." said Cayden.

"What's going on sweetheart?" asked Mac taking the chicken out of the oven.

"Danny said our serial is back. Seems he has upped his anti. Two frat kids this time." said Stella.

"Okay love. Are you feeling fine to go?"

"Yes Mac. I feel great. I'll be home soon. Love you."

Giving his wife a kiss, he whispered... "I love you too sweetheart. When you get home I'll finger feed you."

"Mm... naughty thoughts. I'll be sure to hurry."

Drowning in her husbands seductive looks, she left.

......................................................

Over at the Hospital Don was laying down with Cynthia and Donald wrapped in his arms. Hearing his cell, he reached for it on the table.

"Flack."

"Don... it's Stella. We have a triple homicide at over at the Billings again. Looks like our serials MO."

"Okay Stel. I'll be right there." said Don.

Hanging up the phone, Don carefully layed his son in his wife's arms.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, sweetheart. I love you," he whispered as he kissed her.

"Love you too, Don. Stay safe."

Nodding that he would, he left.

When he arrived Don found Danny processing the closet, while Stella was talking with Todd. Interrupting Don said...

"This is becoming a regular occurrence, Todd."

"Easy with Don. He's not the one doing the killings. So watch your step." said Mr Billings.

"Stel... where is Adam?" asked Don.

"He's out in the yard. One of the kids said they heard the back door bang."

Nodding okay they heard Adam come running... "Hey guys, I found something, could be our murder weapon."

"Okay Adam, get it bagged and back to the lab. Let us know if you come up with a name." said Stella.

"Todd you need to come with me. your father can come if he wants. We just need to ask you some questions downtown."

Nodding his agreement, Todd sent everyone home before leaving for the station with his father.

........................................................

Back at home Mac was bathing Cayden in the tub. Taking one of his submarines. Mac sunk it under the mound of bubbles and water, then releasing it Cayden laughed as it popped back up.

"Dat funny dada. Do dat again." giggled Cayden.

Sinking the submarine back under the phone rang. Knowing Cayden could't be alone in the tub, Mac picked him up from the tub and carried him bare to the phone soaking himself in bubbles and water.

"Shoot... daddy forgot your towel. "Hello." as he picked up the phone out of breath.

"Mac? What's the matter? Is everything okay?" asked Stella.

"Um... yeah Stel. What is it, love?" asked Mac.

Stella could hear Cayden laughing wildly into the phone.

"Come on Stel, what is it?" Mac said again as the water dripped onto the floor, while Cayden continued to bounce and laugh at his daddy who was soaked in his bubbles.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be later then what I thoguht. We have to question Todd Billings."

"Okay love. That's fine. I'll see you when you get home, bye." Hanging up the phone Mac ran back to the washroom and slipped on the suds. Falling with Cayden on top, Mac braced his arms, protecting his back.

"God damn it," he yelled.

"God damn it," Cayden repeated.

Mac knew his surgery was due next week, but at the rate this night was going, it was going to be sooner. Knowing his back was out, Mac swallowed the pain as he slid on his butt back to the phone. "Grab your towel for daddy, Cayden."

Dragging his towel into his daddy. Mac wrapped him in it, and sat him on his lap. Dialing the phone, he called his wife.

"Bonasera Taylor."

"Stel... I need you to come home love. Grab the doctor on your way. I slipped and pulled out my back again. Get Danny to help Don with Todd." said Mac in pain.

"Okay... I'll be right there, Mac. I'll call the doctor on the way."

Letting Don know what had happened to Mac, Stella headed home leaving the case in Danny's care.

**tbc...**


	139. Chapter 139

When Stella arrived at home, she found Mac laying on the floor, while Cayden was sitting beside him wrapped in a towel.

"Hi mama, daddy fall and go boom." Cayden giggled.

"I can see that. Mac... how you feeling? Do you think you can get up. We have to get you to the Hospital. They have an opening tomorrow, so they can do your surgery now, instead of the 12th," said Stella.

"Come on love, I don't want to go in the Hospital. I'm fine, just give me a tug, I can do the rest."

Stella knew he was being stubborn. She knew damn well, she'd have to drag him to that Hospital.

Once she had Mac on the couch, she dressed Cayden, packed a bag for Mac and helped him to the car.

"Mama, where we goin'," asked Cayden.

"To take daddy to the Hospital."

"Opital? Why mama?" asked Cayden.

"Cause daddy needs to have his back fixed."

"So he won't fall no more, mama?" asked Cayden.

"That's right. Once they fix your daddy's back, he'll be all better." Strapping her son in the carseat, Stella got in the drivers side and noticed Mac's pout. "Aww... don't pout Mac. It will be alright." Stella smiled. She couldn't believe how much of a big baby he was being.

"I don't care, love. It's not your back." said Mac.

"Look, you are only in there a couple nights. It's laser surgery Mac. The procedure is quick and painless. You don't even have to be given anesthesia. Then you have two to four weeks of recuperation. You'll be back to work before you know it. Plus as Dr Small told you, these surgeons are excellent and you'll have minimal scar tissue and bleeding." said Stella as she reached for his hand reassuring him.

Pulling into admiting, Stella gave them all the information and filled out the paper work. Then following the orderly, they wheeled Mac to his private room.

...........................................

Back at the station, Adam chased Danny down the hall.

"Danny, where's Stella? I have a hit off the scarf." said Adam.

"She had to take Mac to the hospital. He slipped on the wet floor. So they are doin' his surgery tomorrow mornin'," said Danny.

"Ouch... okay. The scarf belongs to Beatrice Small, I found epithelials from all four victims. Don has sent an officer to pick her up for questioning."

"Thanks man, I'll meet him in interrogation." said Danny.

When Danny met Don in interrogation with Beatrice he sat down.

"Hi Beatrice, I'm detective Danny Messer and this is detective Flack. We'd like to ask you some questions about four murders that took place."

"I killed them. I admit it." said Beatrice.

"Is this your confession." asked Danny.

"Yes." said Beatrice.

"Can you tell us why?" asked Danny.

"All through my high school years I had been called Butch, he/she, muscle sheman, cause I had more male features then female. I'm champion of my wrestling team, and can bench press over 400 lbs. My whole life I tried to change myself into a female, but no matter how hard I tried, the male feature just wouldn't disappear. I got tired of listening to it, I got tired of the name calling and teasing. So I decided to extract my revenge on the jocks. They were the worst. They just didn't know when to let up. So I figured to use my manly strength and kill them one by one. Problem was, Mary came into the closet to soon. So I had no choice but to kill her too. She was an accident. You know... I could still be free and able to kill again, if not for her. If I hadn't of had to make a quick getaway. I would have never dropped that scarf and you would have never captured me."

Danny and Don couldn't believe how cool she was about all this.

"Beatrice... you do realize that you've just ruined your life? Ya do know that you will be sent away for life, right?" asked Danny.

"I know... but anything is better then home, school, or being with the higher society. Just think, prison will be a vacation for me. I'll have my own little buisness going in there. Do you realize how many girls will come to me for protection. I'll finally have friends, followers, people who love me, for me." she said.

"Okay... said Danny with a sigh. Take her Hendricks."

Once Beatrice was taken to booking and charged for four murders, Don and Danny headed to the Hospital to see Mac before his surgery in the morning.


	140. Story 9 Surgery,Forts, and recooperation

Back at the Hospital Mac was fighting his wife about getting changed.

"Mac... you need to slip into the blue gown. This wat when they take you down in the morning you're all ready. They also need to start your IV line, by morning you are going to be too drugged up to help." said Stella.

"I don't need no blue gown that is going to show my God damn backside. Forget it. I'll change when everyone is gone, and that's final." said Mac.

Hearing their boss raising hell, Don walked in and said... "com'on Mac, be a good boy and change. Don't make me spank you." laughed Don.

Pointing his finger with anger, Mac said... "not tonight Don, I don't need your humor added to my own anger. so stay out of it. Did you close the case?"

"We did. Beatrice admited to everything. She had one hell of a story too. Strange girl, but the case has been closed." said Danny.

"Good, one less thing to worry about." said Mac as the nurse came in with the doctor.

"Hello Mac. I hear rumor that you are giving my nurse a hard time," Dr Small said.

"No... she just needs to understand that I have no intention of wearing that little blue gown till everyone is gone." said Mac.

"Mac... since the day I took you on as my patient, your little tantrums have rivaled my youngest patients. You need that gown on now, so we can start an IV. Your surgery is scheduled for 7am, you wouldn't want to hold us back now, would you?"

"Fine... but everyone leaces till I'm changed. Except for my wife and son."

While everyone waited in the hall, Danny said... "man, I never thought I'd see the boss act like this." laughed Danny.

"Can you blame him? Work is his life. Even with Stella teaching him to settle down, it hasn't really helped since he pulled his back out. He hates not being able to work." said Sheldon.

"Yeah, he does," said Danny.

............................................

Back in the room Mac had finally changed into the gown. Climbing into bed the nurse started his I.V and did a vital reading.

"You can have something to drink and eat up till midnight. Is there anything I can bring you?" asked the nurse.

"No, thanks. I'll send one of my guys to grab me a real coffee," said Mac.

Dr Small laughed. "Why do I have a feeling you are going to be a difficult patient, Mac?"

Shrugging he said... "don't know. How long till morning?" he smirked.

"Mac behave," said Stella.

"Daddy... uppy daddy." said Cayden.

Placing his son on his chest, he started playing with his daddy's tubing.

"Whad dat daddy?" asked Cayden.

"That's a special tube that holds fluid for daddy. This way when daddy is in surgery, they can feed the medicine through daddy's arm."

"Why, daddy?"

"Cause daddy has to have surgery for his back and I need to have medicine for pain."

Cayden scrunched his shoulders. He really didn't understand. Seeing Adam come back in, he climbed from his daddy's knee and ran to Adam.

"Anam... uppy Anam."

Lifting Cayden into his arms, he kissed his godfathers cheek.

"Anam... I seep at your pace?" asked Cayden.

"Err... um... that's up to mommy, li'l dude." said Adam.

"Mama... I seep ad Anam's, peeeeease." asked Cayden.

"Are you sure it's no problem Adam? I really don't want to Cayden imposing too much." said Stella.

"Aww... I told you before Stella. I love having the li'l dude. I don't mind." smiled Adam.

"Okay... that would help. Here's our key Adam. You can grab what you need for Cayden."

"Thanks Stella. Give mommy and daddy kisses, Cayden." said Adam.

After gving everyone kisses, Cayden and Adam left.

"This means you can stay with me now, right love?" asked Mac with puppy eyes.

Danny and Don were laughing.

"I'm outta here man. I'm going to see my son," said Don heading up to maternity.

"Hey... wait for me Donnie," said Danny.

"Hey.. me too, said Sheldon. I still haven't met the newest Flackman."

"Look at that Mac, you chased everyone away cause you are such a bear." said Stella as she climbed in beside him. "You're scared, aren't you Mac?"

"Not scared love. More concerned that something is going to go wrong. That's all."

"Mac... I promise you, nothing will go wrong. I will be here when they take you, and when you wake. I love you." said Stella.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

........................................

When Adam and Cayden got back to the house , they went right to his room.

"Okay Cayden, where does mommy keep your bag?"

"I not know, Anam... we need to bring all my stuffies, k?" said Cayden. "so we can pay fort."

"We can't take all your stuffies Cayden. You have way too many." said Adam.

"Peeeeease I wanna pay fort, Anam."

Adam knew he had two choices. He could take a soon to be screaming Cayden to his place, or they could just stay there with furball, who would most likely love the company.

"I have an idea. Why don't we stay here, Cayden. We will build a fort, grab some sleeping bags and stuffies and play games."

"Yay..." he clapped. I ov ou, Anam."

I love you too, li'l dude."


	141. Chapter 141

Back at the Hospital Stella finally had some free time. With Mac sound asleep, she decided to call Adam and check on Cayden. Ringing his home, she got the machine. Hanging up Stella couldn't figure where they would be, it was already nine thirty. She knew Cayden would be long asleep by now. Feeling her maternal instincts kick in, she ran upstairs to the maternity ward. Finding Don resting with his wife and child, Stella said...

"Don... I need your help. I need you to keep an eye on Mac for me. In case he tries to escape," she laughed. "I called Adam's home and there was no answer. I'm worried about him, he has Cayden."

"No answer? Shoot Stel. Yeah... go ahead. I'll go down with the escapee." smiled Don.

"Thanks Don. I really appreciate it. I just know Mac's not going to stay still, for long." said Stella as she headed over to Adam's.

..........................................................

Arriving at his home, she found it in darkness. Feeling the panic set in, she rushed back to the car and headed home. Pulling into the driveway she seen the light on. Breathing a sigh of relief she opened the door to what looked like a war zone. There were stuffies, left to right that covered the floor, little army men and pillows. Popcorn and skittles thrown throughout the house.

Then there was furball. using his mouth as a vaccume, as he snorted up the skittles and popcorn.

"BOOM... "yelled Adam..." flying bomb on Cayden. POW..." he said as he tossed another stuffy at Cayden, missing hitting Stella in her little buldge of a tummy. Stella wasn't sure who to yell at first. Looking up, Adam seen Stella with an angry look on her face. Moving closer to Cayden, he said...

"Oh boy... we're in for it now. Hide Cayden, mommy's home."

Hiding under the blankets, Cayden screamed and giggled with fits of laughter as he could see his mommy's toes tapping from outside the fort.

"Adam Ross... get your butt out here," said Stella trying desperately to remain serious. Never had seen such child like behavour in any man. Leaving her to love Adam all the more. No wonder Cayden loved staying at his godfathers place. Stella could just imagine Adam's home, now Cayden invaded on the week ends.

Peeking out of the fort, his face was bright red.

"Err... um... hm... I can explain." said Adam. "Um... we were going to clean it, just as soon as we were done. Err... um... right Cayden?"

Cayden could care less, picking up a skittle he passed it to his mommy._** "Ere mama, ittle."**_ said Cayden with a smile.

"You young man should have been in bed two hours ago." said his mommy. "As for you Adam... you forgot to call me and let me know you decided to stay here," said Stella.

"Sorry Stella... err... we kinda got carried away," shrugged Adam.

"Uhuh... anyway... next time call me, please. Now give me a kiss Cayden, and bed time." said Stella as she kissed her son. "Oh... and I want this mess cleaned up Adam. Including furballs wad of vomit he left you by the door," she laughed.

Hearing the door shut, Adam picked up a toy and tossed it at Cayden... "fire one..." he yelled. " Run little dude, it's attack of the bears."

Giggling wildly, Cayden tossed his big brown bear back, hitting Adam's head. Laughing... as he fell to the ground.

...................................................

When Stella got back to the Hospital she found Mac looking out the window.

"Hey handsom. Where's Don?" as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Back upstairs with his wife and child. Did you find Adam and Cayden?" he asked.

"Mhm... they decided to stay at home and turn our place into a war zone. They have stuffies and food everywhere," she smiled. "You okay Mac, you seem distant?"

Turning to face his wife he sat with her in the chair. Leaning her back against his shoulder he caressed her tummy where there child was sleeping. Using deep strokes, Mac pressed the flat of his hand against her abdomen, trying to feel his child while it slept.

_"It's too soon for that, Mac. What's the matter, talk to me?"_ whispered Stella as she caressed his cheek.

_"I love you sweetheart. There's nothing wrong, I just have a need to hold you for a while."_ he whispered.

Sitting quietly in the little room, they watched the stars twinkle in the sky.

_"Oh my... look Mac, you see that? a shooting star. Let's make a wish,"_ said Stella in a whisper.

After making their wish, neither told the other what it was. Leading his wife by the hand, he took her back to the bed and layed her beside him, snuggling her close to his heart. Then kissing her hair, he whispered his love and fell into sleep.

.......................................................

Back at the house, Adam finally had Cayden sound asleep in their little fort. Taking out the broom and dustpan, he cleaned what remaining food was left on the floor, thankful that Stella and Mac didn't have carpets in the living room or dining room.

"Good thing we didn't play in the den, right furball?" said Adam.

Furball tilted his head to the side. How could he not agree when the den was completely carpeted. With everything done, Adam tossed the dishes in the dishwasher, shut off the light and layed down beside Cayden in the fort.

tbc...


	142. Chapter 142

The following morning while Mac was in surgery, Stella headed down to the Cafeteria. Paying for two sandwiches and two coffees she headed up to the maternity ward to see Cynthia and baby Donald. Walking into the room, she found Donald sound asleep in his little bed. Placing the tray on Cynthia's table, Stella picked up Donald.

"Aww... look at you, what a little sweetheart. Where's mommy?"

Coming out of the washroom Cynthia seen Stella cooing Donald as she asked...

"Morning Stella, is Mac in surgery?"

"He is. So I thought I would bring us some coffee and a sandwich." said Stella. He's so handsom Cynthia. Look at the size of his hands. They are all Don, along with that rich dark hair."

"I know... the only thing he seems to have of me, is my nose. Don said that it curves up just a smidge like mine." said Cynthia.

Looking at Cynthia's nose, Stella said... "oh yeah. I never noticed that before. Aww... what an adorable little monkey." Watching as Donald opened one eye, he smiled at his auntie Stella. "Oh my God... his eyes. They are turqouise, simply gorgeous. Hopefully they stay."

Cynthia laughed. "I honestly don't think they will. I have a feeling they will soften up when he gets older."

Sitting down with Donald in her arms. Her and Cynthia talked over their coffee.

........................

In the OR the surgeon was talking to Mac during the procedure.

"Mac... are you having any pain or numbness?"

"No... I feel fine." Mac said with drowziness, as the sedation kept him mellow.

"Okay, I'm just fixing the fourth disc now. If you feel any discomfort or pain, tell me right away, okay?" said the surgeon as he continued to work.

Closing his eyes, Mac drifted off thinking of his wife and Cayden.

........................

Back at the Taylor's Adam and Cayden were having breakfast. Taking down the Cheerios, Adam poured a bowl for himself and for Cayden.

"What should we do today, li'l dude?" asked Adam as he passed Cayden some toast.

"Park. We go to da park, Anam?" asked Cayden.

"Sure li'l dude. We can do that." said Adam. "But first, we have to finish cleaning our mess from last night, right? We don't want your mommy coming home to a mess."

Once they were done with breakfast, and the house was clean. Adam helped Cayden into his jacket and shoes. Then pulling out the stroller he tried to sit Cayden inside.

"No, no Anam. I no wanna sit in der. I wanna walk, pease." said Cayden.

"You sure li'l dude? That's a pretty long walk." said Adam.

"I a big boy. I can do it, Anam." replied Cayden as he tried to flex. Leaving Adam with a huge smile.

"Okay li'l dude. You win. You can walk. If you get too tired. I'll carry you."

"Piggyback Anam?" Cayden asked with excitement.

"Yup! You, me, and my shoulders." said Adam as he took Cayden's hand and walked toward the park.

.............................

Back at the Hospital Stella was sitting by Mac's bed when they wheeled him into his room from the OR. Watching as they positioned him on his stomach, with his head to the left, Stella smiled at him...

"Hi handsom, how are you feeling?"

Mac gave his wife a sleepy eyed look, then closed his eyes again.

"Hello Stella." said Dr Small. "Your husbands surgery went great. We repaired both discs with minimal complications. His inscission are two very small scars, that are about four inches in length near the second and forth discs. He talked during the whole procedure, answering all our questions with no hesitations. He should be ready to go home on friday, avoiding any infections."

"Once he comes home, is there anything he shouldn't be doing?" asked Stella with concern.

"Yes. I will give you a list of do's and dont's. One very important one. No lifting what so ever. Also no strainious excercise, including sexual activites, right Mac?" laughed Dr Small. "That was the one order, Mac wasn't impressed with, Stella."

Stella laughed. "Why am I not surprised. Though you do know he'll find a way, right?"

"Mhm... I'm sure he will, Stella. All men have their little tricks. I'll also give you a set of appointments. Mac will have to return three times a week, for the next twelve weeks. We will start on him an physio therapy schedule." said Dr Small. "So I will let you two have some alone time, and I'll be back in a few hours to check on him."

When Dr Small left the room Stella slid over the chair to Mac's side. Taking his hand, she placed it on their child. Feeling his fingers delicately caress his child, he whispered...

"I love you sweetheart."

Leaning down to his level, Stella kissed his warm lips. "I love you too, Mac. I'm glad everything went good."

"Me too, love. How's Cayden?" he asked while continuing to massage his child.

"He's great. Adam called this morning, he and Cayden are off too the park." said Stella as she seen Don with Cynthia and Donald.

"Hi Stel. Thought we'd stop by on our way home and introduce Mac to Donald." said Don as he sat in the chair facing Mac with Donald.

"Admiring the beautiful baby with dark rich hair and large hands, Mac said...

"You can really tell he's yours Don. Look at the size of his hands."

"I know. He is daddy's boy, through and through." said Don with admiration. "Anyway... how ya feeling, Mac?"

"Tired, but not to bad. The pain is tolerable. I just hate being on my stomach." he said as he started dozing off again.

"Maybe we should go, Stel. We'll visit him when you get him home friday." said Don.

Giving Stella a kiss, the Flack's headed home.

.....................................

Meanwhile over at Danny's. Lucy and Danny decided to make a birthday cake for Pam. Taking down the cake mix, Danny filled the measuring cup with water, while he asked Lucy to grab two eggs. Watching as she opened the fridge, she reached in and took out one, passing it to her daddy, followed by the other.

"Can I help break da egg, daddy?"

"I don't know Luce, you might drop it?" teased her daddy.

"I won't drop it daddy. I'm a big girl now. I'm tree, almost four." said Lucy who still had trouble pronouncing her "th" sounds.

"Okay Lucy. Reach over the bowl and tap the egg in the middle. That's it, nice and easy. Now place your fingers between the crack and pull it open like daddy."

Watching as she cracked the egg perfectly, Danny was impressed. His little Lucy actually had skills in the kitchen.

"Good job, kiddo." said Danny as he grabbed the mixer and plugged it in.

"Can I mix too, daddy? I'm a really good mixer." said Lucy with excitement.

Placing the mixer in Lucy's hand, Danny helped her hold it as it mixed the cake. Hearing his little girl giggle, Danny could see Lindsay shinning through. Feeling a little sad, Danny swallowed his pain back and concentrated on his little Lucy.

"Alright Luce, great job sweetheart. Now we put it into the pan, and slide it into the oven." said her daddy.

"Now what daddy? We do the icing now?" asked Lucy.

"In a little bit, sweetheart. Right now, you get to lick the chocolate spoon." said her daddy.

"Yaaaaaaay... sanks daddy. Pam is gonna like our cake, right daddy?" asked Lucy with her chocolate covered face.

"She sure is, sweetheart. Now let's get you cleaned up." said her daddy as he carried her into the bathroom.

**tbc...**


	143. Chapter 143

Later that night Lucy and Danny waited for Pam to show up for her birthday party. Looking at the clock Danny realized it was already nine and she was two hours late.

"Daddy... when is Pam coming?" asked Lucy with a yawn.

"I'm not sure sweetheart. Why don't we call her." said Danny as he picked up the phone. Dialing her number, Danny heard the knock on the door. Running ahead of her daddy, Lucy opened it and yelled...

"Surprise Pam."

Looking up, she seen the officer standing there. Looking to her daddy, he said...

"Why don't you go put the ice cream back in the freezer, Luce."

When Lucy was out of ear shot, Danny said...

"What's up Wilson?"

"I have some bad news for you, Danny. I'm really sorry. I tried to get in touch with Flack, but I guess he's busy with his new son. There was an accident, Pam was killed."

Danny froze. No... this couldn't be right. He had just spoken to her at seven.

What kind of accident, Wilson?" asked Danny.

"The cab she was in, collided with a city bus that was out of control due to a flat tire. The bus flipped and crushed the passanger side. I'm really sorry Danny."

"Where is she now?" asked Danny.

"On Sid's table. I'm really sorry again, Danny. I'll see you." Turning to leave, Wilson really wished he had of been able to get hold of Don. Dealing with others pain never sat right with Wilson. Oh he knew it went with the job. But that didn't make it any easier when it came to one of your own.

..............................

Shutting the door, Danny struggled to keep his tears in control. First his wife and now Pam. Leaving him to wonder if he was just meant to spend the rest of his life and Lucy's life, alone.

"Daddy... where's Pam?" said Lucy.

"Why don't you come sit with daddy. I have some sad news to share with you sweetheart."

"Is it bout Pam, daddy?" asked Lucy as her daddy carried her to the couch.

Sitting her down, Danny said...

"Officer Wilson, the nice officer you met at the door. He came to bring us news about Pam sweetheart."

"What kinda news daddy?"

"Pam was in an accident sweetheart. She's not coming home. She died."

"Why daddy?" asked Lucy.

"Well... she was hurt very badly by a bus. It banged into her cab, and hurt her really bad. The Hospital wasn't able to help her."

"So she's gone to heaven with mommy, daddy?" asked Lucy.

"She has sweetheart. I'm sorry Lucy, it's just you and I again li'l Luce." said Danny as he cried.

Placing her arms around her daddy, Lucy said...

"No cry daddy. Is okay. We's be fine. I always take of you daddy. I love you. Jus you and me daddy. Dat's okay, we's be fine." said Lucy as she snuggled her daddy, wiping at his tears with her little hands.

"You are such a big girl, Lucy. Thank you for loving daddy. I know my li'l Luce is right, we'll be fine. Just Lucy and daddy again." said Danny as he kissed his big girl.

.........................................

Meanwhile over at the flack's, Don was getting Donald settled when he heard the knock.

"I'll get it Cyn, you rest." said Don.

Answering the door, Don seen Wilson standing there.

"Wilson? What's up?" asked Don.

"I had to deliver some bad news to detective Messer. I know you two are good friends. I tried to call you, but I couldn't reach you. Um... his girlfriend Pam, was killed tonight. One of our city buses went out of control and crashed into the passenger side of the cab she was in. The EMT's couldn't revive her at the scene. She was pronounced dead."

"Damn... how was Danny when you left him?" asked Don.

"Not in good shape. I think they had a party planned for her. Little Lucy yelled surprise to me, thinking I was Pam." said Wilson.

"Okay Wilson. Thanks, I'll head over and check on Danny." said Don.

Nodding okay, Wilson left.

...................................

"Don... who was at the door, hon?" asked Cynthia from the bedroom.

Walking into their room he said...

"I need to go over to Danny's for a bit. Pam was killed tonight in an accident. Her cab collided with a bus. She was pronounced dead at the scene."

"Oh... poor Danny and Lucy. Listen Don, if they don't want to be alone. Invite them to stay with us for the night, okay?" said Cynthia.

"I will, Cyn." Bending over he gave her a kiss, followed by his son as he left their home.

...........................................................

Back at the Hospital, Adam stopped by with Cayden. He knew it was late, but Cayden was missing his daddy. Walking into the room, Adam seen Stella reading, while Mac was sleeping. quietly nearing the bed, Stella jumped in the air.

"Oh God, Adam. You scared the hell out of me." Looking at her son, she said... "What are you doing out this late at night, little monkey?"

"I see daddy, mama, peeeease? I miss daddy." said Cayden waking him.

"I'm really sorry Stella. Err... I couldn't get him to settle down. I hope it's okay?" said Adam with nervousness.

Watching Cayden scoot by her, she seen him level with his daddy's face, smothering him in kisses.

"Hi daddy. I misses ou. I ove ou, daddy?"

Bringing up his hand, Mac gripped the back of his sons head and snuggled him against his neck.

"I miss you too, son. Daddy loves you, alot" said Mac as his eyes welded with tears.

"No cry daddy, you come ome soon?" asked Cayden.

"Mhm... when you wake up tomorrow, daddy will be home."

"Yay... you here dat Anam? Daddy be ome, yay." clapped Cayden.

"Alright li'l dude, that's great news." said Adam.

Smiling at her son as he snuggled closer to his daddy, Stella said...

"Okay Cayden. Time for Adam to take you home, sweetheart."

"K mama. Bye daddy." said Cayden as he kissed his face again before turing and giving his mommy a big hug, followed by a kiss.

Waving goodbye to them, Cayden finally left for home with Adam.

****

tbc...


	144. Chapter 144

When Don arrived at Danny's he used his key. Walking in he found the cake, presents and food on the table. Nearing the bedroom he found Danny snuggled up with Lucy in her bed.

"Danno." he whispered. "Danno.. wake up."

Slowly waking up, Danny seen Don standing over him. Climbing from Lucy's bed, he walked out into the living room.

"What are you doing here, man?" asked Danny.

"Wilson told me about, Pam. I came to make sure you and Lucy were okay." said Don.

"We're fine Donnie. You should be at home with your new son. Don't worry about Lucy and I, we're survivors." said Danny.

"Okay. If you change your mind. Cynthia said to let you know, that you and Lucy are more then welcome to stay with us for the night."

"Thanks Donnie. We'll be fine. Night man." said Danny as he walked him to the door.

Heading back to his car, Don wondered when Danny would ever understand that he was always there for him.

..............................................................

The following day Stella helped Mac dress for home.

"Stel, I can do it myself. Please stop pampering." said Mac with frustration.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm just trying to help ease your pain a little." said Stella as she dropped his shirt.

Walking away from him, she packed up the rest of his clothes. Folding his shirt, she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry love. I don't mean to be such a bear. I just need you to understand that I am capable of dressing myself. Though if you like, you can help me tie my shoes," as he kissed her pretty lips.

Sitting on the bed, Mac placed his foot on the chair so his wife wouldn't have to bend down.

"All done, now let's get you home, handsom."

Helping Mac into the car, Stella stretched the belt across him, while he buckled it. Then getting into the passanger side, she pulled out of the lot.

................................................................

Back at their home, Adam and Cayden had set up a little party, for Mac. Seeing the balloons and streamers across the table, furball decided it was time to play. It certainly wasn't his fault, that the colorful streamers were just sitting half on the table and half on the chair as he pulled on them. Running with them through the house, he wrapped them around the furniture, tables, hall, and bedrooms till they ran out.

Coming back in from shopping for the food. Adam noticed the mess of the house.

"Furball..." Adam yelled, as the dog scrambled under bed. He just knew he was in trouble.

"Oh nooooo... Ook at da mess Anam." said Cayden.

Hearing the door, Adam realized Mac and Stella were home early.

"Sounds like mommy and daddy are home, Cayden." said Adam as he tried to clean up as quick as he could.

"Hurrys Anam. We needs da food on da tables." said Cayden.

Hearing the footsteps furball ran out from under the bed. Nearing Mac's side he went to jump.

"No furball, down." yelled Mac.

Sitting on his bum, while wagging his tail, Mac stroked his head.

"I missed you too, furball. Good boy." said Mac as he walked into the living room and seen the streamers everywhere. Looking over at Adam and Cayden he said... "Wow... great job you two. Hey little monkey, how's my boy?"

Running to his daddy he stretched up on tiptoes, trying to reach his daddy for a hug.

"Here monkey, mommy hlep." said Stella as she lifted to Mac's cheek. Giving his daddy a kiss, he ran back to Adam.

"Hey Mac, how you feeling? Cayden and I had this little homecoming all set up for you. Did you want to sit at the table? Or in your bed?"

"The table is good for now. Thanks Adam. Everything looks great. Even the decorations around the house." smiled Mac.

He knew furball had done it, but to stop any embarrassment, Mac let it pass.

"Daddy ou know whad dat furball do?" said Cayden.

"No son. What did furball do?" asked Mac as he watched furball tilt his head.

"He run wid da steamers all over da ouse." giggled Cayden.

"He did? What a silly puppy you have Cayden." said his daddy.

Laughing cause he knew daddy wasn't mad, Cayden enjoyed his daddy's homecoming with mommy and Adam.

..........................................................

Later that night while Cayden was in bed and Adam had left for home, Stella helped Mac get comfortable in bed.

"Come on Stel, I hate being pampered. I thought I came home to get away from this?" whined Mac.

"Quit being such a baby, you're worse then your son. You should be enjoying this while it lasts." said Stella.

Once she had him comfortable, she slipped out of her clothes. Watching as she lifted her shirt over her head Mac moaned. God she was so beautiful, and her tummy was so perfectly formed with their child. A child he wanted to touch.

"Come on Stel, you're killing me here, sweetheart. I'm becoming very uncomfortable." said Mac.

Stella realized what she had done. Laughing she said...

"You must learn control, my handsom husband."

_"Control, what the hell was that?"_ said Mac to himself. Especially where his wife was concerned.

Climbing in beside him she faced her body the opposite way. Then lifting her gown while placing her other hand on her husband already thick shaft, he caught on to her game. Caressing his hand across her thigh, along her hip, across their child, till he reached the warm folds that would soon be bathed in her orgasm.

Stroking his shaft with long, deep, sensual strokes Mac groaned in deep pleasure as his fingers slid up into her heat and danced within. Hearing her cries, he knew she was on the edge. Watching as she lost herself over to her orgasm, Mac whispered...

"So beautiful sweetheart. I love watching you lose yourself within my touch."

Closing his eyes again, he allowed his own orgasm to shudder through him, leaving them both drained from the passion they had once again shared.


	145. Story 10 Salvation

**Story 9**

**"Salvation"**

**..............................**

**When a young female Psychiatrist who was whipped and tortured as a child, takes it upon herself to save the youth of today. The team must figure out who and where, she will strike next.**

**..................................**

The following morning Stella woke to an empty bed. Reaching for her housecoat she wrapped it around her and headed out to the kitchen.

"Hi mommy. I eat beakfast," said Cayden.

Looking at Mac reading the paper while drinking his coffee she said...

"Just what are you doing out of bed?"

"Good morning love. Sit down and I'll make you breakfast." said Mac as he carefully stood and walked to the skillet. Placing pancake batter into the skillet, he made her three pancakes, four sausages and a bowl of fresh fruit. Then pouring her a glass of milk with a side of orange juice, he sat back down.

"Mac... answer me you bugger. What are you doing out of bed?" Stella asked again.

Realizing he wasn't able to finish his paper with his wife's endless chatter, he leaned over, picked up a fork full of her pancake and popped it into her mouth. Then picking up his paper again, he tried for the third time to read it.

Taking the hint which Stella found kind of rude. She took a piece of her melon and placed it between her teeth. Then smiling wide, Cayden giggled.

"You's funny mommy. Ook daddy, ook at mommy."

Looking at his wife, Mac raised an eyebrow. Then leaning over he took a bite of her melon while kissing her. Backing away from her lips, Cayden laughed as the melon now covered both ends of his mommy's mouth, but had the middle missing.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart." said Mac hoping she'd finally take the hint.

"Smarty pants. Good morning Mac, what brings you out of bed when you are to be resting?"

"I felt like sitting for a while." said Mac as he passed Cayden another pancake.

"No more daddy, I full. I go play now?" asked Cayden.

"Mhm... go ahead son. I think Adam left your fort up."

"Yay..." yelled Cayden as he ran into the living room and hid under the mounds of blankets.

.....................................

Meanwhile across town the young girl was leaving her house. Placing her key in the door, she felt someone push on her back and shove her inside. Turning around she tried to scream but before she could, she was out cold.

Picking the girl up in her arms, she carried her to the dinning room table. Laying her across it, back up, she stripped off her clothes and grabbed the leather strapping from her bag, followed by the electrical tape. Once she had her arms and legs bound and her mouth gagged, she woke her.

"Thelma... Thelma... wake up." she said.

Slowly waking up her eyes went wide. Such disbelief as her therapist stood before her with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Shh... just relax Thelma. Think of this as a session in disipline. I need you to understand that your punishment will be death. Afterall, all naughty, dirty girls should be whipped to death." she sighed. " You know... I was glad when your mother and father decided to bring you in as my patient. I could tell right away that you needed saving. That's what I do you know. Save young girls from causing wreckless behaviour around others."

Watching as her doctor oiled the thick strap with her gloves, Thelma felt her tears blind her eyes. Oh to die at the age of fourteen was way to young. She hadn't done anything that bad that warranted death. All she did, was force her friend to swallow some drugs for her when the cops came. I mean... it wasn't as if the girl died. She lived. So why shouldn't she get to live? Why shouldn't she get a second chance?"

Looking down at Thelma the doctor said...

"Now this is going to hurt. But I promise you after the first two or three you will become numb." Bringing up the stap she whacked it across Thelma's back, watching as the girl tried to scream against the gag. Feeling herself become excited, the doctor whacked her again, and again, until she orgasmed from the pain she was inflicting on her patient.

Needing to feel that final edge of excitment, the doctor climbed upon Thelma's back and rode her like she would a man. Then bringing down the strap around her neck, she twisted. Twisted and held as Thelma took her last breath.

Climbing off her now, she placed her whip back in her briefcase. Then turning, she pulled the electrical tape along with the skin from Thelma's ankles and wrists, leaving her fully exposed. Giving the room one last check, she slid off her gloves and placed them in her pocket. Smiling, she said as she headed out the door...

"Good job Dr Sheavers. One more patient sent into salvation.


	146. Chapter 146

After Mac and Stella finished the dishes the phone rang.

"Bonasera."

"Stel, it's Don. I need you ,we have a fourteen year old victim."

"Okay Don, I'll be right there," said Stella as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that sweetheart?" asked Mac.

"Don, I have to go. We have a fourteen year old murder victim." Putting on her coat she kissed Cayden goodbye. Then turning to Mac she kissed him sweetly. "I love you, see you later."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Stay safe." said Mac as he walked her to the door.

"Bye." Closing the door behind his wife, Mac walked to the couch and layed down with his back propped on mounds of pillows.

"Daddy is you okay? You wanna pay?" asked Cayden.

"Not right now son. Daddy needs to rest his back."

"Why daddy? Cause you was in the Ospital?" asked Cayden.

"Mhm... why don't you grab your pillow and come lay down with daddy."

"Why daddy? I not tired. I just got up, I not go to bed yet." said Cayden. "Daddy cans we go to the park?"

"No son. Daddy can't go anywhere right now. Not until my back heals." Mac said again trying to keep his patients. He had forgotten how chatty Cayden had become. Especially with Adam coaching him.

"Comes on daddy, I wants to pay. Peeease daddy." whined Cayden.

"I'm sorry son, I'd love to play. I'd love to take you to the park. But I can't son, daddy is sorry."

Stomping his feet, Cayden yelled... "Auuuuuuuuuuugh... I wants Anam daddy. I wants Anam," he cried with temper.

Letting out a loud groan, Mac realized this was going to be an intersting two week healing period. Especially now his son had grown into his own personality.

........................................................

When Stella arrived at the crime scene she noticed two parents sitting on the couch talking with Don. Moving past them for now, she neared the dining room and seen the young girl laying naked face down on the table. Moving in closer, Stella noticed the skin had been torn from her wrists and ankles. Working her way up her ankles to her back, Stella seen the deep massive black and blue welts that covered her once scarless skin. Nearing her neck, Stella noticed she had not only been tortured, but brutally killed too.

"Time of death, Sheldon?" asked Stella as she placed on her gloves.

"Around 8am this morning, Stella. Death by strangulation." said Sheldon.

Stella sighed... "Okay, thanks. Where's Danny?" asked Stella.

"Um... he hasn't shown up today. I thought you would have heard by now Stella. Danny recieved some bad news last night. Pam was killed when a city bus collided with her cab." said Sheldon.

"What? Oh God. Poor Danny and Lucy. Any idea how they are doing?" asked Stella.

"I'm not sure Stella. Don stopped by to see Danny last night, he said Danny didn't really say much." said Sheldon.

"Okay, I'll talk to Don in a bit. For right now Adam, I want you to process this room from top to bottom. Sheldon you and I will go over the body before we send her to Sid. I have a feeling the family will be wanting some kind of answer before we leave with their daughter." said Stella.

"You got it Stella." said Sheldon.

........................................................

Back in the living room Don was talking with the parents.

"Could you tell me anyone, who may have reason to hurt your daughter." asked Don.

"No. She was very well liked." said the mother.

"Um... a while back our daughter found herself fall into the wrong crowd. She started getting into trouble, like all kids, you know?" said the father. "I guess one day she was carrying some drugs with her in a stolen car when the Police pulled her over. Knowing she couldn't get caught with the narcotics she had her friend swallow them. Not realizing the bag was torn, her friend overdosed in front of the officer. They managed to save the young girl, but my daughter was arrested. After they sentenced her to a rehab facility, she was seen by a Psychiatrist. Things after that were going great. She was returning to her normal routines, attending school, doing after school activities. Just everything about her personality had changed. She had become a good girl. I honestly don't understand who would hurt her." said the father.

"Can you give me the name of the psych?" asked Don.

"Of course. Her name was Dr Beverly Sheavers," said the father.

"How often was your daughter seen by her psychiatrist?" asked Don.

"At first three times a week for the last six months. It was just this month her sessions were cut back to once a week, cause our daughter was making good progress in the program. I'm really sorry detective, this is so hard for us to digest. Our daughter was way to young to be stolen from our lives." said the father.

"I understand. I promise you we will look into all the information you have given me. As soon as we have answers for you, I will call." said Don as he left them holding each other on the couch.

...........................................................

Walking into the dining room, Don seen Sheldon and the haulers placing the young girl into the body bag.

"Anything Stel?" asked Don.

"Alot of fibers on the girls body, and some kind of oil. I'll know more once we work on the trace," said Stella. "By the way, how's Danny doing?"

"He seemed alright last night when I stopped by to see him. I guess he just the day off, you know?" said Don.

"Yeah... I know. What did you get from the parents?"

"It seems their daughter was in some trouble a while back. I'm just headed back to the station to check on the arrest file. Hopefully we can find something. Also... the daughter was seeing some Psych, her name is Dr Beverly Sheavers. She has a clinic on 42nd." said Don.

"Okay, Sheldon and I will take the psych. Adam can you head back with Don and start running the samples?" asked Stella.

"Sure Stella. I'll get right on it." said Adam.

"Thanks. Sheldon... let's go pay the good doctor a visit." said Stella.

Heading out with Sheldon, Stella hoped this was one case that would be put to bed quickly.

tbc...


	147. Chapter 147

When Stella and Sheldon arrived at Dr Sheavers office, they noticed several young teens. Walking up to the reception counter, Stella asked...

"Excuse me, could you please inform Dr Sheaver that two New York detectives are here to see her?"

"Of course. Please... have a seat." said the secretary.

While Sheldon and Stella sat down, they noticed all the youths had on the same bracelets, but different colors.

"Hi there. I'm detective Bonasera. Can you tell me why you where those bracelets?"

"What? Are you kiddin? Everyone knows these are tracer bands. And you call yourself a detective?" said the boy.

"Tracer bands. Hm... learned something new. Now do the police provide these?" asked Stella.

"No. Damn detective, you sure are stupid. The psychs provide the bracelets. All the patients wear them. You see... each group of psychs have their own color for their patients. This way if we get into trouble, or are sent to the Hospital, they know which psych to contact."

"I see." said Stella. "You're wearing blue. That means you are one of Dr Sheavers patients?"

"No. Dr Sheavers patients wear red. I belong to Dr Roberts, he's blue. I like him. I had Dr Sheavers when I first started coming here. But my mom said something about her didn't sit right, so she had me transfered to Roberts." said the boy.

As Stella was about to ask another question the secretary said...

"Excuse me detectives. Dr Sheavers can see you now."

"Thanks." said Stella. "It was nice to meet you, take care." said Stella to the young boy.

As they walked toward the office Stella said...

"What color bracelet did our young victim have on?"

"She didn't Stella. Her wrists were clear. Unless it was torn off with her skin." said Sheldon.

"Hm... this case is getting stranger by the minute. Have you ever heard of tracer bracelets? This is kind of reminding me of some kind of boot camp or something." said Stella.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, Stella looked at all the pictures on the wall.

"Looks like our psych is a horse lover. Look at all the pictures she's in with those pair of black beauties." said Stella.

"Yeah. Beautiful horses." said Sheldon as Dr Sheavers walked in.

"Thank you, Those are my pride and joy. I've had them for seven years. Two of the most beautiful stallions around. Very well behaved, and very easy to train." she said as she sat down.

Looking at the doctor, Stella felt an immediate intimidation from her, which was rare for Stella. Leaving her to feel very uncomfortable.

"So how can I help you, detectives?" asked Dr Sheavers.

"Well... we're here to talk about one of your patients. Thelma Kendall." said Stella.

"Thelma? What did she do this time?" asked Dr Sheavers.

"She didn't do anything. She's laying in our morgue dead." said Stella. "Early this morning someone brutally attacked her in her home."

"I had no idea detective. Such a shame, she was making such progress too." said Dr Sheavers.

"Was she? I mean not more then two minutes ago you said... "what did she do this time?" said Sheldon.

"Oh... well I only meant that she's been in trouble in the past. Which is why I thought you were both here. Again I'm very sorry. What can I do to help?" asked Dr Sheavers.

"You could give us Thelma's case file. That would help us alot." said Stella.

"Um... okay. I can fax it too you if you like. I keep them all locked in a file drawer and I'm already late for my next patient. Otherwise I would grab it now." said Dr Sheavers.

"Sure, that will be fine. I'll leave you my card." said Stella.

"Very good detective, I'll be in touch." she said as she walked out.

"What do you think Stella?" asked Sheldon.

"I don't really know yet. I'd like to reserve judgement till we see what Adam came up with. I'd also like to have a look at Thelma's case file before I come to any conclusions." said Stella as they walked out into the waiting room.

Nearing the door to exit. Stella and Sheldon heard the girl scream...

'Noooooooo... please mom. I don't want to see Dr Sheavers. Mom, please." cried the girl.

Pushing her daughter through the door the mother headed outside for a smoke.

"What do you make of that, Stella?" asked Sheldon.

Walking out, Stella neared the womans side and asked...

"Hi. I'm detective Bonasera and this is my partner detective Hawkes. Can you tell me if your daughter always acts like that when she comes here?"

"Mhm... I go through this three times a week. My daughter seems to think Dr Sheavers is a monster. Some of the other kids told her that Dr Sheavers treats them like animals. They have my daughter so frightened that each visit gets worse."

"Have you ever checked into any of your daughters complaints to see if they might be true?" asked Stella.

"Of course my husband and I did. We even had a sit down discusion with Dr Sheavers. She informed us that Patty is a very troubled child and seems to try any manouver to get out of her sessions. She also informed us, that most troubled youths tend to exagerate during their treatments simply because they hate the disipline of higher authority." said Patty's mom.

"Hm... okay, thank you for your time." said Stella.

"Sure... no problem." said Patty's mom as she walked back inside.

"Now what do you think, Stella?" asked Sheldon.

"I think we need to get back to the lab and check on our samples and that case file." said Stella as they walked back to the explorer.

tbc...


	148. Chapter 148

Back at the Taylor's, Mac was trying to get Cayden down for his nap.

"No daddy. I no sleep. Pease daddy," he cried. "I a big boy now."

Hearing someone knock on the door, Mac answered it and seen Cynthia with Donald Jr. and Lucy.

"Hi Mac. Um... Donald Jr and Lucy were very bored at home. So we thought it would be nice to visit with you for a while. Maybe Cayden would like to play with Lucy." she smiled Hoping Mac bought it.

"She asked you to check on me, didn't she?" asked Mac with his intense glare.

"Oh... I'm sorry Mac. Yeah... yeah she did. but I was bored at home, and so was little Lucy. Donald Jr is to young to play with her."

Mac sighed. So much for nap time. Feeling the strain on his back, Mac gave in and invited them in.

"Luuuuucy," called Cayden with excitement. "Come Lucy, pay in my fort Anam made me."

Taking little Lucy by the hand they walked into the fort.

"Would you like coffee, Cynthia?"

"Please Mac. But allow me to get it. It's the least I can do after disturbing you." said Cynthia.

Once Cynthia had the coffee perking, she gave the kids some cookies and milk to take in their fort, before placing Donald Jr on Mac and Stella's bed, with pillows on each side of him. Coming back out she sat down with Mac and her coffee.

"So Mac, how you feelin' anyway?" asked Cynthia.

"Fine. the pain isn't to bad." he said.

Cynthia knew he was fibbing. Stella had told her that Mac refused to take his meds. That's when they came up with the plan for her to come over and talk his ear off. Eventually, Stella knew that Mac would get tired of her endless chatter and take a pill just to sleep.

"Oh.. well that's good then, isn't it. So tell me Mac, what do you usually do during your days? For me I usually wash and sweep the floor, dust, fill the dishwasher, start the laundry. Oh... and I watch soaps, do you watch soaps?" asked Cynthia.

Mac was getting a headache from her endless chatter. Reaching for his pills he took one and placed it under his tongue. Then laying back he closed his eye, hoping she'd take the hint to shut up.

When Cynthia looked over, she noticed Mac was asleep. Getting up, she walked into the kitchen to do up the dishes. When she was done, she called Stella.

Mac knew it, he had an idea Stella set this up. Removing the pill from under his tongue he placed it back in the vile. Then turning on his side he said to himself...

_"Payback is my Stel. Just wait till you get home."_

_.............................._

Back at the lab Adam chased Stella down.

"Hey Stella, you know that oil we found on the victim?"

"Yeah... what about it Adam?"

"It's Pentacryl. It's used to clean and condition saddles."

"Saddles? As in with horses?" asked Stella.

"Yup. Your killer laced the whip in the stuff. Also the fibers on the victims body were wool.

Stella thought back to meeting Dr Sheavers. Hey Sheldon, didn't doctor Sheavers have on a wool outfit today?"

"Um... yeah. I think she did, why?"

"If my instinct is right, Dr Sheaver is our killer." said Stella. "We need to get back too that clinic."

When they arrived at the clinic, they found it closed.

"Now what Stella? asked Sheldon.

"Call Adam, get him to find a home address on our doctor." said Stella as she seen the nurse walk out of the clinic.

"Hey... hey... wait up." yelled Stella.

"Yes. What is it detective?"

"I need the home address on Dr Sheavers. Also the address for the last patients she seen today."

"I'm sorry detective that's privlaged information. You'll need a warrant.

"Listen... you have less then five minutes to give me those addresses. Or when we arrest Dr Sheavers for the murders, you will be an accessory."

"What? What murders." asked the nurse.

"The murder of Thelma Kendall and her next intended victim. Now get me the damn information, now."

Rushing back inside, the nurse looked up the last three patients of the day along with Dr Sheavers address.

"Now was that so hard? Thanks." said Stella rushing back out.

"Stella... I got address on Dr Sheavers." said Sheldon.

"I got it too. I want you and Don to get a warrant. Then take it to Dr Sheavers home and do a search. I'm going to head over with Danny and see the last three patients that were on her list today. One of those three, are our next victim. said Stella as they left the clinic.

tbc...


	149. Chapter 149

Once Stella had picked up Danny they headed to the first address. Pulling up in front of the house Stella and Danny walked up the door. Knocking three or four times they seen a young girl answer. Stella remembered her from today.

"Hi there I'm detective Bonasera and this is my partner detective Messer. Are you home alone?" asked Stella.

"Yeah. My moms at work. Why?" asked the young girl.

"Well... we have some questions we need to ask you. If you wouldn't mind going downtown with this officer he'll make sure you arrive safe till we can contact your mom." said Stella.

"I guess. Just let me lock my door."

with the first patient safely away. Stella and Danny headed over to the next home.

......................

Meanwhile across town Don and Sheldon had the warrant for Dr Sheavers place. Arriving at her apartment they knocked.

"I don't think she's home Don, now what?" asked Sheldon.

"Well... we have the warrant. So we see her building manager and have him let us in." said Don.

Walking around to the front of the building Don knocked the building managers apartment. Answering the door he said...

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm detective Flack and this is my partner Sheldon Hawkes. We have warrant to check Dr Sheavers apartment. If you could let us in please." said Don.

"I guess. Let me get my keys."

Once the building manager allowed them entrance, he left.

"What are we looking for Hawkes?" asked Don.

"Um... any case files on her patients, evidence that she may have kept after her assaults." said Sheldon.

While they continued to search. Sheldon wondered how Stella and Danny were doing on their end.

.....................

Watching the house Dr Sheavers seen the parents leave. Knowing they would be gone for several hours. Dr Sheavers grabbed her bag and walked over. Knocking on the door Jenson answered it.

"Dr Sheavers? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to bring you some activities to do at home. May I come in?"

Dr Sheavers knew this was going to be easy. Jenson was one of her newer patients that hadn't been frightened by the stories. Walking in behind him she clicked the lock on the door. When they neared the dining room Dr Sheavers grabbed Jenson by the hair and smacked his head onto the table.

Making sure he was groggy enough, she lifted him upon the table with his back in the air. Reaching in the bag for her tape she wrapped his wrists and ankles. When he was good and tight, she shoved the gag into his mouth and taped it shut. Reaching back into her bag she pulled out her whip and the oil. Stroking it, petting it, seducing it like she would a man.

"You know Jenson. It's a shame we never got to know each other better. But as Dr Franklin passed along to me that you were unable to be helped by him. They always send me the most difficult patients, you know why? Cause I dish out discipline with an iron fist. Just like my father use to do, to me. I can still remember his words...

_"Beverly... all children need the rod else you spoil the child. So you be a good girl and lay across the bed on your tummy. I can still remember the whip strike across my back as I lay on my stomach. Then my father would become excited, you know? He would climb on my lower back and ride me like a horse. Always with his clothes on_ _though. For penetration of any kind was forbidden in my home."_

Placing down her oil she cracked the whip across the table to check its texture.

"Okay Jenson, we are all ready now. I promise to try and be gentle. The best thing you can do is just stay relaxed. This will help ease the pain." said Dr Sheavers as she slapped the whip across his back.

........................

Outside Stella and Danny had just pulled up to the house when Stella noticed the doctors car.

"I think she's here Danny. Look at the license plate." said Stella.

Rushing out of the car, Stella and Danny had their guns drawn. Nearing the door Stella peeked into the window and seen the boy strapped to the table with tears streaming down his eyes. Not waiting for Danny, she shot her bullet straight through the window and into Dr Sheavers skull.

"Christ Stel. That was one hell of a shot." said Danny.

"I had no choice Danny. She was choking him," said Stella as they ran inside the house and checked on the young boy. Nearing the table Stella raced to his side and pulled the tape carefully from his mouth.

"Shh... you're okay now. You're safe Jenson." said Stella as Danny called the EMT's.

Looking at his back Stella could see the damage where she had whipped the skin from his body. Hearing the sirens, Don came running through the door with Sheldon.

"It's okay Don, we got her. The boy is going to be fine." said Stella as she covered his naked body with a blanket till the EMT's arrived on site.

As Sheldon looked over Dr Sheaver he noticed the bullet hole that was spot on.

"Whoa... who's the perfect shot?" asked Sheldon.

"Stella is," said Danny. You should have seen her. One straight shot, dead on." bragged Danny. "She can be my back up anytime."

Whether it was Danny's voice, or just the relief of the moment, Stella felt the kick.

"Oh my... oh... oh that's a feeling I thought I'd never feel again." she laughed.

Rushing over the boys rested their hands on the baby. Sighing as he or she kicked and rippled through the sac.

.........................

With another case closed. Stella locked up the file, turned off Mac's office light and headed home to her family.

tbc...


	150. Chapter 150

When Stella arrived at home with Adam she found Cynthia ready to go.

"Hi Cynthia, how were the kids?" she laughed referring to Mac and Cayden.

Mac's still sleeping. Cayden is jumping around in his fort with excitement to go with Adam. I also started dinner for you and Mac. I hope that's okay?"

"Aww... thank you. But you didn't have to do that." smiled Stella.

"I know. But it gave me something to do. It's lasagna and garlic slices." said Cynthia as she helped Lucy into her coat.

"Thanks again for everything Cynthia. Drive safely with the kids." said Stella as she shut the door and headed into the bedroom to check on Mac.

Opening the door Stella found Mac laying on his stomach with his hands above his head. Nearing his side she whispered...

"Hey handsome, I'm home."

Feeling his wife's warm breath against his ear caused his shaft to swell. But knowing he owed her a little payback he teased...

_"Mm... no more Cynthia. I'm still hurting."_

"Mac Taylor, you bugger." she said as he flipped her carefully under him.

"Easy love. I knew it was you. Jealous a little?" he winked as he crushed his lips to her with a hunger that needed to be fed.

_"Maaac..."_ she cried out as the orgasm burst within her from only his lips, causing her body to pull back like a bow.

_"God damn Stel..."_ Mac moaned as he seen her eyes already glazed over in passion. Mac knew they had been unable to make love since his back surgery. But he never realized how much his wife missed his touch till he fed her his kiss.

_"I'm sorry Mac."_ she purred out as he tenderly rained little kiss down her neck while his fingers lifted her shirt and exposed her swollen tummy. Raining his kisses lower across her he whispered....

_"Never be sorry for showing me how my touch affects you, love. It just makes me want to love you all the more."_

Lowering his lips again to rain more kisses across her he heard...

"Stella... Mac... Cayden and I are going to leave now. Did you want to say goodbye?" asked Adam.

"Oh my... I forgot Adam was still here." said Stella.

Getting up Stella walked out to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Cayden come here sweetheart."

Walking over to his mommy, he carefully climbed on her lap being careful not to hurt the baby.

"What mommy?" asked Cayden.

"I want a kiss and hug goodbye." his mommy smiled.

Wrapping his arms around his mommy he kissed her on the cheek and hopped back down when he seen his daddy come out.

"You want hugs too, Daddy?" asked Cayden.

"Of course I do, son. Come here."

Running to his daddy's arms he hugged him tight. "I ove you daddy."

"I love you too, son. Have fun with Adam."

Watching Cayden leave out the door with Adam, Mac and Stella waved.

...........................................

"Mm... something smells wonderful love. Did you cook?"

"Not me, Cynthia did for us. She made lasagna and garlic slices for us. So when did you figure out I sent her to check on you?" laughed Stella.

"After the first five minutes she started gabbing none stop. So I made like I took one of my pain killers and pretended to sleep. After that, I heard her talking to you on the phone. That wasn't nice, love. I should punish you for that," said Mac as he wrapped her back in his arms.

"Okay... but after we eat. Junior or Juniorette is starving." she laughed.

While Stella set the table, Mac removed the lasagna and garlic slices from the oven. Setting them on the table he asked...

"How was the case love?"

"Not an easy one. Too make a long story short it seems some psychiatrist went insane. She killed a young girl by whipping her, before choking her with an horses whip. By the time Sheldon and I figured it out we had to race to find the next intended victim."

Mac smiled. He had already heard from Danny about Stella's spot on shooting.

"Did you catch her?" asked Mac.

"Unfortunately we had to kill her. But at least the case is closed, and one more crazed suspect is off the streets. Mm... now let's eat." said Stella placing a huge fork full into her mouth.

"So who shot her love?" Mac asked.

"Hm... mm... oh this is wonderful. Cynthia is an amazing cook." said Stella ignoring the question.

"Yes, it is. So who killed her Stella. You have to tell me the rest." pouted Mac as he took the fork away from her.

"I had too. She was choking the victim, I had no choice."

Mac knew shooting someone was never easy. It was something they trained you for, but even with that lesson. It was hard to overcome at times when they had to take another life.

"I'm proud of you Stella. You saved that young boys life." as he reached for her hand.

Dropping the conversation Mac asked her about what trouble the boys had been up too.

..................................

After dinner Mac decided to surprise Stella with a bubble bath. Taking the scented Jasmine oil he poured a cap full into the running water with the bubbles. Coming back out to get her he found her sleeping on the couch.

"Sweetheart. Wake up love. I have something for you." whispered Mac as he carried into the bathroom.

Smelling the jasmine woke Stella as her eyes opened and she seen the mound of bubbles overflowing the tub. Helping her out of her clothes he placed her in front of him. Then sitting down together he leaned her head against his chest.

"Mm... this feels so heavenly Mac. I feel so spoiled and loved." she whispered as she brought her lips up to meet his.

Feeling his hands come around her swollen tummy Mac caressed his child in small circular motions before sliding them down between his wife's inner thighs.

"Bring your knees up for me love," he whispered.

Bringing up her knees Mac helped them fall to the sides of the tub. Then lowering his hands he cupped them around her sheath while his two thumbs danced deep within her core.

Stella could feel herself come undone in her husbands seductive touch and as her hands slid around his neck, he added one more deep stroke leaving her to emotionally shudder in his arms.

Dreamily now, she turned her head and found his mouth, sliding them both into their kiss, sending her once again floating as his hands cupped her breasts flicking her nipples with his thumbs. Stella could feel her body burn like molten lava when her third climax left her blind and her eyes damp with erotic tears.

Sweeping her up in his arms he carried her to their bed. Laying her upon the sheets he covered her glowing damp body with his, bracing himself on his arms, being cautious not to hurt their child as he whispered... _"Stella"_.

Lost within her now, heat into heat, need into need. Holding there, holding till Stella wrapped herself around him and they found their release together as one. Turning with her in his arms, he spooned her into his heat.

"I love you sweetheart. Sleep peaceful."

"You too, Mac. Love you."

tbc...

**..................................................**

**Thanks for the review Maja :)**


	151. Story 11 Revenge will be mine

**Story 7**

**"Revenge will be mine"**

........................................

We jump ahead six months later. Stella is just about due to have her second child when someone targets the lab. Leaving little dangerous gifts within the department, the team soon realizes that someone on the inside is playing a deadly game of revenge.

.......................................

7am at the home of the Taylor's.

Mac woke to the alarm. Leaning over he kissed his beautiful wife before slipping from their bed. Heading into the shower Mac allows the spray to wake him. Turning off the taps he heads into the kitchen and starts the coffee. While it perks he dresses in his black suit, combs his hair and heads back to the kitchen.

Pouring himself a cup he sees his lovely wife waddle out. God she is so beautiful as she carries his child within her.

"Morning love. Would you anything?"

Smiling at her husband she reaches his side and softly kisses him.

"Morning. Maybe just some juice." she smiles as she sits.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay today Stel? I'd really prefer not to have you at work this close to your due date." said Mac.

"I'm fine Mac. Try not to worry. I will be fine." she smiled.

Hearing Cayden's feet come across the carpet with furrball in tow he sat in his big boy chair.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy. I'm hungry." he yawned.

"What would you like son?" asked his father.

Cayden thought about it as Stella brushed his cropped hair.

"Are you excited about daycare with Lucy today?" asked Stella.

"I am mommy. I get to pay all kind of games with Lucy." Cayden said with excitement as Mac passed him a bowl of Cheerios.

Watching him eat Stella couldn't believe how much he had grown. His eyes had turned almost a stormy gray/blue color, while his nose down was his father, especially that tense jaw. The rest of him was Stella, especially the skin tone. The only thing neither of them could figure is where the hell that cropped hair came from. Now two months away from third birthday Cayden's hair still had not relaxed flat.

Finishing up breakfast Stella helped Cayden dress and grab his snack for daycare. Then heading out the door the Taylor's left for work.

.....................................

When they arrived at the Daycare center Danny was already there with little Lucy.

"Lucy..." yelled Cayden as he ran up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Cayden. You wanna go have fun?" asked Lucy with excitement as she took his hand walking him into the room.

"Hah... looks like my Lucy has your Cayden's heart." teased Danny.

Stella laughed as they walked inside to meet the staff.

As they looked around the first thing Mac noticed was the secure set-up they had. He knew that none of the children would be able to wonder off, not even by accident. For each child that entered the room wore a color band with a little chip that sent off an alarm if the child wondered off.

"Hello there. You must be the Taylor's? I'm Robin and this is Gale. Would you like a tour of our Daycare?"

"Sure... that would be great. Thank-you," said Stella as they walked into the room.

......................................

Over at the lab the suspect left the box the reception desk where the camera wouldn't show. Then walking away they headed back to work. Coming back to her desk , Judy noticed the package. Not seeing a name she checked for an invoice. Reading the side of the box it said...

"Invoice on the inside." Knowing she would have to open it too see where it went, she grabbed the letter opener and sliced it across. Looking inside she opened it, as the snake jumped up and bit her in the cheek. Hearing her screams everyone in the lab came running.

"Oh my God. It's a snake. Someone help Judy." yelled one of the lab techs.

While on of the officers smacked the snake with his nightstick, the lab techs helped Judy as she started to convulse.

"Someone call 911, hurry."

Just as the EMT's showed up Mac, Danny and Stella were just coming through the door.

"What's going on," yelled Mac to Adam.

"Judy was bit by a snake Mac. The EMT's think she'll make it." said Adam.

"A snake? How the hell did a snake get into the lab?" asked Mac.

"Err... um... I'm not sure Mac. From what the Lacey said, Judy found the package on her desk without a package label of where it belonged. So she had to open the box and find the invoice. As she did, the snake bit her on the cheek."

"Take the box and the snake to the lab Adam. see what you can find on them. Don check the security camera's, hopefully they caught who left the package," said Mac.

Heading down to his office Mac wasn't sure what they were dealing with. Whether it was a one time thing. Or the start of something that would snowball into a case. Either way, they needed to figure out who and where the package came from.

tbc...

..........................................................

Thanks for the reviews :)

As for the consequences. We will have to wait and see. *wink*


	152. Chapter 152

An hour later Mac headed down to the lab to see Adam.

"Adam, anything on the box?"

"Nothing Mac. It was clean. How bout Don. did he find anything on the tape?" asked Adam.

"No. Whoever dropped off the package avoided the cameras. So Don and I think the suspect obviously knew the building and its layout."

"Err... um... that can't be good, can it?" asked Adam.

"No. When any criminal realizes they have an upper hand in any situation they tend to become more bold. I have a feeling this wasn't an random act." said Mac.

"You think he'll try again?" asked Adam.

"It's very likely. Anyway... I'll see you later Adam.

"Sure Mac. Oh and Mac?"

"Yeah Adam?"

"Tell li'l dude to give me a call tonight. I'd like to know how his first day went in Daycare." smiled Adam.

"I will Adam. See you."

Heading out of the lab Stella was waiting.

"Mac... Judy's going to be fine. They're keeping her in overnight for observation."

"That's good love. Are you up for some lunch?"

"Mm... sure. I could eat a little something. Let me get my coat." said Stella as she walked away.

Mac laughed. The last time Stella said she could eat a little something she ended up eating her New York cheeseburger and fries. Along with half of his and a chocolate brownie sundae. Watching her waddle toward him he took her hand and lead her from the lab.

"Oh shoot Mac. I left my cell in Adam's lab. I'll be right back."

"Just get it later love. Adam will look after it for you."

Nodding her agreement, they headed out.

.....................................

Meanwhile over at the Daycare center Cayden was feeling ill. Not only did his tummy hurt, but his head too.

"S'cuse me lady. I not feel well. My tummy hurts." Cayden cried.

Feeling Cayden's head she noticed he was fevered.

"Okay sweetie come with me. We will call your mommy, okay?"

Walking with Gale she sat him down in the chair while she called Stella's cell.

....................................

Back at the lab Adam heard the cell phone. Looking around he found it on the lab table.

"Hm... Stella must have forgotten it." said Adam as he looked at the number.

Seeing the Daycare displayed, Adam realized it might be important. flipping it up he said...

"Err... um... Stella Bonasera Taylor's phone. May I help you?" asked Adam.

"Yes, I need to speak with Cayden's mother. Cayden is very ill and would like to come home."

"Oh... err... okay. Um... I'll be right there." said Adam.

"And you are?" asked Gale.

"Oh... I'm his godfather. I believe Stella and Mac gave you my name." said Adam.

Looking on the emergency numbers list she seen Adam's name.

"Okay, that should be fine. So we'll see you soon?" asked Gale.

"Yea.. err... I'm on my way right now."

Hanging up the phone Adam headed over to the Daycare, calling Mac along the way.

.....................................

At the restaurant Stella and Mac sat down at the table. Reaching for his cell he noticed it was missing.

"Shoot. You've got to be kiddin' me." said Mac.

"What's the matter Mac?" asked Stella.

"Looks like we are both forgetting things. Seems my cell is on my desk." sighed Mac.

"Maybe we should get our lunch to go, Mac. If we get a call out they won't be able to reach us." said Stella.

"Alright love. Let's go inform the waitress."

Helping his wife up they headed to the counter and asked them to make their order too go.

........................................

When they arrived back at the lab Mac noticed Adam had disappeared.

"Sheldon... where's Adam?"

"I'm not sure Mac. Did you need him?" asked Sheldon.

"No. Not right now. Stella thinks she may have left her phone in the lab." said Mac as Stella walked out.

"I got it Mac. Looks like there was a call from Cayden's Daycare center. I should call." said Stella.

Flipping it up to dial the number, Mac heard his go off.

"Taylor."

"Mac... it's Adam. I tried reaching you. The daycare center called. Err... Cayden's really sick, so I'm on my way to get him. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay. We'll meet you at the house. Thanks Adam." said Mac.

Hanging up the phone Mac said... "that was Adam. Cayden's sick. He's gone to pick him up. Seems the center called your cell and Adam noticed the number. Figuring it might be about Cayden, he picked it up." said Mac.

"He's sick? He was fine this morning Mac. How can he be sick?" asked Stella with concern.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious love. Try and calm down." said Mac. "I told Adam we'd meet him at the house. Sheldon if you need us, call us at home."

"I will Mac. Let me know how the little guy is." said Sheldon as he watched Mac lead Stella from the building.

..........................................

when Adam arrived he found Cayden laying on a mat.

"Hey li'l dude. It's Adam. Let's get you home."

"I so sick Anam. My tummy hurts so bad." he cried.

Picking Cayden up Adam felt the heat come off him.

"Oh li'l dude. You're so hot I think we should get you too the Hospital."

flipping up his cell Adam called Mac.

"Taylor."

"Mac it's Adam. I think you and Stella should meet us at the hospital. Cayden is really burning up."

Mac smiled. He loved the way Adam cared for Cayden.

"He's fine Adam. Just bring him home, okay? We will be there when you arrive."

Flipping down his cell he thanked the daycare girl and left.

.........................................

Was that Adam Mac?" asked Stella.

"Yes love. he thinks Cayden needs a Hospital because he's so fevered."

"Aww... gotta love Adam. He's such a sweetheart. We couldn't have picked a better godfather for Cayden.

Reaching for his wife's hand he kissed it.

"I guess that means we are asking Adam's love again for our newest one?" asked Mac with a smile.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have it any other way Mac." cried Stella.

"Don't cry love." whispered Mac as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

Pulling into the driveway of their home. They seen Adam's car.

**tbc...**


	153. Chapter 153

Walking into the house Mac and Stella found Cayden laying across Adam on the couch. Nearing Adam's side, they could see the sweat pour off Adam.

"Oh Adam. Look at you. You're sweating with Cayden's hot body. Here, let me take him."

Picking Cayden up, Mac carried him to his room.

"Adam... would you like to grab the childrens Motrin for me please." asked Mac.

"Sure. Where is it?" asked Adam.

"On top of the fridge." said Mac.

Walking into Cayden's room Adam opened the cap and poured one teaspoon in the little cup. Then passing it too Mac he gave it to Cayden.

"Cayden. Wake up son. Take this for daddy."

"Daddy... I so sick. My head hurts." cried Cayden.

"I know son. Take this for daddy. I promise it will help."

Once Cayden took his medicine he reached his arms to Adam.

"Anam... you stay with me? Pease Anam?" asked Cayden.

"Sure bud. I'll stay." Climbing in beside Cayden Adam layed across the top sheet.

"Thanks for everything Adam. He really loves you alot." said Mac.

"Aww... I love him too, Mac. He's my li'l dude." said Adam.

"I know. How do you feel about having a little dudette too?" asked Mac with a smile.

"Me? Are ya serious Mac?" asked Adam with a wide smile.

"We are." Mac said as his phone went off. "Taylor."

After listening to the conversation Mac hung up his cell.

"I have to go Adam. Would you mind staying for bit? Stella's due any day now and I don't really want to leave her alone."

"Um... sure. Go ahead. We'll be fine." smiled Adam as he noticed Cayden was sound asleep.

Once Mac left Adam waited a few more minutes before leaving the bed.

.............................

Out in the living room the pain in Stella's abdomen came on suddenly. Collapsing to the floor she called for Adam.

"Adam... Adam..."

Running from the room Adam noticed Stella was in labor.

"Err.. oh... um... okay... 911... phone." he panicked.

"Listen to me Adam. Something is wrong," Stella cried. "The baby is there, I can feel it. But it hurts Adam. Please. Just look." cried Stella.

Helping Stella off with her pants he could see the blood. Then when he removed her panties he seen the babies bum trying to come out.

"Oh... oh... this isn't good Stella. Just hold on I need to call 911."

"Adam..." she screamed as the pain hit her again.

Running back in with the cordless phone, Adam called dispatch.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Kaylie... err... is that you?" panicked Adam.

"Adam? Yeah... what's going on?" asked Kaylie.

"Thank god you're on today, err... detective Bonasera is in labor. But the baby is coming out bum first. Um... I don't know what to do. Stella's bleeding really bad."

"Okay Adam. I'm going to dispatch EMT's and have Mac paged. Put the phone on speaker.

"Okay... it's on speaker."

"What you need to do is carefully position your hands around the babies bum and back. Stella... can you hear me?"

"Yes. Please something is wrong. The cramps are so bad in my abdomen. Something's not right."

"Okay Stella help is coming. I've also called Mac. Adam... do you have the baby in your grip?" asked Kaylie.

"Err.. I do. God it's um... so tiny. I'm scared to hurt it." cried Adam.

"You won't Adam. Just trust me okay?"

"Okay." said Adam.

"Stella on three I want you to push. One, two, three."

Baring down, Stella gave one big push and the baby slid out blue.

"Oh god... it's blue Kaylie. It's not breathing."

"Listen to me Adam. Don't you dare panic. I need you to place your two fingers inside the baby's mouth and clear out the fluid. Then once you've done that. You're going to give the baby two quick breaths covering the mouth and nose." said Kaylie.

As Adam cleared the fluid he tried to see through his tears. Then placing his mouth over the babies nose and mouth he gave it life.

"It's still not breathing. God please. Don't die little one." cried Adam.

"Adam... listen to me Adam. Place your two middle fingers in between the babies chest. Give five small pumps no more then an inch deep. Then follow it with a breath, repeat this step till the baby breaths." said Kaylie.

While Adam worked on the baby, Stella passed out from loss of blood. And as Adam blew another breath the baby screamed.

"It's breathing. Oh she... it's a she. She's breathing." said Adam looking at Stella as he seen her passed out and the pool of blood.

"Oh God... Stella. Stella... wake up. Kaylie there is something wrong with Stella. She won't wake. She's bleeding bad." cried Adam all over again.

Seeing the EMT's rush through the door, followed by Mac. They assessed Stella first. Packing her canal they lifted her onto the gurney and raced her down. Taking the baby from Adam. The other EMT followed behind.

"Adam... are you..."

"Just go Mac. Stella needs you." cried Adam. "I'll stay with Cayden.

Mac knew something serious went on. He could see Adam's lips covered in the baby's fluid. Knowing answers were going to have to wait. He headed out.

....................................

When he arrived at the Hospital the front desk informed that his wife was rushed to surgery.

"What about my baby? How's my baby?" asked Mac.

"She's being observed in the Neo unit. She had quite the trip. It seems your daughter decided to come out bum first. If not for your friend the child and your wife would have died. Your child wasn't breathing when she came out. What we were told by dispatch, is that your friend not only delivered your daughter, but also gave her her first breaths. He's quite the hero. Kaylie thought you should know that."

Mac felt his tears build.

"I'm very proud of our Adam. Very proud."

"Excuse me, detective Taylor?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. How is my wife?" Mac asked.

"She's going to be fine. The sac had separated from her uterine wall. We managed to repair it, she will have some scar tissue and this may make it harder for her to conceive again."

"I understand. She's alive and my daughter is alive. Nothing else matters." said Mac. "Can I see them?"

Of course. I'll take you." said the doctor.

...................................

Walking into his wife's room, Mac seen his daughter sound asleep. Picking her up he held her close.

"Hello there beautiful. This is daddy. I heard you had quite the trip home. Boy... do we have alot of stories to tell you when you're older. All about how your godfather Adam saved your life."

Bring her closer to his heart, Mac kissed her rosebud lips. Watching with tears as she scrunched up her nose.

_"Mac..." _came the quiet whisper.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?" asked Mac as he sat on the bed with their daughter.

"Not too bad. What happened?" asked Stella.

"It seems Adam not only delivered our little girl. He also gave her her first breaths." smiled Mac as he placed their daughter in his wife's arms.

"Oh... look at her Mac. Look st her dainty little nose and the way she's clenching her little fists." cried Stella as she seen her daughter open her eyes and gave what looked like a smile.

"Look at her eyes Mac. They are gray. Never have I seen eyes that gray."

"I'm sure they will change love as she gets older. Though they are very unique." smiled Mac as he held her little fingers.

Mac wasn't sure whether to bring up the fact that they may have trouble conceiving again.

"Sweetheart. Um..." Mac sighed. Then he felt Stella's hand take his.

"It's okay Mac, I know. Don't worry. I'm happy with the two we have. I mean... after all it's the perfect rich mans family. One boy and one girl." she said as she brought down her gown and helped their little miracle latch on. "I also know our Adam is a hero. Everyone is talking about it. It seems Kaylie was on dispatch and she's making sure all of New York knows." laughed Stella.

"Okay love. I guess we need a name for our little angel. Then I need to head home for a bit and make sure our hero is doing okay. He was pretty scared when I left." said Mac.

"I believe it. Okay... how bout... Breena Rose Taylor."

"Breena? Gaelic for a fairy? I love that sweetheart. Sounds wonderful. Taking his little fairy into his arms Mac said...

"Welcome to the family, Breena Rose Taylor."

tbc...


	154. Chapter 154

When Mac arrived at home he found Adam still covered in the baby's fluid and blood, while crying on the floor scrubbing it.

"Adam... what are you doing?"

Looking up at Mac, he noticed Adam's face soaked in tears. His face pale and gray. Rushing over to his side Mac gripped him in his arms.

"Adam... what are you doing? Answer me Adam. What are you doing?"

"The blood Mac... so much blood. The baby. She almost died Mac. She almost died." he cried. "What if I had hurt the baby pulling it out. What if Stella died cause I did something wrong. So much blood." Adam cried.

"Christ... said Mac as he fell to his knees and took Adam into his arms. Rocking him, leaving Mac to wonder if Adam had been like this since he left....

"Listen to me Adam. You did everything right. Stella is going to be fine. Your little goddaughter survived and is doing wonderfully. You saved both of them Adam. If not for you things would have been worse. Just relax Adam. Take nice deep breaths. I'm right here with you, son. I swear son, everything is fine. It's all fine." said Mac reassuring him.

Continuing to rock him through his heartwretching sobs, Mac stroked his hair and pulled him closer.

"They could have died Mac. If you could have seen how blue... how ti...."

"Sh... don't think about that Adam. You saved them, that's all that matters. Not the before, just the after. You're a hero Adam. You're our hero and I understand how scared you were. I know you were terrified. But you got through it Adam. You kept yourself focused and helped save two lives who would have never made it without you, son."

Son. Three times now Mac had called him son. Leaving Adam to feel more then comforted. It left him feeling loved. Waiting for his cries to become sighs Cayden walked out and seen daddy with Adam in his arms.

"hi daddy. Why is Anam sad?" asked Cayden as he plopped himself down beside his daddy.

"He's not sad son. Adam is just very emotional. He helped mommy deliver your little sister tonight. It kind of scared him a little."

"Mommy hads the baby? Where is she daddy?" asked Cayden as he climbed in between his daddy and Anam. Wrapping his arms around Adam, Cayden said...

"No be sad Anam. we has a new baby."

"I know li'l dude," he sniffed as he raised his face and Cayden wiped away his tears.

Mac was smiling. Adam had indeed become not only part of their family, but their son as well.

"Cans we go see mommy, daddy?" asked Cayden.

Checking Cayden's head for fever, he noticed it was cool to the touch.

"Mhm... tomorrow. We need to make sure you are all better. You wouldn't want your sister to pick up your germ bug, right?" said his daddy, as he continued holding both boys in his arms.

"Daddy... whats we name our baby?" asked Cayden.

"Breena Rose. You like it?" asked his daddy."

"Oh dats petty daddy. I likes it alot." said Cayden.

"Good. Now I"m starving. How about you, Adam and I order some pizza."

"Yeah... pizza. Lottsa cheese daddy, pease."

"Of course. What's a pizza without cheese." said Mac getting up leaving Cayden and Adam on the floor.

"Eww... whats dat Anam?" asked Cayden as he seen the blood.

Looking up at Mac Adam wasn't sure how much to tell him.

"That's from mommy son. When the baby came out of mommy's tummy she bled a little."

Oh... okay daddy. Wanna pay in da fort Anam?" asked Cayden forgetting all about the blood.

"I have an idea Cayden." said his daddy. "How about we let Adam have a shower, then we will all have pizza in your fort."

"Yay... okay daddy. Hurry Anam. We have pizza in da fort."

Mac laughed. Cayden's excitement was extremely contagious.

"I have a t-shirt and jeans that will fit you Adam. The towels are to your right in the linen closet." said Mac.

Mac knew there was more then a little blood. But he also knew Cayden wouldn't be able to distinguish the difference.

Once the pizza arrived. They sat in the fort and thought of a gift to take their new baby tomorrow.

...........................

Back at the Hospital Don and Cynthia stopped by with Donald Jr to see the new addition to the Taylor family.

"Hello mommy," said Don as he walked into the room with a giant gray elephant, that had a little pink baby elephant attached to its trunk.

"Aww... look at that. That's sweet." smiled Stella.

"We thought you'd like it. Now let's see out little Brenna Rose." said Don.

Taking the tiny bundle into his arms he held her close.

"Oh Stella. She's beautiful. Look at all that curl." said Cynthia.

"I know. You should get a look at her eyes. They are gray. A stormy gray. Very unique. Mac and I are hoping they don't change." said Stella.

Almost as if on cue Breena opened her eyes and yawned.

"Holy Christ Stella. Damn... they are gorgeous." said Don. "What a beauty."

"She is. Now pass her over Don. I'd like to hold her." said Cynthia as she took Breena into her arms.

"Wouldn't you like to share your news with Stella?" asked Don with a smile.

"What news? Come on... no holding back." laughed Stella.

"We're pregnant again. I'm due in seven months." smiled Cynthia.

"Oh my God. I'm so happy for you both. Aww... this is great." cried Stella.

"Stella... oh... what is it?" asked Cynthia.

"It's nothing. Just happiness." she said.

Don knew better. He also knew not to dig. He'd wait till later and ask Mac.

Seeing the nurse they realized visiting hours were over. Giving Breena a kiss, they passed her back to Stella.

"We'll see you tomorrow Stella. Goodnight."

Waving as they left, Stella held Breena Rose close.

"I love you, my little fairy." giving her a kiss, Stella layed on her side with her daughter wrapped in her arms.

tbc...

.................................................

**Thanks for the review :)**


	155. Chapter 155

When Mac, Cayden and Adam arrived at the Hospital in the morning They found Stella changing Breena.

"Hi sweetheart? How are my girls doing?" asked Mac as he picked up Breena and held her close.

"Can I see out new baby daddy?" asked Cayden.

"Of course you can. Sit up with mommy and I'll help you hold your sister."

Opening his arms with excitement. Cayden held his sister in his arms.

"Hi Beena. I is your broder. My name is Cayden."

Giving her brother a smile, she tossed her morning breakfast all over him.

"Eww... why she sick on me daddy?" asked Cayden as Mac reached for a cloth.

"I guess she had bit of gas son. Stella... how long has been vomiting on your milk?" asked Mac with concern.

"Just the last two feedings. Do you think it's not agreeing with her?" asked Stella.

"I'm not sure love. Maybe we should talk with the doctor and see what she thinks." said Mac.

"Adam... come sit by me please." said Stella.

Walking over to her side he sat on the bed as Stella reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for saving us Adam. You did amazing and we love you." said Stella as she passed Breena to her godfather.

Holding her close Adam whispered... "Hello little Bre, this is your godfather Adam. Do you remember me?" he cried.

Opening her eyes she stared at Adam intently. Not closing them as she smiled. "Oh look at your pretty eyes Bre. So beautiful."

Smiling again, Bre softly closed her eyes as Adam leaned her into his chest. Bringing up her little legs while her head curled under his neck and her little fist clenched resting on his heart.

Taking out his camera, Mac shot some photos of Adam and Breena for her baby book. Then sitting Cayden on Adam's knee. He shot more of the three of them.

"Anam... I is ungry. Can we eat pease?" asked Cayden.

Sure li'l bud. Let's go." said Adam. "Mac, Stella would like anything?"

"No thanks Adam. You two go ahead." said Stella. "Mac... have you heard anymore about that snake?"

"Not yet love. Though it's been the only incident so far. So hopefully it was a one time thing. Anyway love... when do my girls get released?" asked Mac.

"Tomorrow Mac." said Stella. "The doctor would prefer I stay another couple days. But I told her I'd feel more comfortable at home."

_"Good. The faster I have my girls home. The happier I'll be."_ whispered Mac as he sweetly kissed her lips.

...........................

Meanwhile back at the lab another package had been left on Danny Messer's desk.

"Hey Danno. There's a package that came for you. It's on your desk." said Don.

"Thanks man." said Danny.

"Don't thank me. I didn't send it." said Don.

Laughing at Don's snarkiness, Danny noticed there was no label on the box. Just the name detective Danny Messer, New York Crime Lab.

..........................

When Mac arrived back at work he headed to his office. Stopping by to see Danny he noticed him ready to open a package.

"Danny... stop." yelled Mac as everyone turned to look.

"What Mac? It's just a package. What's the problem?" asked Danny.

"All packages are to be inspected. You were here yesterday when Judy was bit by the snake. That package shouldn't even be on your desk." yelled Mac.

"Damn Mac, sorry... I guess it slipped my mind. So what do we do with it?" asked Danny.

"First we find out who placed it on your desk. Then we open it in an confined space." said Mac as he called for Sheldon and Don.

Coming to Danny's office Sheldon asked...

"What is it Mac?"

"I need you to have security, check the footage for our floor. I want a picture of whoever placed this package on Danny's desk." said Mac.

"That's easy... I did, Mac. Lucy's teacher dropped it off for Danny. With the Daycare Center closed for one week due to the flu virus, she thought Lucy might miss her bear. " said Sheldon.

"Oh... okay. Sorry Danny." said Mac.

"No prob's boss. I"m glad ya' got my ass." snickered Danny.

Mac laughed. "Always Danny. Though now we have a new problem. With the Daycare center closed, where are our kids going to go for the next week? There is no way I can leave Cayden with Stella all day. She still has staples, plus she'll be busy with the baby."

"I have an idea Mac." said Don. "Cynthia can come over with Donald Jr. She can help Stella out with the kids. Her flight schedule is clear for another two weeks before she returns from ML."

"Are you sure she won't mind?" asked Mac.

"She'd love it, Mac. Cynthia always complains about not having company. She loves to gab." said Don.

Mac remember the day she came over when he was off with his back. Snickering he said... "okay, sounds great. Now that the Daycare problem is taken care of. Let's go get some lunch."

.............................

Heading out they heard screams coming from the lab. Rushing down they seen Daina and Sam run.

Looking in the lab Mac and the team seen another lab tech on the floor covered with some kind of acid that was burning through her skin. While Sheldon tried to rush in, Don pulled him back just as they heard the glass shatter, when the remaining acid reached the burner and caused an explosion.

"Christ... call 911, tell them we have a chemical spill and an explosion." Yelled Mac. "Danny push the emergency button, clear the building."

When the fire Department arrived, they put out the chemical fire and dragged out the body of the victim. Testing the residue it showed Nitric acid.

Walking up to the fire Chief, Mac asked...

"Any idea what caused this?"

"Nitric acid. Where it came from or how it exploded is something we are going to ask your co-workers." said the fire Chief.

.............................

Sitting in his office with the fire Chief and one of his lab techs, Mac asked...

"Daina... can you tell me what happened?"

"Um... we received six boxes of Fluorescein with our regular delivery. When Stephan opened one of the boxes this tall jar of fluid flew out and shattered over the lab table and Stephan. Almost like it was on a spring or something. It was really weird. Kind of reminded me of a Jack-in-the-box. As he screamed and covered his face, Sam and I noticed that it was nearing the burner. We knew the chemical was going to hit, we hardly had time to escape. I feel bad that we left Stephan in there.

"It's okay Daina. You did the right thing." reassured Mac. "Can you tell me who delivered the boxes?"

"I don't know. I was on break with Sam." said Daina.

"Okay Daina. I want you to see the medic and have those cuts looked at. Then you can go home for the day."

Leaving the room, Daina passed Sam in the hall.

"Daina... what did they asked you? He asked nervously.

"Just what I seen. Why?" asked Daina.

"No reason. Just wondering what you told them." said Sam.

Looking at Sam she said... "the truth. Anyway... I'll see ya." said Daina as she headed over to the Medic.

"Sam," called Mac. "My office please."

Walking into Mac's office he sat down.

"How you doing Sam?" asked Mac.

"Not good. I'm still shaking." Sam said with nervousness.

"Can you tell me what happened, Sam?"

"I honestly don't know. I was facing the other way when Daina pulled the back of my jacket and dragged me from the lab. The next thing I remember, is us being thrown against the floor from the force of the explosion.

"Do you know who delivered the boxes?"

"Um... no. I was on break with Daina. The only one in the lab we know of was Stephan."

"Okay, thanks. If I have anymore questions for you. I'll let you know. You can go."

Getting up too leave. Don came through the door with bandages covering his left hand and cheek.

"Hey Mac. We got something off the security tape."

"Good. How's Sheldon doing?" asked Mac with concern.

"He's fine. A few minor cuts. He's in the AV room." said Don.

"How bout you Don? How are you feeling?" asked Mac.

"Alright. Just a little on edge. But good." said Don.

Heading down to the AV room with the fire Chief. Mac thought about Daina and Sam's statements."

"What are you thinking about Mac?" asked Don.

"Something about our two lab techs statements don't add up. When we are done in the AV room, I want to go over their statements again." said Mac.

Opening the door to the AV room. Mac watched as Sheldon turned on the tape.

tbc...


	156. Chapter 156

As Mac, Don, Sheldon and the fire Chief watched the footage Mac said...

"I'm not seeing anything Sheldon. The time of the delivery was at nine this morning. There is Bob bringing it in through the underground. He places it down and heads out for the next load.

"Whoa... wait see that?" said Sheldon. "There is someone there. Watch again Mac, you'll see a shadow placing something on top of the boxes."

As they watched the footage again Mac noticed it too. Just a shadow that reflected off the wall of two hands placing the same type box, on top of others.

Turning off the footage Mac said...

"From what we can see the delivery was done by Bob. He brought the boxes up and into the lab like he always does. Now we need to figure out who placed that extra package there." said Mac.

"Okay," said Sheldon. "Where do we start?"

"Daina and Sam's statements again. I have a feeling one or the other is playing a dangerous game." said Mac.

"Listen detective Taylor. I'm going to head back. When you find out who is responsible, please send me the report."

"I will sir. Thanks for all your help."

Shaking Mac's hand he left.

........................

Heading back to his office with Sheldon. Mac sat down with the two statements and read them over trying to find the differences.

"What are you thinking Mac?" asked Sheldon.

"In Daina's report, she mentioned that her and Sam seen Stephan open the box. But when I questioned Sam, he said that his back was turned when he felt Daina pull on his jacket and drag him from the lab. Which leads me to suspect one or the other is lying." said Mac.

"If that's the case Mac. What would the motive be?" asked Sheldon.

"I haven't figured that out yet." said Mac as Adam walked in with Cayden.

"Cayden? Adam... what are you two doing here?" asked Mac.

"Um... sorry Mac. I had to grab something from the lab. But they're not allowing anyone in that area yet. Err... what happened down there?" asked Adam.

"It seems we had another package delivered. This time into one of our labs. Stephan was killed. Daina and Sam made it out." said Mac.

"Oh... poor Judy. She's going to be devastated. Her and Stephan had been dating. They both had a really rocky start." said Adam.

"What do you mean by a rocky start Adam?" asked Mac.

"Err... well... um... Daina and Stephan were dating first. Apparently they had some kind of big argument and broke up. Word has it that Daina was really bitter when she found out Stephan was dating Judy. According to the other techs and myself, we seen the three of them go at each other constantly on their breaks and lunch. Some of the time it was pretty heated." said Adam.

"What are we in, High school?" asked Sheldon. "We're all adults here, not teenagers."

Mac thought about it and started putting things together.

"What if Daina was so pissed off that she decided to extract revenge on Stephan and Judy?" asked Mac.

"You can't be serious Mac. Why would she kill Stephan but allow Judy too live?" asked Sheldon.

"Maybe Stephan wasn't suppose to die. What if Daina hadn't realized her plan would back fire? Maybe Stephan was just suppose to be burned with the acid. But when it neared the burner that was on, it blew up the lab. Even in Sam's statement he said... I_ had my back turned until Daina pulled on my lab coat and dragged me out of the lab."_

"Ahh... so Daina knew what was about to happen." said Sheldon.

"She did. I'm going to call Don and head over to her place. Adam... please take Cayden home. I'll be there as soon as I can." said Mac as he headed out.

..........................

when Don and Mac arrived at Daina's they knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Daina.

"Daina... it's Mac Taylor. I need to speak with you."

Checking out the peek hole she seen detective Flack and two other officers.

_"Shit... she said to herself. They know."_ Panicking she ran into her bathroom and took out the hydrochloric acid she had taken from the lab.

"Daina... we need you to open the door. Now Daina." yelled Mac.

Opening the bottle she placed it near her mouth as she heard them break down her door.

"Daina... don't do it," said Mac. "Put it down Daina."

Looking at Mac with tears she said...

"I can't. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison. I don't." Placing the bottle into her mouth, Don shot her in the arm as the bottle fell to the ground. Splashing it onto Daina's legs and Mac's left arm.

Tackling her to the ground, Mac tried desperately to ignore the pain that was burning through him while Don called 911.

Placing Daina in cuffs, Don yelled to his officers... Get Daina into a tub of warm water. Strip her down to her panties and bra, Hurry."

While the officers picked up Daina, Don rushed Mac over the the sink. Tearing off his shirt Don placed his left arm under the warm water trying to wash away as much as the acid as he could.

"Damn Mac. I'm sorry. I didn't think. " said Don as he heard the EMT's pull up.

.......................

Running into the apartment the EMT's seen Don over the sink with Mac.

"There's another victim in the bathroom. She has chemical burns to her legs." said Don.

While the one EMT worked on Mac. The other worked on Daina.

"Excuse me detective we need to get the victim in the tub to the Hospital." said the EMT.

"That's fine. But the cuffs stay on." said Don. "Phillips, Thomas. Go with our suspect please. Make sure the Hospital knows the cuffs are not be removed."

While the officers headed out the door with Daina, the other EMT said...

"Detective Taylor. We need to transport you too. If you are willing?" said the EMT. "Those burns are pretty serious."

"I understand that, but I'll go in my unmarked unit." said Mac.

With Mac's left arm completely bandaged. Don helped him to the car.

tbc...


	157. Chapter 157

Arriving at the Hospital Mac was taken right in to the exam room, while Don headed upstairs to let Stella know what had happened. Nearing her room he took a deep breath. Christ he felt like hell for burning Mac like that. Even though it was an accident, Don knew he should have been more careful.

Standing at the door Stella seen him.

"Hey Don. What are you doing back here?" she asked with a smile.

"I had to bring Mac back. He's down in the trauma room." said Don.

"What? Why?" Stella panicked.

"Um... we found out who was sending the packages. It was Daina in the lab. So Mac and I rushed over to her home and we had to bust down her door. Once we had her surrounded in the kitchen Mac tried to talk her down from swallowing hydrochloric acid. When she placed it near her mouth, I had no choice but to fire off a shot at her arm. Forcing her to drop it. It splattered over Mac's arm, and Daina's legs." said Don.

"Oh my God. How bad did it burn him?" asked Stella.

"I'm not sure Stel. Possibly third degree in the upper arm and severe second degree in the area near the wrist. I'm really sorry Stella." said Don.

"What about Daina?" asked Stella.

"It splattered on both her legs, but most of her burns were minor." said Don.

"Christ. I need to see him. Can you stay with Breena?" asked Stella.

"Of course. You go ahead Stel. He's in exam room one. Down in Emergency." said Don.

Tossing on her housecoat she headed downstairs.

.......................

When she entered Mac's room she seen the doctor working on his arm.

"Oh Mac. Oh... look at your arm. You must be in so much pain." Stella said tearing up.

_"Sh..."_ said Mac as he wrapped her in his good arm. _"I'm fine sweetheart. Calm down."_

"How bad is it doctor?" asked Stella.

"He has third degree across the upper arm and severe second degree on his hand and wrist. Right now we're waiting for a surgical burn unit room to come available. Then we will get him in there and peel off the scared skin. After that we will wrap his arm with antibiotic creams and he'll be good to go. Though he'll need to come back in two days to have more skin removed. The process will last about four to six weeks. We will also give him antibiotics and inflammatory medication. I'll be back shortly Mac. I'm going to grab the nurse to get an intravenous line started."

Once the doctor left the room Mac lowered his head to Stella's. Seeing her tears he kissed them away.

"Come on sweetheart. What is it?" asked Mac.

_"We're in a fine mess. I'm still off work for my ML. Now you're going to be off again for your arm. Who is going to run the lab, Mac?"_

"Sweetheart... I'll still be able to work." said Mac. "I can still do office work and run the lab. Danny, Adam and Sheldon are more then efficient enough to work as a unit without me watching over them."

Mac knew she was still having some postpartum feelings after having Breena, which was bringing on her tears and worry. Lowering his lips to hers, he softly traced his tongue around her lips leaving her to open and accept his kiss. So soft, so tender with passionate care as he erotically took her into their beautiful world that belonged only to them.

"Ehem." said the nurse.

Breaking apart, Mac smiled as he kept Stella close to his side.

"Sorry about that. My beautiful wife is constantly seducing me." he winked.

The nurse smiled back.

"I'm just going to start your line detective Taylor. Then we will be taking you down to the surgical burn unit. You'll have a nice sterile room for the doctor to get you fixed up and out of here."

"Um... you won't be putting him under, will you?" asked Stella.

"No. We will numb his arm and he'll be given some wonderful happy juice." smiled the nurse as she reassured Stella. "There we go, all done. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes. Then the orderly will be in to get you."

When the nurse left the room Mac whispered...

_"Just think love. I'll have some new battle scars for you to play with,"_ he winked.

"Excuse me... detective Taylor? I'm here to take you to the O.R," said the orderly.

Giving his wife another kiss mac headed down to the O.R, while Stella headed back upstairs.

...........................

When Stella arrived back at her room she heard Breena crying.

"How is she Don?" asked Stella.

"I think she's hungry. The nurse just left to grab a bottle of formula for her. How's Mac?" he asked.

"They're taking him to the surgical burn unit. The surgeon will be removing some of the dead skin. Then hell be wrapped up and sent home with antibiotics and an anti-inflammatory. His burns were severe second on his wrist and hand. Third degree on his arm." said Stella. "How's Daina?"

"She's doing fine. They wrapped her burns and Danny is on his way back to the station with two officers and Daina. He needs to make sure that she's comfortable. The officers in holding also need to be sure she is administered her medication every four hours."

"What a mess this day is turning out to be. What would possess Daina to do this?" asked Stella.

"Obsession, anger, jealousy. It seems Daina was dating Stephan for a while. After they broke up, Stephan started seeing Judy. There was alot of battles between the three of them according to Adam. I guess she just figured revenge would be easier then letting go." shrugged Don.

"Excuse me Stella. Here is your formula for Breena." said the nurse.

"Thank you." replied Stella as she layed on the bed with Breena in her arms._ "Here you go love. Is that good my little fairy?"_ cooed Stella.

"Anyway Stel. I'm going to stop by the station before I head home." said Don. "Have Mac give me a call later when he's at home."

With the room now quiet Stella finished feeding Breena. Then nestling down with her, they fell asleep.

..................................

Four hours later Mac was wheeled into Stella's room. Thanking the orderly he left the room with the wheelchair.

Nearing his wife's bed, Mac seen her sound asleep and Breena wide awake looking all around.

_"Hi sweetheart. Hello."_ cooed Mac at Breena as she intently eyed him. Climbing in between his wife and child Mac carefully picked her up in his good arm. Watching as father and daughter whispered words of love, she smiled.

_"How you feeling Mac?"_ Stella asked quietly.

_"Not to bad right now love. Though I'm sure once the freezing comes out the pain will hit."_ whispered Mac as Breena was now sleeping with her little head on her daddy's heart.

_"Did they give you pain medication?"_

_"Yes love. I have to pick everything up before I head home. But right now. I just want to spend some time with my girls."_ said Mac as he pulled his wife closer. Kissing her once again with fevered passion, he whispered... _"God love, if you only knew how badly I need to love you."_

_"I do know Mac. For I'm feeling the need too. I ache so bad. I can feel my body quiver as your lips touch mine."_ she cried.

Knowing her stomach was full of staples. Mac slid his thick fingers between her legs and stroked her folds. Feeling her leg open, allowing him entrance to go deep within her core. Plunging his fingers with sensual slick strokes he felt her walls tighten. Then he heard it, the smallest mew that escaped her lips as she gripped his hand and held it there while she poured.

Releasing his fingers Mac brought them to his mouth and suckled his wife's nectar while she continued stroking him into his own orgasm. Laying quietly now in each others arms Mac knew it was time to head home.

_"I have too go love. Poor Adam has had Cayden all day. It's already seven in the evening. But I'll be here with Cayden in the morning to bring you and Breena home." said Mac. I love you sweetheart."_

_"We love you too Mac."_

Giving her another kiss. Mac headed downstairs to call a cab. He knew he was in no shape to drive. Especially with the freezing wearing off.

..................................

Back at the Taylor's Adam and Cayden were painting pictures.

"Hey li'l dude. Watch Adam make his footprints."

Taking off his shoe, followed by his sock. Adam reached for the paintbrush and dipped it into the blue paint. Then stroking it across his foot, he placed it down onto the paper.

"Wee... cool Anam. I do it now?" asked Cayden.

"Sure li'l dude. Let's get your shoes and socks off." said Adam as he helped him paint his foot. "Alright li'l dude. Stomp your foot down," said Adam as the phone rang.

Leaving Cayden unattended for what seemed like a few seconds, but was actually minutes. He came back to the floor and furniture covered in blue foot and hand prints.

"Err... ahh... oh, oh li'l dude. What have you done?" asked Adam nervously.

Cayden giggled. "Look Anam. I paint, see?"

Shaking his head in shame, cause Adam knew better then to leave his li'l dude unattended. He seen a blue ball of fluff run by.

"Oh no. Err... oh Cayden, not furrball." groaned Adam.

Giggling even more Adam heard the door open.

"Oh no... we're in for it now Cayden." panicked Adam.

Seeing furrball run down the hall they heard Mac yell...

"What the hell is all over the dog?"

tbc...


	158. Chapter 158

Cayden and Adam tried to run into the fort as Mac walked into the living room and seen their butts hanging out the opening.

"Freeze." said Mac trying not to laugh. "Look at the furniture. Cayden! Adam! get out here."

Coming back out of the fort Cayden wrapped his arms around his Adam's legs and peeked around to see his daddy.

"Hi daddy. I love you. What happen to your arm? You have a boo boo daddy." Cayden said.

"Both of you get over here and sit down." said Mac as he felt the pain hit him.

"Mac... are you okay?" asked Adam. "You've gone white as a sheet."

"My meds. Can you grab them off the table." asked Mac.

Seeing his daddy in pain Cayden forgot all about the paint. Running to his daddy side he hugged him tight.

"Is okay daddy. I make it all better. I give you kisses daddy." said Cayden.

"Here ya go Mac. What happened to your arm?" asked Adam for a second time as he grabbed Mac some water.

"We arrested Daina tonight. She was our suspect that was sending the packages to the lab." said Mac. "I kind of had a run in with some hydrochloric acid. I ended up with severe second degree burns to my hand and third degree on my arm."

"Oh... ouch... err... sorry Mac." said Adam. "Cayden and I are sorry about the paint too. I was kinda helping him make footprints when the phone rang. I know better then to leave him alone. I just wasn't thinking."

"It's okay Adam. I'll call someone in tomorrow to clean it before I bring Stella and Breena home."

Opening the vile Mac took out two of Oxy's and swallowed them down.

"Listen Mac. Um... how bout I stay the night. I'll get Cayden bathed and ready for bed. Then I'll hose down Furrball. I mean... the paint is water base. So it will be easy to remove."

"You've done so much Adam. I can never thank enough for being such a wonderful part of our family. But you need your time too. Go home and get some rest." said Mac ignoring the feeling of euphoria from the medication.

Adam knew there was no way Mac could look after Cayden in his current condition. Reaching for a pillow Adam helped Mac get comfortable. Then once he was out. Adam got down to cleaning not only Cayden but Furrball too.

..........................

Meanwhile over at station Danny finally had Daina comfortable in her holding cell. Giving the instructions to the female guard she logged it and placed the medication in a cabinet.

"So... any problems Candice you call me or Flack, okay?" said Danny.

"I will Messer. Don't worry she'll be fine. It's pretty quiet tonight. I've only got two rowdy's in the next cell. They're sisters and have been fighting all night." laughed Candice.

"Whoa... glad I'm not you. Anyway... I'll see ya Candice." said Danny as he walked up the stairs.

........................

With the holding cells now quiet. Daina silently cried. She honestly didn't want to end up in prison. Sitting up, she removed the gauze from her legs and spit upon it till it was wet. Crying harder she knew this was the cowards way out. But she no longer cared. Anything was better then going to prison where she would be raped, beaten or killed.

Placing the wet gauze into her mouth she began swallowing it. Feeling it lodge in her throat she covered the gagging sound by burying her face in the pillow. Forcing herself to swallow it down deeper she felt it stick and hold. Gripping her pillow she felt her heart beats increase, her eyes begin to bulge and fill with tears. God what a horrible way to go. She could feel her body die.

Closing her eyes, she took her final breath as her hands fell to her sides.

........................

Back at the Taylor's, Adam finally had Furrball clean and Cayden bathed and in bed. Feeling the tiredness hit him he walked into the living room and woke Mac. Helping him to his room he pulled back the covers and layed Mac down removing his shoes, pants and shirt. Then covering him with the comforter, Adam walked back out as he heard...

"Goodnight son." said Mac.

Feeling his emotions hit, Adam smiled and whispered back. "Goodnight Mac."

Leaving Mac's room Adam headed back into the living room and crawled into the sleeping bag. Snuggling down, he felt Furrball flop down beside him. Wrapping his arms around him. They fell into sleep.

tbc...

....................................................

Thanks for the review :)


	159. End Story 10

When Mac and Cayden arrived at the Hospital Stella was more then ready to go home.

"Hi mommy. We come to take you and my baby sister home," said Cayden.

Giving her son a hug and kiss, she grabbed her bag and they headed out. Nearing the car Mac placed her bag in the trunk while she strapped Breena in the car seat. followed by Cayden.

Getting in the drivers side Mac's cell went off.

"Taylor."

Mac... it's Danny. We need to let you know that Daina committed suicide last night in her cell." said Danny.

"What? With what?" he asked.

"The gauze from her legs. She swallowed it." said Danny. "So did you want me to close the case?"

"Yeah. That's fine Danny, go ahead. I'll be there shortly." said Mac.

Flipping down his phone Stella asked...

"What's going on Mac?"

"Daina committed suicide last night in her cell."

"Oh my." said Stella as they pulled into their home.

Parking the car, Mac helped his wife from the car. Then reaching for Breena, he placed her in his arms. Snuggling her close he reached for his wife's hand while Stella reached for Cayden's. Then walking into their home. The Taylor's started their new beginings together. Beginings that would bring the team and their family closer to their hearts.

End.

....................................................................................................................................................................................

I decided to change the last chapter and end the story with Daina's death.

Over the next chapters we are going to see Cayden start school. Breena become her brothers tormentor and lots of family fun and vacations with the teams. I'll also toss in a few cases for the fun of it.

Jumping ahead three years, Cayden will now be five and Breena will be three.

On Don's side. Donald Jr will be four and Cynthia is pregnant again with their second child.

Danny's little Lucy will be six.

Okay...

Be seeing you soon.

lovlyangl

........................


	160. Story 12 School,tempers,misunderstanding

Three years later...

Mac woke to the sound of the alarm. Opening one eye he seen his beautiful climb from their bed. He knew this was Cayden's first day of Junior kindergarden. Mac still couldn't believe it. Their little guy was already five and starting school. Hearing the patter of little feet Mac seen his little Fairy run up to his bed with her little blanket named boo.

God how sweet she was. Now three Breena's dark rich hair curled in ringlets that bounced with happiness. Her deep stormy green/gray eyes sparkled with mischief and love. She was truly his little fairy.

"Up please daddy."

Reaching over the bed Mac lifted his fairy up and into his arms. Then covering her he smothered her in daddy kisses as she giggled and squealed.

"How is daddy's little fairy this morning?"

"I fine daddy. But I hungry."

"You're hungry? Well let's see what daddy can do about that."

Climbing from the bed Mac placed his fairy on his shoulders and galloped her into the kitchen where Stella and Cayden were already eating.

"Honestly Mac. Are you trying to pull your back out again?" asked his wife as she kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

Sitting his little fairy in her booster chair Mac sat down and smiled at his wife.

"Good morning to you too, love."

Looking over at son he smiled. Cayden was now five and had an attitude that would scare even the oldest adult. In Cayden's mind, he was right and everyone else was wrong. Oh you could get some great debates with Cayden, but you better be prepared to lose. Especially in the video game department. Thanks to his godfather Adam, Cayden could master almost any game at five. His hair was still cropped like his fathers and his eyes were a dark shade of blue of that almost looked black when the light reflected from them. Both of Mac's children were beautifully gifted in looks.

"You ready for your first day of school son?"

"I am daddy. Do you think my teacher will like me?"

"Of course she will son. Now finish your breakfast while I get dressed."

Leaving the table Mac walked into his room. Removing his bottoms he climbed into the shower when he felt his wife's hands wrap around him, sliding down to his shaft. Feeling her work him Mac leaned his head against her while her fingers continued to stroke till he expelled his seed. Coming with a grunt Mac turned and leaned his beautiful wife against the wall. Sliding her hands up and above her head as his thick shaft hardened once more.

Feeling his wife's walls stretch to accommodate his size he groaned from the pleasure of her nails raking down his back.

_"Mmac... God you feel so good. I missed you so much last night," _whispered Stella.

_"I missed you too love. I hate sleeping alone." _Plunging with deeper strokes he felt his wife's walls tighten and as she reached her climax he followed leaving them both once again lost in euphoria. Raining little kisses across her shoulder Mac heard the screams of his children.

"No... dat mine Cayden. Aah..." screamed Breena as she tossed her cereal at her brothers new clothes.

"No Breena... daddy... daddy... get out here now." yelled Cayden.

Stepping out of the shower Mac threw on his robe. He should have known better then to leave those two alone. Both were like fire and water. Their tempers rivaled each other and fueled deadly flames from their eyes.

"What's going on in here?" yelled Mac.

"Look at my clothes daddy. Breena threw her cereal at me." yelled Cayden.

"I not mean too daddy," she cried. Cayden gave my "boo" to furrball."

Coming out of the room Stella snatched "boo" from furrball and gave it back to Breena. Then grabbing a cloth she wiped down the little drop of milk that had spilled on Cayden's pants.

"Why would you give her blanket to boo, Cayden?" asked his mom.

"Cause she was calling me poopoo head again. Why can't she grow up like me." said Cayden.

Stella smiled.

"Cayden you're five honey and far from grown up yet. It wasn't very nice of you to give your sisters blanket to furrball. Big boys protect their little sisters not annoy them."

"Can we just go now mommy, please." asked Cayden.

"Alright give me and your father five minutes."

Walking from the room Stella and Mac peeked into the kitchen and seen Cayden wrap his sister in a hug.

"I'm sorry Breena. I love you." said Cayden.

"I love you too, brodder." Breena replied.

..................

Arriving at the school Mac parked the car and helped lifted Breena from her junior car seat. Walking into the classroom Cayden noticed his friend Robert from Daycare last year.

"Hey Robert." yelled Cayden as he ran to his side to play.

Breena tried to wiggle out of her daddy's arms.

"Down daddy. I play wid Cayden and Robert." she asked.

"No sweetheart. You have to stay with mommy and daddy."

"Please daddy, down." cried Breena.

"Sweetheart I'm going to take Breena back to the car. I'll meet you out there." said Mac as he left with a screaming Breena.

Walking her back to the car Mac sat with her on his lap while she continued to cry.

"I go school daddy. Please. I be good girl. I promise daddy."

"Sh... come on Bre... little fairy's don't cry, remember." whispered her daddy. "Besides that sweetheart, if you went to the big school like your brother who would Donald Jr have to play with at Daycare?"

Snuggling in closer to her daddy she grabbed boo and fell into sleep just as Stella walked back to the car.

"How is she Mac?"

"She wore herself out with her tears. What do you two have planned for today?" asked Mac.

"Cynthia and I are taking the kids to the children's art gallery for the morning. Then in the afternoon swimming at the recreation center."

_"Okay love. I'll drop you both off at Don's then,"_ Mac whispered as he placed his sleeping fairy into her car seat.

Arriving at Don and Cynthia's, Mac kissed his wife and Breena goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight my loves. Have a good day."

"Bye daddy. I love you." said Breena as she waved.

"Love you too, fairy." Blowing his girls a kiss, Mac left for work.

tbc..


	161. Chapter 161

Later that afternoon Mac arrived at home. Walking in the door he seen Stella with her jacket on.

"Oh come on love, please don't say you're leaving for work right now?" asked Mac.

"You know I have the night shift. I'm sorry Mac, I'll see you sometime in the morning." said Stella as she kissed his cheek.

"You call that a kiss love?" Mac whispered as he backed her into the wall and whispered...

_"I can't do this much longer love. I think it's time us Taylor's took a little vacation. For the last two years we've barely seen each other. Except in passing. Something needs to change."_

"I know Mac. I'm just as tired. Think I don't miss you?" said Stella.

"Of course not love. I know you do. We need some quality time. I would like to work on another child." Mac said with hope.

Stella looked at her watch.

_"We'll talk about in the morning, Mac. I have too go. I love you."_ whispered Stella.

Giving him another kiss. This time a little more passionate, she left.

................

As Mac sighed, Breena walked up to her daddy.

"Daddy... see what I made you at the art gallery."

Taking the picture from his daughter he looked at it. Smiling at the squashed shaped people he said...

"This is beautiful love. Who's in the picture?"

"This is mommy, me, brodder and furrball. Then dis one is you, me, brodder and furrball." said Breena.

"How come we are all separate my little fairy?" asked her daddy.

"Cause daddy. It's the way we are. We are apart all da time," smiled Breena.

Mac eyed his little girl with sadness. She was right. It had been too long since they had been a real family. Even their children were feeling it. Picking his daughter up in his arms he kissed her pretty lips.

"Know what I think Bre?"

"What daddy?"

"I think mommy, me, you and your brother should go away for a while. Would you like that?"

"All of us daddy? Oh yes... yay daddy. I loves it." giggled Bre as she snuggled her daddy close.

Wiggling out of her daddy's arms she ran into the living room.

"Guess what brodder? We's going away with mommy and daddy."

"No we're not Breena. Mommy and daddy don't even spend time together anymore. Why are you telling fibs?" asked Cayden.

"Is not a fib. You ask daddy?" yelled Breena. "Daddy... brodder says I fibbing."

Walking into the living room Mac sat down beside Cayden while placing his little fairy on his lap.

"How was school today son?"

"It was okay dad. Are we really going to go on a family trip?" asked Cayden.

"Mhm. Your mom and I will plan it." said his father.

"Can we pick the place dad?" asked Cayden with excitement.

"I'll tell you what. Let daddy have his dinner. Then we will all head out and grab some vacation magazines and after that, we will go for ice cream sundaes."

"Whoa... cool daddy. But what about our bedtime?" asked Cayden.

"Bedtime can wait for a little bit. So... you guys get this mess cleaned up and by the time you are done, I'll be done my dinner and we can leave."

..............

Meanwhile... when Stella arrived at the lab they received their first call out of the night.

"Hey Stel. Ya ready?" asked Sheldon.

"Yup... just let me grab my kit. Where are we headed?" asked Stella.

"Murder at the Zanzibar. Two masked guys walked in, shot the cameras followed by the manager and two members of the security staff." said Sheldon.

"Great.... and it's only tuesday." said Stella as they headed to the explorer.

When they arrived at the bar Stella seen Don questioning the witnesses. Then looking toward the bar she seen Danny.

"Danny... what are you still doing here? I thought you finished with Mac?" asked Stella with confusion.

"I did. I was on my way home when I heard the shots. By the time I got in here, they were gone out the side door." said Danny.

"Oh... okay. Have you talked to Don already?" asked Stella.

"I have Stel." said Danny.

"Then go spend some time with Lucy. She needs you Danny." said Stella.

"I know that Stel. Kinda like your family needs you, right? Anyway... I'll see ya." said Danny.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Stella to Sheldon.

"He means... it's been two years since you, Mac, or your children have spent more then a day together. You need to slow down Stella. The kids are growing up and you and Mac are missing their important years. You both don't need to be here everyday. Danny and myself are more then capable of handling the team." said Sheldon as he checked the victims.

"I know that Sheldon." said Stella as she walked over to see Don.

"Hey Stel. I heard Breena painted an interesting picture today of her family." said Don.

"Cynthia told you, didn't she?" asked Stella.

"She did. She said it was kind of heart breaking that Breena thought of her family as a separate unit instead of together." said Don.

Stella sighed deep. "Can we just drop it please. Did you find out anything about the suspects?"

"Not much. Both were close to six feet, muscular and had deep voices. Beyond that, nothing." said Don.

"Okay, thanks." said Stella.

Once they were on their way back to the lab, Stella had some time to think about Don's words.

tbc...

...................

**Thanks for the review. :)**


	162. Chapter 162

When Stella arrived at home she placed her coat on the couch and noticed the travel magazines that lined the table. Picking them up-she scanned through them. Removing her shoes she kicked them off to the side and walked into Cayden's room. Bending down beside him she whispered...

"I love you Cayden." Kissing his cheek she left his room. Walking over to Breena's room Stella noticed she wasn't there. Shutting Breena's door she walked down to her room and found Breena snuggled down with her daddy. Not wanting to wake them she stripped out of her clothes, slipped on one of her nightshirts and climbed in beside her daughter.

Feeling his wife's presence. Mac lifted Breena into his arms and carried her to her room. Tucking her in, he left the room, heading back to his own. Climbing into the bed Mac slid out of his pajama bottoms and pulled his wife toward his naked heat.

"Not now Mac. Please. I'm so tired." whispered Stella.

Mac knew it had been weeks since they touched one another. He also understood she was tired. But so was he. He needed her tonight, whether she said no or not. All he knew was they both needed to breathe life into each other once more. Too rekindle what had disappeared over the last few months.

Sliding his hand under her nightshirt, he slid it up her thigh, over her belly, till he released it from her shoulders. Tossing it too the floor he reached for her again, turning her onto her back to face him. Looking into her tired eyes he whispered...

_"I know you're tired love. I know you need rest. But right now I need you. I need you too breathe Stella. I'm suffocating without having your passion fill my soul. Please love, please don't deny us this earlier morning romance_._ Let me take you back to yesterday."_

How could she deny him. How could she not allow him to love her when she knew she needed his touch just as much. Reaching her hand up she stroked his cheek, not needing to give him the words, for the answers were swimming in her eyes. Lowering his head he neared her lips. Just a whisper away, not wanting to touch, just wanting her to feel his warm breath heat her lips.

Taking his hand he slithered his fingertips down and up her thigh, just caressing, teasing, sensually driving her body into earth shattering shudders.

God how his warm breath basked her and as his fingers slid in between her thighs, as he neared her core and his fingers slid inside the same time his tongue slid into her mouth. He felt her buck back like a bow as her climax neared the edge of desired passion clenching his fingers with greed as her teeth bit his tongue while crying out from her husbands erotic touch.

Mac could feel her slick core bathe his fingers in her orgasm. Replacing his fingers with his tongue he raised her one leg over his shoulder while the other he kept straight and as his tongue plunged up into her core she pushed his head with her hands crying out as his morning shadow scraped across her sensitive thighs bringing her climax to more passionate heights.

"Pl...please." Stella choked out as Mac gripped her hips tighter not allow her to move from where he had her trapped.

Releasing his tongue from her core he slid it up her bud and as his teeth scraped across it, his shadowed chin scraped against her folds sending her into spasms. Twisting with all her strength Mac still wouldn't allow her to move and as she squirted over him and the bed her shudders violently vibrated through her.

Mac could feel her whole body tremble. He could feel her every nerve spark with heated flames. Carefully laying her leg down from his shoulder he held it as it continued to vibrate. Then bending it at the knee resting it across his butt he slid himself into her throbbing core. God how he could still feel her walls pulsating, leaving him to realize that her orgasm had yet to subside.

But no way would he allow it. No way in hell. He wanted to keep her like this forever. He wanted her every nerve, every sensitive spot to always burn in the flames he was feeding her. Sensually sliding out of her he sank back into her warmth. Looking into her eyes watching as they misted and filled with embers of unbridled love.

This is how they were meant to be. This was what they were both missing from their life. Each other. They both knew their souls needed the other to breathe and live.

Feeling her heels dig into his butt as she tried to have him run wild, he refused. Holding himself above her, waiting for her to say the words.

_"Please Mac... I ... need... you to breathe. I need... you to bring me back... to yesterday."_ she cried.

Hearing the words Mac pulled her up onto his lap. Wrapping her arms securely around him he gripped her hips and plunged her down on him with such force that Mac felt her womb shudder. Wild now, erotically spiraling out of control their souls separated from within. Joining each other once again on the long forgotten journey to eternal love.

With the sunlight creeping its way through their window. Mac layed Stella's quivering body carefully onto the bed. Then reaching for the comforter he snuggled her close whispering words of love into her heart till they both drifted into sleep.


	163. Chapter 163

The next morning brought hell to the Taylor home. It all started with one more misunderstood argument.

"Mac! I need the kids now. We're going to be late." yelled Stella.

"I know love. We're coming. I'm just trying to find Cayden's school bag." yelled Mac.

"How can you not find it? It's right on his bed where I left it." Stella yelled for a second time quickly losing her patients.

"Mommy we are going on vacation soon. Daddy said we can go to Disneyland. Is that true mommy?" asked Breena with excitement.

"Not now Breena, mommy is busy. Mac! Now!" she yelled again as she walked into Cayden's room.

While Breena watched her mommy and daddy yell back and forth, Cayden wrapped his arm around his sister.

"It's okay Breena. Don't cry." said Cayden.

"Why they always fight, Cayden?" asked Breena.

"They're not fighting Breena. What they are doing is having a small argument. All grown ups have them." said Cayden as he tried to reassure his sister and himself.

"Then you know what brodder? I never want to have a boy. Cause I don't like fighting." said Breena as she heard...

"Damn it Mac. It's right here." yelled Stella.

"Then you were wrong. You said it was on the bed. Yet all this time it was by the wall. Right?" yelled Mac. "So it's you that made us late."

"Now you listen to me...."

Cutting her off Mac yelled. "Sorry ain't got time. Gotta go. Let's go kids to the car, now."

Storming out the door with the kids Stella followed behind grabbing Mac by the arm.

"Don't you dare dismiss me when I was talking to you." she yelled.

"Stop it! Stop it now. I hate you when you fight with daddy. I don't want to go to school. I wanna take my sister away from you two." cried Cayden. "All you do is fight. I don't understand why you don't get along anymore. You are scaring us."

Stella and Mac stood still. Is this what they had done to their children? Did they cause them all this pain from their constant misunderstandings? Looking down at their children they seen Breena with tears streaming down her little cheeks while Cayden tried to hide his. Doing his best to stay strong for his sister.

Picking up his little fairy he held her close.

"Don't cry sweetheart." whispered Mac as he kissed her tears.

"I no want you and mommy to fight daddy. I no like it." cried Breena.

"Sh... I know my little fairy. Don't cry." said Mac as he held her in his arms. "Mommy and daddy are just having little spats. Kind of like you and Cayden have.

Cayden gave his father a wicked look. He knew his dad was fibbing to help Breena stay happy. But Cayden knew different. Robbie had told him all about mommies and daddies and their arguments.

Walking to the drivers side Stella's cell phone rang.

"Bonasera." she said.

"Stel! It's Danny. We need you or Mac at central park. We've had a triple homicide."

"Not now Danny. It's not a good time," sighed Stella.

_"Tell that to one of the victims mothers. She's standing over her daughters body."_ whispered Danny.

"Great. Alright... I'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone Stella said...

"Mac either you or I have to go. There's been a triple homicide in central park."

Looking at Stella he said...

"Oh right. Now they need us. Wasn't it Danny that said they were more then capable of handling things if we went away? Obviously they've been proven wrong. Haven't they?" yelled Mac.

"Okay... you know what? I'll go. You take the kids to school. Having you at the crime scene would be a mistake. I mean... we wouldn't want you chewing off Danny's head for what he said, would we?" Stella said as she slammed the car door.

Looking at the kids Mac sighed.

"Come on. Let's get you two to school and Daycare."

Buckling in his children Mac headed toward the Daycare center. Pulling up to the doors he got out with Breena and walked her inside.

"Have a good day my little fairy. Daddy loves you." said Mac as he kissed her.

Walking back out Mac seen Breena's teacher walking down the hall and as she tripped over the rug she fell into Mac's arms. Holding her close Cayden walked in and found them in what looked like an embrace. Especially to an almost seven year old boy. Running back to the car without waiting to find out what happened he slammed the door.

Watching his dad come back to the car he said nothing.

"Are you okay son?" asked his dad.

"Come on dad. We're already late." he said.

While Mac drove Cayden wondered if this was why his parents were fighting all the time. Maybe his daddy was dating Breena's teacher on the side. I mean... Robbie at school had told him how his mommy caught his daddy kissing another girl and now they were getting divorced. Oh God... was his mom and dad going to get divorced too? So many questions swam in Cayden's mind. Leaving him in a panic.

"Son! What is it son?" Mac asked again as they pulled up in front of his school.

"Nothing daddy. Bye."

Running from the car Cayden didn't look back. All he knew was he needed to ask Robbie some more questions about divorce.

tbc...


	164. Chapter 164

By the time Mac got to the lab everyone was in the lunchroom laughing.

"bout time boss. What took ya?" joked Danny.

"I'm not in the mood for your humor this morning. I'll be in my office if you need me." said Mac.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Adam.

"Mac and Stella are under allot of stress. Even the kids are feeling it," said Sheldon.

"Hm. Maybe I should take Cayden and Breena for the night. Give Mac and Stella a break."

"It's not the kids they are stressed about Adam. It's their schedules. They very rarely spend an evening together anymore. It's tearing not only them apart, but also their children. Cynthia knows Cayden's teacher. According to her, Cayden has been talking to some boy named Robbie about parents and divorce. Seems Cayden is under the impression Mac and Stella are headed down that path.

"Yeah... I hear ya. Lucy came home the other day and told me the same thing." said Danny. "Anyway... I gotta go. I'll see ya guys."

......................

Meanwhile, Mac was walking toward his office when he seen Stella going through a file. Opening his door he walked in.

"Looking for something love?" asked Mac.

"Hm... oh. No. Just closing the file on the triple homicide this morning. Turns out it was an estranged father who wanted revenge on his wife's new family. We have him in custody." said Stella. "Were the kids okay when you dropped them off?"

Mac shrugged as he walked toward the window and looked out over New York.

"Mac... please don't be angry about this morning. You're right. It was my fault. I forgot I had placed the bag against the wall."

Coming up behind him she took his hand and softly caressed it.

"What are we going to do Stel? For the last few weeks we have been stressing each other out. I'm not sure what to do anymore. All I know is we are scaring our children." sighed Mac.

_"I know Mac. Maybe we should go away."_ whispered Stella as her cell phone rang. "Bonasera Taylor."

"Yes. Good afternoon . It's Cayden's school calling. We need to inform you that Cayden isn't feeling well. He'd like to come home."

"Oh... okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." Hanging up the phone Stella turned to Mac. "That was the school. Cayden's not feeling well. So I'm going to bring him home and I'll see you tonight Mac."

Giving him a quick kiss she left.

When she arrived at the office. Stella noticed the look of sadness on his face. Now knowing he wasn't sick, she wondered what may be bothering him.

"Hi sweetheart. Let's go home." whispered Stella as she took him by the hand and walked him to the car.

"Mom." said Cayden.

"Mhm. What is it sweetheart?" asked Stella.

"If I know something about daddy, should I tell you even if it will hurt you? Cause Robbie says that I need to tell you. But I don't want you and daddy to fight anymore or get divorced." cried Cayden.

Stella looked down at her son with sadness. How in the hell did they miss it.

"Cayden. Why would you think your father and I are getting divorced?" asked Stella with concern.

"Cause Robbie said that his mom caught his daddy kissing another girl and now they are getting divorced and I seen daddy hugging Breena's teacher." he cried.

"Cayden... what do you mean holding Breena's teacher?" asked Stella trying to understand how her and Mac could allow their children to become so insecure.

"Well... daddy was taking a long time. So I went to see why and I found daddy holding Breena's teacher. Then I ran back to the car so daddy didn't know I seen him."

Stella was confused. She knew there had to be a logical explanation as to why Mac would be holding Breena's teacher.

"I'll tell you what Cayden. Why don't we go ask daddy why, okay?" said Stella with tears in her own eyes.

Helping her son buckle in Stella finally realized Mac was right. They needed to get away from work before they destroyed what was left of their children and their world.

Pulling into the parking lot at the lab Stella headed inside with Cayden. Nearing Mac's office they seen he wasn't there.

"Danny! Where's Mac?" asked Stella.

"He left to see Breena's teacher. Something about Breena being upset."

Turning back around, Stella headed over to the Daycare center with Cayden. When they arrived Mac was just coming out with Breena.

"Mac. Is she okay?" asked Stella.

"No. She's not. She's been very emotional today. I think we should both head home. We need to talk Stella. This has to stop." said Mac as he placed Breena in the car with Cayden.

"Sheldon! You can head back. Thanks for dropping me off." said Mac.

"No problem Mac. See ya." said Sheldon as he headed back to the lab.

.................

When Mac and Stella arrived at home they noticed Breena was sound asleep wrapped in her brothers arms. Lifting Breena into his arms Mac carried her into the house as he heard her quietly whisper... _"I love you daddy."_ Lowering his face to hers he softly kissed her.

_"Daddy loves you too my little fairy."_

Unlocking the door Mac carried Breena right into her bed and covered her. Giving her another kiss he left her room.

"Mac... did you want coffee?" asked Stella.

"Sure love. Cayden are you ill son?" asked his dad.

"No dad I fibbed. I wanted to come home. Dad are you and mommy getting a divorce?" he asked with tears.

"What? No son. Why would you think that? I love your mom. Where did you even hear that kind of talk?" asked Mac with concern.

"But I saw you hugging Breena's teacher. Robbie said that his mom and dad are getting divorced cause his mom seen his dad kissing another girl. Just like you were holding another girl. So are you?" he cried.

"No Cayden. I wasn't holding Breena's teacher son. She slipped on the rug at the Daycare center. I caught her before she hit the ground. Son.. I would never have anther woman in my life. I love your mother, she is my one and only girl. You, Breena and mom are my world. I would never trade that for anything. Ever. Do you understand son? Divorce is not an option for your mother nor I. Never will we cross that line son. Our family is forever. I promise."

"But why do you fight so much daddy. It scares Breena and me when you fight with mommy." said Cayden.

"Son you need to understand. Mommy and Daddies always have misunderstandings. It doesn't mean we don't love each other anymore. It just means we don't agree on certain things. In no way does that effect the love we feel for each other or for you children. Do you understand Cayden?

"I guess dad. I just wish you and mommy didn't argue at all. You never use too. Why do you now? That's what I don't understand daddy. All this yelling. You and mommy never yell at each other, only at us when we are being noisy." said Cayden.

"Well son... I guess mommy and daddy are just reaching the point of missing each others company and the company of you children. It's hard for us not to be able to spend time together. Your mother and I miss each other allot and at times that kind of stress can leave us both sad." said Mac as Stella handed him his coffee and sat between his legs with her head resting on his leg.

Stroking his wife's beautiful curls, Mac continued...

"This is why we are going on our vacation soon. Mom and I need to get away with you children. Away from the crazy schedule that keeps us apart. This will be bonding time for all of us." said Mac as Stella interrupted and said...

"Besides that, I love Micky Mouse and can't wait to see him." she smiled as she tickled her sons knee.

"So do you understand now son? Are you feeling any better now we explained to you that we're not getting divorced and that we love you both and each other more then anything?"

"I do daddy. I'm sorry I didn't understand." said Cayden.

"You never have to be sorry Cayden. Just promise when you feel scared or upset again. That you will talk about it with your mother and I, okay?"

"I promise daddy. I love you," whispered Cayden as he hugged his daddy tight.

"I love you too, son." whispered Mac as Breena walked out rubbing her eyes. Climbing up on her daddy she snuggled under his neck and yawned.

"Daddy we go on vacation now?" asked Breena.

"Very soon my little fairy. Daddy will book our flight and hotel room tonight. Then hopefully we will leave a week from friday."

"What's a week from friday, daddy?" asked Breena.

"You see that calender on the wall? Bring it to daddy and I'll show you."

Climbing off her daddy's knee she grabbed the calender and brought it back. Then sitting on her daddy's knee again he showed her with one of her crayons.

"Here is what we are going to do Breena. Daddy is going to place a huge circle around this square. This marks the day we are going to Disneyland. So... Every morning when you wake up. You are going to color in one square. Then when you reach this number that I've circled that's when we leave for our vacation.

Giggling with excitement. The kids couldn't wait.

.......................................................

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	165. Chapter 165

After dinner Mac and Stella decided on movie night with the kids. Heading into the bathroom Stella and Breena shared a bubble bath. Splashing around in the water while tossing bubbles at each other Breena laughed...

"You look funny mommy. You have my bubbles in your hair."

"Oh yeah! Well you have my bubbles on your nose," said Stella as she placed a handful on the tip of Breena's nose.

Once they were both squeaky clean Stella wrapped herself and Breena in a thick towel. Then drying off Stella sprayed her with her body mist.

"Mm... I smell good mommy. This is the stuff you wear for daddy all the time, right?" asked Breena with excitement.

"It is sweetheart. Now daddy will have both his girls wrapped in his arms." said her mommy as she slipped her and Breena into their matching pj's.

Walking out into the living room they seen the boys already in their bottoms with heaping bowls of popcorn and chips. Running to her daddy's arms Breena yelled...

"Smell me daddy. I smell pretty."

"Mm... yes you do. You smell like mommy. Maybe I should you eat you instead of the popcorn," teased her daddy as he nipped her belly button sending Breena into fits of laughter.

"St...op daddy. Da..ddy" Breena screamed in laughter.

"Alright you two that's enough. Cayden... put the movie in sweetheart." said his mom.

Once they had the movie in Cayden layed down on the blanket with his head on furrball's tummy. While Breena layed her head on her daddy's lap.

While the kids watched the movie Mac reached his hand behind him and caressed his wife's neck. Using the lightest butterfly caress it wasn't long before Mac seen Stella drowning in the passion he was bathing her in.

"Daddy... I go lay with Cayden now?" asked Breena.

"Of course you can my little fairy." said her daddy as she crawled beside her brother.

Watching their children, Mac and Stella seen Cayden wrap his arm around his sister as she lay across his shoulder. Pulling his wife closer to him Mac raised his eyes to hers and seen the fire burning within them.

_"Stop looking at me like that love. Else I won't be able to stop myself from making your body tremble in endless shudders."_ whispered Mac.

Stella honestly couldn't help it. It had been months since they shared any kind of evening together with the children. Leaving Stella's heart to swell from the memories of days gone by. Seeing his wife's tears Mac didn't even have to ask why she was crying. Leaning in he kissed them with gentleness.

_"Soon sweetheart. Soon we will be wrapped in our beautiful passion once again."_ said Mac as he seen her shudder.

Looking over at the kids Mac noticed they were both sound asleep. Getting up he took Breena into his arms first. Carrying her into her room Mac placed her in the bed covering her with her blanket. Then giving her a kiss he left her room. Nearing the living room Mac woke Cayden and walked him to his room.

_"Goodnight son. Sleep tight."_

_"Night daddy. I love you."_ whispered Cayden with a yawn.

Walking back out Mac found his wife leaning against the hall wall naked. God she was a vision as the green background behind her made her look like Aphrodite as her one hand rested across her breast while the other around her waist.

As Stella watched her husbands eyes go black and his body respond to hers she felt her nipples beg to be touched.

Forcing Mac to watch, Stella slid the pad of her finger across her orb perking it as her head flowed back and her eyes softly closed. Feeling his shaft swell Mac burned his eyes into his wife's as he watched her hand slid down and touch her mound. Hearing the soft cry escape her lips Mac moved toward her.

_"I swear to you love. That you are Aphrodite come back to torture me with your beautiful soul. At times I feel I'm so undeserving of you love. Other times I feel that without you in my life my soul would have remained empty from my sad memories. You saved me Stella. You saved me from slipping into the shadows of hurt and pain."_

_"Oh Mac..."_ she cried at his words._ "You are more deserving of my love and our childrens love. You saved me too Mac. If not for you I would still be living with haunting memories from my own past. We saved each other Mac. It was our love together that brought us endless years of happiness and fulfillment. It's what we gave to each other through those years that saved the two of us. I swear to you Mac. I would never change one moment of the life we have built together. Never. Even under all our stress our love never fades. All these little road blocks just force our love to grow stronger, leaving us unbreechable." _finished Stella as Mac grinded himself into her without warning.

Wild now Mac scraped his teeth across her orbs setting her soul to flame, her body to quiver and melt against knew he was lost, she knew he would no longer be gentle this night for this was how her loving words had effected him. Scarping his teeth down her belly he twirled his tongue around and in her belly button while continuing lower to her heat and as his tongue slid up her folds Stella collapsed. Gripping his wife tighter Mac held her against the wall feeding with greed as her knees quivered and spasmed out of control. Feeling her nectar fill his mouth was more then an aphrodisiac, it was more then wicked sin. It was a step right into heavenly temptation.

Working his way back up her body Mac leaned into her ear and whispered...

_Wrap your legs around me love. That's it. Let me take you into heaven with me." _

Feeling her trembling legs wrap around his waist at the same time his shaft plunged her deep they were both finally back in their yesterday once more.

_tbc..._

_..................................................._

**Thanks for the reviews.:)**_  
_


	166. Story 13 The Poetry Murders

**Story 13**

**The Poetry Murders**

**On the day Mac and Stella are to leave for vacation with the kids a new killer hits New York leaving Mac to make the biggest decision of his life. The new case or his family. Deciding on his family Mac leaves his team to handle this new breed of killer who tortures his young girls before writing poetry on their back in their own blood. Will the team be able to handle the stress of the case? Or will Mac and Stella come home to mayham?**

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He was with her in the bed. Laying beside her feeling her cold dead body as the alcohol they had both drank last night at the student bar still filled the stuffy Motel room. Thinking back to last night he remembered her words...

"Hi I'm Gail. I'm a third year med student. What's your name?" she had asked him.

Smiling at her he still gave her no name. Giving her a few more drinks he lead her from the student bar to his Motel.

"Mm... nice place. You still haven't told me your name?" Gail smiled.

"Just call me the poet." he whispered.

"The poet?" she giggled. "Oh... are you a romantic?" asked Gail.

Not answering her he lead her to the bed. Gently laying her upon the sheets he reached for his silken gloves. Placing them on his hands he caressed them down her bare shoulders watching as her eyes fell to half mass while her body shudder. Removing her shirt followed by her pants. He slid his gloved finger deep up into her core swirling it in a circular motion as she writhed on the bed.

Feeling her cum soak the glove he reached for the toy he kept hidden in his little black case. Lifting it from the box Gail purred...

"Mm... kinky one, aren't you?"

Still not answering he spread her legs wide and inserted the vibrate up her core, leaving her to cry out as she felt the sharp point jab within her womb. Feeling the gush of blood Gail realized he was slicing her open from the inside. Covering her scream with a clean glove he watched as her eyes finally closed.

Removing the vibrator he gave it a twist watching as the blade slid back inside. Then flipping her over he took out a quill pen, dipped it in the blood from her core as he wrote upon her back...

_"The gift of sex toys is one of pure pleasure. Though at times I prefer silk over tanned leather. She was the first of many more to come. So catch me if you can while I continue to have fun. The Poet._"

...................................

It was the day of the Taylor's family vacation. They had planned this day for a week. Placing the suitcases by the door with excitement Mac heard his cell go off. Sighing deep he walked into the bedroom and picked it up.

"Taylor."

"Mac! I'm sorry to do this to you and Stella." said Don.

"Do what Don?"

"It looks like your vacation is going to have too wait. Sinclair wants you both in here pronto. Seems we had a murder last night."

"So... can't you and the team handle it?" asked Mac.

"Sinclair wants you. The victim was the judges daughter. He requested you personally," said Don.

"Damn it Don. You know how much Stella the kids and I need this." sighed Mac.

"I know Mac. Hopefully it's a one time thing and it doesn't happen again. Just get in here as soon as you and Stella can." said Don.

Flipping down his phone Mac looked over at Stella.

"Oh no... no way Mac. We are not canceling our vacation. Forget it." said Stella.

"We have no choice love. The judges daughter was murdered last night. Sinclair is deman...."

"I don't give a shi... a hell what Sinclair is demanding." said Stella as she tried to keep her temper in check with the kids standing there. "We are going to Disneyland with or without you Mac. So you decide what is more important. Your job or your family. Cause to be honest with you. I've had enough of the bullshit. We need this Mac, we all need this."

Taking the bags out to the car Stella piled them into the trunk. Then yelling for the kids she strapped them in. Opening the drivers side door she said...

"Well Mac?"

"You go ahead Stella. I'll meet you there before the plane leaves. I'll let Sinclair know that we won't be helping with the case." said Mac.

Stella knew Mac all to well. She knew damn well he wouldn't be there by the time their flight boarded. Slamming the car door she drove away with the kids not looking back.

When Mac arrived at the lab he was pissed. Watching him walk by Adam stayed in the shadow avoiding his bosses wrath. Nearing his office he seen Sinclair with Don.

"It's about time Taylor. The judge has been waiting for over an hour for you. Where is detective Bonasera?" asked Sinclair.

"At the Airport where I'll be in a few minutes." said Mac as he turned toward the judge and said...

"Your honor. I understand your need for justice, but I feel my team is more then capable of handling this murder. I understand the importance of this, but you need to understand that my family needs stability. Something we haven't had in months. I hope you can have faith in my team to solve this crime."

"Mac!" yelled Sinclair. "You can't do this."

The judge turned to Sinclair and said...

"There is nothing more important then family Bringham. If Mac has faith in his team we should too. I just want my daughters killer or killers behind bars." said the judge.

"I promise you your honor. My team will not disappoint you." said Mac.

Once Sinclair left with the judge Mac ordered his team into his office to give them instructions on how to handle the judges case.

.................................

Back at the Airport Stella heard the call for their flight. Taking the kids by the hand they walked toward the plane.

"Mommy... daddy's not coming, is he?" asked Cayden with sadness.

"He'll be here sweetheart. Just be patient." said Stella trying to reassure herself as well as her children.

................................

Arriving at the Airport Mac ran to gate 107. Boarding the flight just in time he smiled at the stewardess.

"Thanks. I thought for sure I'd be too late." said Mac as he walked towards his wife and children.

"Daddy... yelled Breena. You made it. Look mommy it's daddy." she clapped.

Strapping himself into his seat. He reached for his wife's hand and kissed it as the plane took flight.

tbc...


	167. Chapter 167

Back at the lab Danny headed downstairs with Sheldon to see Sid.

"What have you got for us Sid?" asked Sheldon.

" That depends. Where would you like me to start?" said Sid.

"How bout her back," said Danny.

"Sure. Your killer used her own blood to write the poem on her back. The writing is amazingly neat. I've never seen anything like this. How's the judge taking it?" asked Sid.

"He's not doing well. I don't think Sinclair is very happy with Mac and Stella for leaving on vacation. He wanted Mac to stay with this case." said Sheldon as he read the poem aloud...

_"The gift of sex toys is one of pure pleasure. Though at times I prefer silk over tanned leather. She was the first of many more to come. So catch me if you can while I continue to have fun. The Poet._"

"Just what are we dealing with here? There has to be some clue in this poem. We need to get a copy of it too Adam in the lab." said Sheldon.

"Already done. I sent it up an hour ago," said Sid.

"Great. Thanks Sid," said Sheldon. "Anything else?"

"Yeah... um... your killer used some kind of blade to slice her womb to shreds. The only thing that is confusing me is the fact that she has no bruising on her folds from the hilt of the knife. Also the blade would have sliced her as it entered her opening, but there is no sign of scaring anywhere. I can't figure out how your killer did this. It just doesn't make sense." said Sid.

"Are you sure she was sliced?" asked Sheldon.

"I'm positive Sheldon. Just look at the screen. Her womb has been torn to shreds. In order for any type of blade to get up there he would have sliced her. She is clean and clear on both sides of her walls." said Sid.

"Again it brings me back to the poem. The clue to this puzzle lies some where in between. I'm going to head up and see Adam. Coming Danny?" asked Sheldon.

"Hah. See that Sid. Sheldon is already bossin' us around." laughed Danny as he followed Sheldon upstairs.

...........................

Meanwhile he had his next victim. Sitting in the student bar he smiled at her. Watching as she made her way over to him.

"Hi. I'm Katie a first year med student. How bout you?"

"Well Katie... this is my first year too. I just moved here from Virginia. I can honestly tell you I feel so lost and alone." he smiled with a hint of dimples leaving Katie to fall for even deeper for her soon to be killer.

"You alone? Aw... listen. Why don't we go back to my dorm I have some maps that will help you find your way through our University. It didn't take me long to figure everything out."

"That's very nice of ya' Katie. I have the maps already at my Motel. I still haven't found student housing yet. But I would love you to come to my place and go over the maps with me. I promise to be a good little host," he winked.

Katie laughed. She had to admit she was falling for the tall, dark and handsome guy.

"Okay. Let's go."

Leaving the bar together they walked over to the Motel.

............................

Back at the lab Sheldon and Danny had finally caught up with Adam.

"Hey Adam... ya' get anythin' off the clothes from our victim?" asked Danny.

"Um... err... no. Everything was clean. One thing I did find was some kind of fluid on the sheets. After analyzing it, it turned out to be body fluid. Your victim orgasmed before her death." said Adam. "Um... is it true?"

"Is what true Adam?" asked Danny.

"That there is no logical explanation as to how he sliced her womb? I mean... err..."

Danny and Sheldon gave him one of their Mac looks.

"Err... um... never mind." said Adam as he moved onto the poem. "Your poem was done in the victims own blood. I ran the DNA and it came back matching her alleles. I'm really sorry guys. I wish I had more to give you." said Adam.

"That's okay Adam." said Sheldon as he seen Sinclair storming toward him. "Hell... it's Sinclair."

"Hawkes! did Mac leave you in charge?" Sinclair bellowed.

"He did. What's the problem?" asked Sheldon.

"The problem? the problem is someone leaked our little poetry note to the press. They are all over my ass out there. I want to know who talked? God damn it, they are calling him the Poetry killer. Christ sakes... I want Taylor back here... now!" yelled Sinclair.

"We have it under control Sinclair," said Sheldon. "You just handle the media and let us do our job in here."

"You better do it right. This is all our careers on the line. Think the judge doesn't have pull with the hard asses upstairs. If I was you I'd call Mac back. Do I make myself clear?" asked Sinclair.

"Listen Sinclair. Give us one week. If we haven't solved the case by then we'll call Mac ourselves, okay?" said Sheldon.

"One week. Don't let me down," yelled Sinclair as he left to handle the media.

"Now what?" asked Danny.

"Now we go back to the scene and see what we might have missed." said Sheldon as they headed down to get their kits.

tbc...

......................................

Thanks for the reviews. :)


	168. Chapter 168

When Katie arrived at the Motel she noticed how ran down it was.

"Hey... listen. There is an empty room at one of the dorms. I know Sam really well. If you like I'll be able to get you in. I mean... it's better then staying here, right?" asked Katie.

"You would do that for me? Thanks Katie." said Braden.

"Um... you're welcome. What's your name by the way?" she asked.

"Braden." he said with his hand extended out to her as she shook it.

"Nice name. It suits you, especially your bedroom eyes." Katie said with a shy smile.

Bringing his hand up to her face he caressed her cheek. Then placing his hand toward the back of her neck he leaned in and softly kissed her. Feeling her body mesh into his he deepened the kiss and as their tongues plunged she felt the burning fire begin as she orgasmed.

_"Bra..._" she tried to whisper out.

_"Sh... let it happen Katie,_" he whispered backing her onto the bed. Unclipping her pants he pulled them from her legs and noticed her panties were already soaked. Lowering his mouth he bit her swollen bud till she screamed and squirted across the bed. Watching her writhe was his undoing as he reached for his gloves. slipping them on he pulled out the vibrator and placed it against her folds rubbing and stroking her bud into another orgasm.

_"Please Braden. Oh God... yeah..."_ she cried out as she felt the thickness of the vibrator enter her core.

Nearing another orgasm she felt the jab followed by the nagging pain. Letting out a scream he covered her mouth and that's when she bit his hand drawing blood through the glove. Jabbing the vibrator deeper, he basked in the warmth of her blood as it seeped from within in. Then when she lay motionless he pulled it out admiring the tissue and organs that remained on the blade.

Cleaning up his mess he removed his gloves and shoved everything into his bag. Then taking off into the night he looked for another Motel.

....................................

Back at the lab Danny had finally finished up for the day as he headed home to see Lucy. Unlocking the door he smelled the aroma fill his home.

"Daddy... you're home. I missed you." said Lucy as she hugged her dad tight.

"Hello Mr Messer, are you home for the evening? Or would you like me to stay?" asked the new sitter he had hired for Lucy.

"Nah... you can go Mrs Smead. Thanks again. I'll see ya in the mornin' same time." said Danny.

"Come on daddy. I helped Mrs Smead make dinner." said Lucy with excitement.

Walking into the kitchen Danny seen the spaghetti and meat sauce already on the plates with a basket of garlic bread.

"Mm... smells magnifico my little Luce. Let's eat." said her daddy.

"No dad. You sit, you've had hard day." said Lucy with maturity as she poured her daddy a glass of milk.

Danny smiled. His little Luce was turning into quite the little lady.

.....................................

Meanwhile Don walked in too mayham. Hearing his four year scream through the house almost deafened him.

"Hey! What's with all the screamin' Donald?"

"Daddy..." Donald yelled as he jumped into his arms. "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too son. But what is with the screaming?" asked his daddy again.

"I'm sorry daddy. I was playing with Jason. Mommy said he could stay for dinner. You wanna play with us daddy?"

"Not right now Donald. Where is mommy?"

"She's in the kitchen making dinner." said Donald as he ran screaming down the hall again.

Opening the kitchen door Don slowly walked up to his beautiful pregnant wife and wrapped his arms around. Leaning in he kissed her nape while his tongue seductively moved its way across her ear.

_"Mm... Donnie. I've missed you,"_ she purred as her hands reached around his neck while his caressed their child.

_"If the kids weren't here baby. I'd take you right here."_ whispered Don.

"I'd let you," she smiled. "Mac and Stella called earlier, they arrived safely. Mac said the kids were out like lights."

Continuing to kiss his wife's neck while his hand slid down her thigh he stroked her heat through her pants and as his fingers slid down her waist she opened, allowing him to soak his fingers in her moistness.

_"Please Donnie.... the kids..." _she moaned out as her thighs squeezed together when the orgasm hit her.

Turning her now he plunged his tongue into her mouth, drowning her soft cries while his fingers slid deep up into her core bringing forth a second orgasm.

Don wasn't sure what the hell was possessing him to take his wife like this. All he knew was he had a craving that needed to be fed.

_"Touch me baby. Wrap your fingers around me. Work me." _he groaned as he felt her warm fingers wrap around his thick shaft.

Stroking her hand up and down his length she felt the pulsating begin and as their tongues dueled Don grunted as his seed poured onto his wife's hand. Leaning his head against her shoulder he tried to remember how to breath. God this was the closet he had ever come to heaven. Just the thought of getting caught brought their passion to new heights.

Removing their hands they helped each other straighten their clothes.

"Daddy can we have cookies?" asked Donald as he walked in and seen his parents hugging.

"Sure son. Why don't you and Jason sit at the table." said Don as he grabbed the milk from the fridge.

Once the kids were settled Don headed into his room to change into a pair of sweats while Cynthia finished preparing dinner.


	169. Chapter 169

Just as Don sat down to dinner his cell went off.

"Not now Don." said Cynthia.

"Sorry baby. Flack." said Don.

"Don... it's Danny. We got a call man. The Motel on 37th." said Danny.

"I'll be right there." said Don as he flipped down his cell. Kissing his wife and son he left out the door.

Arriving on scene Don seen Danny talking with Sheldon.

"Come on Sheldon, give me somethin',"said Danny.

"Time of death was two hours ago. She's been sexually assaulted the same way the first victim was. It looks like we have ourselves another serial. I also found traces of blood in her mouth. I sent a sample with Adam back to the lab. Hopefully she bit her victim and that's his blood in our victims mouth." said Sheldon.

"Any witnesses?" asked Don.

"None. The Motel manager said the guy that checked in wore a baseball cap that was lowered to cover his eyes and passed him money wearing gloves. When the manager asked him why he had gloves on, he told the guy it was because he had a contagious dermatitis." said Danny.

"Great. So our serial is not only one step ahead of us. He's also smart." said Don.

"Maybe we should call Mac and Stella home." said Sheldon.

"No. We can handle this." said Danny. Let's head back and see what Adam got from the blood sample."

Giving the haulers the okay to take the body, Sheldon, Danny and Don headed back to the lab.

...........................

When they arrived Adam was waiting for them.

"I got a hit on that blood sample. It came back to Kennith Sondry. Here's his picture, he has no priers and last known address was in Alabama. I don't get it... why would someone with no criminal record all of a sudden turn into a serial?" asked Adam.

"I guess that's something we're going to have to ask him when we catch him." said Sheldon. "For now I think we should check all the Motels. Chances are our serial is not only looking for his next victim but a place to take her too."

"Okay... I'll get this picture copied and sent to my guys." said Don. "With any luck we will have this guy in custody tonight."

Once Don left and Danny and Adam headed out Sheldon's cell phone went off.

"Hawkes." said Sheldon.

"Sheldon? It's Mac. I called to check in. How's everything going with the judges case?"

"Everything is good Mac. No worries. We've ID'd the killer and we're searching for him now." said Sheldon hoping to hell that Mac didn't ask anymore questions.

"Hawkes!" came the yell from Sinclair. "When were you going to tell me we had another victim?" What are you doing about this?"

"Sheldon... what's going on?" asked Mac.

"It's nothing. I'll call you back. I have to go." said Sheldon hanging up the phone on Mac.

..............................

Orlando Florida...

"Mac... what's wrong?" asked Stella as she seen him looking into the phone.

"I think we need to go home Stella. I have a feeling there is more to the new case then what we are being told." said Mac.

"Are you serious? Come on Mac, we just got here. Give the boys a chance to prove themselves to you." said Stella.

"I want to love. I really do. But I heard Sinclair in the background. It seems there has been more then one murder." said Mac.

Nearing her husbands side Stella wrapped her arms around him and kissed his warm lips.

"I want you to listen too me Mac. I have every faith in the boys that they can catch this guy. Think how they'll feel if we turn around and go home." said Stella. "They will think you don't trust them or think them capable enough to handle any case."

"Daddy... we go see Minnie Mouse now? Please daddy." asked Breena.

"Of course my little fairy, let's go." said her daddy as he placed her on his shoulders while taking his son hand.

Locking their Hotel room door the Taylor's headed into the park.

...................

Back in New York Adam and Danny must have checked over twenty run down Motels. Still having no luck they decided to grab a coffee. After placing their order they sat down on the stool. Placing down his picture of the suspect Adam swallowed down his coffee.

"Hey... I know that guy. He comes in here all the time." said the waitress.

Adam looked up at the pretty blond.

"Err... I'm sorry?" he said.

"This guy comes in here all the time. Especially at night. He's always picking up College girls. He has the sexiest accent and beautiful tanned skin." she sighed.

Danny interrupted.

"Do you happen to know where he's staying, Miss?"

"Janet. You can call me Janet and No... I don't think he has a place yet. I know he was talking to my friend Katie last night. She was suppose to call me when she got back to the dorm, but I haven't heard from her since last night. I figured she was staying with the cowboy. I should try calling her again." said the waitress.

"I don't think you'll need to do that. She's in our morgue. She was murdered last night." said Danny.

"What? No. That can't be right." said Janet.

"I'm afraid it is. I'm going to leave you my card." said Danny. "I want you to call me when he comes in tonight, understand? Don't approach him, just call us."

"I will. Oh poor Katie. Did someone call her parents? They're going to be devastated." said Janet.

"We have. Just remember. Don't approach him, call us." said Danny as he headed back with Adam to inform Don and Sheldon that they now had a location to trap and capture their serial killer.

tbc...


	170. Chapter 170

Later that night Janet seen Kennith walk into the bar.

"Listen Max, I need to run into the back. I'll be right back, okay?" asked Janet.

"Sure Janet. Oh look! There's that cowboy again. God hoe I wish he'd look at me twice." sighed Maxine.

"Consider yourself lucky he don't." said Janet as she headed into the back to call Danny.

...................

Meanwhile...

at the station Danny was joking with Don and Sheldon when the call came in.

"Messer."

_"Danny... it's Janet. He just walked into the bar." _she whispered.

"Okay. We'll be right there. Don't approach him, understand? We have two undercovers already there." said Danny as he flipped down his cell.

"What's goin' on Danny?" asked Sheldon.

"Looks like Kennith is back for his next victim. We need to get over to that bar. Tell your guys to move into position Don."

"Already done Danno. Let's go." said Don as they headed out the front door.

..................

Back at the student bar Janet came back out to serve her customers when she seen Kennith sitting there, waiting.

"Hey ya beautiful. Ready to go out with me yet?" he winked.

Trying not to be nervous. She gave what she hoped was a shy smile.

"Aw... not me cowboy. I told you before. My partner is my work." walking away from him Janet forgot about Danny's card she held in her hand. Picking it up Kennith looked at it. Putting two and two together he looked around the bar.

"Fuck! Now what?" he said to himself as he seen the two undercovers watching him.

Heading into the bathroom he noticed the young girl entering the ladies, deciding this may be his only chance for escape he followed her in. Knocking her head into the sink she fell to the floor. Checking to make sure she was still alive he undressed her and changed into her clothes. Then placing on the pink hoodie he left out the back of the bar walking right past Danny, Don and Sheldon.

"Peters, LeBlanc, where is he?" asked Don.

"The men washroom we think. He was moving in that direction." said Peters as they heard the scream.

Entering the woman washroom Danny seen the young girl bleeding from her head. "

"Call for an Ambulance." yelled Danny as he covered her with his jacket.

Running out from behind the bar Janet started to panic.

"Oh my God... he knows. He knows it was me."

"Calm down Janet," said Danny. "How?"

"Your card. I left it on the bar, he must have seen your number and name on it. Oh God... he's going to come after me, isn't he?" cried Janet.

"Listen to me, Janet. You're gonna be safe. Just calm down, okay?" said Danny as he turned to Don. "Now what?"

Don looked at Sarah. She was Janet's height, weight and hair color.

"I have an idea. I think Sarah should become Janet. She can change into her clothes and lead Kennith out into the open. We all know Kennith is feeling trapped right now. Leaving Janet his only target to satisfy his sick need. "

"Whoa... now wait a minute Flack," said Sarah. "I did not transfer in to your unit too be tossed out into some undercover sting. Forget it Flack. Find yourself another patsy."

Don knew Sarah had a major crush on Danny. Knowing Danny would kill him later he was willing to take that chance to end this damn case.

"Listen Sarah. You do this for us and I promise you one hot date with Danny. Skies the limit," said Don with a wink.

_"What? Are you insane?"_ whispered Danny.

_"Come on Messer. One night. You never know you may enjoy it. I mean she's damn sexy right?"_ said Don quietly.

Sighing deep Sarah said...

"Fine. But my date, my way. Deal?"

Shaking her hand Don said...

"Deal Trudell. Now let's get you into costume."

..........................

Kennith knew they would be searching for him. Running behind the alley he ditched the clothes and hid under a pile of crates till things quieted down.

"I swear to God I'll find you Janet. You'll pay for betraying me."

After waiting an hour Kennith noticed clothes hanging on a line. Pulling down a pair of jeans and shirt he noticed they were still damp. Ignoring the chilled feeling he clipped them up and headed back into the shadows, waiting for Janet to finish her shift.

.........................

Back in the bar Don approached an distressed Janet

"Janet! This is Sarah. She's gonna be you. So you need to fill Officer Davies in on the route you take home, this way Kennith won't become suspicious, understand?"

Nodding her agreement, she explained her route home to Sarah.

Once everything was detailed and in place Sarah headed out dressed as Janet. Walking down the parking lot she noticed Kennith following behind.

"Messer! Come in Danny." said Sarah through the little mic.

"What is it Sarah?" asked Danny following three cars behind Kennith with Don.

"You swear it will be my choice, right?"

"Yeah Sarah. Anything ya' want. Skies the limit. Just stay alive." said Danny.

Looking over at Don he said...

"I'll deal wid' ya later Donnie, after we catch this son of a bitch."

Don snickered. He had a feeling Danny would be thanking him later. After all, Sarah was very, very beautiful and sexy.

tbc...

.....................................

Reviews please :)


	171. Chapter 171

When Sarah pulled into the parking lot of Sharon's home, she got out and walked up toward her door. Turning the key in the lock she felt Kennith cover her mouth and toss her inside. Sliding across the tiled floor Sarah reached for her gun and as she turned she fired, she shot Kennith right in the heart.

Watching him fall on top of her, she tried to pull him off. Being to heavy she sighed, closed her eyes and waited for Don to show with Danny. Not more then a few seconds later, Danny pulled Kennith off Sarah and helped her up.

"Bout bloody time. Damn... the guy was frickin' heavy," she huffed out. "You owe me a date Messer. My place, tonight at eight. Bring nothin' but yourself."

Walking away she turned once and gave him a seductive wink.

"Damn Danno, looks like your gonna be gettin' somethin' tonight," laughed Don as he slapped Danny's back.

"Laugh now man. But it looks like you and Cynthia are gonna be babysittin' Lucy tonight, I'll bring her little overnight bag."

"Hey! Hold up Messer. No one mentioned babysitting," said Don who was looking forward to a quiet evening with Cynthia once Donald Jr was in bed.

"No complaints man. This was your idea. You volunteered me to Sarah, so I'll drop Lucy off at seven." said Danny. "Oh... and call Mac. Let him know we caught Kennith."

Walking away Danny could hear Don complaining about not getting his quality time with Cynthia.

................................................

**Disneyland**

Mac and Stella finally had the kids in bed. Now having their last evening to themselves Mac grabbed the red wine, fruits and cheese , carrying them onto the balcony where Stella had set out the blanket and soft music.

Placing everything down Mac reached for his beautiful wife and held her tightly in his arms.

"Are you going to miss all this love?"

"No Mac. What I'm going to miss is our family time we've had. I know once we get back everything will return to normal and we will be stressed once more." said Stella with sadness.

"I want you to listen to me Stella. Things will not change when we get home. If anything this vacation has made us stronger."

"But for how long Mac? One, maybe two weeks?" asked Stella.

_"Sweetheart you need to stop thinking like this. I promise you Stella we will find a way to make it work." _whispered Mac as he tenderly kissed her warm lips. _"The only thing I want to feel right now, is me loving you within all this magic. Watching you as you come alive when I'm within you."_

Deepening the kiss Mac worked his mouth over hers as he felt her shudder leaving him to go even deeper into her already burning soul. Stella could feel her lips sting and burn from Mac's searing tongue as it darted in and around hers. Shuddering again, Stella could feel Mac's body become insatiable and possessive, leaving all her doubts and fears she had to disappear.

Mac could feel her body surrender as she fell pliant against him. He could see and feel her lips trembling from the desires he was feeding her. Lowering her to the blanket he skimmed his lips across her breasts leaving them aching and perked for more. Sliding his tongue across her tummy he felt her body gift him with another shudder as he kissed and lapped at her belly button.

Feeling her legs open Mac stopped her from wrapping them around him. Continuing his path down her beautiful sun kissed skin he came to her mound shielding her already silk wet bud from his view. Taking both her legs he bent her knees up toward her tummy exposing her folds and heated core to the cool night air.

Watching her expression, Mac could see her eyes fill with pleasure, he could see and feel her hands and legs tremble, and as he lowered his head he felt her pour as his tongue touched her folds. Never had Stella felt so exposed to the magic that surrounded her. God his tongue was dancing within, sliding from her back to her front as her hands gripped his head and forced him deeper into her liquid heat.

Feeling his wife's orgasm build once more Mac lifted her legs right over his shoulders while he sat on his knees. Feeling her body stretch and ache with the position he had her in Stella cried out as she felt Mac's thick shaft plunge her wildly into the night. Such magic and enchantment as the fireworks lit up the sky smothering her screams as the smoke filled the air like a thick mist.

It was at that moment Mac was like a man possessed for his life. He felt his soul meet hers above the surface of existence, so much wonderous exploration and unselfish love flowed between them and as they were both on the edge Mac lowered himself upon her looked into her eyes and whispered out...

_"I love... you... God I love you."_

Stella felt Mac's body shudder, and it was at this magic moment for the first time in their shared life that Stella had held him while they subsided.

................

A short time later Mac swept his wife into his arms and carried her into their room. Pulling back the sheets he placed her in the center and covered them both. Not more then five minutes later they heard their childrens footsteps.

"Mommy... daddy... can we sleep with you?" asked Breena.

Lifting his daughter into his arms he placed her against him. Then as she curled closer and rested her little head on his shoulder, she toyed with his scar falling back into sleep.

_"Dad... do we really have too go home tomorrow? Can't we like live here?" _whispered Cayden.

Ruffling his sons hair he told him to get some sleep.

Snuggling into his moms arms, Cayden and the rest of the Taylor's final allowed sleep to carry them away in the Magic Kingdom.

tbc...


End file.
